Obsession
by Kat8790
Summary: Reba gains an admirer
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Reba Hart sighed as she walked through the backdoor of her Houston, Texas home. Her day had been terrible, her boss yelled at her and then in turn, she had yelled at her boss. In the end, she was fired. She had gathered up all her things as quickly as possible and raced home, eager to indulge in a bottle of red wine and forget all about her day.

She had set her stuff on the counter and quickly went to the cabinet to grab a bottle of red wine. Once a generous amount was poured into a glass Reba collapsed on the couch. She knew it was in the middle of the afternoon and she probably shouldn't be drinking this early but nobody was home and she really, really wanted to forget this day.

She gave herself a scoff at her thoughts; she really wanted to forget the year. It had been really hard, on everyone. Brock and Barbara Jean didn't work out and they had gotten a divorce, during the divorce they both would come to Reba, to complain. She thought she was going to go insane during that time. She wanted to strangle them both. The kids took it a little hard, Kyra especially since she was the closest to Barbara Jean. They all felt Barbara Jean wouldn't come around anymore once the divorce was finale but she proved everyone wrong when she showed up showing off her copy of the final divorce papers.

Despite the complaining Reba was amazed at Brock and Barbara Jean able to be really good friends. They were better friends to each other than Reba and Brock were during and after their divorce. It made her truly sick if she could be perfectly honest. Why couldn't they be good friends?

Reba set her glass of wine on the coffee table next to her and scoot down so she was lying down on the couch, she was feeling completely tired. She had no clue what she was going to do next. She rolled her on her side and closed her eyes, expecting a small cat nap when the front door slammed. She jumped up wide eyed and frightened a little. She calmed a bit when she saw her middle child walk over and sit in the empty arm chair.

Reba sighed as she grabbed her wine glass and took a sip. "What's wrong?" she asked in a dry voice. She really should care but her day wasn't all that great and she really wasn't feeling any compassion for anyone else's problems at the moment, not even her kids. That can seem kind of cruel but she was tired.

Kyra waved it off, like she didn't want to talk but then she went into a rant. "My crazy English teacher kept me after school today. I didn't even do anything!"

Reba rolled her eyes and looked to her daughter. "Kyra there must have been a reason. A teacher wouldn't punish you if you hadn't of done anything."

Kyra paused to glare at her mother. "I didn't do anything!"

Reba was tired and really didn't want to get into another argument with Kyra. That's all they did lately, was argue, then she would run to Barbara Jean and stay at her house for a while. "I'm tired and I need to get dinner started. As soon as I do I am going to bed."

Kyra pulled her backpack into her lap, ready to get her homework done. "Fine." Kyra then looked up in confusion at her mother. "What are you doing home so early anyway?"

Reba looked shyly away and mumbled, "I got fired. Dinner's in an hour." Reba tried leaving but her daughter kept her.

Kyra knew her mother thought she didn't hear but she did. She laughed a bit. "You're yelling at me about being kept after school and you got fired! What did you do, call your boss a monkey's butt?"

Reba turned sharply and glared at her daughter. "Watch it. I already had a bad day." Kyra rolled her eyes and just stomped up the stairs in her usual child like manner.

Reba knew that Kyra was the only other adult she really had in this house besides herself but sometimes she could forget how childish Kyra could be. Reba sighed as she walked into her kitchen and started on preparing dinner for her family. As she started cutting up vegetables her mind began to wonder to what she was going to do now that she didn't have a job. She was the only one who paid any bills around here. Van and Cheyenne helped when they could but they had a baby girl to take care of and they were trying to save money for their own place to live. Kyra was still in high school and Reba didn't want to have her get a job just to help out the family and of course Jake was only ten.

She was just trying to relax when the two people she really didn't want to see decided to pop into her house through the back door. "Hey buddy!" Barbara Jean said as she walked through the door holding a pie. Brock smiled to her as he followed in behind Barbara Jean. Barbara Jean sat on one of the stool chairs at the counter and gave Reba a sad look. "We heard about you loosing your job."

Reba stopped chopping and looked to Barbara Jean. "How did you know that?" She had only just gotten home less than an hour ago and she only told Kyra. How she could possibly know?

Barbara Jean just smiled. "Kyra called us." Reba rolled her eyes and resumed chopping up cucumbers for dinner. She could always count on Kyra to send over the two most annoying people in the world to try and cheer her up. Barbara Jean didn't notice the eye roll or the annoyed tone of voice Reba used and she placed the pie in front of her. "I baked you a pity pie. My grandma called it that because she always gave it to people she pitied and of course that it's pie."

Reba stopped chopping and stared. "You do know I am holding a knife."

Barbara Jean still being oblivious to anything about that statement nodded happily and just kept on smiling. Reba turned to Brock and raised an eyebrow in question. He just rolled his eyes as well and sat next to Barbara Jean on one of the stools. "You have any idea what you're going to do now?"

Reba shrugged. "I have no clue. I suppose tomorrow I'll get up and start looking for a job."

Barbara Jean perked up at this. "Hey, you should apply at Brock's office again." She said nodding. She looked back and forth between Reba and Brock who both had a look of disgust on their faces. "Don't you think it would be a good idea?" Reba shook her head and still had the look on her face. "Brock said he was looking for someone because the girl he recently hired was a little too happy with the laughing gas." Reba couldn't help but laugh a bit as she saw Brock's face. He must be having a terrible time with this woman and it gave her pleasure that he was unhappy. Barbara Jean laughed right along with her. "Well, think about it. I must be going. Henry is still with the babysitter." She walked towards the door and paused. "Are you still picking up Henry after dinner?"

Brock turned to Barbara Jean for a moment and nodded. She then finally left, much to Reba's relief. Reba still couldn't stop laughing though at Barbara Jean's comment and Brock's discomfort. Brock glared at Reba. "Keep laughing; see if I give you a job."

Reba glared right back at him but giggled a bit more. "I don't want to work for you again Brock. It was bad enough that I had to work for you when we were married and then again when we were divorced."

Brock's glare turned into a grin. "We had great times together when we were married. Remember examining room 3?" he asked grinning from ear to ear.

Reba's cheeks turned as red as her hair. "No." she said flatly.

Brock still couldn't stop grinning. "Come on. It was a slow day. You said you were bored. You played the patient…"

Reba cut him off. "Ah, stop it!" Brock couldn't help but chuckle as her cheeks got even redder. "Just…go home."

Brock held his hands up in defeat but he didn't leave. His face suddenly turned into a look of concern. "If you really need a job…"

Reba smiled and shook her head. "Thanks for the offer but I don't think so. I'll be fine. I will find a new job in no time." Brock nodded and truly believed her. Reba was always determined. He knew she would find a job no problem. She was just a kind loving person and a hard worker. Only an idiot would turn her away from a job.

"You sure you're going to be all right?" he asked one last time, just to make sure. He knew what a major set back it had to seem to Reba. She always worked her hardest at any job she had. She always had pride in her work and he could only imagine what it felt like for her to not have a job, to feel like she couldn't provide for her family, even if it's only for a short while.

Reba just smiled at her ex-husband's concerns. Of course he was concerned because her loosing her job had everything to do with the kids they have together. "I'll be just fine Brock. I told you I'm going out searching tomorrow. I appreciate your concerned and all but I really need to make dinner and you sitting here talking to me is keeping me from doing just that." Brock shut his mouth immediately and mumbled a quick goodbye before heading out the door. He knew better than to continue trying to talk to her when she was in a mood.

Reba made dinner for her family but decided not to eat any of it. After she had placed the dishes of food on the table and made sure everyone had plenty to eat, she went upstairs to her room to figure out what she was going to do. She wasn't too worried about finding a job. She had a lot more experience than she did the first time she had to go out and find one. She knew she could get a job in a reasonable amount of time but it's hard when you lose a job, even a crappy one. She was a great worker but she knew her attitude could have probably used a bit of an adjustment. She was just going to have to stop worrying and relax a bit. She changed into her pajamas and went to bed early.

The next morning Reba woke up at almost eleven in the morning for the first time on a Friday in a long time. She was going to start job hunting today but she changed her mind when she awoke and decided to relax for the weekend and start Monday. She needed a day to relax. Her ex-boss always had her working and she hardly ever had a day off. She had the house to herself for the whole day and she was going to enjoy it while she could.

Her day began with a nice and long relaxing bath. Once dressed and her hair and make-up was done it was almost one o'clock and her stomach was growling. Rather than make a mess of her nice clean kitchen in order to make lunch just for herself, she decided to head out for a bite. She grabbed her keys and headed to her harvest gold colored car. Once inside she put in one of her favorite Dolly Parton CD's and enjoyed the long ride to downtown Houston to enjoy her lunch. Once finding a decent café, she entered and ordered her sandwich and salad lunch. She had just taken a sip of her ice water when the last person she wanted to see that day showed up.

"Hello, Reba." Brock said as he sat down a crossed from her. "Fancy seeing you here."

Reba rolled her eyes but couldn't help but smile. "What are you doing here? Don't you work?"

Brock smiled at her beautiful smile. "I'm on my lunch break and since I'm my own boss I can go back whenever I want. What are you doing here? I thought you were job hunting."

Reba shrugged and took a small bite of her chicken sandwich. "I decided to do it on Monday. I needed to relax today. I have hardly ever had a day off."

Brock nodded and smiled. He was glad she was taking a day for herself. She did need it and deserved it. She was always working hard for other people, whether it be at work or at home. "Can I get you anything sir?" A bleach blonde waitress with a huge chest asked that just came up to the table.

Reba shook her head. "No, he's not…"

Brock interrupted her and smiled at the waitress. "Water and corn beef sandwich please."

"Right away." She said with a smile.

Reba didn't even realize she glared at the back of the woman's head. She turned back to Brock who was smiling. "Why are you staying?" she asked trying to sound annoyed.

Brock ignored her being mean and leaned back in his chair, trying to get comfortable. "It just looked like you needed company."

Reba glared. "Well I don't need your company, so why don't you get your sandwich to go and leave me alone."

Brock just kept on smirking and loving that merely being there was annoying the hell out of her. It reminded him of when they first met and when she hated his guts. They had met in college. She was dating Parker and he was dating Lori Ann. Lori Ann thought it would be fun for all of them to go out on a double date but it was a disaster. Reba hated the arrogant jock and Brock thought Reba was nothing but a nerd and the teasing had begun that night. It continued throughout the year she had been dating Parker until one moment when Reba decided when Brock wasn't being an arrogant jock, he was kind of nice and when Brock was looking past the nerd part of her, he actually found that she was sweet and funny…not to mention gorgeous as well. The rest is history.

Reba continued to try and ignore him as she finished off her sandwich and salad. The bleach blonde waitress came back shortly with Brock's water and sandwich. "I hope you and you're…" She glanced at Reba a moment and gave her a sickly sweet smile. "Sister, have a lovely lunch." She turned back to Brock and gave him a flirtatious smile. "My name is Amy and let me know if you need anything." Then she walked away with a wink.

Reba rolled her eyes and Brock just smiled as he took a bite of his sandwich. "Do you get Henry tonight?" she asked trying to make conversation.

Brock nodded as he forced down the small bite corn beef and took a gulp of his water. "BJ is supposed to bring him over sometime after dinner. I think were making real progress." Brock said trying to sound positive.

Reba tried giving him a positive smile but it came out a bit strained. The divorce was a little hard on Henry but he was a little boy still and he didn't really have an understanding why his daddy didn't live with him and his mother anymore. She felt bad for Henry but she was sure the older he got the better he would understand about the whole thing. Barbara Jean did her best to explain to him that he would see his daddy everyday and nothing would be different except that daddy wouldn't be living at their house. Reba felt bad for Brock. He was trying so hard to get Henry to understand and to not hate him for not being around as much as he was. He spent as much time with Henry as he could during the week and Henry was always over Brock's house on the weekends.

During the rest of the lunch Reba was actually having a good time. She had forgotten how much of a good time she had with Brock when they weren't trying to insult each other. She was glad he stayed. It wasn't until the end of the lunch with the waitress Amy came back to the table that they went back to the old ways. "Will this be on a separate or one bill?" she asked politely. Reba didn't like her.

"Separate/One." They both replied to the waitress at the same time. The waitress looked confused and Reba thought it probably didn't take much to confuse her.

Brock turned to Reba. "I will pay for you're lunch."

Reba shook her head. "No, I don't need…"

Brock didn't even wait for her to argue. "One bill please." The waitress nodded and came back shortly to receive Brock's credit card. Reba just rolled her eyes. She could have paid for her own lunch. She appreciated it though and of course said thank you.

On the way out of the door they ran into the waitress. She smiled at Brock and stepped towards him, a little too close if anyone asked Reba. She took his hand into hers and shook it lightly. "I hope you enjoyed your meal and please come back anytime."

Brock smiled at her. "You can count it." Reba rolled her eyes and the waitress walked away with a swing to her hips. Brock held up the piece of paper that the waitress left in his hand for Reba to see. "She gave me her number." Reba just walked out of the café and towards her car. Brock insisted that he walk her there. "I should give her a call tonight." He said watching Reba's reaction. He noticed she seemed a little more forceful with putting the key into her door to unlock it. "Unless you don't think I should."

Reba turned to him with a look of disdain on her face. "We're divorced Brock. I don't care who you go out with anymore."

Brock didn't like that. He wanted her to tell him he shouldn't. He didn't know why he wanted Reba to do that but he did. He wanted her to tell him no but if she really didn't care maybe he should go out with her. "Maybe I will call her." He said in slightly harsher tone than he had meant to.

Reba glared and got into her car. "Go ahead. I am not stopping you." She slammed the door, turned on the car, and sped away a little faster than she intended.

Brock stood there, somewhat confused at her reaction. She seemed upset but she just told him she didn't care. Did she really care? Brock shook his head and headed back to his car. Reba had been acting weird around him ever since Barbara Jean and he had their divorce finalized. He had to admit it he was a little weird between them. He wasn't sure why but it was. Brock figured he was just being stupid and he went to his car. He better get back to the office. He made sure he put Amy's number safely away. He needed to start dating again.

Reba went home straight home to relax. She couldn't get her mind off that Amy chick who flirted with Brock. She didn't know why she cared so much. She didn't care. She didn't care at all. He could go out with anyone he wanted. He didn't need her permission and she didn't need his to go out on a date. She had to admit though she had been a little weird around him since his divorce from Barbara Jean. It was only because the last time that neither of them was married, they dated and the last year has been almost like that. They were friends again and Reba liked that but she was afraid. She didn't want to get too close. She couldn't get too close again.

End of Chapter


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Reba had changed her mind once more and immediately began looking for a job on Saturday. She was having a little trouble. The fact that she was fired from her job and she was sure her boss was not giving her a decent recommendation for any of the jobs she was applying for. She had been trying for almost a week and she had three interviews that she thought were a sure thing. She didn't care what kind of job it was. Reba was ready to work hard for any job she applied to. She was getting frustrated and she was almost getting desperate enough to call Brock and beg him for a job but her pride was getting in her way, much like it did the first time she had to buckle down and ask him to give her a chance.

Reba was just about to give up and call Brock when she herself received a call, from Mrs. Hodge of all people. "Hello Mrs. Hodge, how are you doing?"

"_I am doing fine Mrs. Hart, how are you? How is Cheyenne? I have heard she is doing great in college."_

Reba rolled her eyes. She hated this woman. "Cheyenne is doing great. I am doing just fine. What is your call concerning?" Reba wanted to get this phone call straight to the point because she didn't like talking with this woman. She never did.

"_This is actually concerning a teacher of mine."_

"Really?" Reba said curiously. "What does this have to do with me?"

_Mrs. Hodge sighed. "I have this English teacher, Mrs. Patricia Lowe, she has been shall we say, let go, for reasons I am not allowed to say but your application just happened to cross my desk again. I know the last time you subbed for me we didn't exactly leave on the best of terms but I am…"_

Reba smirked. "Desperate?"

_Mrs. Hodge chuckled nervously. "Yes, that would be the word. I am in desperate need of a sub for the English class until I am able to find a permanent teacher. I am wondering if you would be able to fill the position."_

Reba sighed and thought about it for a moment. She should be concentrating on looking for a more permanent job but then again she did love to teach and she enjoyed it so much the time she spent there when Cheyenne was in school. She could still search for a permanent job while she was teaching but then there was also the problem that Kyra went to that school now and she was sure that Kyra was more than likely in that class. How would she like seeing her mother not only after school hours but during school hours?

"_Mrs. Hart?"_

Reba was brought out of her thoughts by Mrs. Hodge. "Sorry, I don't know. You fired me the last time and…"

"_I know but I really need the help and I wouldn't ask you if I wasn't in desperate need of a teacher."_

Reba sighed. "All right, I will be happy to fill the position."

_Mrs. Hodge smiled on the other line. "Thank you so much Mrs. Hart. Now I need you here early tomorrow morning. I don't know how long it will take to find another teacher but until then you will have to follow the curriculum so it will be real teaching."_

Reba rolled her eyes. "I believe I have done teaching before Mrs. Hodge. I will be there first thing tomorrow morning, bright and early." Reba hung up the phone immediately after that. She had a job, granted it was a temporary job but it was still a job. A job she enjoyed. She didn't go to college and get a teaching degree for nothing.

Reba smiled and immediately ran up to her room to decide what she would wear. What could she wear? She wondered if jeans and her dark blue top would be suitable. She didn't want to dress up too much but she didn't want to dress too down. She did want the students to feel comfortable around her so she decided her jeans and her nice dark blue silk blouse would be just fine. Now all she had to do was break it to her youngest daughter that she was going to be teaching her.

"Are you kidding me?" Her daughter yelled an hour later when she arrived home.

Reba sighed. She figured this would be the type of reaction she would get. "I am not Kyra. I need the job right now and Mrs. Hodge needs the help since your teacher…"

"Went to the nut ward." Kyra said in an annoyed tone.

Reba chuckled. "Yeah but it won't be so bad."

Kyra shook her head. "Won't be so bad, Mom you will be at my school…all the time. I see you everyday. Why do you have to work at my school? You just can't. It's too weird."

"I didn't ask for your permission Kyra. I am just letting you know that starting tomorrow morning I will be teaching your class." Kyra rolled her eyes and Reba smiled and wrapped an arm around her daughter's shoulders. "Don't you think it will be fun? We can spend more time together." Reba said smiling.

Kyra pushed her mother's arm away and walked into the kitchen. Just as Reba followed her into the kitchen the rest of the family walked in through the back door. "Cheyenne…" Kyra said in a panic type voice. "Mom is going to be working at my school starting tomorrow, help me."

Cheyenne was shocked that Kyra actually asked her for help and then she turned to her mother. "Do you have to mom?" Reba rolled her eyes and went to the refrigerator to start dinner. "Why do you feel the need to embarrass us? It was embarrassing when you worked there while I went there and now you are going to embarrass Kyra."

Reba rolled her eyes and shut the refrigerator without taking anything out for dinner. "I am not trying to embarrass you. I need the job and I love teaching. I miss it a lot."

Kyra frowned. "I still don't like it. It's weird having your mother there. It's bad enough I have to hear people talk about Cheyenne all the time."

Cheyenne perked up when she heard this. "People talk about me still?"

Kyra smiled. "They always talk about you and your water breaking during graduation."

Cheyenne glared. "That's enough Kyra." Reba said. Cheyenne, Van, and Kyra left the room arguing, leaving the three adults alone.

"Are you really going to take this job?" Brock asked sitting down on the island stool.

Reba nodded. "Yeah, I don't know why it's so hard to believe. It's just a teaching job."

"Just don't call anyone a monkey's butt." Barbara Jean said. "Keep that temper of yours in check."

Reba rolled her eyes. "Barbara Jean…why are you here?"

"I need an excuse to visit my best buddy?" she asked with a smile. "You need any school supplies? Oh! We can go school supply shopping." Barbara Jean said clapping excitedly. "I just saw this cute little hello kitty trapper keeper and it would look so adorable with the matching lunch box."

Reba couldn't help but chuckle and shake her head. "Barbara Jean I am going to be the teacher. I don't need all those things. I don't even know what the curriculum will be. I have to meet with Mrs. Hodge early tomorrow morning. I have to find out what I will be teaching. She doesn't even know how long I will be needed."

Barbara Jean frowned. "And I was looking forward to sending you off for school."

Reba shook her head and rolled her eyes at Brock who was trying not to laugh. "I can get up on my own Barbara Jean and I don't want to see you in my room tomorrow morning either." Reba said warningly. "I don't even know why you're here now."

Barbara Jean stuck her nose up in the air. "Well fine then. I'll leave. I know when I'm not wanted."

Reba smirked. "What took you so long?"

Barbara Jean frowned and stomped toward the door. "I have to pick up Henry anyway but you don't have to be so mean about it." Barbara Jean opened the door and walked out before anyone could stop her.

Reba frowned. "I didn't mean it like that."

Brock waved it off. "She will have forgotten all about it tomorrow and will be back here to bother you."

Reba rolled her eyes. "I am so looking forward to that." She said, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

Brock chuckled. "So…" he said smiling. Reba looked up and her knees went a little weak when she saw that smile. "You're really going to teach?"

Reba nodded. "Yup…" she smiled big and walked over to the refrigerator to take out a packet of hamburger. "I am quite excited really…even if it's only a temporary job."

"You always did love to teach…especially kids and who knows…maybe they will like you so much it will turn into a permanent job." Brock said, trying to boost up her confidence.

Reba nodded and set the meat in a pan. "Yeah but these are teenagers and our daughter is in one of the classes. I don't know how she is going to handle seeing her mother every day. Sure, she expressed her feelings earlier but I have to admit too of how weird it will be and I doubt it will turn into a permanent job. Mrs. Hodge hates me. She only called me because she was desperate."

Brock took Reba's hand into his and caressed the back of it. Reba was taken quite aback and she wanted to pull away but the sparks that were flying between them by this small simple touch was too hard to ignore. Brock was giving her a sweet smile and her knees were weakening by the minute. "You will do great. Kids love you…teenagers love you. They did when you took the sub-job four years ago when Cheyenne was there. You'll be a wonderful teacher and Mrs. Hodge is a bi…."

"Watch the language." She said with a smile and playful glare. "But you're not far off with that." Brock chuckled and still kept a firm hold on her hand. Reba's smile faded just a bit and she pulled her hand completely away. "And thanks for the boost of confidence but…"

"Reba…" Brock said getting frustrated. "Will you listen to me at least once? You'll do fine. You always do well at everything."

Reba gave him a slight smile. "Thank you but I'm not good at everything, no one is perfect."

Brock smiled sweetly and took her hand once more. "I always thought you were." Reba's smile widened and they stood there for a moment, both their pools of blue staring into one another. Brock gripped her hand a bit tighter and Reba felt that familiar spark running through her again. She didn't want to get close again but she soon realized it was probably already too late.

Suddenly their second daughter came into the kitchen and they instantly broke apart, breaking the moment that they were having. "Do you know exactly how weird this will be?"

Reba couldn't help but roll her eyes. "Kyra let it go. I already said yes to Mrs. Hodge and by tomorrow I will be your new teacher so just except it." Reba said a bit annoyed.

Kyra pouted and looked at the hamburger that was now sizzling in the pan. "What's for dinner?"

"Spaghetti, now go do your homework so I don't have to fail you for not having it in tomorrow." Reba said with a smile.

Kyra glared and stomped out of the room. "Just shows what you know. I don't have any English homework."

Reba chuckled and looked back at Brock who was chuckling as well. "She is something." She said with a smile.

"She's you." He said smiling.

Reba nodded and she couldn't take her eyes off Brock again. Their eyes connected once more and Reba couldn't help but feel a warm shiver run down her spine as he continued to stare. She cleared her throat and smiled. "Would you…uh…like to stay for dinner?" she said nervously. "I know you like spaghetti and I know for a fact that you have been going to the Chinese place again. Frank says hi by the way." She said with a chuckle.

Brock smiled and shook his head. "I would love to but…" he sighed and stood up, "I have a date."

Reba's smile faded and her heart felt like it just dropped into her stomach. "Oh…" she said sadly and looking down at the wooden spoon she was holding. She quickly turned to the hamburger and started chopping again.

"Unless you don't think I should." He said kind of hoping Reba would stop him.

Reba shook her head and turned giving him a strained sweet smile. "No, why shouldn't you go? Who are going on a date with?"

Brock smiled weakly. "Amy, from the restaurant, I gave her a call."

"Oh." Reba said turning and glaring down at her hamburger. She hated that Amy chick and she knew she shouldn't. She should be grateful the woman was taking Brock off her hands but she wasn't. She wasn't happy about this at all. "You better go. You don't want to be late for your date." She said somewhat coldly.

Brock looked at her confused. "Reba if you…"

"Go!" she said chuckling. "You're gonna be late. You don't want to keep Amy waiting." Brock nodded and started walking towards the door. He wasn't sure if he should just cancel his date and stay here with Reba like he wanted to. "Will you go already!" she said smiling. She rolled her eyes and opened the door for him and pushed him out. "I want to hear how this date went. Amy seems really nice."

Brock nodded and started walking towards his car. "I will. I'll see you later."

Reba smiled and waved at the door as she watched him walk to the driveway and into his car. She then turned and shut the door quickly, leaning against it as she took a deep breath in, trying to hold back the tears that threatened to fall. What was she thinking? Why was she getting all worked up over this? Brock had every right to date someone. They had no ties together anymore except their kids. She should be happy for Brock that he's moving on. He moved on a long time ago when he married Barbara Jean. He was happy. She should be happy right now too. She would be starting a new job tomorrow, one she loved. She had a great family and great friends. Her love life wasn't so great but big deal. There are things more important in life besides that. Why did she feel this way?

End of Chapter


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Reba couldn't help but think about Brock all through dinner. She had to wonder if he was having a wonderful time on his date or was he having a lousy time? She hoped it was the latter. She had come to terms that she was feeling something other than friendship for him. She didn't want to but it was just there and she knew all she could do was ignore it and move on. He had moved on a long time ago. She needed to do the same. It was time.

Reba had gone to bed that night, trying to forget about Brock and focus on her new job she would start tomorrow. She had to admit she was a little nervous. Sure, they were just teenagers but they were teenagers that could make or break her. And the fact that her daughter was in one of the classes wasn't going to help. If she remembered correctly Kyra was in her first class of the morning. Kyra used to complain that English was too early in the morning. Reba couldn't help but her stomach be all a flutter at the thought of tomorrow. She could only pray that it all goes well.

Reba groaned and hit the snooze button on her alarm. It was time to get up and get ready for her first day of school. Reba smiled and opened her eyes only to come face to face with a blue eyed perky blonde. "Ah!" Reba screamed as she moved away from the sudden person in her face. She calmed when she saw Barbara Jean sitting on the edge of her bed smiling. "What in the world are you doing in my bedroom?"

Barbara Jean grinned. "I just wanted to see you off to school."

Reba rolled her eyes and pushed the covers off of her. "I told you I didn't want to see you here early in the morning. I am sure I can get to work myself."

Barbara Jean frowned. "I will stay out of your way. I just wanted to make sure you got up on time and that you had a nice breakfast before you had to leave. Now get in the shower young lady. You are running two minutes late now."

Reba rolled her eyes and yawned as she walked toward the bathroom. "Don't you have a kid to take care of?" she questioned.

"He's sleeping in Jake's room. He's fine." Reba couldn't believe Barbara Jean actually showed up to her house to see her off to work. She walked into the bathroom and shut the door, ready for a nice long hot shower. "Wash behind your ears!" Reba heard Barbara Jean yell through the bathroom door.

Reba opened the door and stared at the woman who was still sitting on the edge of her bed. "What?" Reba asked in disbelief of what she heard.

Barbara Jean just smiled. "It's just a small reminder. Now go take a shower before you're late."

Reba rolled her eyes. "Go home Barbara Jean."

"Then who would make sure you went to work on time? Now go take a shower before I am forced to put you in there myself."

Reba glared. "Go home Barbara Jean." She repeated. She quickly shut the bathroom door and locked it, knowing Barbara Jean it was probably a good idea. Reba turned on the shower, testing the water before shedding her pajamas and welcoming the warm gentle spray of the shower.

Reba enjoyed the warm shower on the cool morning and was regretting the moment she would have to get out. It wasn't just because she wanted to stay warm. She also was still a little nervous. Her stomach was churning and she was afraid she might throw up before she left the house. Reba didn't know why she was so nervous. It wasn't like she's never taught teenagers before. Maybe she should just get out. She ought to feel better once she actually got there and realized it wasn't so scary.

Reba sighed and rinsed the rest of the conditioner out of her hair. She turned off the water and reached out to grab the white fluffy towel that was hanging on the hook next to the shower. She shivered just a bit from the cold air and quickly wrapped it around her body. Reba brushed her teeth quickly and opened the bathroom door slowly. She poked her head out and looked around. She smiled when she saw Barbara Jean no where in sight.

Reba walked to her closet and practically jumped out of her skin when a big blonde goofball stepped in her line of vision. "Barbara Jean!" Reba yelled while putting a hand on her chest. "I thought I told you to go home."

She just smiled and held up a pant suite. "I just wanted to make sure you wore the right thing for your first day and…whoa." Barbara Jean took a step back as she looked Reba over and giggled. "Who knew you had legs."

Reba glanced down. She had forgotten she was in a towel. She clutched it together and made sure nothing was showing. "Go home." She said blushing.

Barbara Jean rolled her eyes as she watched Reba clutch her towel to her. "You're so dramatic." She moved out of Reba's way. She set the paint suite on the bed and started walking towards the bedroom door. "Just hurry up and get ready. I will have your breakfast for you once you are dressed."

Reba shook her head. "Barbara Jean I…"

"Get dressed." Barbara Jean encouraged. "Don't make me dress you myself." She warned. Barbara Jean left quickly to leave Reba to get ready before Reba could say anything.

Reba just shook her head and grabbed the pant suite to put back into her closet. It was a nice professional type outfit but she wanted to be comfortable and she didn't want to dress up for teaching. She wanted the students to be comfortable with her as well and she felt that jeans and a nice blouse would be perfect.

Reba took the outfit she had picked out the day before from her closet and dressed quickly. She did her hair in her normal flippy way and then she put on a small amount of make-up. Reba checked herself out in the mirror. Satisfied with what she saw, Reba grabbed her purse from her vanity table and made her way downstairs.

Reba walked into the kitchen to find Barbara Jean setting a huge plate of waffles, bacon, and scrambled eggs on the table. Barbara Jean looked up and smiled. "Come sit down and eat." She then frowned when she saw Reba's attire. "What happened to the outfit I set out for you?"

"I want to be comfortable when I go to work and I want the students to be comfortable with me as well. This outfit is fine."

Barbara Jean shrugged and pointed to the chair. "Whatever, but come sit down and eat."

Reba shook her head and walked over to the coffee pot to pour herself a nice hot cup of coffee, something she could never live without in the mornings. "I'll just have a cup of coffee Barbara Jean." she said taking a sip and sighing in content as the warm liquid gave her a small boost of energy. "I really appreciate you making me breakfast but I don't…"

Before Reba could even finish her sentence she was pushed and forced into a chair by Barbara Jean. "Nonsense…" Barbara Jean said as she poured syrup over the waffles, eggs, and bacon. "You need a good breakfast to start the day."

Reba smile politely and stood up. "I really do appreciate this but I have to be at school in twenty minutes. I am sure Jake and Henry would love some breakfast."

Barbara Jean frowned and just shrugged. "Okay but…" Barbara Jean turned and presented a dark green lunch box with big homemade glittery red lettering with the name Reba on the side of it. "You have to take your lunch."

Reba scrunched up her nose at the gaudy thing. "How long is it going to take me to talk you out of giving me that?"

"Forty-five minutes, an hour tops."

Reba sighed and held out her hand. "Hand it over." Barbara Jean smiled and handed it over. "Could you do me a favor?" Reba asked as she walked toward the front door.

"Sure buddy! I'll do anything for you."

"Can you just see that Jake and Kyra get to school okay?"

Barbara Jean nodded. "I'd be happy to."

Reba slipped on her long black jacket, moving her hair out of her jacket. "It will only be today, tomorrow I should be able to send them off and tell Kyra I will know whether or not she shows at school." Reba said with a small chuckle.

Barbara Jean smiled and nodded. "Don't worry, I'll make sure they get to school on time." She said handing over Reba's lunch box once more. Reba sighed and grabbed the lunch box as she opened the door and walked out. "Have a good day!" Barbara Jean said waving after her.

Reba couldn't help but roll her eyes and shake her head at Barbara Jean's antics once she was on the road. She felt a little bad though because in all honesty she could have left a little bit later. She just hardly ever ate a big breakfast like that and she didn't want to. She would make the normal stop she usually made when she went to work at Starbucks for a nice mocha latte and bran muffin.

Reba sat in the parking lot of the school, waiting until she finished her coffee to venture inside. The coffee seemed to make her stomach feel worse than it was before. She thought if she got going to the school she would feel better but it didn't really make her feel better at all. The big, somewhat new, building in front of her was very intimidating to her. She shouldn't be nervous but she couldn't help it. She did teach almost four years ago when Cheyenne was going. Why couldn't she do it now?

Reba shook her head and grabbed her purse and lunch from the passenger seat. She just needed to get inside. She grabbed her coffee and locked her car, and then she slowly made her way to the front doors. She downed the rest of her coffee and stopped to dump it in the trash near the front steps of the school. Reba turned towards the front doors only to bump into someone.

"I'm sorr…" Reba stopped talking the moment she took a step back. A tall brown haired man with broad shoulders and piercing blue eyes stood in front of her. Reba smiled and she couldn't help but notice his gorgeous smile and cute dimples. Reba could feel her heart pound and she had to shake her head to get rid of the thoughts that came into her head. She smiled and held out her hand. "Hello, I'm Reba Hart."

The man grinned even wider and took her hand gently into his. "I'm John Gibbens. You must be the new English teacher."

Reba let go of his hand and shook her head. "I am just a sub. I am only here until Mrs. Hodge finds a permanent teacher."

John nodded. "I am very sorry for bumping into you. Are you okay?"

Reba smiled and shook her head. "It was my fault and I am perfectly all right. You know…" Reba said looking at him curiously. "My oldest daughter went here for four years and now my youngest daughter attends this school and I admit I haven't been around much but I have never seen you before."

John chuckled and nodded. "Well, I just took over the math classes for the juniors and seniors at the beginning of this year."

Reba nodded. "Ah, that's why. My daughter is a sophomore."

John smiled. "I…"

"Mrs. Hart!" Reba heard at the doors. She turned and saw the short principal at the front doors, waiting. She looked angry. "I have been waiting for you."

Reba had to refrain from rolling her eyes at the woman. Mrs. Hodge couldn't have been waiting more than a couple of minutes. Reba turned to John and gave him a sweet smile. "Excuse me." She said politely. Reba walked up the steps to Mrs. Hodge and gave her a forced smile. "I'm sorry Mrs. Hodge. I was just talking with Mr. Gibbens here."

John suddenly appeared at her side. "It's my fault Gloria. I kept talking." He defended. (I don't know Mrs. Hodge's first name. I can't recall them ever giving her one so I just made one up and I just made John's name up too. I don't mean to steal anything.)

Mrs. Hodge glared at him. "You just get inside." She turned back to Reba as soon as John stepped away toward the doors. He turned around for a brief moment and mouthed 'Good luck' to her and giving her a smile before going on inside. Reba giggled a bit and stopped immediately when she saw Mrs. Hodge looking at her funny. "Let's go. I will show you to your classroom and then show you a list of reading material for the semester and things you will have to cover." Reba nodded and followed Mrs. Hodge into the school and down many halls before they ended at a long hallway. "This will be your classroom." She said leading Reba into room 203. "I don't think I should have to show you anything. You pretty much know your way around a classroom. I think we should just sit down and discuss the reading material and other matters."

Reba nodded and sat down with Mrs. Hodge to discuss what she had to follow that semester, if Mrs. Hodge didn't find a permanent teacher by then. Reba learned they had to read one book a month, most of them at college level to prep them for the future. She was to have them read, discuss, have them do reports and such. Reba couldn't help but look forward to when Mrs. Hodge would leave. While she explained the curriculum she explained like she was talking to a child. Reba didn't want to get on the woman's bad side again so she just grinned and listened.

Once Mrs. Hodge did finally leave Reba couldn't have been more thrilled. She grinned as she looked around her classroom. She didn't want to get too comfortable but she couldn't help but already have ideas of how to make the place her own. Mrs. Hodge did stress that she might be there for longer than two months or so but Reba didn't mind. She loved to teach and she couldn't wait until she met her students.

Reba had left for the restroom right before the bell rang because the coffee had finally caught up with her and when she reentered the classroom it was full of students. She couldn't help but smile when she saw Kyra slouching in her chair in the back, trying to go unnoticed. Reba rolled her eyes and walked to the front. "Hello class, I am Mrs. Hart and I will be filling in as your teacher for a while and even though I am just a sub I expect to be treated with respect and I will in turn treat you the same. Now please say here as I call roll."

She picked up the book. "Chris Anderson…" She didn't hear anything and she looked up to see a boy sitting in the back next to Kyra with his hand up. He had black hair, black clothes, and black…eyeliner? She raised an eyebrow at him and nodded toward him. He immediately put his hand back down and went back to just staring at her. She gulped just a bit and tried to remind herself that she just needed to relax. These kids didn't need to intimidate her, hell, one of them she gave birth to. She went through roll quickly. "Brian Taylor…" Reba didn't hear anything and she looked up, no one was raising their hand. "Brian Ta…"

Before Reba could finish a tall muscular blonde haired boy with a letterman's jacket walked in and smiled sweetly. "I'm Brian Taylor and…" He took a step back and looked her over with appreciation. Reba had to roll her eyes. "Who are you?" he asked smiling.

"I'm your substitute Mrs. Hart and you are late."

Brian smiled and sat down on her desk. Reba raised an eyebrow at him. "I don't think you understand. I'm Brian Taylor." Reba just stared at him. "I play center field for the undefeated Westchester Wildcats." Three guys in the class did a cheer of whoop. They too had letterman's jackets.

Reba gave them a look and they immediately stopped yelling but still silently did the whoop. "Should I be impressed?"

The class chuckled and Brian nodded. "Most people are."

"I'm not." She said without hesitation. She pointed to the empty seat in the back. "Sit." The class chuckled silently.

Brian nodded and smiled as he got off her desk and stood in front of everyone. "I like her." He stated to the class and made his way to the back to sit next to Kyra. Reba just shook her head and went back to calling roll. Brian turned to Kyra and whispered, "She any relation to you?"

Kyra nodded. "My mother."

Brian's eyes widened. "That's your mother?" Kyra nodded never taking her eyes off her book. Brian shook his head and turned his head to the redhead up front and nodded in appreciation. "She's cute." Kyra turned to him and gave him a disgusted look. "What?"

"That's my mom, dude."

Brian shrugged and smiled. "She isn't my mother." Kyra rolled her eyes and went back to the book she was reading.

What they didn't notice was the guy on the other side of Kyra listening in. He didn't like to talk much or make himself known to people but he just wanted to leap over the desk and punch the guy. He didn't like Brian. He didn't like him at all. He only turned his eyes away from Reba for a moment to glare at Brian who was talking with Kyra and then immediately turned back to staring at the lovely redhead.

Reba took out the lunch box she had stuffed in her desk drawer once her class ended. She had a half an hour for lunch before her next class would join her. Once she had Brian to finally sit down and she finished roll she was able to get the class going. The whole class seemed to respect her and everyone seemed eager to participate in the discussion of what reading material they would cover. The rest of her classes for the morning were pretty much the same and most of the students were well behaved. It was a teacher's dream.

She couldn't help but think about one student that well…disturbed her a little. It was that Chris Anderson. She couldn't help but notice through most of the class that he stared at her, with his deep green eyes. Those eyes were scary looking. It was like he was trying to break into her soul or something. It scared her just a bit. It was quite weird that was for sure. Reba just shook her head. She had to get rid of these thoughts. There was nothing wrong with any of her students.

Reba unzipped the lunch box and opened it. She was actually happy Barbara Jean made her a lunch. She didn't really feel like going to the cafeteria, she knew how the food was. Reba shook her head when she saw a note lying on top of her sandwich. It read, 'Enjoy your lunch and have a wonderful day at work. I want to hear all about it when you get home.' Love Barbara Jean. Reba just threw the note in the trash and took out the sandwich. She hated to admit it that the lunch did look good. She had a homemade chicken sandwich with mayo, lettuce, tomato, and pickles, her favorite chips sour cream and onion, an apple, one of those cute small water bottles, and even her favorite cookie, chocolate chip.

She had just bit into her sandwich when there was a knock at her opened classroom door. She looked up and smiled when she saw Mr. Gibbens poking his head inside the classroom. "Hello." Reba said smiling after she swallowed her food.

"Hi, I just wanted to see how your first day was going?"

Reba smiled and nodded. "It's going good."

He stood there awkwardly at the door and smiled. "That's good."

Reba noticed his hesitation and she smiled at how cute he looked, like he was nervous or something. "Would you like to join me for lunch Mr. Gibbens.?" she asked politely.

He grinned and stepped into the classroom holding up a brown paper bag. "I was hoping you would invite me in and my name is John."

"Well John, pull up a desk and join me." She said with a giggle.

He smiled and did exactly what he was told. He set his lunch of a sandwich and an apple on his desk and began to eat. "Interesting lunch box." He said pointing to it on her desk.

Reba giggled and swallowed the apple she had in her mouth. "A friend of mine made that for me. She wouldn't let me leave the house unless I took it."

"Oh." He said smiling. "You live with someone?"

Reba looked at him and her eyes widened. "No, she is not my special friend or anything." John laughed and Reba couldn't help but giggle. "She is a friend but she lives across the street. It's not unusual for her to enter my home at six in the morning. She is my ex-husband's other ex-wife." John looked at her funny. "I better tell the whole story." She said with a smile.

Reba told the story of her crazy family and enjoyed a nice lunch with John. He seemed sweet and kind. He was very handsome and Reba still couldn't get over his gorgeous smile. He didn't judge her on her family and he seemed very interested in what she had to say. Reba knew she felt a connection. Maybe this was her moment to move on.

"Well, I must admit that I admire you." John said as he stood up to throw away his lunch bag. Lunch was almost over. "My ex-wife won't even talk to me and she was the one who cheated on me."

Reba smiled. "Don't admire me too much. I haven't admitted it to her yet that I appreciate her in my life."

"I can understand how hard it would be." He said just as the bell rang.

Reba sighed and put her lunch box away. "Well, I guess this means our time together is up."

John nodded and walked toward the door. He stopped just before stepping out into the hallway. "Do you want to have dinner with me tomorrow night?"

Reba beamed and nodded. "I would love to." She took out a post-it note and quickly wrote down her address and phone number and handed it over to John.

He smiled down at it. "I'll pick you up at seven." He said leaving the classroom.

Reba beamed and sat back down at her desk. She couldn't believe what a wonderful day it was turning out to be. Her students were wonderful, her job was going great, and now she had a date. She could finally move on with her life and get her mind off of Brock. Things just couldn't get any better.

End of Chapter


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"So…" Reba said as she gathered up her things. "How do you think I did on my first day?" Reba asked her daughter who was waiting patiently for her mother so they could go get Jake and then head home.

Kyra shrugged. "Except for assigning homework on your first day…" Kyra said with a glare.

Reba smirked and shrugged. "All you have to do is read the first two chapters of the book I handed out to all of you."

"Yeah but the chapters are 35 pages long…each."

Reba rolled her eyes. "Well, that's how it will be when you all go to college. You guys need to be ready. Now just tell me, besides everyone hating me for giving them homework, how did I do?"

Kyra sighed. "You did okay in the morning from what I heard."

Reba smiled as she threw her purse over her shoulder. "I know I…" Reba stopped just as she shut off the lights. "What do you mean I did okay in the morning? What about the afternoon?"

Kyra smirked as they walked out together. "Well, you did well up until lunch."

Reba frowned as she shut and locked the door. "What did I do?"

"The guys seem to like you and some of the girls think you're cool." Reba grinned. "But…" Kyra added causing Reba's smile to fade. "The other girls, most of them really don't like you because you have a date with Mr. Gibbens."

Reba stopped right in front of the doors and stared at her daughter. "How did they know about that?"

Kyra shrugged and pushed the front doors open. "Word travels fast around here and the fact that you have a date with Mr. Gibbens doesn't help your popularity with some girls. They're always trying to get his attention. They really like him and you got his attention in only half a day, which makes them hate you."

Reba shook her head as the started walking towards Reba's car. "But he's my age. He's old enough to be their father. How can they like someone as old as their parent?"

Kyra shook her head. "Doesn't matter, he's cute and the fact that he is a teacher makes it all the better. He's like forbidden fruit. It only heightens the excitement. They can't help it. Their like dogs in heat."

Reba chuckled. "Do you like him?"

Kyra scrunched her nose and shook her head. "No, he's creepy."

Reba eyed her. "What do you mean creepy?"

"He is just…weird. I can't explain it. He just rubs me the wrong way. I am just glad that I don't ever have him as a teacher. I only met him in the halls once or twice."

Reba rolled her eyes. "You only think that because he is your teacher. I think he is very nice man and I can't wait until our date tomorrow."

"You keep the date and it won't make you popular."

Reba chuckled. "I'm not looking to be popular. I am only looking to keep this job longer than a week. It does stink though that they hate me for something like that."

Kyra suddenly stopped. "They'll get over it and you need to stop mom."

Reba continued on as she searched through her purse for her keys. "Why?" Reba looked up and her eyes widened when she saw about twenty boys running at her full speed. "Ah!" she said as she jumped back but as she did she tripped over something and fell right onto her butt.

Kyra leaned over her and smirked. "That's why."

Reba glared at her. "Just help me up." The runners immediately ran over to help her. Reba smiled as she stood and brushed herself off. "Thanks." They nodded and then continued on to run, well, all except one. Reba gave a strained smile to Brian Taylor who was still standing in front of her. "Can I help you Mr. Taylor?"

He smiled. "Just making sure you're all right."

Reba smiled sweetly. "I'm fine, thank you."

"So I hear we had a love connection with Mr. Gibbens."

Reba sighed. "I don't know how everyone hears about this."

Brian chuckled. "Word travels fast. I…"

"Hurry up Taylor!" The coach yelled.

Brian cringed. "You better get back to your running." Reba said smiling.

Brian nodded but stayed still. "I just want to apologize."

Reba looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "I'm assuming for your performance this morning?"

Brian nodded shyly. "I'm really sorry about that. I don't always act like an idiot or a jerk." Reba smiled. "We all really like you." He said motioning toward the team that was running by once more. "You're a cool teach."

Reba laughed. "Well thank you."

They all suddenly heard foot steps pounding on the pavement and they turned sharply to see Chris Anderson running by. He gave Reba a chilling stare and he pressed on. "That kid is weird." Brian stated as he watched Chris run away.

"Is he on the baseball team?" Reba asked politely

Brian nodded. "Yup, he may be weird but he has a killer curve ball."

Reba smiled and shook her head. "Isn't it a little early for baseball season?"

Brian smiled. "Not too early for training and that's exactly what were doing."

"Well, why are you guys running in the parking lot? Isn't that kind of dangerous?"

"Well…" Brian said chuckling. "We're supposed to be running around the parking lot, on the side walk actually, but cutting through the parking lot is a lot easier." Brian gave a grave look in the direction the baseball field was at. "Don't tell coach. He hates it when we do that."

Reba smirked. "I hope you don't cheat in the classroom as well."

Brian eyes widened and shook his head. "No, we would never do that."

"That's good…"

"Taylor!" The coach yelled once more. "Get your ass over here!"

Reba held back a bit of laughter and Brian shrugged. "I guess I better go." He said with a smile. He turned to Kyra. "We still on for tonight?" Reba looked at her daughter who was actually blushing and nodded. Reba turned back to Brian who grinned. "Great. I'll pick you up at six then. Bye Mrs. Hart." He then turned and ran in the direction the other players ran.

Reba turned to her daughter and smirked. "What?" Kyra asked.

Reba shook her head and went back to searching for her keys. "Nothing." Reba said smirking.

Kyra sighed. "I know he doesn't seem like my type but he's really nice and he's really smart too. He's not just a dumb jock. And the fact that's he cute does help."

Reba shook her head and dug deep inside her purse. "I didn't say anything."

Kyra rolled her eyes. "You didn't have to."

"I just…where the hell are my keys?" Reba said frustrated as she still searched through her purse. She had just turned around to look on the ground where she had fell when she jumped back as she came face to face with Chris Anderson. He held up her keys. "You shouldn't jump out at people." Reba said with a nervous laugh. She took her keys from him and gave a small smile. Chris just stood there. "Don't forget about your homework tonight." Reba said stepping back a bit. Chris still just stood there. Reba laughed nervously once more. "Have a good practice." Chris nodded and then took off running toward the baseball field.

Reba shivered and turned to her car where Kyra was waiting. "He is very weird." Reba said as she unlocked her car. Kyra nodded in agreement. Reba hopped in the car and then let in Kyra. "What is the story on him anyway?"

Kyra shrugged as she snapped her seatbelt into place. "He moved here in the middle of freshmen year. He went out for the baseball team and surprised everyone by being a great pitcher. He is part of the film group I'm apart of after school on Wednesdays. He gets really good grades from what I hear but he never talks, seriously, I have never heard him utter a word before. Actually, him nodding at you was the first time I have ever seen him acknowledge anyone since he came here."

Reba shook her head and started the car. "That is strange. Anyway, I've held it in long enough." Reba said with a smile as she pulled out of the parking lot. "I have to know all about Brian and about this date."

Kyra rolled her eyes but couldn't help but smile. "We have just been talking for a while. He is very nice. He's on the baseball team and he gets straight A's. He's been on the honor roll all throughout high school and we both decided we should go out for pizza. It's just a friendly setting. There are other couples going to be there and since it's a school night I will be home at eight to finish any homework."

Reba nodded but then looked confused as she turned toward the street Jake's school was on. "Throughout high school? He's only sixteen isn't he?"

Kyra shook her head. "He's eighteen. He's a senior."

Reba's eyes widened. "He's…eighteen?" she breathed, trying not to freak.

Kyra saw this. "Mom, he's only two years older than me and yes I am sure you're going to go into the big speech about him having more experience and I am sure he does but I am not going to do anything I'm not ready for. I am not stupid. I know all about waiting until you love the person and all about protection so can we please leave it at that. I am not Cheyenne."

Reba sighed and nodded. "I know you're not."

"We are just going out for pizza, not getting married."

Reba chuckled and nodded as she pulled up to the curb to wait for her son who should be coming out of the school any minute. "Wait, if he's a senior why is he in a sophomore class?"

Kyra shrugged. "Something about some credits or grades or something was screwed up. He just has to take a semester of this class. It's really no big deal to him. Like I said he is smart."

"So he's taking two English classes?" Kyra nodded. Reba smiled. "He must be very smart to take on so much."

Kyra smiled and shrugged. "He didn't really have a choice to take the class I am in but he said he is happy that screw up happened because he met me." Kyra immediately put her hand to her mouth.

Reba giggled and patted her daughter on the shoulder. "It's okay. He's very sweet…except for the comment this morning but he is very sweet and I approve."

"Thanks mom and he was only trying to be funny this morning. Now…" Kyra said shifting in her seat. "Tell me about your date with Mr. Creepy tomorrow." Reba glared. "Okay, sorry, I won't be too quick to judge. Just tell me."

Reba smiled and shrugged. "We just bumped into each other outside the front doors of the school. We talked, then Mrs. Hodge came to remove me and tell me all about what I would be teaching, then we had a nice conversation during lunch and it ended with him asking me out." She said with a smile.

Kyra grinned. "I am very happy for you if you're happy."

Reba smiled faded just a bit. It was becoming harder to say she was happy. "I am…a little." She said focusing back onto the school and waiting for Jake. "At least hopefully he will get my mind off…" Reba stopped suddenly as her daughter looked at her curiously. "Never mind." Reba mumbled.

"Get your mind off dad?" Kyra asked.

Reba's eyes widened and she turned to her daughter. "What in the world are you talking about?"

Kyra rolled her eyes. "Please mom, everyone can see what is happening between you two. It's been happening since you two divorced and now it's escalated since Dad and Barbara Jean's divorce."

Reba scoffed. "I don't know what you are talking about."

"Whatever." Kyra said crossing her arms. She watched her little brother smile from the door as he made his way toward the car. She turned to her mother whose knuckles were turning white as she gripped the steering wheel and focused her attention ahead of her. Kyra saw her brother had stopped for a moment to fix something in his bag. Kyra immediately thought it was the perfect time. "Mom its okay if you want to date Dad. It wouldn't be the craziest thing that's ever happened to this family. It's kind of nice if you think about it. You two can get back together." Kyra's heart felt a tug as she saw her mother's eyes brimming with tears. "No one will hate you. I am sure Barbara Jean wouldn't care. She would be happy for you."

Reba sniffed and quickly wiped away a tear that decided to escape. "We are over Kyra. We can't work anymore. Besides, he's moved on and so have I."

"When are you going to stop lying to yourself?"

Reba turned and glared at her daughter. "You need to mind your business young lady. I am your mother. This discussion is closed." Kyra rolled her eyes and turned to stare out there window. Jake finally made it to the car and jumped in the back seat. Reba turned and smiled at her son. "Did you have a good day?"

He nodded. "I had a great day. I got an A on my social studies paper." He said holding it up for her to see.

Reba took it from him and smiled. "Well that's great." She said looking it over and then handing it back. "Let's get home. I am sure Barbara Jean is going off the wall waiting for me to return and tell her about my day." Reba said chuckling. She looked at Kyra with a smile but she just kept her eyes glaring at the road in front of her. Reba sighed. She actually thought she was having a nice conversation with her daughter and now it was ruined.

Reba pulled into the driveway of her home after a tension filled car ride. Jake hadn't a clue of what was going on between his mother and sister. He just kept on talking about his day and how excited he was about football tryouts coming up soon. He didn't notice how his sister completely ignored their mother and how she wouldn't even look at Reba. "Dad's here!" Jake said excitedly as Reba shut off the engine. Jake exited the car and ran to the man who had just walked through the back door.

"Kyra…" Reba said as she placed a gentle hand on her daughter's arm before she got out of the car. "Please don't say anything about our conversation this afternoon."

"What is there to say?" Kyra snapped. "Apparently there is nothing to talk about. Nothing is going on between you and dad right? You've both moved on." She said with a roll of her eyes. She tried getting out of the car again but Reba stopped her once more. "Don't worry mom, I'm not going to say anything."

Reba shook her head. "It's not just that." Reba sighed and tried to form the words in her head. "I'm sorry I got angry with you."

Kyra looked down in shame. "You had every right to mom. It was none of my business."

Reba nodded. "You're right. It is none of your business but I shouldn't have said it like that but there was some truth to what you said." Kyra looked at her mother, somewhat shocked. "Don't act so shocked now." Reba said with a chuckle. "I admit that my feelings for your father are more than what they should be but we were together for twenty years and we've known each other for almost twenty seven years. It's hard to turn off feelings just like that but it's over Kyra."

She shook her head. "It doesn't have to be. No one would object to you two trying once more."

Reba smiled and patted her daughter's hand. "Sometimes I just forget how young you really are. Look Kyra, your father and I just wouldn't work anymore. We are both moving on and this is just the way it has to be. Now please don't mention any of this to anyone okay." Kyra nodded and they both got out of the car and started walking toward the back door. Reba smiled and wrapped an arm around her daughter's shoulders. "What do you really think of John?"

Kyra shrugged. "He's nice but dad…"

"Kyra…" Rea said warningly.

"Sorry." She mumbled. "He's okay."

Reba smiled and shook her head. "Brian's okay too." Reba said with a small nudge to Kyra.

Kyra rolled her eyes but smiled. "Mom, just stop." They both laughed and ended up giggling all the way into the house.

"What are you two laughing about?" Brock asked as he sat at one of the stools. Reba glared at him as she set her purse on the counter. "Don't you have a home to be at or have teeth to fill or something?"

Brock just smirked. "You love having me around, admit it."

Reba rolled her eyes. "Yeah, like a flesh eating virus."

Brock just stuck his tongue out at her and Reba glared. "Mom has a date." Kyra suddenly said. Reba glared at Kyra.

Brock's eyes widened as he looked at his daughter and then he slowly turned to Reba. "You have a date?" he asked, a little hurt was detected by Kyra but went completely unnoticed by Reba.

She just sighed and nodded. "Yes I have a date."

"With who?" he asked curiously.

Reba glared at her daughter some more and Kyra just smirked as she stuck her tongue out. "He's a fellow colleague of mine."

"You have a date!" A voice squealed with excitement. Reba turned to see Barbara Jean standing in the doorway. She hurried over to one of the stools and sat down. "Tell me all about it. What's he like? Is he cute?"

"Do you know anything about this guy?" Brock asked.

Reba sighed. She was going to have to punish Kyra for putting her in this situation. "He's just a colleague. We had a nice conversation during lunch and it ended with him asking me out. It's no big deal. I don't know what your getting so excited about this." She said to Barbara Jean.

"Maybe she just wants to know more about it because she's worried." Brock said with a small glare. "I mean, how much do you really know about him? He could be a crazed killer for all you know."

Reba rolled her eyes. "Oh please, he is a teacher. He is not a crazed killer." She said to Brock. Barbara Jean and Kyra just stared at the arguing couple. "And where do you get off grilling me about my date? I didn't ask a bunch of questions about your date last night." Reba paused and gave a chilling smile. "Or maybe I should. See how you like being grilled about your personal life. How was your date? Where did you go? What did you do? Did you have a good time? Are you sure you know her very well? How do you know she's not just some crazed prostitute?" Reba yelled with a glare. Barbara Jean and Kyra both took a step back away from the yelling couple.

"What?" Brock asked, not understanding exactly what he just heard. "Crazed prostitute? What in the world are you talking about?"

Reba glared. "From what I saw at the restaurant she certainly dressed like one!"

Brock rolled his eyes. "She's a nice girl and…"

"Girl?" Reba smirked. "How old is she?"

Brock shuffled his feet a little and shrugged. "She's old."

Reba crossed her arms. "How old?"

"Old enough for me to date her and old enough for me to have a really good time on our date last night." He said smugly.

Reba's jaw dropped but she quickly closed it. "Fine." Reba said with a smile. "I mean, I don't care what you do on your date. I don't care how good of a time you had. Just like I am sure you won't care how GREAT a time I plan on having on my date with John tomorrow." Reba said with a smug smile. She left Brock speechless and walked away into the living room.

Brock's eyes widened and he followed her. "And what is that suppose to mean?" he asked with a little worry in his voice.

Barbara Jean shook her head and turned to Kyra who was rolling her eyes at her childish parents. "So when do you think they'll admit it?"

Kyra sighed and shrugged. "Who knows."

**(This next part I am just letting you know is in the point of view of someone. This person's point of view will always be in italics, just so you know for future reference. Thanks for reading!)**

_I knew it the moment I saw her. Her hair was so beautiful. What was that color? Red, what a gorgeous color, her eyes were just like the ocean and her smile could cause any man to fall to his knees and her body…oh dear Lord her body…so many curves and me with no breaks. She was more than just any other woman. She was a goddess. I just can't wait to have her in my arms, to feel her curves, to kiss her gently, to show her how much I appreciate her. How much of a God send she is to me. I will have to make her see. I will have to show her how she is just the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. She will. She will know. I will make sure of that. I just knew it though. I just knew from the moment I laid my eyes on her she was the one. She was the one I had to have. I know I will have her and she will not deny me because I know she has to like me too. I can feel it. The way she looked at me. I just knew. She is so beautiful and I just love her name. Reba Hart…what a beautiful name for a beautiful woman._

End of Chapter


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Reba rolled her eyes as Brock followed her into the living room. Why was he acting like this? "I want to know what you meant by that statement." Brock said behind her.

Reba flopped herself onto the couch and glared at Brock. "What are you talking about?"

Brock sat down next to her and looked at her with worry. "Your statement…back in the kitchen…about you having a good time."

"Just what I said, that I plan on having an EXTREMELY good time on my date tomorrow." She said with a smile.

Brock was now even more nervous than he was before about Reba going on her date. "I don't think you should go on this date tomorrow."

"And why not?" Reba asked a bit annoyed that he was acting like her father or something.

"I don't think you should be having an EXTREMELY good date."

Reba smirked. "Why not? John's a man, a good looking man if I might add and I am a woman and I don't believe I need to discuss any of this with you."

Brock's eyes widened. "You…I…" Reba rolled her eyes and looked away. "You can't go!" He simply stated.

Reba's slowly turned her head back to him and raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean I can't? You're not my father and you're not my husband anymore. You have no right!"

Brock stood up, standing firm, and pointed a finger at her. "You…" He suddenly stopped and then started laughing.

"What is wrong with you?" Reba asked as she watched him sit back down on the couch.

"I don't know what I am so worried about." Brock said still laughing.

Reba frowned. For some reason she didn't like the fact that he wasn't worried or jealous anymore. "What are you talking about?"

Brock shook his head and wiped a tear out of the corner of his eye. "Nothing is going to happen." He said laughing louder. "I mean…" he said his laughing turning into chuckling. "It's you."

Reba stared at him confused. "What is that supposed to mean?"

Brock's chuckling stopped and now he was just smiling. "Come on Reba. I've known you for almost twenty seven years. I was married to you for twenty of those years. I know you, nothing will happen."

Reba frowned. "We've been divorced for four years. I've changed."

Brock smiled and shook his head. "Can't have changed much."

Reba scoffed. "As far as you know." She mumbled.

"What?" Brock's eyes widening just a bit.

Reba shook her head. "Nothing, do you have a date with Amy tonight?"

Brock looked at her confused and shook his head. "No…I…"

"Do you want to stay for dinner?" she said ignoring his confusion.

Brock shrugged. "I guess but…"

"Okay then." She said standing up and walking toward the kitchen. She had papers to grade. Her students had a take home test given to them by their former teacher and now she had to take over grading them.

She had just set up her space in the kitchen table getting ready to grade when Brock walked into the kitchen and sat down next to her. "I think we should talk about your date."

Reba rolled her eyes. "You know…" And luck must have been on her side because Kyra decided to walk into the kitchen at that moment. Reba smiled. She hated to do this to her daughter but Kyra did it to her and if it got Brock off her back the better off she would be. Reba pointed at her daughter as Kyra turned from the refrigerator with a can of soda in her hand. "She has a date tonight!"

Brock's eyes widened and turned to his daughter. "You have a date?"

Kyra shook her head and glared at her mother who was sticking her tongue out at her. Kyra set down her soda and nodded. "I do have a date and no I don't want to talk about it. If you have any questions ask mom. She knows everything you need to know about my date."

Brock turned to Reba and it gave Kyra a chance to make a break for it. "You're letting her go?" Brock asked.

Reba shrugged. "She's sixteen, their only going out for pizza. Now I have papers to grade, go home."

Brock smirked. "You invited me to dinner, remember?"

Reba sighed. "Oh right, well, go into the living room or something. I would like to be able to hand these back to my students tomorrow. I can't do that unless I grade all of the 180 papers and I Can't concentrate on grading unless you leave me alone!"

Brock smirked and relaxed against the chair. "I won't bother you. I promise I won't say anything."

"Your presence is enough to bother me." She said with a sneer.

Brock still couldn't help but smile as he watched her act annoyed by him being there. It reminded him of when they were in college. She would always act like she hated him but she had secretly liked him. He had to wonder if that was the case now. He hopefully would find out someday but he had to think that it was nothing but a dream that Reba would or could ever love him again.

"Will you quit staring at me." Reba said a little frustrated.

Brock just grinned and picked up the newspaper that was on the table. He acted like he was reading the paper but kept sneaking looks out of the corner of his eyes at her. He knew he was, sort of, dating Amy but he couldn't help but long for Reba. She was the one that got away and he couldn't help but notice she looked so cute when she was concentrating, especially now, doing something she loved and dreamed of, being a teacher.

"You're still looking at me." Reba said breaking his thoughts. He guessed the sneaking glances weren't working very well. "You're still doing it." She said never taking her eyes off the page.

Brock's eyes snapped back into place and he couldn't help but chuckle at how adorable she was. "You wouldn't know that if you weren't looking at me as well." He smiled when he saw her blush a deep red.

"Shut up." She mumbled. Brock shook his head and went to really reading the newspaper. She was still so cute to him.

"Done." Reba said with a sigh as she took off her glasses and set them on top of the stack of graded papers.

Brock smiled and looked up from the paper. "Done grading already?"

Reba yawned as she nodded and stood up to stretch. Brock gulped as he watched Reba stretch her arms above her head. Her shirt rose a bit above her jeans and he received a small peak at her creamy white skin. Brock's eyes widened as she bent back to crack her back. He couldn't help but wonder when she ever became that flexible as he watched her fingers almost touch the floor. His thoughts were turning into dirty ones and he had to force himself to look away.

"I can't believe its six o'clock already." Reba said breaking the silence. "I really don't feel like cooking and I feel kind of bad because I know you've been eating pizza and Chinese all this week and I did invite you to…"

"Reba…" Brock said stopping her. "I don't mind pizza. It's just nice not to have to eat it alone and since I'm a regular customer at Antonio's I get a discount." He said with a smile.

Reba chuckled and shook her head as she handed the phone over to Brock. "An order of cheesy bread, two large pizzas', both with double cheese…"

"Pepperoni and green peppers." He interrupted with a smile. "I remember."

Reba smiled and nodded as she gathered up her papers. "Good. I am going to put these papers away. Cheyenne and Van will be home soon and with pizza coming I don't need grease stains all over them." She made her way into the living room just as the door bell rang. Reba shifted the papers in her arms and opened the front door to be greeted by a young charming smile attached to a young teen in a letterman's jacket. Reba smiled. "Hello Mr. Taylor. Please come in." she said stepping aside so he could enter.

Brain smiled and graciously stepped into her home. "How's it going Mrs. H?"

"Its going." She said smiling. Brian chuckled. "How's training?"

Brian nodded. "Sucks." He said earning a chuckle from Reba. He eyed the papers in her arms. "My take home test in there by any chance is it?" he said flashing a wide grin.

Reba smiled and shook her head. "You can find out tomorrow with everyone else. I'll get Kyra."

"No need." Kyra said as she walked down the stairs with a smile on her face. "I'm already here." She was putting in an earring and she smiled at her mother when she made it to the bottom of the stairs. Reba was looking at her funny. "What?"

"Who are you?" Reba asked as she glanced at her daughter's jeans and beautiful light blue sweater. Kyra also had her up in a clip, light make-up on, and shiny jewelry.

Kyra rolled her eyes. "I am your daughter mom."

Reba shook her head. "You're not my daughter. My daughter likes black and dark make-up, leather pants and chains." Kyra just shook her head. Reba then noticed something. "Is that my sweater?" Reba asked as she looked it over. "And my earrings?"

"I am only borrowing it and I'll put your earrings back too." She then noticed the papers in her hand. "Ooo, my take home test in there?" she asked reaching for the papers.

Reba raised an eyebrow as she pulled out of Kyra's reach. "Yes and you can find out tomorrow with everyone else. Now get out of my sight." She said with a smile.

Kyra just turned to Brian and smiled. "Hey."

"Hey." Brian said as he looked Kyra over. "You look great."

"Thanks."

"Reba the pizza will be ready in thirty minutes." Brock said as he walked into the living room. Brock looked up and frowned when he saw some punk standing in front of his daughter and smiling. "Who's this?" Brock asked stepping in between Kyra and Brian.

Reba and Kyra rolled their eyes as they watched Brock size up Brian. Brian looked quite uncomfortable under Brock's gaze and he was about to get even more uncomfortable as Van and Cheyenne decided to walk into the house at that moment. Kyra groaned. "Oh great." Reba patted Kyra's shoulder. They both knew what was going to happen next.

"Kyra you look so cute!" Cheyenne squealed as she walked over to her sister with her daughter in tow. "I love those earrings and that sweater looks so great on you!"

While Cheyenne focused on Kyra's outfit Van finally noticed the new face in the house. He looked to Kyra and then back to Brian. "Who is this?" he asked stepping up close to him. Brian stepped back just a bit.

"I was just wondering the same thing." Brock said stepping closer to Brian again.

Reba chuckled nervously and came to Brian's rescue by stepping in between the three gentlemen. She gently pushed Van and Brock away a bit. "This is one of my students, Brian. He has a date with Kyra tonight."

Van glanced at a nervous Kyra and then turned back to glare at Brian. "Oh really, well, Brian, if that is your real name…"

"Mom…" Kyra whispered in desperation.

Reba pulled Brian away from Van and pushed him toward the door. "You two have fun." Reba said quickly pushing Kyra toward the door as well. Kyra turned only for a brief moment to mouth a thank you to her mother as she practically ran toward the door with Brian.

Brian turned only for a moment. "It was nice to meet…" Before he could finish his sentence Kyra had pushed him out the door.

Reba chuckled and shut the door behind them. Reba turned back only to receive glares from Van and Brock. "What?"

Brock stared at her in disbelief, as if she should know exactly what. "Why did you do that?"

"She didn't need you two grilling her date and you two can't stop her from going on a date either." Reba said trying to walk up the stairs.

Brock blocked the stairs and Reba sighed as she stood there. "You're her mother. You can tell her no and how much do you even know about this kid?"

Reba shifted the papers in her hands and looked at Brock. "He's a good kid. From what Kyra told me he gets straight A's and he plays center field for the school baseball team."

Brock stared at her expecting more. "That's it?" he asked.

"What more do you want?"

Brock threw his hands up in the air. "A lot more!" He yelled in a frustrated tone. "Who are his parents? Where does he come from?"

Reba smiled. "Well, his parole officer has high hopes for his rehabilitation." Brock's eyes widened. "I was kidding. You need to relax and move so I can put these away." She said holding up the papers still in her hand.

Brock stepped aside. "I don't like him either." She heard Van say as she walked up the stairs.

Reba had to shake her head as she heard Van and Brock continue to talk about "that Brian kid". Brian was a good kid and Reba knew they only hated him because he was dating Kyra. Van did the same thing to her whenever she had a date and she knew once they got to know Brian they would like him.

Reba set the papers on her vanity table and then went to her closet to search for a brief case or some kind of bag she could take to work with her. She stepped up on the small step stool in her closet to reach the top shelf and began her search. "I know I have one in here." She said to herself.

"You know you have what."

Reba nearly jumped out of her skin and almost fell when she heard the voice at her closet door. She placed a hand at her chest and turned to see Brock smiling in the doorway. "Looking for my gun to shoot you with." She said with a glare. Reba calmed herself and then continued with her search. "What are you doing in my room anyway?"

Brock smiled as he stepped into the closet and up to Reba's side. "It used to be our room, a lot of fond memories in here." He said with a hint of a suggestive tone.

Reba stopped and turned to glare at him once more. She then went back to searching. "Yeah well the judge declared it my room and that gives me the right to kick you out when I want." She said as she moved some boxes aside.

"Why does everything have to turn into a fight with you?" he asked frowning.

Reba rolled her eyes. "I am not turning this into a fight."

"Are to."

"I am not!" she said annoyed as she tried reaching behind a box.

"Are to."

"I am not…ahh!" Reba screamed as she turned just a little too sharply and slipped off the small step stool, crashing into Brock who still stood beside her.

Brock immediately wrapped his arms around her in a reflex to steady her. He held on tight for fear she might fall and hurt herself. It was when they both finally calmed down that they realized how close their lips were to one another. Brock became very aware of her chest pressed tightly into his and how her warm breath was gently caressing his lips. He moved his hands slowly down her back and settled them onto her hips.

Reba gulped and she saw Brock move closer to her. She knew she shouldn't but she wanted to so badly. She closed her eyes and waited for their lips to touch when she suddenly felt Brock pull away from her. Reba was somewhat glad he pulled away. She wanted to kiss him but it would cause so many problems if they had kissed one another. Reba was very uncomfortable at this point and she could tell Brock was too. "When's that pizza going to be ready?" she asked breaking the silence.

"Ummm…" Brock said nervously running his hand through his hair. "In thirty minutes. I thought we could just pick it up."

Reba nodded. "Okay…" she paused a moment and looked at him curiously. "I don't think we could all fit in the car and it's pointless to all go together."

Brock shrugged. "I thought it would be nice and well, Cheyenne and Van just left. They took Elizabeth with them. Their going out to dinner and since Kyra isn't here its only going to be me, you, and Jake."

Reba nodded. They stood awkwardly for a few seconds. They didn't even kiss and it was already causing some problems. Reba then knew they had made the right decision by not kissing. It had just happened out of habit. They were married for twenty years, it was bound to happen sometime and besides, they were both moving on because they were both dating other people. He had Amy, even though he only had one date with her, and she had John, even though she hasn't even dated him yet.

Reba sighed. This was ridiculous, they both needed to get over it. "Look…" Reba said as she stepped forward just a bit. She didn't need to get too close again and accidentally fall onto him once more. "What happened before…" Reba said cautiously, not sure of how to proceed with this.

"It was just out of habit." Brock finished for her.

Reba gave a strained smile and nodded. "Right, it was out of habit."

Brock nodded. "Of course, two people who've known each other for a long time and were once married at one time for a long while…"

Reba nodded in agreement once more. "Right, it was just out of habit."

"A habit that will never happen again." He said smiling.

"Of course."

"Right."

The awkwardness that had left for a mere second had returned when silence once again filled the small walk in closet. Reba figured she should leave but she would have to walk past him. She could force Brock to leave but that would be completely rude. But when had she ever cared about how rude she was to Brock? Reba shook her head and chuckled, never, that was for sure.

"What are you laughing about?" Brock asked quite curiously. It he wanted to be honest, her laughter was somewhat of a relief. It showed she wasn't angry at him for what he had almost done. He had wanted to kiss her so badly as well but he knew what complications it would bring and she didn't love him nor even want him anymore anyway.

Reba smiled and shook her head. "I wasn't laughing at anything really." Reba said stepping forward. "I was…ahhh!" Reba's foot caught on some strap and she fell forward, crashing into Brock and taking him down with her to the floor. Reba landed right on top of Brock, her lips just inches away from his again. Reba tensed and immediately got up, trying to avoid a similar and awkward situation they had just a few minutes ago. Reba stood in front of him and looked down to see what she had tripped over. It was the very black bag she had been looking for to take to work with her. She chuckled nervously and glanced back up at Brock. "There's the bag I was looking for."

Brock smiled at her and couldn't help but notice how cute she was when she was nervous. "I'm beginning to think that you like falling on me." Brock said in an attempt to ease the tension and to get Reba to act normal again.

It worked because the next thing he knew Reba was rolling her eyes as she pushed past him with the black bag in her hand. "I didn't fall on purpose. Now lets just go and get the pizza." She said setting the bag on her bed.

"Why deny it Reba? You know you want me." he said smirking.

Reba rolled her eyes once more and walked out of her room. Brock chuckled as he followed. He still couldn't believe how adorable she was.

"How much was the pizza?" Reba asked as she dug through her purse. She, Brock, and Jake were now walking up to the door of Antonio's to pick up their pizza.

"Don't worry about it." Brock said holding open the door for her. "They have my credit card on file. I told them to just charge the pizza."

Reba smiled and put her wallet away in her purse. "Thanks."

Jake and Reba stood next to the video game machine as Brock went up to the counter to pick up their pizza. "It won't be ready for another five minutes." Brock said coming back to them. "We can sit over here." He said sitting down on the red cushioned couch across from the counter.

Reba sat down next to Jake and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. She had looked up when she heard strong footsteps and she saw Chris enter the restaurant. She felt a cold shiver when he stared at her as he walked to the counter. "Hello Mr. Anderson." She said with a smile, trying not to show she was uncomfortable or scared under his gaze. He nodded towards her as he waited for his pizza. "Did you just get out of glee club?" she joked. She heard Jake chuckle beside her and she could have sworn she saw Chris crack a small smile but she figured it was probably just her imagination.

"Reba?" she heard just to her left.

She turned and smiled when she saw John standing in front of her holding a box of pizza. "Hey." She said smiling big. She didn't notice Brock's sneer.

John smiled. "What are you doing here?"

Reba chuckled. "Well were picking up a pizza."

John nodded. "Right, that was probably a dumb question." He said laughing as well.

Reba stood up and brought her son close to her. "John, this is my son Jake. Jake this is a fellow teacher at the school."

Jake gave John a forced smile and held out his hand. "It's nice to meet you sir." He said politely.

John grinned and held Jake's hand for a moment. "Very nice young man you have here Reba."

"Thanks." Reba suddenly had someone step up to her. She looked to her side and rolled her eyes when she saw Brock and his jealous face present. "This is my ex-husband."

John smiled and tried taking Brock's hand but Brock refused to shake his hand. "Well…" John said suddenly becoming uncomfortable. "I have to get going. Do we still have a date tomorrow?"

Reba smiled and nodded. "Absolutely."

John nodded to all of them and then left with his pizza in hand. "I don't like him." Jake said.

Reba frowned. "You just met him Jake. Give him a chance and YOU…" she said turning to Brock. "Don't need to be so rude."

Brock looked confused. "I wasn't rude."

Reba rolled her eyes. "Yes you were. You…"

"Pizza's up." He said interrupting her and approaching the counter to grab the pizza.

Reba just sighed and nodded towards Chris who was still waiting for his order. "Goodbye Mr. Anderson." He nodded towards her and Reba could feel his stair as she walked out of the pizza place with Brock and Jake.

"I don't like that Mr. Anderson either." Brock said walking toward the car.

Reba sighed. She couldn't really argue with him. Reba wasn't so sure about him either. "He is a strange student but he is very smart and he doesn't really cause any mischief…so far."

Brock scoffed as he let Reba and Jake in the car. He had a bad feeling about that kid but he had a bad feeling about John too. It was probably because John was going out with the woman he lo…cared for deeply, like the mother of his children.

"What I don't get is why we all had to come and get the pizza." Jake stated as he snapped his seat belt into place.

Brock shook his head and smiled as he turned the car on. "We are just having a nice…sort of family night. We are having a good time, don't spoil it."

Reba smiled when she heard Brock say family time. It was sort of like family time again…for now and it was nice. "Yeah…" Reba said turning around to glance at her son. "Don't spoil it." Reba turned back around and smiled at Brock. "We're having a nice time."

Brock glanced at her for a moment and smiled back. "Yeah, we are." They both grinned at each other and then snapped their heads back to the road but their grins never left their face.

_I saw her tonight! I couldn't believe I had seen her. I didn't really expect to until tomorrow and she looked as gorgeous as she did a few hours ago. I wanted so badly to tell her how much I cared for her. How much I adored her but it wasn't the right time. HE was there. That man that broke my baby's heart was there with her. I just couldn't believe she would even allow him to be near her after what he did. How could anyone cheat on Reba is beyond me? Why would anyone cheat on her? She was more than any woman any man could ever want and boy do I want. I want her so bad and I want to be with her but I can't right now. I have to wait. I have to wait for the perfect moment to tell her and when I do I know she will be happy and she will tell me that she loves me and adores me too. Meanwhile I will send special things for my special lady. I can't wait to see her tomorrow. I would see her again tonight if I could but I can't. She would not understand my intentions right now and I have to wait. Until then I will have to watch my beloved Reba from afar…or up close, if you really want to get technical. _

End of Chapter


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Reba had to admit of what a lovely night she had with her son and ex-husband. When they arrived back to her home with the pizza Jake had suggested a movie with dinner and Reba agreed that would be a wonderful idea. They ate their pizza as they watched the movie Holes. Jake had apparently seen the movie before and loved it. Reba had to admit it was a pretty good movie and she was having such a wonderful time. Jake was really into the movie and she enjoyed her small conversation with Brock.

They talked a lot about the past and some mischief the kids had gotten themselves into. They talked about when they were in college, when they first got married, and their first apartment together. They just went through the past most of the night, well after the movie was over and a little time after Jake had been forced to be put to bed by Reba.

"That place was small." Reba stated with a chuckle. It was now almost ten o'clock. The pizza was put away properly for Van to finish it off tomorrow. Reba had put Jake to bed about an hour ago and Kyra had come home two hours ago. She was upstairs either asleep or finishing up homework. Cheyenne and Van were still out.

Brock nodded in agreement and smiled. "Yup but I kind of liked it small." His smiled turned into a smirk. "It gave me an excuse to be close to you."

Reba rolled her eyes. "I was your wife then. You really didn't need an excuse."

Brock shrugged and smiled as he stretched his arms over his head and then wrapped an arm around Reba. She shook her head. She couldn't believe he was still using the old stretch routine and although it was a very lame try to get his hands on her, she didn't remove his arm. It was kind of nice to have his strong arm wrapped around her once more.

"I don't think I gave that Brian kid a chance." Brock admitted.

Reba shook her head. "Ya think?" she said sarcastically.

Brock chuckled and tightened his grip on her. Reba smiled and snuggled just a bit closer to him. Brock grinned when Reba moved closer. "He really is a nice guy. He didn't even attempt to kiss her on their first date, even though they've known each other for a little while. I know a true gentleman when I see one."

Reba shook her head and turned to him with a smile. "This coming from the guy who tried to feel me up on our first date."

Brock smiled sheepishly. "Sorry, I couldn't control myself."

Reba snuggled her head into the crook of his arm. "It's all right. It was a long time ago and you're just a man. It's the way you're programmed." Reba said with a yawn.

Brock shook his head and smiled down at Reba who had her eyes closed. "I hope Brian was the true gentleman he seems to be." Brock said.

"Kyra told me he was." Reba said opening her eyes once more. "When I went upstairs to talk to her for a few minutes…" Brock nodded, "She said he was the perfect gentleman and all they really did on their date was eat pizza, play pool…she kicked his butt by the way…" Reba grinned and Brock chuckled. "And they talked a lot about college. She says he gave her some advice when picking out the right school."

Brock smiled. "That's nice. She has someone who is going through the same thing she is."

"Went through." Reba mumbled.

"Huh?"

Reba nodded. "He already went through it, according to Kyra he has already applied to a few schools."

Brock was quite impressed. "He's going for early admissions?"

Reba looked at him confused and then realized no one told him yet. She shook her head. "No, he graduates this year."

Brock's eyes widened. "How old is he?"

"Eighteen." Reba stated, a little afraid of how Brock would react.

"Eighteen!" he yelled loudly.

"Shhh!" Reba said silencing him and looking toward the stairs. "You'll wake up Kyra and Jake."

Brock nodded. "Sorry." He said softer. "But eighteen?" Reba nodded and Brock sighed. "Why didn't anyone tell me?" Reba gave him a look and he nodded, relaxing back against the couch. "I just don't like the idea of my daughter out with a guy two years older than her."

Reba patted the hand that was on her shoulder and she sighed. "It will be all right. Kyra is a good kid. She always makes the right choices and Brian is a good kid too…a little goofy…but a good kid. He's kind of like Van…in a way." She said smiling.

Brock smiled and nodded. "I just…my daughter…she…and he…" Brock sighed. "She grew up too damn fast."

Reba nodded in agreement and she snuggled back closer to Brock once more. "It seems like only yesterday I found out I was pregnant with her."

Brock chuckled and nodded. "Yup, I remember the day I found out."

"Hmm…mmm…" Reba said with her eyes closed.

"You sat me down to dinner and told me we would need a bigger place." Brock smiled at the memory. "You made me the happiest man alive when you told me." Brock's smile faded just a bit. "You always made me happy Reba. Even if I didn't show that I appreciated it all that much. You did so much for me and I took it for granted. You don't know how thankful I am to have you in my life. I hope someday we can be the best of friends like we used to be." Brock rubbed her shoulder a bit and pulled her close. "I want you to know Reba that I'm truly sorry for what has happened the past four years. I regret a lot of what I did to you. I just want you to know that I still stand by what I said about four years ago when you brought back my golf clubs. I still lo…"

Brock was interrupted by a soft snore on his shoulder and he couldn't help but chuckle. He looked down and saw Reba was fast asleep. He always did like to watch her sleep and it was still no different. She looked so cute when sleeping, so peaceful. He meant every word he said to her. He was happy he got it out, even if she didn't hear. He would tell her again later. For now, he would watch and let her sleep peacefully.

"Should we wake them up?" Van asked his wife as he looked to the sleeping couple on the couch.

Cheyenne shrugged. "I don't know. They look so cute cuddled up like that." She said with a smile as she looked to her sleeping parents.

"Who looks cute?" a voice by the stairs asked.

Van and Cheyenne looked up to see Kyra and Jake walking down the stairs yawning, just having woken up. Cheyenne waved them over. "Come look at this." She said. Kyra rolled her eyes but her and Jake followed orders and walked over to the other side of the couch.

Kyra's eyes widened at what she saw. Somehow Reba and Brock ended up horizontal on the couch with Brock lying flat on his back with one arm wrapped around Reba and his head resting comfortably against the top of hers. Reba was lying on her side, her back pressed against the back of the couch, one arm lying across Brock's stomach, the other pressed to her chest. Her head was snuggled in the crook of his arm and one leg was thrown over his. They both had slight smiles on their faces.

"Your mom has to go to work in an hour." Van said.

Cheyenne sighed. "I know but…" she whispered for fear she might wake them up. "Let me just get a camera. I want to take a picture." Cheyenne said with a small squeal of excitement. Van and Kyra rolled their eyes as Cheyenne ran out of the room to get a camera.

Everyone watching them did have to admit that they look really comfortable like that. They seemed to just fit together. Everyone, even little Jake knew, about what was going on between their parents. They were just waiting for when Reba and Brock would finally admit to each other that they want to be together again. Ever since Barbara Jean and Brock had gotten a divorce they had been acting weird around one another, like they might be afraid to be around each other for fear they might jump each other's bones or something if left alone. The kids just wished they would admit it already so their lives might possibly go back to normal.

"Okay, got it." Cheyenne said coming back into the living room.

"Just hurry up." Van wined. "I'm hungry and she always make's a great breakfast."

Cheyenne shook her head and turned on the digital camera. "You better hurry their waking up." Kyra said as she watched her parents move just a bit. Cheyenne's eyes widened as she set up the camera for a perfect picture and quickly pushed the little silver button on top. The flash was a little bright and it caused Reba and Brock to stir even more. Cheyenne immediately put the camera away and smiled as she watched her parents slowly come to consciousness.

Reba saw a blink of white for a moment as she slowly awoke. She felt herself wrapped around a strong warm body and was completely confused. Who was in her room? She was still a little too groggy to panic at the thought of some stranger in her bed. It was then she felt the pressure of the couch pressing into her back. What was she doing on the couch? Did she fall asleep out here last night? Who did she…oh no. Reba's eyes began to flutter open and the warm body she was cuddled up to started to move.

Brock was very aware of the smaller warm body cuddled up to him. He couldn't help but smell the scent of roses and lemons as it filled his senses. He knew instantly who it was and he had to wonder how they ended up in this questionable position. He wasn't complaining though. If he had a choice he would be staying here, exactly like this, all day long. He missed the feeling of her in his arms and right now it was bringing back all sorts of wonderful and loving memories when they were married. He couldn't help but smile.

Reba yawned and unconsciously snuggled closer to the warm body next to her. Reba moved her arm that was thrown across his stomach up on his chest and gently caressed it. Brock smiled and grasped her hand in his. Reba smiling, who was still somewhat asleep, mumbled, "Good morning."

"Good Morning." Brock mumbled back.

Reba's and Brock's eyes immediately popped open. Reba turned her head slowly toward the face attached to the body she was cuddled up to. Reba's eyes met Brock's and she tensed up immediately. Their eyes widened and they just stared at one another for a moment. Then they both slowly turned toward their kids that were still standing near the end of the couch.

Cheyenne had her arms crossed and couldn't control her smirk. "Good morning." She said happily. Reba and Brock soon realized that they were still cuddled up together and began to struggle to stand up. The kids watched in amusement as their parents stood awkwardly next to one another. "Seems you two had a lovely night." Cheyenne said the smirk still evident on her face.

Reba was blushing violently even though she knew nothing happened…at least she hopes nothing happened. She did have a couple of beers with her pizza but it was just two beers. She never got drunk after just two beers. It was just two beers, wasn't it? She did stop at two…right? Reba looked down at herself. She had her clothes still on and except for a few wrinkles; everything seemed to be where it's supposed to be. She was just over reacting and if she wanted to admit it, a little embarrassed too.

"Checking to make sure all articles of clothing is in place?" Cheyenne asked in amusement.

Van smiled. "Bow chica bow bow."

Reba seemed to blush more, if that was even possible. Cheyenne couldn't help but laugh a little with her husband. "Now Mom, Dad, were really happy for you but next time…" Cheyenne's smile faded and a disgusted face was put in its place. "Please, not on the couch." Van started making bed squeaking noises and Cheyenne elbowed him.

"Stop it!" Reba yelled in frustration. "Nothing happened. We fell asleep." Reba explained.

Cheyenne nodded and the smirk came back on her face, which indicated she didn't believe her mother. "Uh huh…sure." Reba glared at her kids who started laughing a bit, well, Jake wasn't exactly sure what was going on but he was sure he didn't want to know. "We will leave you two alone to say your goodbyes." Cheyenne said as she pushed and pulled her siblings and husband out of the living room and into the kitchen to listening in on their conversation anyway.

Reba chuckled nervously as she stepped away and turned to her ex-husband. Brock was giving her a small smile and seemed to be quite nervous as well. "All we did was just fall asleep right?" Reba asked nervously.

Brock looked at her like she was crazy. "Of course, do you actually think I would take advantage of you?"

Reba sighed and shook her head. "No, it's just…" She pointed to the couch, trying to form some sort of words. "We wake up and…"

Brock rolled his eyes. "It was nothing Reba. We fell asleep and somehow, in the middle of the night, we ended up the way we did."

Reba nodded and silence fell upon them once more. It was very awkward to wake up, cuddled up next to your ex, especially when you still have feelings for said ex and you're trying to move on. In this case, it was both of them. They both wanted to give it another go but both were too afraid to take the risk, especially Reba after what had happened four years ago. Sure, she was over it and she had forgiven him but it was still hard to just try and pick up where they left off before they had separated. In this case they would have to start dating all over again. They were both different and they would have to get to know one another once more and she had to wonder what if they didn't like the new them? What if it didn't work out? What would that do to their family once more?

Reba had to shake her head of these thoughts. It didn't matter because she wasn't even going to try and have another chance with Brock. Things were just too messed up for that. "I need to go get ready for work and I have to make sure the kids have breakfast before school."

Brock nodded and looked around for his keys. Reba picked them up off of the side table and held them up. "Thanks." He mumbled taking them from her.

"No problem, see ya later." She said and made a quick get-a-way to her bedroom. Reba shut the door and sighed as she leaned against it. That was a very uncomfortable situation and she never wanted to go through that again. But Reba had to admit it was nice to be wrapped and cuddled into his arms again. They had slept like that when they were married. They were always wrapped into each other's arms. Even if they fell asleep on separate sides of the bed, it was like they were just drawn to one another. Reba knew though that it was all in the past now. She went to sleep alone and she woke up alone. There was no more Brock and Reba and there wasn't going to be ever again. He was moving on with Amy and she had a date that night with John. She had no clue what he was about or where he came from or anything but that's what this date was for, to find out more about him and move on. She didn't know what she was going to wear but Reba figured she would worry about that later. Right now she had to get ready for work and give her students the surprise she had worked on in the afternoon the day before.

Since she over slept just a little Reba had to double time it in the morning when getting ready. She didn't have time to fix any kind of real breakfast so they had to deal with cold cereal. Van didn't like it so much but Reba decided he could deal with it and it could be a punishment of sorts for his performance this morning. That was definitely embarrassing; waking up to find your kids staring at you snuggled together with your ex-husband. She just wanted to forget about it really.

Reba dropped Jake off at school and had left Kyra with her friends while Reba went to the office to make copies of the surprise she had. Reba was walking down the hall when she bumped into something. Reba looked up and smiled when she came face to face with John.

She smiled big and so did he. "We have got to stop bumping into each other." John said with a chuckle. Reba laughed and shifted the stack of papers in her arms. John smiled when he saw what they were. "A surprise for your students?"

Reba nodded. "Yup but I think after this they might hate me."

John shook his head. "No one could ever hate you."

Reba smiled shyly and then the tardy bell rang. "I better get going but we're still on for tonight?" John asked

Reba nodded. "Of course and I have to ask is it okay to dress casual or should I go formal?"

"Dress a little formal."

Reba smiled. "Okay then and…" Reba hesitated but she knew it was necessary that she explained about last night. "I want to apologize for last night. I noticed you kind of bolted after meeting my ex-husband. I know he was rude and I apologize. He's…" Reba sighed. "An idiot and…" John chuckled. "I am just truly sorry for that."

John shook his head. "There is no need. It's okay." He checked his watch. "Now I really have to go but I'll pick you up at seven tonight." He said with a smile.

Reba nodded and gave him her best smile. "I'll see you then." John smiled one last time before they both went their separate ways.

Reba smiled as she walked into her morning class. "Good morning." She said happily, in a way better mood than she was this morning, waking up in her ex-husbands arms. She set her things on her desk and gave her students a sweet smile. "I have a surprise for all of you." Smiles had broken out on all their faces until Reba held up papers she had just copied. "A pop quiz over the first two chapters of the book you were supposed to read." Groans were heard all throughout the class and she couldn't help but chuckle. "Music to my ears, now…" Reba said as she counted out the papers and handed a small stack into the student's hands of the front desk. "Take one and pass it back and don't try to give your friends the questions to the test because I made six different quizzes." She said with a smirk. Brian raised his hand in the back. "Yes Mr. Taylor."

"I didn't have time to study." He said giving his charming smile, hoping it would work.

Reba shook her head. "That is why we call it a pop quiz and you should have studied by reading the two chapters I told you to read. If you did read the chapters you should have no problem. Now everyone clear off your desks. I only want to see a pencil and this quiz."

Brian sighed and moved his things to the floor. "Is there going to be a pop quiz every time we have to read two chapters?"

Reba shrugged. "I don't know. You'll just have to wait and find out. Now no more talking, as soon as everyone has their quiz you will have exactly twenty minutes to complete it."

Brian leaned over to Kyra. "Your mother is acting too much like a teacher. She was cool yesterday."

Kyra rolled her eyes but she had to agree. "She might be here for a while. Mrs. Hodge probably hasn't found a permanent teacher yet."

Brian smiled and moved back to his own desk when he saw Reba watching them. Reba eyed them for a moment before turning toward the board to write what she wanted on their papers. "Yesterday was just a front…" Brian whispered to Kyra. "She was nice at first to get into our good graces, now the fangs are coming out."

Kyra shook her head as she took her quiz from the person in front of her. "She has to act like a teacher sometime. You were just hoping for a free easy ride."

Brian made a face and shrugged. "Well I…"

"I don't need to take your quiz do I?" Reba asked as she suddenly appeared out of nowhere behind them. Brian's head snapped down to his quiz and he shook his head. Reba nodded and patted his shoulder. "Good, now no more talking. This was just a warning, next time I won't warn you at all. I will just take it."

Brian frowned and watched as Reba walked away. Brian leaned over to Kyra once more. "I really don't like your mother much anymore." Kyra just rolled her eyes and focused on her test.

With a fierce look on his face, clenched fists, and intense dark eyes that looked like they wanted to kill, Chris couldn't help but think of how much he wanted to hurt the boy sitting across the way. He didn't like the guy. He never did. Chris thought the guy should just keep his mouth shut and mind his own business. Chris thought Brian was only so lucky to be in her presence. The guy was a jerk and he knew Brian would one day get his, not now, but one day.

Reba, who had heard, just shook her head and smirked. She was just being a teacher and it kind of got her mind off of Brock. It wasn't just about what happened this morning she was trying to forget, that just made the fight to turn off her feelings for him all the more harder. Why it was becoming increasingly harder to fight it off was beyond her. She was doing well for the past four years with staying away from him romantically. She ignored the small looks they shared. She fought the urges she had to run to him and tell him how much she loved and wanted him. It just seemed since Barbara Jean and Brock had divorced it was quite harder since he was free now but she would just have to try even more. Reba was going out with John tonight and that should distract her from anything to do with Brock.

Reba finally came out of her thoughts and her eyes shifted towards the clock, time was up. "Time is up, pencils down. Pass your quizzes to the front please." Anything to get her mind off Brock would be good actually.

_I couldn't help but notice again how gorgeous she looked. She stood so close to me and I couldn't help but notice her perfume smell. It was a nice smell. What was it? Roses? Lemons? It was wonderful…she was wonderful and soon…she would be mine, all mine. It is only a matter of time before she sees past this interesting personality I have and see what's on the inside and she will love what's on the inside of me. She will adore me just as I adore her. Soon…my special angel…soon we will be together as one…forever._

End of Chapter


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Reba had begun to learn that students really didn't like teachers who gave pop quizzes. Well, she really already knew that but it was quite amusing to hear some of the excuses she was given. Many had complained that they read the two chapters but they needed to study a bit more. One tried to bribe her with twenty bucks to wait until tomorrow to give the quiz. Then she was offered fifty not to give it at all. One even tried to throw their quiz out the window; luckily she made a few extras just in case.

After the pop quiz Reba had them get into groups, that she chose which they did not appreciate very much, to discuss the two chapters they had read and to compare and contrast the two main characters. None of her students liked that they had to write what they discussed down and the comparing of the two main characters. They gave her a lot of grief and excuses about the work they had to do all day.

By the end of the day she was exhausted and she was ready to go home and relax before she had to get ready for her date she had that very night. She didn't have to pick up Jake that afternoon because Brock had promised to pick him up at four thirty after practice and Kyra had plans with Brian that afternoon.

Reba had stayed after school for about an hour to at least get a few papers graded. She knew she wouldn't be able to finish them all. Reba had to admit that she was hoping John would come by if she stayed just a bit longer because she hadn't seen him all day but he never did show up. She was quite tired and decided she had waited long enough when four thirty rolled around. She had to get home so she could relax before she had to make dinner for her family. Reba figured she would see John that night for their date. She was so excited for this date she had tonight. It was a step towards moving on and away from Brock.

Reba stepped into her home and dropped her bag and purse immediately to the floor. Reba hung up her jacket on the coat rack. She was ready to collapse on the couch to relax at least for half an hour before she would start dinner. There was just one problem.

"Hello Reba." Brock said smiling.

"Hey mom." Jack said smiling as he sat on the couch with his father.

Reba sighed as she walked over to the chair beside the couch and flopped down. Brock smiled as he watched Reba laid her head back with her eyes closed and one hand lying across her stomach. She looked so tired. Brock chuckled as her body slumped down even more into the chair. "Did the students give you a rough day?" Reba opened her eyes and glared at him. Brock took that as a yes. "Don't let them bring you down."

Reba waved it off and sat up. "It will be fine. I just learned that kids don't like pop quizzes." Brock chuckled. "Or any work what-so-ever."

Brock laughed. "Their kids…" he said with a smile. "Of course they don't like work."

Reba shrugged and stood up stretching, again, catching Brock's attention. "What are you doing here anyway?" she asked picking up her stuff she had dropped to the floor.

Brock rolled his eyes. "Well someone had to watch our son since you decided to have a career all of a sudden."

Reba stopped and turned around to glare at him. "Excuse me?"

Jake saw the exchange between his parents and thought it was best to make himself scarce. "I'm going to my room." Jake announced as he gathered up his homework and disappeared quickly.

"I have to make dinner. Can you leave please?" Reba said with a glare.

Brock stepped up to her and gave her an equal glare. "Hey, I took time off from my work to pick up Jake, the least you can do is say thank you."

Reba rolled her eyes and began to walk away. "I'm so sorry you had to take time out of your busy schedule to pick up our son." She said a little louder than intended. Both of their heads turned immediately when they noticed the two bodies standing by the door.

"Their at it again." Kyra stated to her boyfriend as he helped her off with her jacket.

"I thought you were going out?" Reba asked her daughter.

Kyra set her coat on the rack and picked up her back pack she had set on the floor. "We were but now since we have more chapters to read and some class work to finish…" Kyra gave her mother a glare and Reba just smirked. "We thought it would be better if we just came over here to study. Is it okay if Brian stays for dinner?"

Reba looked at the boy who came in with her daughter and was now giving her his best smile. Reba shook her head in amusement and smiled. "I don't care. I better go start dinner then. I was hoping to rest but I don't think that's going to happen anytime soon."

Kyra and Brian smiled and began to walk toward the stairs. "Okay, we will be upstairs."

Reba nodded and started towards the kitchen until the words finally started to sink in. She immediately turned and walked back towards her daughter. "I don't think so." Reba said stopping them. "No boys upstairs."

Kyra made a face and didn't move from her spot on the stairs. "You can trust me Mrs. H." Brian said with a smile.

Reba smiled too and shook her head. "As much as I would like to trust you…I'm sorry, I can't."

Brian shrugged and started towards the couch. Kyra wasn't about to give up though. "Mom, of all people you should be able to trust me."

Reba thought abut it for a moment. Kyra did make a very good point. Reba should be able to trust her but then she took a look at Brian and saw his charming smile, dimples, wavy blonde hair, and muscles. Reba turned back to her daughter and shook her head. "Nope, sorry, you have to stay downstairs."

Kyra rolled her eyes and stomped toward the couch. "Whatever."

Reba smiled at her disappointed daughter. "I love you too honey" Kyra just waved her off and followed in the suite of Brian by getting out her English homework.

Reba walked back toward the kitchen so she could cook dinner. Reba sighed as she started getting out the necessary things to make dinner. "Why did you say yes to that kid coming to dinner?" Brock whispered harshly as he walked into the kitchen.

Reba looked up as she began chopping cucumbers. "He's Kyra's friend. I don't see the big deal and what happened to you saying you didn't give him a real chance?"

"Well…" Brock said as he shifted uncomfortably under her gaze. "I think my first judgment was the right one." Reba rolled her eyes and continued on with the chopping, trying to ignore Brock and his ridiculous notion. "I think he should go home. I'm her father, don't I have a say in this?"

Reba shook her head and threw the vegetables in the warm frying pan, hearing them sizzle she turned them over with a spoon. "Brock…" Reba said turning around with the spoon in her hand. "She's sixteen. She's old enough to have a boyfriend. I know you don't really like him but Kyra does so we have to give him a chance, okay?"

Brock sighed and nodded as he sat on the stool. "So why are you making dinner so early anyway?"

"Well…" she said reaching up to the top shelf of the spice rack to grab the pepper grinder. "If you remember correctly, I have my date with John tonight."

Brock frowned. "That's tonight?" he asked trying not to sound hurt or disappointed. He had so much fun yesterday with her, it completely distracted him and he had forgotten all about it.

Reba nodded adding a few more vegetables to the pan. "Yup, I'm going to fix dinner early and then head up to my room to get ready."

Brock nodded sadly. "What time are you leaving?"

"He will be here at seven to pick me up. Which means…" Reba said glancing at the kitchen clock. "I only have an hour to cook dinner before I have to go upstairs to get ready. I'm cutting it a little close. I hope I'm not late."

Brock gave her a strained smile and stood up. "I'm sure everything will work out the way it's supposed to. I have to go."

Reba frowned as she added some chicken to the mix. "You can't stay for dinner?" Brock shrugged and Reba nodded in understanding. "You have a date with Amy?"

Brock shook his head as he walked toward the back door. "No I don't. I might be back later. I'm not sure. I'll see you." He said opening the door.

Reba frowned but nodded. "Okay, I'll see you…" Reba sighed as Brock rushed out and slammed the door behind him. He sure was acting strange. Whatever his problem was she hoped he got over it soon.

Reba tried not to worry about Brock and his attitude and focus on dinner. It was quite tough though. Reba couldn't get over the look Brock had on his face when she reminded him of her date with John. He looked slightly hut and the tone of his voice sounded that way as well. He always said he would be jealous when she finally found someone. Well, she hadn't really found anyone, it was just one date but she was almost certain she felt a strong connection when she first met John.

Reba smiled as she thought about John and her date. She was quite anxious to go already but she still had about another hour and a half before he would be there and she knew that if she didn't get dinner finished soon she wouldn't be ready on time. She needed to stop focusing on Brock and his jealously and start focusing on the dinner she was making for her family.

Reba finished the chicken and vegetables over pasta in half an hour and now she only had an hour to get ready. She wished she would have given herself more time. She still had no clue as to what she was going to wear that night. "Dinner is on the table in the kitchen." Reba said as she walked into the living room.

"Hey mom, we need you to settle something for us." Kyra asked stopping Reba right behind the couch.

"You're right…" Reba said pointing to Kyra. "Whatever it is you're right."

Reba started walking toward the stairs again. "You're only saying that because she's your daughter." Brian stated as Kyra looked toward him smugly.

Reba stopped and rolled her eyes. "Okay, Brian's right." Brian smiled smugly and Kyra frowned.

"Hey!" Kyra said to her mother.

Reba sighed as she stood with one foot on the bottom of the stairs and one hand on the banister. "Kyra, I really don't have time for this. I have to go get ready for my date and I'm going to be late if I don't go get ready now."

Kyra just kept waving her mother over. "It will only take a minute. We just need you to check this answer for my algebra homework."

Reba made a face as she walked over to her daughter. "I haven't done high school algebra in…" She paused for a moment and shrugged. "I don't know how many years."

"I would say about thirty." Brian said looking at her.

Reba glared. "Watch it." She said warningly.

Brian shrugged. "I am only doing the math. You have to be at least forty…" He stopped when he saw the look Reba was giving him. "Not that you look forty…" He started again. Reba put a hand to her hip and raised an eyebrow at him. "I think it's best I just shut my mouth." Brian said turning his gaze down to his lap.

Reba smirked and nodded. She turned to her daughter. "What is it that you want me to check?"

Kyra handed over her notebook. "Number 22, Brian says it's wrong. I don't think so." She said giving him a look.

Reba glanced over number 22 for a minute and then handed it back to Kyra. "It is wrong." Reba stated.

Kyra frowned and glanced at her paper. "What?"

She nodded. "You forgot to add at the end there and your square root is all wrong."

Kyra sighed as she completely erased problem 22 before starting over again. "Thanks." She mumbled.

Reba smiled and patted her daughter's shoulders. "You're welcome. Now I really have to go and get ready."

Kyra nodded and Reba made her way towards the stairs again. She was stopped once more thought by the door opening and Brock running inside. Reba rolled her eyes as Brock stood in front of her with a big smile on her face. "I have to talk to you." He said in a hurry and seemed to be a little out of breath.

Reba shook her head. "I don't have time. I have to get ready for my date."

"It will only take a minute."

Reba, again, shook her head. "I have to get ready. I don't have time for anything else."

Brock nodded and walked over to the chair to sit down. "Then I'll just wait until you get ready then."

Reba rolled her eyes and stomped up the stairs. "Whatever."

Reba didn't really know nor really want to care what Brock had to say. She had promised herself she was going to move on and not get caught up with him again. She was going to stick to that promise. Reba tried shaking Brock out of her head and focus her mind on getting ready. She needed to shower, do her hair, make-up, and decide what to wear. He said to dress a little formal and so she had an idea for the perfect dress, she only hoped she could still fit it.

Reba took a quick shower and fixed her hair in the flippy way she always did. After applying some light make-up Reba went straight to the closet to find the dress she had in mind. It was a simple light blue dress with thick straps and a v-neck style neckline. It hit well above the knee, about halfway down her thighs, and had a very flowy skirt. She had gotten it about five years ago when she was trying to spice up her marriage with Brock but she never really got to wear it and now she just prayed it fit.

She slipped into the silk dress and she frowned when she felt it was a bit clingy to her body. It wasn't too tight but she didn't need to wear tight clothing of any kind when she was a grandmother and mother of three. She checked herself out in the mirror and she hated to admit it but she didn't look too bad. The fact that it was a little snug made it look a little better. It revealed the curves she had developed and had tried to hide so much. She still was a little self-conscious about her body though.

Reba sighed and turned away from the mirror to grab the matching shoes from their box. She slipped them on and then put on a beautiful silver necklace and matching earrings. When she looked in her vanity mirror she smiled. The jewelry finished off the outfit perfectly. Reba smiled for a few more seconds before she realized that the jewelry was the ones Brock had given her for their nineteenth anniversary. She couldn't wear another man's jewelry on a date. That was very taboo.

Reba reached around her neck to unclasp the necklace when she heard a knock at her bedroom door. Reba sighed and removed her hands. "Come in." she said a little frustrated. She needed to get ready. She knew she didn't have enough time left to just waste. The door opened just as she picked up her powder to add a little to her face. Brock's face appeared around the door and Reba rolled her eyes as she continued to touch up her make-up. "I really don't have time to talk Brock."

"There are just a few things I wanted to say."

Reba sighed and stood up. "Well, say them and then leave because I am running late. John will be here any moment."

Brock nodded and was about to start when he looked her over and smiled. "You look gorgeous."

Reba shifted under his gaze and blushed. "Well, thank you but I really need to get ready." Reba said picking up the matching purse from her bed.

"I won't take long." Brock said smiling. "I'll be quick and fast. I promise."

Reba crossed her arms and stood there quite annoyed by the fact that Brock was taking so long and he said he would be quick with this. "You're slowly failing on your promise." She said after a couple more minutes of silence.

Brock nodded but he still didn't say anything. In fact, to Reba, he looked nervous. But Reba didn't really care. It was five minutes to seven and John would be there to pick her up any minute. She didn't need nor have time for these games. Reba shook her head as Brock stood there, still silent. She picked up her purse. "I really don't have time for this Brock. I have a date."

Brock's nervous look suddenly turned into an angry one. "Well, I am sorry but what I am about to say is a little harder than I thought to get out."

Reba raised an eyebrow at him. "Well…" she said impatiently. "What is it?"

Brock held up his hand. "Just give me a minute."

Reba sighed. "I don't have a minute. John will be here soon." Brock ran his fingers through his hair nervously. Reba placed her hands on her hips. "Are you going to just give me the run around or are you actually going to say what you have to say? I have a date to go on."

"I don't think you should go." Brock blurted out.

Reba rolled her eyes. "Not this again, Brock, I understand the thought of me actually moving on is a scary thought to you but I really think it's for the best of both of us."

Brock shook his head. "You're not understanding me." He said stepping forward. "I really don't think you should go. The guy isn't right. He's off. Please just stay here with me."

Reba looked at Brock with a raised eyebrow. "Why?"

"Why?" he questioned.

Reba nodded. "Why should I stay here with you? Were divorced and you really have no say. Now I'm running late. John will be here any minute and I don't have time for any more of these games." She said stepping towards the bedroom door.

"I love you." Brock blurted.

Reba stopped dead in her tracks. She slowly turned to face Brock. Her eyes were wide and her mouth was dropped. "Huh?" she managed to get out.

Brock smiled and stepped forward. "I still love you. I don't want you to go out with John. I want you to stay here with me. I love you." He said taking her hands into his.

Reba pulled away. "Are you out of your mind?" Reba screamed.

Brock was confused. He thought she would be happy, well, he was hopeful. "No, I love you."

Reba shook her head. "Quit saying that. You don't love me. You're talking crazy. You need to just leave me alone and take your crazy butt out of he…" Reba was cut off by Brock's lips crashing onto hers.

End of Chapter


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Reba stood completely rigid for a moment. Unsure of how she was supposed to respond. She just let Brock's lips gently massage hers. It was then she felt herself close her eyes and slowly wrap her arms around him. She followed suit with Brock and slowly tilted her head slightly to the side while allowing Brock access to her mouth. Reba had gotten lost in the passion and unconsciously pulled Brock closer to her body. Reba moaned against his lips and was fully enjoying the attention Brock was giving her. She didn't think she would ever pull away, that was until she felt his hands move down her sides and she instantly pulled away.

What in the world was she thinking? Why did she kiss him back? Reba started to panic a little. They were divorced. They had a past. They could no longer kiss like that and enjoy it. They weren't allowed to love each other anymore. What the hell were they thinking? "What did we just do?" Reba said, not wanting to believe it.

Brock chuckled. "We kissed and I believe you were enjoying it."

Reba shook her head and grabbed her bag and walked to the door. "I was not. It was a natural reflex. I have to go."

Brock's smile faded and followed Reba into the hall. Brock grabbed her arm halfway to the stairs and stopped her. "Where are you going?"

Reba glared and removed her arm from his grasp. "I have a date and…" She was interrupted by the door bell ringing. "And he is here now."

Brock didn't know exactly how he was going to convince her to stay but he knew he had to try. He didn't want her going out with anyone else. "You're just going to leave after what happened?"

Reba pulled away again. 'Yes, nothing really happened!" She said through clenched teeth. She took a moment to calm herself before looking back at Brock. "Look, you don't love me and that kiss was a mistake. Let's just both move on all right."

Reba stomped away angry. She knew she shouldn't have left it like that but she had a date and she had panicked. What was Reba to do? The man tells her he loves her and kisses her. How was she supposed to process or respond to that, especially just a few moments before she was supposed to go on a date and officially move on? This was going to be one hell of a night, that was for sure, she already knew.

Reba put on her best smile and walked down the stairs to her date, who was at the moment being interrogated by Van. "So…" Van was saying as he stepped extremely close to John. "John is your name or so you claim…" John looked like he was uncomfortable and Van was looking him over with disdain. "Where did you meet Mrs. H again?"

John was giving Van his best smile, even though Reba could tell he just wanted to get out of there. "We met at school. I am a new teacher as well."

Van nodded. "So teachers don't make much money do they?"

Reba knew it was getting a little personal so before John could stubble over a response Reba decided to interrupt. "Hello John." Reba said in a cheerful voice.

All eyes turned to the voice at the end of the stairs and their jaws dropped as Reba approached them with her big beautiful smile on her face. "Wow, Mrs. H…" Van said looking her over. "You look hot."

"Thanks Van." Reba said with a cringe.

John smiled and took her hand, kissing the top of it. "You do look very beautiful."

Reba smiled even bigger. "Thanks."

John motioned toward the door. "Are you ready to go?" he asked politely. Reba nodded and they both turned toward the door.

"Wait a minute…" Van said stepping in between them and separating them. "Where are you taking her?"

John coughed a bit uncomfortably and took a step back from Van. "Just to the new Italian restaurant over on Third Street."

Van nodded and continued to glare at him. "No drive in or movie theaters or any place dark."

Reba's eyes widened and she smacked Van. "Van…" she hissed.

He ignored his mother-in-law and closed the gap between them that John had created, staring intently into his eyes. "You have her home at a decent hour and you keep them hands to yourself."

Reba rolled her eyes and thought it was best to step in now. Reba pushed Van away and gave him a glare. "I think it's time we go." Reba said taking John by the hand and leading him toward the door.

Van still followed. "You make sure you order your own drink Mrs. H and don't leave it unattended."

Reba cringed and pulled John out as fast as possible. Van shut the door behind them and turned to his wife. "I don't like him." Van said thinking about the shifty man that had just walked out with his beloved mother-in-law.

Cheyenne rolled her eyes. "You never like any of Mom's dates. He was nice…" Cheyenne's smile grew. "And cute." She added.

Van frowned. "I'm cuter."

Cheyenne gave Van a smile and patted his shoulder. "Of course honey." She gave him a small kiss on the lips for added reassurance.

Van gave a smile but it still didn't seem like a happy one as he turned to the closed front door. "I'm still not so sure about him. He was way too smooth and he changed the subject rather quickly when I asked him about the first wife he mentioned."

Cheyenne waved off his accusations. "Did you ever think that maybe it's a sore subject. It was none of our business and he was a wonderful guy. Now come sit down and relax with me." Van stared a moment before giving a small shrug and joining his wife on the couch.

Meanwhile Brock was watching from the top of the stairs. He hadn't met John but from what he saw he didn't like him either. He trusts Van's judgment and if he didn't like him, he isn't any good. Of course he was sure he wouldn't like anyone Reba went out with. He never liked the guys she dated in the past. He hated that she moved on so fast with that plumber and then she jumped at the chance to have dinner with Parker once their divorce was final. He was worried when she started flirting with Greg, Kyra's friend's father, and he was sure he had lost her forever when she had gotten a little serious with that Brian guy but now for a moment he had a little hope. She had kissed him back upstairs. There had to be still something between them. He took a chance when he told her he loved her and he was going to take another chance by waiting until she returned from her date to talk with her. He had to. He couldn't let this rest. He had to know.

"I'm really, really sorry about Van. He is so over protective and he really…"

"Cares about you." John finished for her as he held his hand out to help her out of the car.

Reba smiled as she accepted his hand. "Yeah, I know but sometimes I wish he would just back off a little bit."

John smiled as he led her to the restaurant doors. "He only wants what is best. He doesn't want to see your hurt but with me…" John said with a huge smile. "You don't have to worry about that." John held the door open for her and Reba stood there for a moment with a wide smile. How could one guy be so sweet? She gave one more second of smiling before thanking him and walking into the restaurant. So far so good.

Brock couldn't help but walk from the couch to the window every few seconds to see if Reba had come back from her date. His pacing and checking the window every few seconds didn't go unnoticed by his children. As they watched television they all exchanged looks whenever their father got up to look out the front window once more. Cheyenne was worried for her dad. She knew everyone knew that Brock still had feelings for his ex-wife. The children wanted their parents to be happy but they didn't want this to end the way it did four years ago. Their parents were getting along as best they could now but who knew how they would be around each other if that were to happen a second time. They were all sure Bock and Reba wouldn't be able to survive heartbreak once more.

Brock sighed as he stared out the window and down the street. He didn't know what to expect or what to look for. He was just hoping Reba would return home soon. He knew it was probably pointless to stare out at the street but he couldn't help it. He sighed and willed himself to turn away from the window. He raised his eyebrows when he saw only his daughter Cheyenne sitting on the couch. She gave him a sweet smile and patted the seat next to her. Brock gave her a confused look as he flopped down next to her.

He took a moment to look and see if anyone else was around. "Where did everyone go?" he asked turning back to Cheyenne.

Cheyenne motioned toward the stairs. "They had all gone upstairs."

Brock frowned. "I was hoping to watch a movie or something like we used to. Oh well, their loss." Brock gave Cheyenne a smile and picked up the remote. "What movie do you want to watch?" he asked turning on the television.

Cheyenne sighed and grabbed the remote from her dad and turned off the TV. "Dad, what are you doing?"

Brock gave her a confused look. "I was just going to watch a movie. We don't have to if you feel that strongly about it."

Cheyenne set the remote down and shook her head. "No, what are you still doing here?"

Brock shrugged. "I just want to hand out with my kids."

Cheyenne shook her head. "Dad, I'm not an idiot. You're waiting for mom."

"So." He simply said. "I'm only making sure she gets home okay."

Cheyenne gave her father a knowing smile. "Dad, we all know what's going on. You're jealous."

Brock looked at his daughter like she was crazy. He shook his head. "I'm not jealous okay. I only want what's best for her."

"And what is best for her is you, right?"

Brock nodded. "Yes…" His eyes shot open and he turned to a smiling Cheyenne. "I mean…no…I mean…" Brock sighed and slumped down against the couch. "I don't know." Cheyenne patted his arm. "I just don't want to see her get hurt. I don't like that guy."

Cheyenne laughed a little. "You sound like Van. He didn't like John either, claimed he was too smooth."

"I agree and…"

"Dad…" Cheyenne said with a shake of her head and smiled. "You don't like anyone that mom goes out with."

Brock nodded once more. "Of course…" he admitted. "They were all idiots and she deserves so much more. She hasn't met the right guy for her."

Cheyenne smiled. "I don't think you will be happy with anyone she decides to settle down with, isn't that the truth?"

Brock shook his head. "I'm only looking out for her. I want her to be happy."

"With you." Cheyenne added.

"No I…"

"You love her dad…." Cheyenne interrupted. "Admit it. "

Brock sighed and stood up, walking over to the window once more. "I do…" he said in a small voice. "I do love your mother and I would rather her be happy with me."

Cheyenne smiled. "Now was that so hard?"

Brock spun around and nodded. "Yes! You're my daughter and it's just weird to talk about this with you, especially after what I did to this family."

Cheyenne frowned. "Dad, we forgave you for that. We're happy with the way things are. We love Barbara Jean, even despite what happened to you guys these past few months but we all realize it's for the best."

Brock looked toward the window and nodded. "Yeah, that's why maybe it was a mistake."

Cheyenne furrowed her eyebrows together in confusion. "What was a mistake?"

Brock sat back down next to his daughter. "It's nothing." He said waving it off.

Cheyenne wouldn't take that as an answer. "Dad, just tell me. It might help to talk." Brock ran his hand through his hair and sighed. "Just tell me, I won't judge you or anything." she encouraged.

"Well…" Brock said a little hesitant. "I kind of told…" He paused a moment, trying to find the right words and to put off telling.

"Told what?" Cheyenne asked anxiously.

Brock sighed. "I told your mother…" Cheyenne perked up even more. "That I love her." Brock blurted out quickly. Cheyenne's eyes widened. "And I kissed her." He added quickly before he lost his nerve.

Cheyenne's hand flew to her mouth in shock.

So far Reba's date had been like a dream. John was the perfect gentleman. He held the door open for her; pulled out her chair, bought her a rose when the woman with a basket of flowers had come by…everything had been perfect. They had a lovely conversation about each other. John already knew about her family and all the craziness they brought. He seemed unfazed by her family's past. That was always a test of sorts to see if they could handle her and her family. He seemed so interested in knowing more about her and wanting to find out more about her family. That was a sure sign of a good guy. Who knows? John could be the one.

After their lovely dinner of rigatoni and ravioli, they had decided to take a nice stroll around the park a few blocks away from Reba's home. There Reba had learned a little more about John. She had learned he had no kids with his first wife and the exact details of how their marriage fell apart and that it only lasted six months.

"So she just picked up and left with your best friend in the middle of the night?" Reba asked as he described the last month of his marriage. John nodded. "No notice? No I'm sorry but I fell in love with your best friend and we're leaving together?"

John shook his head. "Everyone else seemed to know exactly what she was like except me." He said with a strained smile. "No one was surprised when they read the note she left."

Reba felt pain for him. "Thank God you didn't have kids." As soon as she said that Reba wanted to smack herself. She stopped dead in her tracks and turned to John. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean…"

John chuckled and stopped her. "I know what you meant. I am glad we didn't have kids either."

Reba smiled and they continued on their walk. "Have you heard from her since she left?"

John shook his head and stopped to sit on a bench. "Aside from signing the divorce papers, no."

Reba joined him on the bench and took his hand into hers. "It's her loss." Reba said with a big smile.

John grinned and squeezed her hand gently. "You know, I'm having a really good time."

Reba giggled and scooted a little closer to him. "I'm having a really good time too." John grinned and there was a pause from both of them for a moment before they both moved their heads closer to each other.

The feeling Reba received when their lips touched surprised and deep down somewhere thrilled Reba a little bit as well. So far it had been a pretty good date.

"Anytime you can chime in with your thoughts." Brock said staring at his shell shocked daughter.

Cheyenne removed her hand from her face and revealed her smile. "You really kissed her?" Brock nodded, kind of shyly. Cheyenne squealed and clapped her hands excitedly. "What happened after that?" Brock was about to say something but Cheyenne stopped him and got a disgusted look on her face. "Wait, do I want to know?"

Brock rolled his eyes and turned away. "Look, I'm…"

"Okay…" Cheyenne said with a giggle. "I only meant I don't want any real details, just a little information."

Brock turned back to his daughter, recalling the moments that happened a few hours ago. "I told her I loved her and then I kissed her."

Cheyenne nodded and kind of waved off his statement. "Yeah you said that. I want to know what happened afterward. What did she say? What did she do?"

Brock sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "She told me I was crazy. She said the kiss was a mistake but I don't believe that. She kissed me back."

Cheyenne smiled. "She kissed you back?"

Brock nodded. "But she said she was trying to move on and then she rushed off to be with her date."

Cheyenne now looked confused and scratched her head. "You kissed her right before her date tonight?" she asked.

Brock nodded. "Yeah but…"

"No wonder she didn't believe you."

Brock looked at Cheyenne wondering what she was getting at. "What?"

Cheyenne nodded. "Yeah dad, you told her right before she was going on a date with another man. You gave no indication before of ever having any interest until she had a date and what about that Amy girl you're dating? It's no wonder Mom thinks your crazy."

Brock groaned and laid his head against the back of the couch. He rolled his head in the direction of Cheyenne. "I only had one date with Amy. We had a nice date but I just kept thinking the whole time how much I wanted your mother to be there instead." Brock sighed. "What do you think I should do?"

Cheyenne smiled and took her dad's hand. "Talk to her, nicely and rationally, tell her how you feel and then wait."

Brock raised his head and shot his daughter a confused look. "Wait?"

Cheyenne nodded. "Yeah, let her take it all in and just wait a little while before you expect more. If you believe Mom still loves you too then it will happen. You just need to be patient with her. A lot has happened these past few years and I think she just needs time but don't give up on her."

Brock smiled and patted his daughter's hand. "Thanks sweetie."

They both smiled at each other and their heads snapped towards the door when they heard a car door slam. Cheyenne stood up and gave her dad an encouraging smile. "Good luck." Brock smiled back and stood up once Cheyenne disappeared about the top of the stairs. Brock walked to the window quietly and watched Reba and her date on the porch say goodnight to one another.

Reba smiled as John took both of her hands in his. "Tonight was a wonderful night." John said with smile.

Reba nodded. She motioned towards the door. "I would invite you in for coffee or a drink but I am sure my kids are still up and they would be all asking questions."

John nodded. "I understand. I am just happy we got that first date out of the way."

She chuckled and nodded. "I know, the first date can be a little nerve racking but I think we did okay."

John laughed. "Yeah, we did but I am also happy we can now relax and be a little bit more of ourselves."

Reba nodded and let go of his hands. "I better go. I have to work to do in the morning."

John smirked and raised a curious eyebrow. "It's Saturday."

"Cleaning and grading papers. Plus I have a family to take care of."

John nodded and took her hands one last time, kissing the top of them. "Well, this is a goodnight then. I had a great time and I hope to see you again." He paused a moment and smiled. "Outside of work that is."

Reba smiled. "You will."

"Goodnight." He stated walking away as Reba placed a hand on the door knob. "Reba…" She turned and smiled. "I hope on our next date you like the real John because the real John sure likes you." He said smiling big.

Reba's smile faded a bit and nodded. "Goodnight." She said quickly walking into the house. Reba didn't know what to say. That last comment of his was a little strange but she didn't want to dwell on it. She knew he probably meant nothing by it except what he said earlier, we can be more of ourselves on the next one.

Reba turned and rolled her eyes when she saw Brock standing there. "Brock what are you still doing here?"

He stepped closer to her. "I need to talk with you."

"Well…" Reba said trying to walk away but Brock stopped her by grabbing her arm. Reba glared. "Let go of me."

Brock let go and was happy to see Reba didn't move. "I love you." He stated.

She rolled her eyes. "Brock, don't start this again. You're…"

"Crazy?" Reba nodded. "Crazy in love with you." Brock finished. "I didn't say I love you because I don't want to see you happy with anyone. It's what I feel. I fell in love with you twenty seven years ago and I haven't stopped since. I made a big mistake and I want to correct it."

Reba suddenly started laughing and Brock was confused. "This is just like you Brock…" she said still laughing. "You screw everything up." She wiped the tears that escaped and then gave Brock a look of anger. "Why do you do this? Our lives are finally back on track and you have to screw it all up. Of course you were always good at screwing everything!"

A look of hurt crossed Brock's face. "That's not fair." He stated.

Reba continued to glare. "You want to know what's not fair!" she screamed. "What's not fair is finding out my husband of twenty years was cheating on me! What's not fair is you tarring up this family! What's not fair is having to go through six months of depression to feel right again! What's not fair is having you come to me after four years of divorce to tell me you love me!"

Brock sighed. He had not really expected this. "I only thought you should know how I feel." He said quietly. He didn't want to antagonize her any further. He had to do what his daughter said and leave her alone for a while.

Reba still glared. "Well I'm only telling you how I feel." Reba looked him straight in the eye. "I don't want you to tell me how you feel. I don't need you. I don't love you and I want you to leave me alone."

Brock had chills going down his spin as the coldness from her words hit him. He looked straight into her eyes and saw so much anger and sadness. He knew she meant it and it pained him. Maybe he should just do as she asks and leave her alone…for good. If he truly loved her he would give her what she wants. Brock turned away, unable to look her in the face anymore. He walked towards the door. "Okay." He simply said before walking out the door.

Reba locked the door after him and stood there with her back against it. It had been so hard to say those words to him but she had to do it. If she didn't everything would be just…Reba shook her head. She just couldn't allow Brock to love her and she couldn't allow herself to love Brock. Reba paused and slide down the door, collapsing onto the floor. What did she do? Reba placed her face in her hands and let the tears wash over her.

End of Chapter


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

It has been three weeks since the night Reba had her first date and the night Brock had spilled his guts to Reba. That night Reba had cried until there were no more tears left. She cried for herself and her feelings for Brock, and for what she had said to him. She had forced herself to say those things to him. She had to. Reba knew it was the only way to keep things the way they were. Everything and everyone would be screwed up if anything was to happen between them. She wasn't just protecting herself; she was protecting the whole family. Reba wasn't going to let anything happen to her family like what happened four years ago. They had been through enough.

After her need to cry her eyes out, Reba had gone straight to bed to sleep and hoping the next day would bring better things…but it didn't. She not only had a lousy day…she didn't see Brock at all. He didn't come around and the one time he did call he only wanted to talk with Jake. He was distant and seemed to want to limit the amount of time he talked to her at all. Reba didn't know how to feel about this. On the one hand the fact that he is staying away is great because it meant they could both move on more smoothly and then on the other hand he was her kids' father and if they suddenly stopped talking and having no contact with each other whatsoever, then the kids would start to worry and wonder what had gone wrong with their parents. The questions would start and Reba didn't need that. She knew she had to stay on good terms with Brock; otherwise she would have to answer to, not only her children, but her son-in-law and best friend. She had to talk to Brock alone and somehow convince him they at least had to get along for the children's sake. She only hoped he would agree.

Reba sighed as she relaxed on the couch after a long day at school. She was beginning to see what most teachers face when students challenged them. Now that they figured she was around for a while they would treat her like any old teacher, bring in all those old lame excuses to class, my dog ate my homework, it flew out the window on the way to school, or my little sister used it as her own personal coloring book. They came out with everything but of course she didn't fall for it. She would accept no excuses and that person would get a zero on their homework assignment, no arguments.

Reba was slowly getting into their heads though that she wasn't playing around and that if they wanted to get into a good college they had to know how it worked and how they were expected to work. They respected her for the fact that she truly cared. She was the most liked teacher among the students. Besides the students liking her, John liked her as well. They had been dating for the past three weeks and things seemed to be progressing quite nicely. He sent a dozen roses to her home, chocolates, took her for romantic dinners, walks, he was incredibly sweet to her and Reba couldn't have asked for more but he did give her more without asking for anything in return. He was also including a surprise for her that night during dinner. Reba couldn't wait to see what it was. Although Reba was concerned they might be moving a little fast, she figured she just wasn't used to being pursued and adored by someone completely.

When she dated Brock, the only thing he tried to do was sneak into her dorm room at night. He brought her flowers only twice during the time they were dating and that was only because he was trying to apologize for something he said or did. He never had gotten her flowers just to say I love you or that he cared. John was great and she couldn't wait to see him that night. Now all she had to do was somehow get Brock to talk to her and explain that them getting along was essential to their children's lives. It was quite humorous if you thought about it. If they show their true feelings they wreak the family again but if they don't at least be friends they wreak the family. Reba knew what she had to do. She had to talk with Brock.

Reba was brought out of her thoughts when the front door slammed. Reba shot up and saw Jake coming through the door. "Hey Jake, did your dad bring you home?" Jake nodded as he walked towards the kitchen. Reba looked at the door and expected Brock to walk in. He usually stopped over after dropping off Jake but he didn't. "Jake, where is your dad?" Reba said through the kitchen/living room window divider.

"He said he had to go and he would see me tomorrow." Jake said through a mouthful of cookies. Reba eyes widened and she quickly walked to the door. "Where are you going?" Jake asked, stuffing another cookie into his mouth.

"No where…" Reba said pulling open the door. "Don't eat too many cookies before dinner." Reba slammed the door behind her and ran across the front lawn to see Brock pulling his car from the driveway and into the street. Reba double timed it from the lawn to the street just in time to step in front of Brock's car.

Brock slammed on his breaks just in time. He was about an inch away from hitting his ex-wife. Brock turned off the car, flung off his seat belt, and jumped from the car. "Are you okay?" he asked in concern as he rushed over to her. He placed his hands on either side of her face and checked her out.

Reba had to keep herself from smiling. She just nodded. "I'm fine." She said.

Brock gave a sigh of relief and removed his hands from her face. "Thank God." He said with great relief.

"Okay…umm…Brock…" Reba began.

She was immediately interrupted by Brock screaming at her. "Are you crazy?" he yelled with an angry look on his face.

Reba was taken aback by his anger. "What?" she asked a bit clueless.

Brock scoffed and shook his head. "What?" Reba nodded. "What, she says, you know sometimes you act so much like Barbara Jean."

Reba eyes widened. "Excuse me, I…"

"Reba! I could have hit you! You could've gotten seriously hurt! What the hell were you thinking?"

Reba frowned. "I only wanted to talk with you."

"Have you ever heard of a telephone?" he screamed.

Reba glared at him. "You don't need to scream at me." Reba fired back.

Brock sighed and calmed himself down a bit. "Okay, I'm sorry but I'm only concerned for you." Brock said the concerned he mentioned was completely evident in his voice. "Are you sure you're okay?" he asked once more.

Reba smiled and nodded. "I'm fine."

"Good." He said. "I better go then." He walked back toward the car.

"Well, I wanted to talk with you."

Brock looked increasingly uncomfortable and ran his hand through his hair. He shook his head and opened the door. "I don't think that would be a good idea and I have to get going."

Reba immediately went to the passenger side of the car and hopped in. She wasn't about to let it all end the way it did three weeks ago. She had to talk with him.

Brock couldn't hold back the eye roll when he saw Reba enter his car. "Reba…" he said frustrated.

"Aunt Weba!" She heard from the back.

Reba turned and saw Henry, amazingly, unhooking his car seat lock. Reba barely had time to respond before Henry jumped from the back of the car to Reba's lap. Reba chuckled as Henry wrapped his arms around her neck and gave her a hug. "How have you been sweetie? Are you being good?"

Henry gave a small smile and a shrug. He turned to his father. "Are you mad at Aunt Weba?"

Brock smiled and shook his head. "Of course not buddy."

Henry gave Brock a frown. "Why yell?"

Reba turned Henry's face and gave him an award winning smile. "We were just talking sweetheart. Look…" Reba said pointing out the window. Jake was coming out of the front door with a football. "Jake is going to play a game. Do you want to play with him?" Henry smiled big and nodded enthusiastically. Reba chuckled and opened her door. "Jake!" she yelled to the boy walking down the street. Jake stopped and walked over to the car. "Watch your little brother for a moment."

Jake made a face. "I was just going over to Andy's house."

"It's only for a few minutes while I talk with your father. Now just watch him in the yard."

Jake held out his hand to Henry. "Come on Henry. I'll teach you how to throw a football." Henry happily jumped from the car and took Jakes hand.

Reba shut the door with a soft thud once the kids were safely in the yard. There was silence in the car once the door was shut. Reba kept staring out the windshield and Brock kept tapping his fingers on the steering wheel. Brock sighed and turned to Reba. "What is it you wanted to talk with me about?"

Reba turned to Brock. "You have talked to me in three weeks." She started to say quietly. "You ignore my phone calls or you always try to find the quickest way to hang up."

Brock tried to come up with a quick excuse, he failed miserably. "That's because…" He stopped, not knowing what to tell her.

"You don't come to the house anymore like you used to…" She continued. "And when you do come to the house it's only to drop Jake off. You don't stay and if you do, you try to find a quick excuse to get out or you ignore me completely. What's wrong?"

Brock shrugged. "I'm just doing what you told me."

Reba was slightly confused for a moment. "What did I tell you?" she asked.

Brock scoffed. "Three weeks ago Reba, you couldn't have forgotten. I confessed my love for you and then you scream at me that you hate me, you want me to leave you alone, and that you don't love me."

Reba shook her head. "I may have been a little harsh with what I said but I never said I hated you."

"You might as well have. You really hurt me."

Reba placed a sympathetic hand on his arm but Brock pulled away. "I'm really sorry I said all that Brock but you just sprung it all on me. You hurt me when you left almost five years ago and then all of a sudden you just spring on me that you love me without so much as a warning and you expect me to act rationally? What I was supposed to say Brock? I love you too? Because to be honest I don't." she said with a lot of force to get out. "You can't expect my feelings to change after what happened."

Brock shook his head. "That isn't fair Reba. You said last year that you weren't mad at me anymore for it. Is that not true?"

Reba sighed and nodded. "Yes but…"

"No buts…" he said, interrupting her. "You said you weren't mad anymore. People make mistakes Reba and I made a big one, a huge one. I understand that now. I just hope I don't have to pay for it the rest of my life."

Reba leaned back against the seat and turned to see her son and Henry throwing a football back and forth. The poor little boy, Reba's children weren't the only ones who would suffer from this. Henry would suffer a little from it too, his parents just divorced a few months ago. How would he deal with his dad dating someone so close to him? Reba didn't want to hurt Henry. She loved that little boy like he was her own. "Brock…" she said turning her head back toward him. "No matter how we…you feel, we can't do that to the kids. They will be the ones who get hurt in the end and I don't want to do that to them."

Brock scoffed. "How long are you going to keep using the kids as an excuse?"

Reba gave Brock the most confused look. "What are you talking about?"

Brock gave Reba a look. "Reba, you can't use them as an excuse to keep me away forever. Cheyenne's all grown up, Kyra is three years from graduating high school, and Jake is almost a teenager."

Reba shook her head. "It doesn't matter how old they are. I would be too afraid it would hurt them again."

Brock raised an eyebrow at his ex-wife. "Hurt them or you?" he asked suddenly.

Reba was speechless. She had to admit that if anything would happen between them again, she was afraid that she might get hurt but her point was the kids, not her own personal feelings. "Look…" she said turning her body towards him and looking straight into his eyes. "I think we need to forget about whatever it is we or you feel and we need to focus on the children. They have noticed the tension between you and me these past three weeks. They are already affected by our actions and nothing has even happened yet."

Brock grinned. "Yet?" he asked in a hopeful voice.

Reba rolled her eyes and turned her body back to face the front. "I just meant that nothing has happened and nothing will ever happen."

Brock sighed. "I hope this conversation has a point because if you just wanted to talk to insult me or break my heart more…"

"Okay…" Reba said stopping him. "I just thought we needed to act civil to one another from now on and to forget about what happened three weeks ago. We have to do it for the kids. "

Brock sighed and shook his head. "I don't think I can do that."

Reba pounded the dash board. "Why not?" she screamed. "The kids are important to you aren't they? They need you."

Brock nodded. "And like I said two and a half years ago, they will always have me. I will always be there for them."

Reba was confused. "I don't quite understand why we can't try and be civil for the children's sake."

Brock shook his head. "I told you I can't do that Reba…" he said taking her hand gently that was resting on her knee. "It wouldn't work. I can't be around you and not want to just hold you or touch you or kiss you. I just couldn't do."

Reba frowned. "But the kids…"

"Are growing up." Brock stated. "Their growing up. You can't use them as an excuse anymore. They will get over it and I just can't do it. I can't be around you. I will do what you ask and leave you alone but I can't just be friends right now. Maybe in time but not now."

Reba nodded and looked down at their locked hands. She had to wonder if she was making a very big mistake. Reba knew she loved him, that she would admit to herself but did she want to risk the way her life was going now? What about her children? Like Brock said she couldn't use them as an excuse forever but it still concerned them a great deal. What would they think of her if she went out with her best friend's ex-husband?

"I do love you Reba." He said breaking her thoughts. Reba's head snapped up to look into his eyes. "I just want you to know that and I would understand if you never forgive me and if you never loved me again. I just thought you should know." He said quietly. He slowly raised her hand that he still grasped and placed a gentle kiss on the back of it. "I have to go. Can you send Henry back in?"

Reba nodded and reluctantly slipped her hand out of his. She opened the door and stepped out into the slightly warm air. Reba took a breath for a moment after she slammed the car door. Could she just walk away from all this? Was she doing the right thing? "Aunt Weba!" She heard a small voice scream again. Reba smiled as she watched Henry drop the ball and run to her.

"Hey! Interference!" she heard Jake yell.

Reba rolled her eyes at her son and chuckled when Henry jumped into her arms. "Time for you to go sweetheart." Reba said taking him to the car.

Henry frowned. "You come too." He stated.

Reba shook her head and kissed Henry on the cheek before opening the back car door. "Sorry Henry…" she said, crawling in and putting him in his car seat. "I can't come today but maybe another time. You be a good boy now and don't unlock this seat anymore."

"He knows not to do it when I drive." Brock said giving her a strain smiled.

Reba nodded and gave Henry a small kiss on the cheek. "Goodbye Henry." She turned to the man in the front seat and gave a small sad smile. "Goodbye Brock." He gave an equally sad smile and nodded as Reba retreated from the car.

She waved to the back of the car as she watched Brock drive away. Who knew how long it would be before she talked to him again. He was obviously too hurt to come near her and he was respecting her wishes. If you could call it that, she didn't really want Brock to leave her alone. Why did she say that? Boy did she really screw things up. She needed to start watching what she said before she said it.

"You okay mom?" she heard behind her.

Reba turned and she saw her daughter Kyra approaching her from the driveway. Reba gave her a strained smile and she nodded. "I'm fine." She forced out.

Kyra rolled her eyes as she stepped up to her mother who had turned back to the empty street in front of their house. "Nothing is wrong, huh?"

Reba continued to stare down the street as she nodded her head. "Everything is perfect."

Kyra nodded. "Then why are you staring down an empty street and looking the way you do?"

Reba scoffed and turned towards her daughter. "Everything is fine." She repeated.

Kyra shook her head. "I don't think it is."

Reba sighed and started walking away. "You can think whatever you want."

"I know what happened between you and dad." Kyra said quickly.

She caused Reba to stop dead in her tracks and turn slowly to face her daughter. "Wha…who…what exactly do you know?"

"That dad told you he still loved you."

Reba's eyes widened ad shifted nervously. "Where did you hear that?" she asked trembling.

"Cheyenne." Kyra said stepping forward.

Reba's jaw dropped. "How did she find out?"

Kyra smiled. "Dad told her."

Reba sighed and her arms dropped to her sides. "Why can't he keep anything to himself?" She stepped towards her daughter. "Look, what your father said…" She paused for a moment trying to come up with some sort of explanation. "Meant nothing. It was nothing and we already talked it over."

Kyra was confused by her mother's words. "How can you say that it was nothing mom? The way Cheyenne described the way dad said it…he really does still love and care for you."

Reba shook her head and turned, trying to walk back to the house. "It doesn't matter."

"So twenty years doesn't matter?"

Reba stopped and turned, looking confused. "What in the world are you talking about?"

"The twenty years you two were married. I am sure they all weren't unhappy ones."

Reba shook her head. "Of course they weren't. I love…d your father but that has nothing to do with now. Our marriage has been over for four years now and your kids need to know that." Kyra kept on smirking. "What?" Reba asked a little annoyed that her daughter was smiling at her like that.

"You said love. You said you love him."

Reba rolled her eyes. "I said loved. As in the past tense."

Kyra still kept smiling. "You said love first."

Reba scoffed and was having a hard time coming up with excuses. "Well…I…" Kyra's smirk persisted and it was annoying the hell out of Reba. "You know, it doesn't matter. What happened these past three weeks and today does not matter. I mean…" Reba felt her emotions were getting the best of her. She threw her hands in the air frustrated. These feelings were exactly what she was trying to avoid. Reba could feel the tears forming already.

"Mom?" Kyra questioned with concern.

"Even if…" Reba began, managing to hold back the tears. "I still love your dad. It's too late."

Kyra raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean it's too late?"

Reba shrugged as she messed with her nails. "It's just too late. I sent him away and what he did five years ago…"

Kyra rolled her eyes. "Please Mom…" She said. "Even prisoners get a second chance and it's not too late. You could talk to dad. Dad would take you back in a second." Reba kept shaking her head. "If you truly love dad you would run down that street after him."

"But I don't." Reba said firmly. "So I don't want to hear anymore about it." Reba straightened herself and smoothed out her clothes. "Now if you'll excuse me I have to get dinner together and then I have to go get ready for my date with John tonight."

Kyra shook her head as she watched her mother walk away and into the house. She wished her mother wasn't so stubborn. She loved Barbara Jean like a second mother but even she had to admit she always secretly wanted her mom and dad to get back together. Kyra was positive Barbara Jean wouldn't even care. She was sure BJ would be happy for them and everyone else would be too. The only real thing keeping them from being together was her mother and Kyra had to wonder how long it would take for her mom to realize how much she loved her dad and if her dad would even be there when she realized it.

End of Chapter


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Reba was a little bit distracted the rest of the day and a good part of the evening. She threw herself into cleaning and making dinner for her family to distract herself from thinking of Brock or anything that he may have said or anything Kyra said. She just wanted to forget about the day and focus on the date she was going on that night with John. He had mentioned a special surprise for her and she couldn't wait to know what it was. She had to admit it was a little strange to be getting surprises from him already. They have only been dating three weeks. She didn't want to dwell on the subject too much, Reba was positive he was only being nice and it was probably a small surprise anyway. He did tell her to dress casual.

Reba just needed to relax. It was Brock's fault. He put all these thoughts in her head. She needed to get him out of her head. Tonight she would. She would show everyone how far past on she has moved by having the best time of her life tonight. First thing was she had to figure out is what in the world she was going to wear?

Reba stared at herself in the full length mirror in her room. She was clad in jeans and button down silk shirt. He did say casual but it just didn't look right. Maybe it was the shirt. She turned to the closet and walked in to pick out a decent shirt for the night. Reba picked up a light blue cotton shirt and a long sleeve white one to go underneath. She quickly changed and stepped back in front of her mirror. It still didn't look right. She didn't feel right either, like she should just cancel the date but it was really too late. John was going to be there soon and she was sure what she was feeling was nothing.

Suddenly there was a knock at her bedroom door that snapped her out of her thoughts. "Come in." she said not turning from the mirror. Reba watched through the mirror as Kyra walked through.

"John is downstairs."

Reba sighed as she smoothed out her shirt. "He's early."

"Okay…" Kyra said with a pause. "Do you want me to tell him you'll be right down?"

Reba nodded and continued to check over her outfit. "Yeah, I'll be down in a minute."

Kyra nodded but she didn't leave. "You okay?" she asked as she watched her mother.

Reba turned around to face her daughter. "What does this look like?" she asked gesturing to her outfit. "What do I look like?"

Kyra gave her mom a friendly smile. "You look great, why?" she asked curiously.

Reba shook her head and began to go through her purse which rested on the bed. "I'm just nervous. I want to look nice."

Kyra raised an eyebrow. "Why would you be nervous? It isn't your first date with him."

"I know…" Reba said walking over to her vanity to put her compact mirror in her purse. "I'm just…my stomach is just…in knots. I don't know what is wrong with me."

"You sure it has nothing to do with dad?" Kyra asked sitting herself on her mother's bed.

Reba didn't meet Kyra's eyes. "What does your father have to do with this?"

"You might feel guilty, going out with another man while the one you love is sitting at home, alone."

Reba turned to glare at Kyra. "It is not guilt. I shouldn't feel guilty for going out with another man and trying to have a life."

Kyra smiled. "I noticed you didn't deny that you love him."

"Kyra!" Reba yelled in frustration. "I really don't want to get into this again with you. Now go downstairs and tell John that I will be downstairs in a moment."

Kyra nodded and got up to leave. She paused when her hand landed on the door knob and she turned. "I told dad and Barbara Jean when they separated they shouldn't just run away and not talk. You can't do that with dad again, not talking it out is what got us all here in the first place. I'll admit I am happy with the way it all turned out because then we wouldn't have Barbara Jean and Henry in our lives but if you and dad have a second chance you should at least talk. You can't run away from your feelings forever Mom." Kyra stayed for a second longer to see if she would receive any kind of response from her mother but she didn't. Reba just stood there, staring down at her purse. Kyra sighed and walked out of the room, shutting the bedroom door behind her.

Reba knew Kyra was right. She couldn't run forever. It certainly didn't help any to avoid but she felt she tried. She tried talking with Brock. She had tried to explain she wanted to be friends but he wanted to be more than friends. Reba…didn't know what she wanted. She was so conflicted and knew nothing of what to do. She admitted she had strong feelings for Brock but the idea of possibly going through what she went through four years ago frightened her a great deal. Reba didn't want to feel that way ever again. Sure, there was a good chance that if her and Brock were to reconcile that they would live the rest of their lives completely happy but there was also the chance that they wouldn't live happily and getting back together would be the biggest mistake of their lives and then everything and everyone would be even more screwed up than they were. Reba didn't know if she wanted to take that chance. She didn't know if she wanted to do that to her family.

Reba was brought out of her thoughts by a soft deep voice beside her. "Reba?"

She snapped her head towards John. "Sorry, what were you saying?"

John chuckled as he held out a bowl full of chocolate covered strawberries. "I was offering you a strawberry."

Reba gave him a strained smile and took one from the bowl. "Thanks." She said turning her attention back to the water before her. John had brought her to the beach for an evening picnic. It was a beautiful evening and a beautiful thought to bring her here, although she couldn't help but be distracted part of the evening.

"You seem distracted." John said as he watched Reba stare out at the water wash up to the shore back and forth. "How is your strawberry?"

Reba turned and gave a smile. "No thanks, I've got one."

John laughed and Reba gave him a puzzled look. "You really are distracted tonight."

Reba smiled and was quite disappointed in herself. "You set up this wonderful surprise and I am ruining it. I am from now on going to enjoy every minute of it." She gave an even bigger smile and took a generous bite of her strawberry.

John smiled and handed over a glass of champagne he had just poured. "Well…" he said smiling big as he picked up champagne filled glass himself. "This is not the only surprise."

Reba beamed and sat straight up. "It's not?" she questioned.

John shook his head. "Nope, I have one more surprise for you but that is for later."

Reba grinned and nodded. "Okay, for now…" she said scooting close to him. "We can just relax."

John smiled and wrapped a strong arm around her shoulders. Reba's smile faded a bit when his arm landed on her shoulder. It felt awkward and strange to be there. She shook the feeling off and decided to try and relax. The date was going well. Why spoil it?

Reba held onto John's hand loosely as they walked along the beach. It was a bit chilly and John had handed over his jacket and wrapped it around her shoulders. Even that was a bit awkward for her. She had attempted to have a good time tonight and not think of Brock or anything her daughter had said to her but it was very hard. It was getting harder and harder every minute but she felt terrible because John was being so sweet to her. He was attentive and very loving towards her but she still felt nothing.

She had tried so hard to move on with him but everything was different. Their first kiss was even bad. She felt no sparks, nothing, and it shocked her but it had made her happy as well, which was one thing she hasn't quite figured out yet. She expected fireworks. John was cute, sweet, smart, and she liked him. Why couldn't there be fireworks? It was Parker Reynolds all over again. Reba knew she couldn't go on like the way she was. She would have to break if off with John but how to do it was the problem. She didn't want to hurt his feelings but she knew she had to stop this.

Another problem what was going to happen once she did break up with John? It was obviously apparent that she still had feelings for her ex-husband. How would she deal with it? Was giving Brock another chance worth the risk to her family?

"Reba…" John said stopping. Reba turned, giving him a smile. "Taking risks is all apart of life and I believe without taking a chance you could miss out on something great."

Reba raised an eyebrow. "Huh?" Had she been talking out loud without realizing it? Did he hear everything? She was severely confused right now.

"I really like you." John continued. "I think what we have is wonderful and I want to be able to take care of you and I want to stay with you."

This was getting extremely uncomfortable for Reba. She gave John a strained smile as he took her hands into his and kissed the top of her knuckles. Reba shook her head as she stared at John in confusion. "You barely know me John."

John kept on smiling and held on tight to her hands. "I do know you. I love you. I want to marry you."

Reba's eyes widened and she pulled away roughly. "You don't love me. Like I said you don't know me. We have been dating for only three weeks. We are just learning things about each other."

John's smile faded. "I know plenty about you."

Reba placed her hands on her hips and glared at him. "Name one thing you know about me."

John smiled again, thinking this was going to be a piece of cake. "You're very loving. You care about your family. You always put them first."

Reba rolled her eyes. "A stranger could have known that in a minute. I'm about really knowing me. My hopes, dreams, how to hand my temper, my…favorite color or…the way I like my eggs in the morning!" He didn't know anything about her. The last three weeks he hadn't even bothered to truly get to know her.

John smiled. "Your favorite color is red and you like your eggs scrambled."

Reba raised an eyebrow and sighed. "Try blue and poached."

John rolled his eyes now. "So I don't know your preferred breakfast, big deal. That doesn't matter."

Reba shook her head. "It matters to me. Details matter to me." Details did matter to her, no matter how small or insignificant they were. There was only one person who knew everything small about her and she had sent him away that very afternoon.

"I can learn more about you. I am willing to learn because I love you."

Reba took a big step back away from John, not particularly liking their closeness. "You don't know me and you don't love me. Love doesn't happen that way. It's more than what we have. If we have anything, which I am sure we don't."

John looked at her with a hurt expression. "What we have is real. Why can't you see that? I can love you. No one can love you like I do."

Reba was getting a little frightened by his words. "Plenty of people love me."

John chuckled. "Like who? You're ex-husband?"

Reba felt her anger when he laughed. How dare he bring up and question Brock's feelings. "Yes!" she yelled. "He does and what Brock has for me is real. He knows me. You don't and I wish YOU would see THAT!" Reba took off his jacket and thrust it into his arms.

John sighed. "Reba…"

Reba shook her head. "I don't want to hear it. I want to leave. Take me home."

John relaxed his arms at his side but didn't make any move toward the car. "Just listen, please. Listen to reason."

Reba ignored him and started walking away. "No, I am leaving."

"Do not walk away from me!" he screamed angrily. He rushed up to her and pulled her around roughly, bringing her into a kiss.

Reba cringed when their lips touched. The kiss was just like all their others, awkward, sloppy, wet, and just disgusting. She felt like he was trying to swallow her face. Reba tried pushing him away but he was a little stronger than she was and so she did the only thing she could think of…she kneed him right in the…twins. John doubled over in pain and fell to the sand. Reba wiped off her mouth as she stared down at the man groaning in pain. "You just stay away from me John. The only time I should see you is at work and even then you need to make yourself scarce. Just stay away."

Reba walked back to the blanket and quickly grabbed her purse before she bolted. She ran as fast as she could away from him. Once Reba reached a street she stopped to see if John was following her. She was quite grateful to see no one. She slowed her pace and now she had to figure out how to get herself home. She didn't know exactly where she was but she was sure she could find a phone somewhere. Man, she picked the perfect night to forget her cell phone.

Reba sighed as she flopped down tiredly on a bus bench. Reba had no clue where she was going when she had started walking down the dark deserted road but she just kept on walking and soon found herself in downtown Houston. She had no clue how long she had walked. All she knew was that her feet were killing her. They felt like they were about to fall off. She had worn the wrong shoes for a long walk but of course she wasn't expecting John to go postal on her and propose, leaving her to walk home to try and get away from the crazy bastard but she might have to say she is even crazier because Reba had the sudden feeling to thank John.

Why did she want to thank John? Well, he made her realize with that one line about taking risks that maybe she needed to give Brock another chance. All of the events of today and tonight were replaying in her mind. She couldn't help but thinking of Brock's face when he had told her his feelings and when she had shot him down. He had looked so hurt and it killed her to do that and now she had to wonder if she did that for nothing. Did she want to risk it? Was she willing to work on a second chance with her ex-husband? Would he even take her back?

Reba looked up to the sky. "A little help would be nice." Reba said hoping in some way God might answer back but she doubted it. "What should I do?" she said still looking up to the sky. "If I get back together with him I could hurt my family but if I don't I could miss out on something good. I know what Brock is like when he is being sweet and serious. I miss that. I miss him." Reba wrapped her arms around herself as the chill of the night surrounded her in a gulf of wind. "I love him but I don't want to get hurt again. What should I do?" she asked, still unable to keep her eyes from the sky. "Can you send me some sort of a sign?" she screamed in frustration. Reba waited a few seconds before, expecting something but she got nothing. She let the tears fall as the night air seemed to chill her even more. What was she to do?

Suddenly Reba heard something that made her heart flutter with joy. "Reba?" Her head snapped up and she wanted to jump the man in the truck as he stepped out and came around to the side…and that's exactly what she did.

Reba jumped right at Brock and wrapped her arms around his neck, holding onto him tightly. "Are you okay?" he asked in concern. He had seen her sitting on the bench in tears and he immediately pulled over to see if she was all right.

Reba looked at him with a big smile on her face. "I am fine. I am just so happy to see you." She again pulled him close and this time she knew she would never let go. "I am so sorry Brock." She said into his chest. "I want you to know I am so sorry."

Brock removed her head from his chest and looked at her in confusion. "What are you talking about? Are you sure you're okay?"

Reba nodded and wiped the tears away from her face. "Yeah, I'm sure. Umm…" She stepped away from him, continued to try and make herself look presentable. "Can we go somewhere and talk? Somewhere private?"

Brock had agreed to talk with her. He was very concerned with the state she was in. She had obviously been crying, cold, and from what she said, starving. They had stopped off at a diner to grab a couple of burgers to go before heading someplace more secluded so they could talk without being interrupted or worrying someone would over hear their conversation. Brock had no idea where they could go but Reba did. She immediately directed him to a place they both knew well. A place they both visited often during their marriage. It was a cliff surrounded by trees over looking downtown Houston. A lot of teenagers could be found there on a Friday or Saturday night and it was the very spot where Brock and Reba first told one another that they loved each other. It also just happened to be the place where Cheyenne was conceived but that was just a side note.

Brock sighed and set down the empty box that once held his burger and fries. They were both sitting on the flat bed of his truck, their feet dangling off the edge. Reba was sitting close to him, sipping at her soda, having finished her meal much earlier. She wasn't kidding when she said she was starving. They had eaten in complete silence. Brock didn't want to push or pressure her into telling him what had happened tonight. He had a feeling that something big happened and if he found out that John had hurt her in anyway…he wouldn't kill him but John was going to wish he was dead by the time Brock got through with him.

Reba turned to him and gave Brock a big smile as she wrapped the jacket Brock had loaned her around her more. "Thanks for the jacket. I was quite cold. I made the mistake of leaving my jacket at home alone with my cell phone in it." Brock nodded and quietly sipped his soda and patiently waited for Reba to tell him exactly why he brought them here of all places. "It's a beautiful night." She said looking out onto the city.

"Yup." Brock said with a smile. "Lovely night."

Reba nodded. "A lot of fond memories here." She said turning to him with a smirk on her face.

Brock looked at her in surprise. That was something he never expected her to say and he couldn't help but chuckle before responding, "Yeah, lots of very good memories."

Reba kept her smile and turned back to the beautiful city lights. She wanted to bring Brock here because she knew it would be the perfect spot to tell him. God had answered her by sending Brock. He wanted them together as well. The way they were supposed to be. Reba now understood that of course there would be risks and there would be doubts between them but if they were both willing to work and love one another like they used to it was bound to last forever and Reba was going to make sure that happened.

"I don't mean to pry or pressure you but what happened tonight?" he asked softly. He hoped it was nothing serious.

Reba had to laugh and she turned her head to Brock. "John proposed."

Brock's eyes widened. "He what?"

Reba nodded. "He said he had a surprise for me tonight. It started off all normal. He picked me up and we had a nice ride to the beach where he surprised me with an evening picnic. We had some champagne and strawberry's before we decided to take a short walk down the beach where he proceeded to tell me that he thought what we had was a good thing and that he loved me and he wanted to marry me."

Brock was shocked a bit. He knew Reba was a wonderful woman but weren't they only dating for three weeks? "What happened after that?"

Reba sighed and took a sip of her soda to clear her dry mouth. "I told him he didn't know me and that it's only been three weeks. He said he was willing to learn but I told him love didn't happen that way and he knew nothing. He wasn't even truly trying." Reba sighed. "We had a few words with each other before I finally stomped away. He then pulled me back, kind of roughly too," she said rubbing her arm slightly. "And then he forced a kiss on me."

"I knew I didn't like that guy. I'm going to hurt him if I ever see him again. "

Reba smiled. "Well, you and Van seem to know when a guy is wrong for me and there is no need to hurt him. I already did." Brock looked at her with a look of question. "I kneed him in the…" she said trailing off, knowing Brock would catch on.

And he did. Brock sucked air through his teeth and jokingly turned himself away from her. "Remind never to get on your bad side."

Reba laughed and pushed him slightly. She then sighed and looked at him with a sweet smile. "I know you would never do what he tried to do."

Brock took her hand and squeezed it tight. "I don't like that he almost…that he…I would have hurt him if he did."

"He would have never gotten that far. I would have hurt him too." She said smiling. "But what happened with John is not what I really want to talk about right now. I mean, he did sort of help with what I am about to say but other than that this has nothing to do with him or what happened and I want you to know that. Are we clear?" she said making sure he knew her decision had nothing to do with the events of that evening. The only help John had in her decision was him saying risks were all apart of life and that was the truth.

Brock nodded. "I understand."

"Good." Reba said with a smile. "Now I am going to talk and if you want to chime in anytime, please do because I want to know what you think and I want to know what you feel." Brock nodded his heart beating faster with every second. He didn't know what she was going to say but he was hoping it was what he thought. "Okay…" she said holding on tight to his hand. "I have been going through my mind day in and out of what to say to you whenever this subject came up. I kept telling myself that we couldn't happen again, that our marriage or any relationship between us besides being friends was over. I was so hurt when you left me. I couldn't get out of bed most of the months during our separation. I was literally sick with grief over what happened between us. I wanted nothing more than to work it out with you but when you told me you had to marry Barbara Jean I was crushed. I felt so betrayed and just completely…hurt." Reba looked up into Brock's eyes and she could tell that he was ashamed of what he had done. "I didn't want to feel that way again. I like my career and I like taking care of my family. I like not having to wash your dirty underwear." She said jokingly and then she got a little more serious. "I like my life without." She said. Brock felt his heart breaking all over again as he heard those words. "But I LOVE my life with you." She said a smile forming on her face. Brock looked up at her and he couldn't help but feel pure joy. Reba continued on. "I love going to sleep next to you. I love waking up with you. I miss your hugs and kisses. I miss you." She paused catching her breath and trying to form new words. "I wasn't willing to take any risk for my heart being broken once more but it was tonight I realized that without any risks I would be missing out on something great. We had wonderful times together and I believe that we can have those wonderful times once more. I know that there are no guarantees in life and there might be a time when we both or one of us will want to get out but I really want to work on this and I really want another chance."

Brock sighed and turned back to the lights in the city. Now it was his turn. "February 23, 2001."

Reba was confused. "I am sorry but I don't recall that date and I am usually the one who remembers all the important birthdays and anniversaries." She said with a chuckle.

Brock didn't laugh though. "That night we had a BIG fight. The biggest one I think we ever had before the next morning when I left." Reba's smile faded and she nodded in remembrance to the fight. "That night I left after the fight. I went the bar to vent with Jim about…well…you." Reba nodded. She wasn't sure where he was taking this and it worried her that he had yet to answer her about her chance. Did she come to him to late? "I came home and it was dark. The kids were in bed and so were you. I was crushed when I went upstairs to the bedroom. You were already asleep and I had seen the tears streaked along your cheeks. I was still angry with you but I didn't mean to make you cry and it hurt me because you usually would wait for me to come home in the living room or you would leave a light on in the living room and you would be awake upstairs but nothing. I came into a dark home and you were already asleep. You always had this thing about not going to bed angry. You basically wouldn't allow it but it crushed me to think that you did go to bed angry and I just felt like you were giving up. I realize that it was one of the biggest mistakes of my life to just go to sleep without waking you and act like nothing was wrong and being the jerk that I was the next morning. I told you this because I want you to know that I will never do that again to you. I won't ever give up. I won't hurt you again. I will make sure of that."

Reba grinned. "That was some speech." She said breaking the silence.

Brock shook his head and chuckled. "Well, I had to come up with something after what you said."

Reba laughed and intertwined her fingers with his and staring down at their links hands. "I was afraid that you weren't going to give me another chance."

"I would be an idiot if I did that." Reba raised her head and smiled. "I had to restrain myself from kissing you."

Reba smiled and moved her face closer to his. "What is stopping you?" she said in a low sultry voice.

Brock smiled and immediately cupped her face, pulling her into a deep kiss. Reba immediately kissed back but she didn't pull away after a few seconds. She let the wildfires burn between them. Reba wrapped her arms around his neck to pull him even closer to her but Brock stopped her and pulled away. "Hey." She said disappointed. "Why did you stop?"

"I think we need to take this slow, don't you?"

Reba pouted and nodded a bit, turning back to the lights of the city. "I guess." She said even more disappointed then before. Since when did Brock want to take it slow? This was the same guy who tried to put the moves on her on their first date twenty seven years ago. Reba looked to Brock and he gave her a smile before wrapping an arm around her shoulders and pulling her close. Reba liked this but…she really didn't want to wait. Life didn't have any guarantees and she did love him. She took only a moment to decide before she grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him into a kiss.

The door burst open of a room at Motel 8 so two people who were currently in a heated lip lock could enter. Reba had quickly changed her and Brock's mind about slowing down once she had pulled him into another kiss. That kiss had quickly heated up and Reba immediately said they needed to find some place to go…quickly. Brock's place seemed too far for Reba and her house was out of the question considering their children were more than likely there. Reba saw the motel sign less than half a mile once they left the cliff and the fact that it was probably the only motel that still had check in this late made it perfect.

Brock broke the kiss to catch his breath and he stepped away from Reba for a moment. "Are you sure you want this? I mean…are you ready?" he asked, not wanting to pressure her into anything.

Reba couldn't help but chuckle. "Well this is certainly new."

"I just want to make sure you're ready for this. I know you and…"

Reba shut him up with a kiss on the lips before breaking it. "I am ready for this. Are you?" she asked jokingly.

"You know I am always…"

"Then don't worry." She said smiling. "I'll be gentle." She added in a whisper. Brock chuckled and brought her back into a sweet kiss. Reba wrapped her arms once more around his neck. She moaned against his lips and moved her hands to the ends of his shirt to pull it over his head but she was stopped once more by Brock. "What is wrong now?" she asked her hands on her hips in annoyance.

Brock sighed and ran his hand through his hair. He wanted her so badly but he wanted to make sure she was sure. "Are you sure you want to do this here? You are not the motel girl type."

Reba rolled her eyes and stepped forward. "Brock I love you and I want you but if you are not sure than maybe we shouldn't. We can leave." She said stepping towards the door. Brock stopped her and pulled her back. Reba smirked. "I thought so." She said smugly.

"I just wanted to make sure you wanted this."

She sighed and pulled by his shirt over to the bed. She stopped until the back of her knees hit the bed. "I am absolutely sure. Now no more stopping or we will leave. Now come here." She said pulling him into a kiss. They both groaned against each other's lips as they fell back onto the bed.

Sometime later they both were tangled up in the sheets and in each other as they faced each other, smiling in content. Reba couldn't think anything could get any better now. Her night hadn't started out so well but the end of it was certainly something to remember. She and Brock were together once again and she couldn't ask for more. It had been perfect, being with him, it had been just as it always was. Reba was a little sad though, they had wasted four years of being apart but they were definitely going to make up for it now.

"You know…" Reba said cuddling up to him and wrapping one arm around his neck. "I like your hair long." She said running her fingers through it.

Brock smiled placing a loving hand on her hip. "Really?"

Reba nodded. "Really…" she said smirking. "It gives me something to hold onto." Reba and Brock chuckled and Reba gave him a deep kiss on the lips and then cheek before moving closer and wrapping her leg around him, pulling him closer. "I miss this so much."

Brock smiled and drew little circles on her bare back. "I miss this too." He said looking at her deeply. Man did he miss her. It had been almost five years since he made love to her and it had drove him insane to be the gentleman and make sure she wanted what he wanted before continuing. His life had been going on a rollercoaster since he got married to Barbara Jean, not that she had anything to do with it. He just wasn't happy when he wasn't with Reba but right now he was extremely happy. "You are so beautiful." He said tenderly running a hand down her curve.

Reba smiled and looked at him curiously. "How do you that?"

"Do what?" he said, moving his hand to her face and caressing it gently.

"Look at me like that, like you haven't seen me everyday for past twenty seven years?"

Brock shrugged and caressed her arm gently. "I just…love you and…miss you. I missed us."

Reba giggled. "Yeah, me too." She said.

He smiled at her and kissed her gently before going back to caressing her arm. Brock sighed and he felt a pain in his heart when he caressed the spot that held bruises that resembled finger prints. He noticed that when he had taken off her shirt. He was ready to leave and go find John and severely hurt the man. "I hate that he did this to you. I want to hurt him."

Reba looked at his hand that was caressing the bruises and shrugged. "Let's not worry about him. John is gone and away from me for now." She said looking back at him with a smile. "Let's worry about us and concentrate on right now." She said before bringing him into a kiss so they could resume their love once more.

For a while all that mattered to Reba and Brock were each other. They couldn't get over the fact that they were back together. It was both a dream come true for them and for a while they didn't notice anything but one another and that was too bad because then they would've noticed the slit in the curtain that if someone were to step right up to the window they could see everything and someone certainly did.

_I felt my anger boil over as I watched them together. I had followed them and I couldn't believe my ears when I heard she had taken him back. I am sure he had some influence over her decision and I thought it would be okay. I would talk to her or send her something. I thought I had to do something to stop this. I had to hold myself together when they kissed. I thought I would see her after he dropped her off at her home but they didn't go to her house. They went to a cheap motel. How dare he take her there! If I had her I would have taken her to a nice place with roses and wine, something romantic. I wouldn't bring her here and I am certainly not going to just leave her here alone. I had to stay. I had to watch and make sure he didn't hurt her but I am angry that I did. I had to endure the couple of hours they had made love. I had cringed and held back as I watched her moan with pleasure at his touches. I had clenched my fists when I saw her smile as she rolled over to straddle him. It was so degrading to her and I knew it. How she could let him touch her? I wanted to burst through the door and pull her away from him but I knew it was still too early. She wouldn't understand just yet. I knew she loved me. This was as close as I would get for now, caressing the window that held her captive from me but soon I would be able to hold her the way that man who broke her heart was and she would appreciate my hugs and kisses more than his. She would know what real love was once she was with me. For now I would have to step up my game. I would have to show her how much I cared. I am not letting her go…never. I knew I couldn't stand here forever. They would soon be leaving and I needed to go before they saw me. I had to look into the window one last time though. I closed my eyes so I could imagine I was the one holding onto her and making her scream like that. I opened my eyes to get one last look at my sweet angel before saying a quiet goodbye._

End of Chapter


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

It's been a little over a week since Brock and Reba officially decided to give each other another chance. They had to of course immediately tell their family because they would have found out sooner or later. Plus it didn't help that they both didn't get home until almost 2 am. The family could have guessed what had happened anyway. They all were happy for their parents and Barbara Jean practically squeezed the life out of Reba when she was told. Her exact words were "Who better to date my ex-husband than my best friend?" Reba had to roll her eyes at that one but she was happy everyone was happy. It only assured her even more that she had made the right decision.

Besides being completely happy with Brock, Reba was completely happy at school. John seemed to respect her decision and had left her alone. She only saw him once and that was with just a passing in the hallway but he just kept on walking. He didn't try to stop her and talk with her. He did exactly what she hoped he would do, ignore her completely. She was glad her students didn't notice anything. They had gotten used to seeing John in the classroom but thankfully they didn't notice he hadn't come around lately or they did and they had the tack not to say anything. Either way she didn't care, just as long as they kept their mouths shut, which of course didn't last long because Reba knew teenagers and how they could be. Someone eventually asked and she just said that Mr. Gibbens would not be around much anymore and she left it at that. They didn't ask anymore questions.

Reba sighed as she walked down the hall toward her classroom. She was so content right now. She had just sent Brock off right before she had left for work. He had been staying over at her house as much as possible lately and Reba certainly didn't mind. Although they could tell the kids were tired of their public displays of affection. She had to giggle at the thought of Jake walking through the living room to the kitchen just as they were in a deep goodbye kiss, making gagging noises along the way. It had both made Brock and Reba laugh and then continued on with their make-out session. They hated saying goodbye to one another but Brock had to go to work and there were times when he wasn't able to stay over at her home. It disappointed them both but it was better than not seeing each other at all, something they never wanted to go back to.

Reba didn't know where their relationship would go. Obviously they loved each other very much and they didn't want to waste anymore time because of how much they have lost but she had to wonder where did they go from here and when would they actually take action to make it happen. Would Brock move back in? Would they get married? She shouldn't really dwell on it considering they have only been officially back together for a week but she still couldn't help but wonder. Where would they go from here?

Reba juggled with the books and folders full of graded papers she had in her arms as she tried to put the key in the door to her classroom. She groaned in frustration as the books and folders fell to the floor, the papers spilling out everywhere. She started grumbling to herself as she bent down to pick up the papers. She had just laid her hand on the last book to pick up when another hand grasped it as well. Reba looked up and her eyes widened when John's brown eyes stared back into her blue ones. "John…uh…Hi…"

John picked up the book and they both stood up. "Here." He said quietly handing over the book.

Reba took it and placed it on the pile in her hands. "Thank you."

"No problem." Reba quickly turned away and tried once more in desperation to get into her classroom. "I know you told me to stay away but I just wanted to say I was sorry."

Reba gave him a strained smile and continued to struggle with trying to get the key in the door. "You said it, now leave."

John sighed and was getting a bit frustrated. "Look, I just wanted to tell you I am sorry." He said in a whisper to avoid getting attention from other teachers and students. "You don't need to be like that. I am very sorry. I also wanted to make sure you got home okay that night?" he asked, eyeing her curiously and wondering what her answer would be.

"My ex-husband picked me up."

John clenched his fists. "I am sure he did."

Reba stopped messing with her keys and turned to him with a glare. "What is that suppose to mean?"

John shook his head. "Nothing, I need to go. I have class." He left quickly and Reba couldn't have been happier.

She tried balancing the books against her knee as she tried finding her key again but the books and papers once again slipped away from her arm and fell to the floor. "Ahhh!" she screamed, causing many students to jump. She giggled a little, completely embarrassed. "Sorry." She said bending down once more to pick up her papers. "I need some coffee." She mumbled to herself. She was about half way through when someone bent down to help. She looked up to see Chris Anderson helping her. "Hi." She said in surprise.

"Hi." He mumbled. Reba stopped suddenly and looked at him with surprise. He looked up when she stopped and noticed her look of surprise. "What?"

Reba did a double take and cracked a big smile. "You haven't spoken in the whole month that I have been here. Those are the first two words I have ever heard you say."

Chris shrugged and bent his head back down to pick up more papers and books. "I just never have much to say."

Reba smiled and picked up the rest of the books before standing up with Chris. "Well thank you for your help and it's nice to hear you talk."

Chris actually gave her a small smile and took the books she held from her. "Let me."

Reba couldn't help but keep the smile she had and handed over her books. He may have been only mumbling but at least he was talking. "Thank you." She said finally able to put the key in the door. "Maybe now I can finally get this door…" Reba stopped when she noticed the key turned but it seemed the door was already opened. "Open." She said finishing as she pushed the door open. "Who could have been in here?" she said stepping through.

Chris shrugged and walked in behind her. "Janitor."

Reba nodded. "Maybe." She said looking around the classroom. She flicked on the lights and it then her eyes finally noticed the note and the plate of food on her desk. "What in the world?" she said approaching her desk. Chris set the books and folders on the end of her desk and looked at the plate on the table. It was a poached egg, with wheat toast, with a side of blueberries on a white plate with blue trim details around it with a thermal of what was probably coffee sitting next to it. "Who did this?" she said out loud picking up the note.

"Hey Mom." Kyra said walking into the classroom followed by Brian.

"Hey Mrs. H." Brian said giving her a huge smile. "What's that?" he asked looking at her desk.

Reba shrugged. "Someone made me breakfast." She said passing the note to her daughter.

Kyra took the note and read it out loud. "'I realize how important details are to you. I hope you enjoy this breakfast I made personally for you. Enjoy! Love, Secret Admirer' Wow Mom, does dad know?" she asked jokingly. Brian chuckled and Chris cracked a small smile. Reba glared at all of them. "It's not from Dad is it?" Kyra asked easing the tension from her mother.

Reba shook her head. "He made breakfast for me this morning. Why would he send me another breakfast?" Kyra shrugged and reached for a piece of toast. Reba smacked her hand and glared. "First of all no eating in class and second I want you calling me Mrs. Hart or H in the classroom from now on. Now just…go sit down." She said popping in a blueberry.

"I thought you said no eating in class?"

Reba smirked and shrugged. "I'm the teacher. I can do what I want in the classroom. Besides, there is no need for this food to go to waste." Reba smiled big as she sat down and began eating her blueberries while trying to resort the graded papers. Kyra rolled her eyes and dragged Brian to the back of the room to their seats. Chris took his seat in the back as well and slightly smiled to himself as he watched Reba eat her breakfast. "What would be nice is if you all showed some enthusiasm for school and started to read the next two chapters I plan on assigning for tonight." Reba said not looking up from her food.

Chris listened immediately and pulled out his book. He didn't mind. He had nothing else to do anyway. Kyra and Brian pulled out their books with a sigh but they didn't read. They just opened it for show and continued with their whispered conversation and giggles to one another.

Reba had to shake her head at her love-sick daughter. She would normally say something but Kyra's grades haven't been suffering any since she has been dating him so she kept her mouth shut. Her real concern at the moment was trying to figure out who made her this breakfast. It was sweet but it was somewhat freaky too. Who would know her favorite brea…? Reba sighed as she stopped and looked down at her meal. "I'll be right back." she said picking up the plate and thermal of coffee and leaving the classroom.

Reba took the long walk to the other side of the school where his classroom would be. Luckily the classroom was open and there were no students inside, just John, who was currently writing something on the chalk board. "John…" she said walking in with a huff.

He turned and smiled wide. "Hi, I see you…"

"Let me talk." She said setting the breakfast down on his desk. "I can't accept stuff from you."

"But Reba I…"

Reba held up her hand. "We only dated for three weeks."

"I know but I lov…"

"Don't say you love me because you don't. Look, I hate to tell you this but I got back together with my ex-husband and I think you should just forget anything of what we may or may not have had. Okay."

John scoffed and turned back to the black board. "I knew you had gotten back together with your ex-husband but that doesn't mean I am giving up. I like you."

Reba nodded. "I know you do but I don't like you. What you did that night or almost did…"

"I apologized." He said turning back. "I said I was sorry."

Reba shook her head. "No you didn't. Now I stand by what I said. Just stay away from me and stop sending me things." She left immediately after that, hoping John would get the message through his thick scull.

It had gone pretty well the rest of the day. The students did their work without complaint and she had very little incidents. John seemed to avoid her and she didn't receive anymore weird gifts, which she was happy about. Brian and Kyra separated from each other long enough to do their work and Chris actually answered a couple of questions during class, which got everyone a little distracted and shocked but it didn't take long for them to get back to work. By the end of the day she was exhausted but happy.

Reba sighed and packed up her things at the end of the day, ready to go home. She usually stayed after school to get some peace and quiet so she was able to get some work done but over the past week she had been going home almost right when the bell rang. She did this mostly to avoid being cornered by John but also to get to Brock. He had been coming to her house early too and she had to admit that their relationship, even though everything about it was great and she did mean EVERYTHING; it was affecting both of their jobs. She did want to know where their relationship was taking them but she wanted to possibly slow it down a bit too, if you could do that.

"Hey Mom." Kyra said walking into the classroom as Reba picked up her bag.

Reba smiled. "Ready to go?"

Kyra shook her head. "I came to tell you Brian is driving me home today."

Reba nodded. "Will he be staying for dinner again?" Reba asked, probably already knowing the answer considering Brian had been spending most of his days there.

"If that is okay with you."

Reba shrugged and walked out the door with her daughter, locking her classroom up. "That is fine. I have yet to know what to make. I…" Reba was cut off when she heard a blast of the Badonkidonk song coming from her cell phone. Reba sighed and giggled nervously at her daughter when she saw Kyra raise an eyebrow. "You're father was messing with my phone this morning. I didn't know he changed the ring tone." She said digging through her purse and finding her phone at the bottom. She flipped it up. "Hello sweetheart." She said with a smile.

"_Do you like your new ring tone?"Brock asked smiling._

Reba smiled as she shook her head. "I would have liked a different song."

"_Well, I always think of you when I hear that song." Brock said smiling. "I loved waking up with you this morning and yesterday and the day before. You look so beautiful and sexy sleeping."_

Reba couldn't help but give out a girlish giggle as she opened the doors to the parking lot. Kyra rolled her eyes. "I think I'm gonna puke. I'll see you later Mom." She said walking away. Kyra shook her head as she walked towards her boyfriend who was waiting for her and her mother didn't even notice. Reba was too engrossed giggling with Kyra's father.

"So…" Reba said opening her car door. "Are you coming over for dinner tonight?"

"_Well I could or I could take the whole family to dinner tonight? What do you say?"_

Reba smiled. "Well, I say…"

"Mrs. Hart?"

"Hold on Brock…" she said turning to see Chris standing there. She smiled. "Yes?"

Chris smiled shyly and held out an envelope. "This dropped out of your bag."

Reba looked at it curiously and then looked at her purse. Some contents were about to spill out. Reba shrugged and took the envelope from Chris. "Thank you so much." He nodded and walked away just as quickly as he appeared. She stuffed the envelope and the other things in her purse and turned back to the phone. "Brock?"

"_Yes."_

"Sorry about that." Reba said getting into her car. "That was a student. I dropped something I guess. Anyway, dinner with the family sounds great. Where are we going?"

"_How about that pizza place we used to go to all the time?"_

Reba smiled. "That sounds nice. Henry and Elizabeth would be able to go play some video games."

"_Don't forget about Van."_

Reba laughed. "Yeah I am sure he will be in there too. Okay, well, I have to go. I can't drive while talking on the cell phone and I guess I will see you tonight? Six o'clock?"

"_Absolutely, I love you and I'll miss you until I see you."_

Reba couldn't help but grin sweetly. "I love you too. Goodbye."Reba hung up her phone and finally was able to turn on her car and get home. She knew she could sometimes get distracted when talking with Brock. The whole world seems to go away when they are with each other or talking with one another. It had been just like when they were dating, before they were married and before they ended up hating each other. Of course you can't really say they hated each other considering they never stopped loving each other but their relationship obviously was strained for a while. Although Reba felt that she should focus on the positives instead of the negatives. So what if they wasted four, really five years, of fighting but all that mattered now was that they were together and they loved one another. Things could never get any better.

Reba pulled into her driveway and smiled when she saw Brock's car there already. He couldn't wait until six o'clock could he. She had to admit she couldn't wait either and she wanted to get inside as well. She had just shut the door to her car and was practically jogging up to the back door of her home when her cell phone rang once more, the Badonkidonk song rang and she smiled flipping it open.

"I am almost to the back door, you couldn't wait huh?"

"…"

Reba was confused. "Hello, Brock?"

"…"

"Brock…I know your there I can hear you breathing." She said with a smile. She had just gotten to the back door and opened it, smiling when she saw Brock at the table. "Brock, get off the pho…" Reba stopped when she saw that he had a bottle of water in one hand and a photo in the other but no phone.

He looked up and smiled when he saw her come through the back door. "Hey honey, sorry, I couldn't wait until tonight to see you. Who are you talking to?"

Reba sighed and flipped the phone shut. "I don't know. I guess it was a wrong number but it was weird because it had your ring tone on it."

Brock frowned and stood up, walking towards her. He took something out of his back pocket and showed it to her. "I have my phone."

Reba flipped her phone back open and searched for the last number that called. "Hmm, it says number unavailable, that's weird." She flipped her phone shut again and set it down on the counter with her stuff. "Oh well, I am sure it was just a wrong number or a bill collector or something trying to impersonate you. They do that. The caller id comes up with fake names and it turns out people wanting me. No need to dwell on it." She said with a smile.

Brock smiled. "Did you hear me before? I couldn't wait to see you."

Reba nodded. "I heard you." She said walking to the refrigerator and grabbing a bottle of water. "You know, I think our relationship is affecting our jobs. We're both starting to leave early to see each other." She said walking to her purse, searching for the envelope Chris had handed her earlier. She hadn't remembered ever having it before.

"I only want to see my school teacher." He said with a huge smile, walking up right behind her.

Reba laughed. "What?" she said still not looking up from her search.

Brock smiled and settled his hands on her hips, working his way to wrapping his arms around her and bringing her close. He heard Reba giggle as he placed little feather kisses on the back of her neck. "I always had this fantasy of being kept after school by my teacher."

Reba couldn't help but laugh as she turned around. "Well, I am sorry but I left my dirty erasers at school." She said with a small giggle as Brock moved his hands to her behind and lifted her up on the counter.

"Well, I have been a very bad boy and I think I need to be punished." He said grinning into her neck.

Reba couldn't help but laugh even harder and wrap her arms around his neck. "Oh really? What kind of punishment?"

"Well…" he said beginning to kiss her beautiful lips.

He was just about to answer her when the back door flew open. "Oh man, not again." Kyra cried as she covered her eyes.

Brock and Reba immediately broke apart and Reba jumped down from the counter, turning completely red. "Your mother was choking." He said quickly.

Kyra removed her hand from her eyes and looked at her father with a curious look. "And you thought it was best to suck it out with your mouth?"

"Well…" Brock said nervously. "I just thought that would be best."

Reba rolled her eyes. "Brock, just stop now."

Brian was standing behind Kyra, his eyes still covered. "I can look now right?"

Kyra rolled her eyes and grabbed his hand, pulling him away. "Come on, we have homework."

"Your father is taking us for dinner tonight and yes Brian your invited." Reba shouted as the teens rushed into the living room.

Brian turned in the kitchen entryway and gave Reba a smile. "Thank yo…" he was pulled away quickly by Kyra.

"And no going upstairs and I want that homework done by…ow!" she screamed turning to the man behind her. She glared at a grinning Brock and punched him in the arm. "Don't do that, you know I hate it when you do that." She said rubbing her behind where he had pinched.

"What? It was just a little pinch." Reba shook her head and went back to looking through her purse. "What are you looking for?" he asked.

"A white envelope. A student gave it to me, said I dropped it."

"This one." Brock said holding up the envelope that fell to the floor.

Reba nodded and took it from him. "Thanks. I don't remember putting this in my purse." She said opening it up. She sighed when she saw it was another note. It read: 'The first time I saw you I know you had to be mine. You are my special angel and I love you. Be prepared to be romanced like you never been. Love your secret admirer.' Reba turned to Brock and handed it over. "Did you write this?"

Brock looked at it and shook his head. "No, do you know?"

"If I knew that I wouldn't be asking." She took the note and re-read it. "You didn't send me a breakfast plate to school this morning did you?" she asked

Brock chuckled and shook his head. "Why would I do that? I made you breakfast before I left this morning. Why would I do it a second time?"

Reba sighed and leaned against the counter. "That's what I thought. Someone sent me breakfast this morning with a note similar to this one."

Brock scratched his head and shrugged. "I wouldn't know. Did John send you that?"

"I approached him about it. He basically admitted that he sent it, I think." He had never actually said he sent it but he never denied it.

Brock looked at her with concern. "This guy is trouble."

Reba shook her head and smiled. "It will be fine. I told him to stay away. If things get too much out of hand I will talk to him about it again. There is nothing to worry about and I don't care what this note says. I am sure this will be all." She said ripping up the note.

Little did Reba and Brock know was that the notes and phone calls were just the beginning.

_I had hoped she would like the breakfast I made for her. I know how details are important. I made sure that the smallest details of her life were portrayed in that breakfast. Her favorite color, blue and her favorite breakfast, poached egg. I know she had to have liked it. No matter how much it looked like she protested. I will fix that relationship she has with that ex-husband of hers. There is no way in hell he will win her completely back. She will love me. I know it. I still see the way she looks at me. I know what we have is real. Those special notes for my special angel are just the beginning. She will adore me once she sees what I have in store for her._

End of Chapter


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Reba didn't try to dwell on the second note she had received. It wasn't a big scary thing…yet. It was just a note, a note that freaked her out just a bit but she had to wonder when John or anyone would ever have time to slip it into her purse. The only time it was out of her sight was when she went to the bathroom during her lunch. He could have easily slipped it in then or when he could have been slick enough to slip it in her purse when he was helping her pick up her things from the floor that very morning. She didn't want to worry about it much because Brock was already worried enough for the both of them. He said she needed to talk to someone but all Reba wanted to do was focus on them.

Brock and Reba were getting closer by the day and she couldn't believe how attentive he was and how much he adored her. It felt completely different with John. With John it was always awkward but with Brock it was just…she just knew how much he loved her. The whole week had been wonderful. They would both arrive at about the same time everyday eager to see each other and to discuss the day's events. Reba would sit and grade papers while Brock massaged her feet for her. It was these small moments that made her decision to take him back so much easier and he wanted to have more family time. Brock didn't want this to be all about them. They loved each other and liked spending some time alone but he wanted to have family time as well. He claimed he never had much time to spend with them all before and he wanted to make up for lost time and that included treating them all to dinner that he had promised that very night.

"This is so nice of you Brock." Reba said caressing his hand and giving him a sweet kiss on the cheek.

Brock sat up straight and kept her hand firmly grasp in his. "If I get a kiss for just taking my family out for pizza what do I get if I take just you out to dinner to that new French restaurant?"

Reba smiled. "Seriously?"

Brock nodded. "Tomorrow night, eight o'clock, I made reservations for two." Reba grinned and pulled his face to her and giving him a deep lasting and loving kiss on the lips.

"Ewww." They heard next to them. They broke apart and saw that Van, Brian, and the two small children had their eyes covered.

"You can look now." Reba said with a roll of her eyes. She still kept her hand tightly into Brock's.

"I think I liked it better when you two were at each other's throats." Cheyenne said taking a sip of water.

"They still are." Van said with a look of disgust on his face, who sat across from his father in law. "Now it's just literally." Cheyenne and Van both shivered at the thought.

"I had almost forgotten how disgustingly happy you guys were when you were happily married. You were always trying to gross us out." Kyra said who sat next to her mother.

Reba raised an eyebrow. "We never tried to gross you out."

"Well it was still gross." She stated making a face.

Reba rolled her eyes and turned to Brock. "Our children are too over dramatic." Brock nodded in agreement and they both turned back to their menus. They were still waiting for their waiter and they had yet to decide what to get. "It might be easier and cheaper to just get a couple of large pizzas."

Brock waved it off. "Let them get what they want. If they want the pasta let them get it."

Reba raised an eyebrow at Brock. "I really have to wonder what happened to you. What happened to the cheap Brock we all knew and loved?" she said giving him a smile.

Brock grinned and took her hand. "Well, if I want to keep you around I figured something had to change."

Reba's smile faded into a sympathetic one and leaned over to him. "You don't have to change for me. I wouldn't have stayed married to you all those years if I didn't like you just the way you are." She leaned even closer and gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

"Please stop with the PDA." Van said with a disgusted look. "I want to be able to eat my dinner before I lose it." Brock and Reba chuckled and agreed to stop. Reba turned back to her menu but not before giving Brock a small wink.

It was then they the waiter finally showed up at their table. "I am terribly sorry for your wait. My name is Chris and I will be your server this evening. Can I start you off with drinks?"

Reba nodded and looked up only to stop before she said anything about drinks. "Chris." She said smiling. "I didn't know you worked here."

He nodded and gave her a smile. "Just part time, I'm saving up for my own video equipment."

Reba nodded and smiled. "That's nice. Honey…" she said turning to Brock. "This is another one of my students Chris Anderson. Chris this is my…uhh…" She didn't know quite how to introduce him. It wouldn't be very fitting to call him her ex-husband even though he technically was but he was so much more than that now. "Friend…Brock…"

Chris nodded toward him, showing no emotion whatsoever and held up his writing pad. "Can I get you all any drinks?"

Reba smiled and nodded. "Yes, I'll just have water, no lemon I'm allergic."

He nodded before turning to everyone else and taking their drink orders. He gave a quick smile before slipping his pad into his apron wrapped around his waist. "I'll be back with your drinks shortly." He turned sharply and quickly walked away.

Brock turned back and gave Reba a smile. "He seems friendly." He said sarcastically.

"He's weird." Brian said with an arm wrapped around Kyra's chair. "He never talked until today. He never talks during practice or training. From what I know he never hangs out with anyone. He spends most of his time in that studio thing at school and he wears eyeliner. What kind of a guy wears eyeliner?"

Van looks across the table at Brian a little offended. "It enhances the eye color very well thank you!" Everyone looks at Van and then just burst into laughter as Van turned a deep shake of red.

"I think he is just shy. He just started talking to me today. I think I might have made a very good impression upon him." Reba said giving a smile.

"Well who wouldn't be infatuated with you?" Brock said smiling, leaning over to her once again. "I know I am." Reba smiled too and gave Brock another deep kiss on the lips.

"Ewww, Mrs. H! Come on." She heard Van say while covering his eyes once more. Reba just giggled and gave Brock another kiss on the lips. You think their family would be used to the affection Brock and Reba showed by now.

The dinner they had was wonderful and the conversation stayed happy and light. Everyone raved about how delicious the meal was and thanked Brock for it. Everyone especially enjoyed Van's speech toward the end.

He tapped lightly on the glass and stood up once everyone turned to him. He cleared his throat and raised his glass to Brock. "I would like to thank Mr. H for bringing us to this nice meal and at least stopping the making out with Mrs. H long enough for the rest of us to eat and I just think it's great that we can all get together like this still even though the year has been a crazy one. It's nice to have family around." Van started to tear up. "Sorry, got something in my eye." Reba shook her head and just kept smiling, waiting for Van to continue. "I just appreciate my family so much this year with all that has happened with losing my job and all but I plan on keep going because if it's one thing that Mrs. H has taught me is that we're all survivor's and we can handle anything."

"Awww." Reba said putting a hand to her heart. "Thank you Van."

"That was very sweet honey." Cheyenne said, standing to give him a kiss.

Van gushed like a school girl. "I just have one thing to add." He said once he composed himself. Everyone turned to him once more with a smile on their face. "Mr. H…" he said looking at his father-in-law across from him. Brock beamed. "It's me your playing footsie's with under the table." Van said before he quickly sat down and everyone laughed except Brock who just turned completely red.

By the end of the meal everyone had went their separate ways. Cheyenne and Barbara Jean managed to get Reba way from Brock for a little girl talk while Brock and Van took the kids to play some video games. Brian and Kyra had split as soon as they had dessert to go catch a movie. The night was still young though and those who had stuck around at the restaurant were definitely enjoying themselves.

"So…" Cheyenne said as she sat across from her mother. She glanced at her father briefly, who was at the current moment trying to beat Van's score at some video game, before turning back to her mother with a huge smile on her face. "This thing with you and dad…" she said not really asking a question but leaving her words open for an answer.

Reba raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean this thing between your dad and me? It's more than just a thing."

Cheyenne smiled. "I know. We just want to know how it's going."

"It's going all right." Reba said smiling.

Barbara Jean smirked and gave Cheyenne a little nudge. "All right as in just all right or all right as in freakin fantastic." She said with a wink.

Reba rolled her eyes. "I am not talking to you about anything concerning mine and Brock's relationship."

"That means it's fantastic and she doesn't want us in on any secrets." Barbara Jean said smirking at Cheyenne.

"It does not." Reba scoffed.

Barbara Jean just kept on smiling. "Come on, I was married to the man too. Don't you think it would be fun to share embarrassing Brock stories?"

"No." Reba said flat out. "Now let's just discuss something else."

Cheyenne and Barbara Jean sighed in defeat and let the subject of Brock fall to a close…for now. They figured they would find out all the details much later after Reba has had a few jello shots.

"What about John?" Cheyenne asked suddenly after a couple of minutes of silence.

Reba took a sip of her water. "What about him?"

Cheyenne shrugged. "What happened? I mean I am glad you and dad are together now but what happened with John? You guys were going good for a solid three weeks and then all of a sudden nothing and then you and dad are together."

Reba sighed. She had been wondering when they would bring this up. She really never wanted to talk about her last night with John. It had been a very bad night…at least until Brock had showed up but being with Brock now still didn't make it any easier to talk about. "We just had a little disagreement, that's all."

Cheyenne and Barbara Jean gave each other a look before turning back to Reba. "A disagreement?" Barbara Jean asked not believing it. She knew Reba. There was more to it than what she was telling.

Reba nodded and stood up. "That was it. Now if you'll excuse me I need to use the bathroom and don't you dare follow me." She said warningly. Reba walked away and had gone toward the bathroom. She was happy that Barbara Jean and Cheyenne had listened and didn't follow her. What happened that night was nothing they needed to know. She was still a little freaked out about it and she didn't need anyone else worrying about it or her. Brock did that enough. He would always warn her about staying far away from John and watching herself. She didn't need anymore hovering.

Reba was so engrossed with her thoughts she didn't see the man in front of her and she bumped right into him. "Oh…I'm sor…" she stopped short when she looked up and saw John staring at her.

He gave her a smile. "Hello Reba."

Reba felt herself stepping away slowly. "Hello John. What are you doing here?"

"I am having dinner." He said.

Reba chuckled nervously. "Right…" She shifted her weight from one foot to the other while glancing at the ladies bathroom door from time to time and then back at John. He had a smile on his face and that smile frightened her somewhat. It gave off a knowing look that made her want to run far away. Did he follow her here? Was he still trying to get back with her? Did John really send those notes? "Are you following me?" she blurted out after a couple minutes of silence.

John scoffed. "Don't flatter yourself Reba. I like you and I still think you made a big mistake with getting back together with your ex but I am not about stalking. I just came here for dinner."

There was something in his voice that made Reba not want to believe him. "Did you write any notes to me?"

John just stood there for a few seconds before responding. "You know, I am going to leave. I understand you feel uncomfortable with me here but I am not giving up. I just want you to know that this…" he said motioning to the two of them. "Isn't over." He then walked off to the register to pay his bill.

Sometime after John had left Reba realized she was still just standing there and that she had been holding her breath the whole time. She quickly remembered to finally breathe and she walked to the bathroom. Reba was happy there was no one in there and she looked at herself in the mirror. Her face was pale white and she could feel her stomach was all in knots. She turned on the water with a shaky hand and splashed a little bit of cool water onto her face.

Okay that was a weird and frightening conversation. That definitely freaked her out. Maybe Brock was right about keeping an eye out on John and staying away from him. She certainly didn't want nor need to see him or hear him talk like that again. He had to have been the one who had given her those notes. What he was going to do next was a mystery to her. He even said whatever it was they had is not over…in his mind it wasn't over. What was she going to do? She certainly couldn't keep away from him forever. She worked with him and he even knew where she lived. He knew her phone number. He knew too much. She wished she had never dated him. She should have just listened to Brock.

Reba sighed and took a paper towel to dab her face dry. She threw it away and walked back out of the bathroom and to her family. The guys and the kids were still playing the video game. Cheyenne and Barbara Jean seemed to be in a deep conversation. She put on her best smile when she approached their table and sat back down.

They looked up and smiled. "You took a while. We thought you had fallen in or something." Barbara Jean said jokingly.

Reba gave out a nervous laugh and placed her shaky hands on her water glass. "Long line." She simply stated taking a sip of water.

Her shaky hands and pale face didn't go unnoticed by Cheyenne and she looked at her mother with concern. "Mom, are you okay?"

Reba looked at Cheyenne and gave a strained smile, which again didn't go unnoticed by Cheyenne. "I'm fine." She said in a fake happy tone.

"Mom…I know something is wrong." Reba ignored her daughter and took another sip of her water. That was a sure sign she was nervous. "Does this have anything to do with that John guy being here? Did he say something?"

Reba set down her water and spilt some of it on the table. "You saw him?" she questioned as she dabbed at the table with napkins nervously.

Cheyenne placed a hand on her mother's wrist to stop her and she forced her mother to look into her eyes. "What happened?" she asked concerned.

Reba sighed and Cheyenne let go of her mother as she began to explain the events of the evening last week in which she had ended it with John. She tried to be as discreet as possible when she had gotten near the end. Her daughter and Barbara Jean did not need to know the exact details of everything that had transpired but even despite her attempt at keeping it detail free they still pretty much guessed as to what happened and what John had tried to do and what was happening lately.

"Oh Mom, I am so sorry." Cheyenne said taking her mother's hand.

Barbara Jean just couldn't believe it. "I can't believe that I thought he was cute. What a jerk."

Reba just shrugged it off. "It's okay. I am just going to stay away from him and your father already is watching out for me so there is nothing to worry about."

"But…"

Reba held up her hand to stop Cheyenne from saying anything more. "Just leave it alone. Everything is fine and I would appreciate it if you didn't tell Van or your siblings about this, okay." Cheyenne sighed and nodded in agreement. "That goes for you too, Barbara Jean. I don't want you to tell anyone." She said giving her best friend a daring look. Barbara Jean sighed and took an imaginary key and locking her lips before tossing it away. Reba nodded and smiled. "Good, now if I could only find that key and bury it." Barbara Jean glared at her friend even though she knew she didn't mean it.

"You guys ready to go." Brock said smiling as they walked up to the table. "I already paid the bill."

Reba smiled and nodded. "Yup." She said standing. "Who won the game?" she asked as they all walked to the door.

"I am the champ!" Van said as he smiled and held up his arms.

Reba rolled his eyes. "Did you guys even allow the kids to play?"

Brock nodded. "Of course we did…for a while." He smirked as he held open the door for Reba.

Reba smiled and walked out into the cool night air. "Such a wonderful night." She said closing her eyes and feeling the cool breeze against her face. She was going to take in as much happy time as possible because who knew when it would all blow up in her face.

Reba sighed that very night as she relaxed in her bedroom with a book. It had been a wonderful night except for the moment when John interrupted her time with her family but she didn't even want to think about him. She didn't want to think about anything he had said or anything he was going to do. She just wanted to remember tonight as a nice time with her family.

She was soon interrupted by a soft knock on her bedroom door. "Come in." she said expecting to see one of her kids. It wasn't. It was Brock. He smiled as he slipped inside and shut the door behind him, leaning up against it for a moment. "Hey." She said with a smile and set her book down, temporarily in her lap. "I thought you left."

Brock shook his head and walked over to sit down on her side. "I wanted to talk."

"Okay…" she said as she waited but only receiving a few moments of silence. "What did you want to talk about?"

"John." He said looking up with a serious expression on his face.

Reba gulped and gave him a nervous smile. "Why would you want to talk about him?"

Brock sighed and took her hand. "Why didn't you tell me what happened tonight? Why didn't you tell me he was there?"

"Who told you?" she asked annoyed. She had asked Barbara Jean and Cheyenne not to say anything. Of course she did say not to tell Van and the kids. She didn't say anything about not telling Brock.

"Cheyenne told me right before I was about to leave. She wanted me to make sure you were okay."

"I am fine."

Brock moved closer to Reba and took her hand. "I am only worried about you. We're all worried about you, which is why Cheyenne told me. She said you didn't look too good when you came back from the bathroom. Are you sure he didn't do anything or say anything."

Reba shook her head and smiled. "I am fine. He didn't do anything and he just said what he has been saying to me the last week. You already know everything. I haven't kept anything from you."

"You were going to keep this from me. That means something serious happened."

Reba took his hands and looked into his eyes. "Nothing serious happened. Everything is fine. I am not worried. I have you." She said smiling. "I have no reason to worry."

Brock smiled and moved himself closer. "But I am worried. I love you."

"I know." She said giggling as he moved even closer. "What are you doing?"

Brock looked at her innocently and shrugged. "Nothing." He said removing her book from her lap and setting it on the table.

"Hey, I need to mark my plac…" She was silenced by Brock bringing her into a kiss.

They moved horizontally on the bed and Reba wrapped her arms around him tightly. She broke the kiss only for a moment. "We have to lock the door."

"I already locked it when I came in." he said sheepishly.

Reba chuckled and still held tightly onto him. "Oh, so you had high expectations when you came in huh?"

Brock shrugged and ran a hand down her side. "I had hopes."

Reba laughed and placed a delicate hand on his cheek. "I love you and I just thank you so much for caring."

Brock nodded and kissed the palm of her hand that had settled against his cheek. "I do care about you. I care so much. I love you." Reba smiled and Brock looked at the lamp beside the bed that was still lit. "Can we kill the lights now?" he asked in a hopeful voice. Reba laughed and nodded and you could still here the giggling as the light was out and long after everyone had gone to sleep.

_I wanted to beat that Brock guy to a pulp. I had to just stand back and watch him kiss my angel all night long. I couldn't take much anymore. I couldn't believe I lasted as long as I did. He would never be good enough for her. He doesn't know how to appreciate her. He just uses her. I am going to have to end this and I will…eventually but at the moment I need to just think about how I am going to get her attention. This isn't over by a long shot and that Brock is going to pay for not only making my angel cry all those years but for stealing her away from me now. I am not going to stand for it. I won't. I won't have it. _

End of Chapter


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

It had been quiet for a while…two weeks to be exact. She hadn't heard anything from John or received anything from him, at least she thought those notes were from him, aside from a few prank phone calls but it was probably just kids and she could deal with that. She liked things the way things were. Reba and Brock were doing even better than before if that was possible. It might be because he made it a point to stay at her house as often as possible. Reba had a feeling it was because of the John thing but she didn't mind. She liked him being near her and she loved waking up in his arms again. It was comforting to know he was there for her if she needed him.

Other than the phone calls nothing was really out of the ordinary. The family's days went on as normal except for the fact that they spent more time together than before. Brock surely was determined to have as much time with them as possible and it drove Reba nuts. She loved her family but she wanted to spend some alone time with Brock too. They had their dinners but usually during the night she would fall asleep rather quickly because she had to get up early for work and she was up late grading papers. She had forgotten how tiring teaching could really be plus she hadn't expected to be in a relationship with Brock either. It seemed to Reba that one afternoon that a window of opportunity opened.

"Where are the kids?" Brock asked as Reba walked in with a big bowl of popcorn. He had arrived just a few minutes earlier, hoping to spend the lovely and beautiful Sunday afternoon with the whole family but the kids had their own plans and it was only Reba home at the time. She liked where it was going already.

Reba smiled and plopped on the couch next to him, placing the bowl on the coffee table. "Kyra is with Brian at the library, he is helping her study for a math test. Jake will be spending the afternoon with Andy. Andy's father will drop Jake off sometime after dinner and Cheyenne, Van, and Elizabeth went to some old high school friend's house or something."

Brock smiled and wrapped his arm around Reba's shoulder. "So…" he said rubbing little circles around on her shoulder. "We're all alone?"

Reba couldn't help but smile and nod as she snuggled closer into his embrace. "I say we have a good three…four hours to ourselves."

Brock chuckled. "Four hours? You sure are presuming a lot."

Reba laughed right along with Brock and turned to face him. "I am only saying we have a lot of time to take _our_ time." She said with a smile. Brock pulled her even closer which caused him to pull her into his lap. Reba giggled when she felt the tickle of his breath on her neck. "So I take it you don't want to watch the movie?"

Brock shook his head and continued to nuzzle her neck. "I came here to spend time with you." He mumbled. "Whether it's watching a movie or…" He trailed off and kissed the sides of her neck causing Reba to shiver.

Reba had turned her face to his and brought him into a passionate kiss. Brock returned the kiss eagerly and they were finally getting somewhere when the phone rang. "I have to answer." Reba mumbled into Brock's lips as she tried to reach for the phone.

Brock shook his head and intertwined his fingers with hers so she couldn't touch the phone. "They will get the hint." He mumbled, still not taking his attention away from Reba.

Reba had really no choice but to agree considering he held her hand firmly in his and the phone did eventually stop ringing. They both returned their complete focus back on each other and they ended up horizontal on the couch, exploring each other more by the slow removal of clothing. Brock had two buttons on Reba's shirt undone when the phone rang once more.

Reba kept looking at the cordless ringing phone that sat on the coffee table as Brock worked his lips on her neck. He suddenly stopped. "I feel I won't get any response until you answer the phone, go ahead."

Reba smiled and reached over, grabbing the phone and pushing the talk button. "Hello?" she said cheerfully into the phone. Meanwhile Brock decides it was best to distract her by continuing with the kissing of her neck. She couldn't help but giggle when his breath tickled her ear and she pushed him away. "Stop it…" she said in a whisper. "I can't hear them. Hello?" she said once more into the phone.

"…"

Reba sighed as she realized it was another one of those prank calls. "Hello?" she said again a bit more frustrated.

"…"

"I can hear you breathing." She said a little louder than normal.

"…"

Reba wanted to scream in frustration but she just hung up the phone and slammed it down on the table.

"Another one?" Brock asked

Reba nodded. "Yeah, it will be all right. It's just kids. I am sure." Brock gave her a look and Reba knew the look. She shook her head and placed a gentle hand on his chest. "It's not John. It's nothing. It's just a couple of prank phone calls. Will you relax?" Brock sighed. He didn't like the sound of these phone calls though. From what he knew she got a few of them a day. "I already notified the phone company." She said reassuring him. "They said there isn't much they can do considering the phone number is unavailable. I am sure everything is fine." She said with a smile. "Now where were we?"

She pulled him down back into a kiss and at first he didn't respond, his mind still being on the prank phone call and being worried about Reba's safety but it only can be Reba that could distract him from his current dilemma and get him to focus on the task at hand. He soon had completely forgotten about the phone call and focused on unbuttoning Reba's shirt. He had gotten it half way undone and was focusing on making little marks all over her cleavage when the front door burst open.

"Ahhh!" They heard a couple voices scream.

Reba immediately pushed Brock off of her and he fell to the floor, smacking his head on the coffee table. "Ooouuuch!" Brock screamed clutching his head.

Reba went to his side. "Are you okay?"

Brock rubbed his forehead as Reba helped him up off the floor. He groaned as he stood next to the couch. "I think I'll be all right."

Reba turned to the source of the interruption and found her daughter and son-in-law standing by the door with their jaws on the floor. She marched right over to them with an angry look on her face. "What are you doing home? You are supposed to be at some friend's or something and where is Elizabeth?"

Cheyenne glared at her mother. "Well I am so sorry we interrupted your little…eww…whatever that was and we were at _Julie's_ but we came home early and Elizabeth is staying at Julie's for the afternoon to play with her daughter Sarah. They were playing tea party when we left and we didn't want to stop their fun." Cheyenne said with a smile but her smile soon faded when she really got a good look at her mother.

Van, who hadn't said anything since they walked through the door, was glued to staring at his mother-in-law, unable to tear his eyes away.

Reba looked down at herself where Van was staring and her eyes widened, realizing her shirt was still half-way undone and most of her lacy red bra had been peaking out of her shirt and it didn't help that the small purple bruises were already formed all over. She gave out a screech and turned around to button her blouse back up.

Van finally broke away from whatever trance he was in when Reba moved and looked around. "I'm sorry, what were we talking about?"

Cheyenne glared and smacked her husband on the head. "You didn't have to stare."

Van shrugged. "Sorry, I was in shock and then all I saw was red…" His eyes seemed to glaze over once again. "Lace…red lace…skin…red lace covering skin."

Cheyenne rolled her eyes. "You do realize that she is your mother-in-law…_mother_ in law." Cheyenne said putting a lot of emphasis on the word mother. "You always said she was like a second mother to you."

Van shivered and shook his head. "Okay I'm back."

Reba finally turned, completely embarrassed. "You weren't supposed to be here." Reba said angrily as she fussed over her clothes.

Cheyenne shrugged. "Sorry Mom but we didn't expect to come home to this either. Next time, I beg of you to please take it in the bedroom."

"Or just don't do it at all." Van said with a disgusted look on his face. He didn't need to see the two people he thought of as parents doing anything of what he had seen when he walked in…even if one of them really didn't look like a parent for a moment.

Reba rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to the man who was on the couch, still clutching his head. She rushed over to his and turned his head towards her. There was already a nasty purple bruise and bump already forming. "Does that hurt?" she asked touching it lightly.

Brock hissed and pulled away. "No, it feels great." He said sarcastically.

Reba removed her hands and patted his knee. "I'm sorry. I'll go get you some ice." Reba walked into the kitchen and quickly took out a towel and filled it with ice. She was just about to walk back into the living room when there was a knock at the back door.

She turned her head sharply but there was no one there. Reba set the ice pack she had made up for Brock down on the counter and walked to the back door. She peaked out the window and saw nothing but when she opened the door to step out, there on the back step stood a vase filled with a dozen gladioluses. She picked them up and looked around only to see a whip of black leather disappear around the corner. She quickly went to the corner of the house only to see nothing.

Reba glanced at the flowers in her hands and wondered who could have sent them; no way had Brock given them to her because he would have presented them proudly. She sighed and walked back into the kitchen, setting them on the counter. She then noticed the card that was slipped in between them. Reba picked up the silver card with red swirls and sparkles on it. It read: 'To my special angel. I hope you enjoy these flowers. I picked them out especially for you. I know they are your favorite. I just wanted to show you how truly special you are to me. Love, Your Secret Admirer.' Reba frowned.

"Ooo, Mom, nice flowers." Cheyenne said as she walked into the kitchen with Van and Brock following her. "Nice going dad."

"They're not from me." He said in concern. He didn't like the look on Reba's face.

Cheyenne walked over and took the card from her mom. "Then who?" she asked reading the card over. A smile appeared on Cheyenne's face and giggled in delight. "Mom has a secret admirer."

"It's not a good thing Cheyenne." Brock said in a serious tone.

Cheyenne rolled her eyes. "No need to be jealous. I am sure Mom likes you more." She said giggling again.

Reba who hadn't said anything turned to her daughter. "He's right. It's not a good thing nor is it funny." She said in a serious tone. Reba threw the card away in the trash and was about to throw the flowers away with them.

"Mom!" Cheyenne said taking them away. "You can't throw them away. They are too pretty."

"You keep them then. I don't want them." She said picking up the fast melting ice pack and walked toward Brock. She stopped short when the phone rang. "Hold on." She said to Brock who had his hand opened for the ice she had in her hand. She quickly walked to the living room and answered the phone. "Hello?"

"…"

Reba clutched the ice pack tighter. "Okay look then is getting ridiculous and I am tired of hearing you breathe!"

"…"

Reba rolled her eyes. "If you're going to call me the least you can do is say something!" she screamed into the phone. By now her family had followed her into the living room, a concerned look on their face as they watched the conversation or lack there of. She was just about to hang up when she actually received a response.

"Reeba…" The voice said in a creepy deep voice. It sounded really more like a…moan? She was ready to hang up again when the person did it once more. "Reeeebba!" This time it was a scream and Reba dropped the ice pack and hung up the phone immediately, throwing it to the floor like it was on fire.

"Reba?" Brock asked in concern, not even worried about his head anymore. "Are you okay?"

"That…" she said pointing to the phone. She couldn't even form words. This person actually knew her name. It wasn't just prank calls. This was…scary. "He…she…who…I…"

"Reba, honey? Come on, who was on the phone? Is Jake all right? Was it Kyra?"

Reba shook her head and sat down on the couch, quite shaken. "Their fine, the voice…it…"

Cheyenne took Van's hand and motioned him towards the door. "Let's go." She whispered. Van actually took the hint and followed his wife out the front door so Reba and Brock could talk alone.

"Who was on the phone?" Brock asked sitting down next to her.

Reba breathed in and out, trying to calm herself down. "That voice…it…" She shivered at the thought.

"What did they say?"

Reba sighed and took a breath; hopefully it would help her get out whatever she needed to get out. "You were right. The phone calls…they were more than just kids…it…whatever it was…they knew my name."

Brock was confused. "They knew your name?"

Reba nodded. "They said it…it was…" She shivered even at the thought of what she heard. "It was just creepy." She stated looking at Brock.

"I think we need to do something." He said taking her hand.

Reba shrugged. "What can we do? It was one creepy phone call."

Brock shook his head. "Now don't start with it was nothing stuff. You looked completely scared by it."

Reba nodded. "I was but…" She sighed and sat back against the couch, bringing Brock with her. "The phone company said there isn't anything they could do."

"That was when it was just silence. This…" he said motioning toward the phone that was still on the floor. "Is creepy…crazy even. This person…whoever HE may be. I think something should be done about it."

Reba gave Brock a look. "Even if it was John, I…there still isn't anything we can do. I could talk to him tomorrow."

"No." Brock said shaking his head. "I am not having you alone with him."

Reba rolled her eyes. "I work in the same school as the man. I can't exactly avoid him and I can't be completely freaked out by it."

Brock looked at her like she was nuts. "Reba…for a moment you did. You scared the heck out of me. This has to stop and I don't think it can be just waved off."

"I know. I will talk to him tomorrow about the phone calls and the flowers. I will do something. Don't worry." She said turning her head and giving him a sweet smile.

"That's not fair." Brock said smirking.

Reba raised an eyebrow. "What?"

Brock brought a hand to her face and rubbed her cheek gently. "You can't smile like that. It makes me forget about everything else."

Reba giggled and smiled even bigger. "Really?" she said moving close to his lips and giving him a sweet kiss.

"Now that is really unfair." Reba chuckled and gave him another sweet kiss, this time lingering a little. She broke away only to have Brock bring her back into a deep kiss. Reba giggled some more against his lips and maneuvered her body to straddle his. "Oh…" Brock said when the kiss was broken. He smiled when he moved his hands to her waist. "That's what you have in mind huh?"

Reba smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck bringing him close to her. "I think we should take the kids' advice and move this to the bedroom." She said with a suggestive smile. She kissed his cheek and moved alone his jaw line and stopping only to give his ear a little nibble. Reba smiled when she heard Brock give a little moan and she felt him shiver just a little.

"Okay…" Brock said moving Reba off of him. He stood up quickly and then picked Reba up in his arms. "Let's go." You could hear Reba laugh as Brock took two stairs at a time up to her bedroom.

Reba awoke the next morning exactly how she loved, in Brock's arms. Even though he had to get up early too in the morning he had said he wasn't going to leave her alone, especially after what happened yesterday. She thankfully didn't receive any strange or creepy phone calls the rest of the day but the one she did hear did freak her out…more than she wanted to admit and so she was happy to have Brock by her side.

The kids didn't make any notice of anything wrong. Van and Cheyenne had left it alone when they returned that evening with Elizabeth. Reba gave her daughter a hug of appreciation for letting her and Brock have some time alone to talk and other things, although she didn't mention the other things.

Reba yawned and stretched as she awoke for her day. She felt a heavy arm wrapped tightly around her waist and she smiled, leaning over to Brock and giving him a sweet kiss on the cheek before removing his arm and getting out of bed. She would wake him when she was out of the shower. She didn't need him joining her again and making her almost late for work.

She picked out her outfit for the day, laying it out on her bed and then took a quick shower before walking back into the bedroom and giving Brock a little shake on the shoulder. "Hey…" she said as he groaned a bit in his sleep. "Brock come on, you have to get up."

He groaned once more and sat up tiredly as he rubbed his eyes awake. "I like sleep. Why did you have to wake me?"

Reba smiled. He was always like this in the morning. He usually was harder to get awake though. "You have to get ready for work. The shower is all free."

Brock opened his eyes and frowned when he saw her in a towel. "I was hoping to join you in the shower."

Reba smiled. "That's exactly why I had to take my shower first. I don't need to be late again." She dropped the towel and this immediately got Brock's attention. "No…" she said when she felt hands around her waist. She pushed him away and towards the bathroom. "Get in the shower. We don't have time this morning." Brock sulked while he grabbed his overnight bag he kept there and towel before making his way into the bathroom. Reba shook her head as she got dressed and did her hair. She made sure her kids were up and getting ready for school before going downstairs to make breakfast for her family.

She had just set down a plate of scrambled eggs and bacon when Brock walked into the kitchen. He smiled and gave her a sweet kiss on the cheek. "It smells good in here."

"Sit down. I'll have coffee ready in a minute or if you want we have juice." She said walking over to the refrigerator.

Brock followed her and wrapped his arms around her waist before she was able to reach for the juice. "What if I just want you." He said kissing the side of her neck.

Reba giggled and they both were so engrossed with each other. "Eww, please, save it for upstairs." They both turned to see Van walking into the kitchen with Elizabeth in his arms.

"Gamma!" Elizabeth yelled and wiggled down from her father's arms. She did this every morning. She ran to her grandma and Reba picked her up, giving her a sweet kiss on the cheek.

"You should really keep that stuff upstairs you guys and not act like that in front of Elizabeth." Cheyenne said walking into the kitchen. "There are things she shouldn't be seeing." She stopped and thought about it for a moment. "There are things _we_ shouldn't be seeing."

Reba rolled her eyes and turned her attention to the little girls in her arms. "Are you hungry sweetheart?" Elizabeth nodded and Reba set her down in a chair next to her mother. "Feed your child." She said to her daughter who was currently placing food on her own plate.

Cheyenne smiled and began to fill her daughter's plate. "You know Mom…" she said as she set the plate of a little eggs and fruit in front of Little Lizzie. "I do miss these breakfast mornings."

"Yeah…" Kyra said walking in and sitting down. "I missed them too. It seems like ever since you started dating Dad again you've gone back into super Mom mode."

Reba just smiled and shook her head as she sat down next to Brock. "I did this before too."

Kyra shook her head and piled on her plate. "Not as much as before. You never really had time before. Now that Dad stays over a lot I think you like to make time." She said with a smirk.

"Gee Mom; I guess were not so special. I guess it's only Dad that you like." Cheyenne said with a smile.

"Oh shut up." Reba said getting up to get some coffee.

"You know…" Jake said walking in and sitting down. "Dad does spend a lot of time here. Why doesn't he just move in?"

There was a sudden silence around the whole kitchen and they all turned to Reba. She just stood there with a hot cup of coffee in her hands. She didn't know what to say to that. Sure, she had thought about where their relationship would eventually lead to because she wasn't about to let their relationship end again but it wasn't it a little too soon to be talking about Brock moving in? Reba did the only thing she knew to do in this situation…avoid it.

She looked at the clocked and gave a fake gasp. "Well look at the time. I am going to be late. Be sure to put the plates in the dishwasher when your done and I'll see you at school Kyra." She set her coffee cup down and left the kitchen as soon as she could.

Reba grabbed her briefcase full of graded papers and purse before making her way to the door. She knew someone was going to follow her and it of course had to be Brock. He just smiled as he walked up to her while she put on her coat. "I am not going to press you about the subject." He said, hoping his words would ease her tension. "I know when you're ready you'll tell me. I mean, it's not like before, we are not going to end this and I think we should take our time. There is no need for me to move in again, not right now."

Reba stopped and turned giving him a sweet smile. "Thank you. I really feel we should take this as slow as we can." Brock smirked and Reba knew exactly what he was thinking. "I meant about you moving in."

Brock chuckled and brought her close to him. "I know. Now I'll see you after work?"

Reba nodded and gave him a kiss on the lips. "I really will be late. Goodbye." She said giving him one last smile before leaving the house.

_I had to call. I had to make sure she was all right. I didn't like the giggling, although her giggle is sweet I didn't like that it was him making her giggle. I could tell she was a little annoyed by me. That's why I had to respond. She didn't like the way I said her name though but it just rolled off my tongue that way. Her name sounds so sweet to me…like candy. It would have been better if she had been with me but I know it's too soon. What I couldn't believe was that she had almost thrown my flowers away! I had to watch to see if she liked them but I didn't expect her to try and throw them away. I understand a little that she couldn't really accept and be happy over the flowers with that…sorry excuse for a man there and the way he touched her and left those marks all over her…like she was his property or something…like he was marking his territory. She wasn't his property. She isn't anyone's but mine. The only difference is I would treat her with respect. I would love her and adore her the way she should be, not the way that idiot does. He doesn't love her or appreciate her the way I could but I'll show her. I'll show all of them how much I truly love my sweet angel. _

End of Chapter


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Reba had driven to work unable to get Jake's morning question out of her head. Did she want Brock to move in? Sure, she said she wanted to take their relationship slow but why put off what would eventually happen? She knew it would. He even said there was no way this relationship was going to end. Why not have him move in? It would certainly keep him close and after what happened yesterday she could certainly use some closeness. She would have to talk to him about it first. They needed to rationally discuss this before they made any big decision.

Reba was walking into the doors of the school when she nearly knocked someone over. It was Mrs. Hodge. "Oh I am so sorry." Reba said in the sweetest voice possible as she helped pick up a stack of papers. She didn't like this woman but it didn't mean she couldn't be polite.

"That is all right Mrs. Hart."

Reba handed her a stack of papers and watched as she shifted the stack to a more comfortable position. "Any luck on finding a new teacher?"

Mrs. Hodge shook her head. "Unfortunately no, I might need you to stick around for a month or so more. I have been so busy I haven't been able to talk with any real candidates and the ones I have talked with are not really worth my time."

Reba nodded. Reba didn't mind sticking around. If anything she was quite happy. She loved this job. It was what she went to school for. She liked teaching. She liked the students. They seemed to like her. She knew she was going to be sad to leave when that day did come but for now she was going to enjoy it and stay as long as Mrs. Hodge would allow her. "I would be quite happy to stay as long as you need me."

"Wonderful." She said with a smile.

Reba nodded and turned toward the hallway her classroom was. "I will see you later then."

"There is just one more thing." Mrs. Hodge said.

Reba stopped and turned to face the woman she disliked, wondering what in the world she would want now. "Yes?"

"Well, you know there is this winter dance coming up next week right?" Reba nodded. She remembered Kyra mentioning it. Kyra wasn't much for dances but Brian talked her into going. "I am unfortunately short of volunteers to chaperone and…"

Reba smiled. "You want me to chaperone?"

Mrs. Hodge smiled nervously and nodded. "Yes, I normally wouldn't ask a substitute but I am desperate and out of ideas. The kids seem to like you…for some unfortunate reason…" Reba rolled her eyes. "And I just feel you would be the best choice."

Reba thought about it for a moment. She didn't really mind. She hadn't been really involved with anything with the school except to teach. Maybe it might actually be fun. She could bring Brock with her so she wouldn't be completely alone. Reba nodded towards Mrs. Hodge. "I would be happy to help you out."

"Great."

"What time does this dance start?"

Mrs. Hodge gave a nervous chuckle. "That's another thing."

Reba sighed, wondering what in the world the catch could be. She should have known there was something else in the fine print. "What is it?"

"Well…" She shifted the papers in her arms once more. "Usually the students decorate the gym and there are some volunteers…your daughter is one of them but…"

"You want me to come in early to decorate the gym?"

"If it's not too much trouble, early afternoon on Saturday, around noon maybe? There are about five other volunteers. It isn't much but it would help you."

Mrs. Hodge was giving Reba her best smile but Reba couldn't help but think how that woman shouldn't smile. It didn't suite her very well. Did she really want to decorate the gym? It wouldn't be that bad she guessed. So she would spend a couple of hours in a gym with hyper active teenagers…wonderful. "I guess I could give a couple of hours of my time before the dance."

Mrs. Hodge's smile grew and so did Reba's uneasiness. "Wonderful, now here…" she said looking through the papers and folders she had in her hand. She handed over a semi-thick folder over to Reba. "This is a list of approved decorations. Where they should go…what food…drinks…that sort of stuff. Just check them off as they are finished. I thank you so much for doing this."

"Shouldn't the leader or whoever is in charge of the dance be doing this?"

Mrs. Hodge gave a smile as she turned to walk away. "That would be you and thanks again!"

Reba watched in disbelief as the woman walked away. She had just got hooked into being in charge of this dance thing? That was just great. It couldn't be so bad. So she threw a few paper streamers around and put some punch on a table, which would be just fine. She just hoped Brock would agree to go with her. She didn't want to be alone on the wall of chaperones. She hadn't forgotten what it was like to be a chaperone. The last time she did it was for Cheyenne in her freshmen year of high school. She had been alone on the wall, talking with no one because she was the only parent there. Brock refused to go with her. She didn't want that to happen again, of course now she was technically one of the teachers.

Reba sighed as she walked into her classroom and set her stuff on her desk, ready to start her day. She looked around and smiled. She was really going to miss this classroom. Sure, she still had a month or so more like Mrs. Hodge said but she knew it was going to fly by. Soon she would be packing up whatever stuff she had brought with her and moving on to find another more permanent job. Maybe she would find another teaching job somewhere else. It was possible.

"Hey mom." Kyra said walking into the classroom with Brian.

Reba frowned. "I could have driven you this morning if I knew you would have been here this early."

"I wanted to go with Brian." She said smiling at him.

Reba smirked. "I guess the boyfriend is higher on the list than the mother."

Kyra just shook her head and glanced at the folder Reba had opened to look at. "What's this?" she asked going through the papers.

Reba snapped it shut and moved it over. "It's just stuff for the dance next week. Mrs. Hodge asked me to be in charge of it and help decorate. I am also chaperoning."

Kyra frowned. "My mother is going to be at the winter dance?"

Reba rolled her eyes as she pulled out the graded papers. "It will be fine."

"Yeah…" Brian said giving Kyra a little nudge. "It would be cool. We could have some real fun at this dance."

Reba smiled and shook her head. "I don't think so. I am going to be like every boring old chaperone. There will be rules…plenty of rules."

Brian groaned. "And here I thought you were cool."

"She isn't cool." Kyra said. "My mother is…my mom…she is just a cookie bake sale away from becoming Mrs. Cleaver."

Reba shook her head. "Thanks for the compliment." Reba said sarcastically. "Now what did I tell you about doing the whole Mom thing at school."

Kyra gave an eye roll of all eye rolls. "I'm sorry _Mrs. Hart_." Reba stuck out her tongue and Kyra repeated the action back smiling as she did so. "Do you think Dad will come with you? You know he won't allow you to come alone." Reba shrugged and went back to searching through papers.

"Why wouldn't he allow her to come alone?" Brian asked curiously as he looked from mother to daughter.

"Mr. Gibbens…being the freak that he is…has been sending my mother stuff and calling our house and not leaving my mother alone." Reba glared at her daughter.

Brian's eyes widened. "He's stalking you?"

Reba sighed. "Just…leave it alone okay. I don't even think that's its John…Mr. Gibbens."

"If this guy is doing this stuff you should tell the police or something." Brian said

Reba shook her head. "Look, everything is fine. It's fine, really. It's just a few phone calls and he sent me flowers but that's it. I am sure it's ending. He will eventually get the hint."

"You know…" Brian said with a smile. "If you want I can get the baseball team together and we could _teach _him a lesson."

Reba's eyes widened and she shook her head. "No, look…" she said turning to him. "I appreciate the concern…really but it's nothing. It will all be ending soon. I am sure."

Brian nodded. "Okay but if you change your mind…"

Reba smiled. "I don't think I will ever change my mind but thanks for the offer. Now…" she said flipping through the graded papers she held in her hand. She found the two papers she was looking for and handed them over with a huge smile. "This should make _you_ two feel better." It was an English paper they had to do. It was a small one but she had heard a lot of students complaining of how hard it was…Kyra being one of them.

Kyra's frown turned into a huge smile as she saw the A on her paper. "Really?" she asked her mother.

"You did well. I am not surprised though, you're a smart kid. I don't know why you complain about it."

Kyra just kept on smiling. "I know I've gotten A's before but this time I think I really earned it. Come on, let's sit down." She said pulling Brian toward the back of the room while still grinning over her paper.

Reba smiled and went back to sorting through stuff. She liked the smile on her daughter's face. It made her teaching feel worth it all. The look on a kid's face when they received that good grade is worth it all. Reba loved it when she graded the papers and found that most had B's or higher. It was the biggest compliment any teacher could receive. The fact that they were learning and they cared about their work. Yes, today was going to be a good day…at least she hoped.

The bell rang at the end of the day and Reba sighed, happy it was over. "I want that homework on my desk tomorrow you guys, no excuses." She said as they rushed to gather their stuff and leave for the day.

Reba was extremely happy the day was over. It didn't go as well as planned. The students weren't that bad…they would be students of course, arguing but it seemed that she was seeing more of John during the day. She saw him at lunch when she was forced to go down to the cafeteria when she realized she had forgotten to pack a lunch and it seemed he like to pass by her classroom more often than he should. It was weird and strange.

She had made a plan to talk with him about the phone calls that have been happening. Now that it was after school was probably the best time to talk with him. There would be no students around and she could confront him about them and tell him that whatever he was doing had to stop. She wished she never had gotten involved with him in the first place. He had caused her nothing but grief and now that she was happy he wanted to sabotage that as well.

Why she didn't listen to her heart earlier she didn't know. If she would have just canceled her date with John and just stayed with Brock when he kissed her she probably would not be going through this. She could have had an extra three weeks of happiness with Brock but she had to be stubborn and mean, not letting him in her life.

But that was all in the past and right now she needed to focus on not just her relationship with Brock but trying to convince John once and for all that…whatever little thing that they had…was over and it would never be reconciled. She had to talk with him…now.

She had packed up her things and had locked her classroom before making her way to John's. Reba had arrived at his classroom door and walked in. She was happy to see that there weren't any students in there…just John. She cleared her throat and John looked up from packing away his things.

He smiled when he saw her. "Hello Reba. How are you?"

Reba tried to give him a smile but it didn't work. She set down her purse and briefcase on a desk in the back of the classroom before she walked up to him. "We have to talk." She said trying to stay calm but the thought of what this man had said two weeks ago at the restaurant and what has happened the past weekend was adjusting her mood towards him. She knew it wouldn't get anywhere if she got angry at him. She just needed to calmly and rationally discuss this with him. Hopefully the crazy bastard would come to his senses.

John smiled and walked to the closet that held his coat. "Okay, what about?"

"Well, I…" Reba stopped and her mouth ran dry when she saw him pull out a black leather jacket from the closet and slip it on with ease. "Nice jacket." She managed to say.

John smiled and looked it over. "Thanks. I just got it." He looked back up at her. "Now what was it you wanted to talk about? Was it the dance?"

Reba shook her head. "No I…" She stopped again and looked at him with confusion. "What about the dance?"

He smiled and held up a folder. "Mrs. Hodge asked me to help you out. She said she was short volunteers."

Reba really hated that woman. Mrs. Hodge…everyone…knew about her recent relationship and awkward break up with John. No wonder she asked Reba. She just wanted her stay here to be worse. "That's not what I really came here for but it's now on the list."

"Then what is it?" he asked anxiously as he packed away the folder once more. "I have an appointment this afternoon. I can't be late."

Reba sighed and moved closer to the desk. "I need you to stop what you are doing to me."

John looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "What am I doing to you?"

"The flowers…the notes…phone calls…their too much…"

"Wait…" John said in confusion. "I am sorry but I have no idea what you are talking about."

Reba wanted to believe him but his smile told her different. "Look, I am dating again. I am back with my ex and I love him very much, so whatever we had or didn't have is over and I would appreciate it if the things just stopped."

John shook his head and picked up his stuff, stepping close to Reba. He rolled his eyes when he saw her step back. "Look, I am going to the door because I really don't have a lot of time and I need to lock up." Reba picked up her stuff and they both walked out the door, John turning off the lights. "I honestly have no idea what you're talking about." He said locking up the room.

"I don't believe you." She said following him down the hall. "You even said it yourself whatever we had wasn't over…or at least you want to believe that."

John stopped in the hallway and looked at her. "I do believe that. I really like you and I think your ex is going to leave you like he did before. I believe he will hurt you again and I believe he doesn't deserve you. I would appreciate you but he doesn't."

Reba wanted to hurt the man before him. "He does appreciate me and what we have is something special."

"Oh save the romantic jargon for someone else okay. I am just saying what I think but I honestly don't know what these notes and flowers that you speak of. Now I have to go. I have things to do." He said before starting to walk away fast.

Reba caught up with him quickly and stopped him by grabbing on his arm. "Now you listen to me." She said in a deadly tone. "You stay away from me. You stay away from my family. I don't want your flowers, notes, and I don't need your obscene phone calls. I warned you the night I dumped you to stay away and I meant it. If you don't I will notify the proper authorities."

"Is that a threat?" he asked removing his arm away from hers.

Reba glared. "You bet your ass it is." They both stared at each other for they didn't know how long, John just smiling like a knowing idiot and Reba giving one of her best glares.

"Reba?" They heard a voice a little ways away from them. Reba turned her head to see Brock standing there. "Is everything okay?" he asked looking to the man before her.

Reba didn't say anything but John just smiled and nodded. "Everything's fine Brock. Reba and I were just discussing a few things." He stepped away and just gave Reba a chilling smile. "I _will_ see you later, Reba. We must get together sometime and discuss this dance further." After that he quickly made a disappearance down the hall, leaving the couple to talk among each other.

"Are you okay?" Brock repeated stepping closer to her.

Reba finally found her strength and nodded. "Yes. What are you doing here? I thought you were coming over to the house later?"

Brock smiled and wrapped an arm around her as he walked down the hall. "I just felt I needed to see you and it's a good thing I did come. What did he want?"

Reba shook her head as they walked out of the school. "Can we go somewhere and get something to eat?" she asked changing the subject. "I was forced to eat cafeteria food because I forgot my lunch. I ended up throwing away most of it and I'm starving." She said with a smile.

Brock smiled and nodded. "Okay, you remember that café we always went to for lunch when you worked for me?" Reba nodded. "Just meet me there or follow me if you don't remember where it is."

Reba rolled her eyes. "I remember where it is." She said. Of course Reba would remember. She always used to have lunch there before she got fired. She liked remembering the good times.

"Good. I'll see you in a minute then." He said giving her a sweet kiss before making his way over to his own car. He would have to ask her about John when they sat down and had something to eat. He had a feeling it wasn't going to be anything good.

Brock was the first to arrive and ordered the usual when they would come here together when they worked with one another. He didn't like how close John was standing to Reba. He wasn't jealous or anything. He was worried. Brock didn't want Reba to get hurt. He told her she shouldn't talk to John. It could bring nothing but more grief from that man. Brock just had a feeling about that guy and it wasn't a good one. He was dangerous and Reba being so close to him at work worried Brock to no end. He was starting to regret not pressing the subject about him moving in. At least then he would be able to watch over Reba and make sure she was safe. It would all come in good time he guessed, when she was ready to make the commitment.

He didn't have to wait long for Reba to show up. She arrived about five minutes after he did. He smiled when he saw her and waved her over to the back table where he sat. They needed their privacy. "Sorry…" She said sitting down and smiling. "I guess I didn't remember exactly where it was. I took a wrong turn." Reba said with a small chuckle and picking up the menu on the table. "Have you been waiting long?"

Brock shook his head. "No, just about five minutes. I already ordered for you." He said with a cringe. He hoped she wouldn't mind.

Reba looked up in surprise. "Oh." She said setting the menu down. "What did I feel like eating then?" she asked smiling.

"Sorry." Brock said chuckling nervously. "I just ordered what you used to get when we were married, the turkey sandwich, chips, and two pickles on the side."

Reba smiled and nodded. "Thanks, that's what I wanted and I usually only got the side pickles because we mostly came here when I was pregnant with Jake and that was all I ever wanted to eat. I would have to if you hadn't forced me to eat the sandwich." She said with a big smile.

Brock smiled. "Yeah I remember." He thought about it for a moment and then chuckled. "I remember that pregnancy being the easiest."

Reba looked at him like he was crazy. "The easiest? On who?"

"On me." He said smiling. Reba couldn't help but laugh. "With Cheyenne you were always sick, with Kyra you were always angry but I can understand why now that she is all grown up but with Jake, you were just content with being pregnant. You were a little sick in the beginning but that all ended and the only thing that I really had to do was run out and get those craving fixes. Plus…" He said smiling as Reba laughed. "With Jake you developed another craving that I _really_ liked."

Reba blushed but she couldn't hold back her smirk as she watched him smile. "Yeah, I remember but I think it was my craving for you that got me pregnant in the first place Mr. you can't get pregnant in a hot tub."

Brock shrugged as he remembered the excuse. "Well, you said you forgot to take your birth control and you weren't going to…"

"I know." She said chuckling. "But I am happy it happened because then we wouldn't have Jake. He was the best surprise I had ever gotten."

Brock smiled and nodded. "Yup and I love how you told me. You just came out of the bathroom, hit me on the head, and called me a liar."

"Sorry about that."

Brock waved it off. "I didn't care. I was still happy."

"Me too."

There were a few moments of silence and Brock felt maybe now was the time to talk about John. "Reba…"

"It was nothing." She said suddenly.

"I haven't even asked anything yet."

Reba nodded. "I know what you are going to ask though. You're going to ask about John and it was just as I had said…nothing."

"Certainly didn't look like nothing." Brock said

"Looks can be deceiving." She said.

"Well…" Brock stopped for a moment when the waitress came over and set the food in front of them. Brock gave her a smile and then turned back to Reba when she had left. "I am just worried. Please talk to me. What did he say? I can tell it wasn't pleasant."

Reba sighed as she picked at her turkey sandwich on wheat. Brock wasn't going to let up on this. She knew that. Sure he would leave it alone for a couple of days but later he would gradually slip it into a conversation just to find out what was going on. Reba knew he was only worried about her and it wasn't like it was a bad quality. She just didn't want him to worry. His worrying and fussing always made her nuts but she figured she better tell him otherwise it would just get worse with time.

"Okay…" Reba said placing her sandwich back onto the plate after taking a small bite. She took her time in chewing, hoping to put it off as long as possible. She swallowed what little food she had and took a breath. "I confronted John about the notes, the flowers, and the phone calls. He claims he doesn't know anything about it but just the way he acts makes me think differently. He also said some things that…"

Brock looked at her curiously. "What did he say?"

"I know it's not true…" she said reassuring him. "But it hurt to hear someone talk about our relationship like that when they don't even know what they are talking about."

Brock was getting just a little worried now. "What exactly did he say?"

"He said you were going to leave me again and that you don't deserve me or appreciate me. He says you're going to hurt me again." She said sadly.

"That isn't true." Brock said quickly. He hoped that idiot didn't get into her head. "You know that's not true."

"I know." Reba said smiling as she looked at him. "But it just some things he said that scared me and its like Kyra said when I took this job, he is creepy and if he doesn't stop I will be going to the authorities about this."

Brock smiled. "I am happy to hear that. He shouldn't be allowed to do stuff like that." He didn't want to elaborate on that because it seemed Reba was finally getting some control over what was happening and Brock didn't want to cause her to change her mind.

Reba nodded. "Let's talk about something pleasant." She said smiling as she popped a chip into her mouth.

Brock chuckled and nodded as he picked up his sandwich. "Like what?"

"You moving in?" she said with a hopeful tone.

Brock's eyes widened and he nearly choked on his sandwich when he heard those words. "What?" he asked once he gained control over his food.

Reba smiled and nodded. "I thought it would be a nice pleasant topic. I know I said I wanted to take it slow but there are really no guarantees in life and we already know where this relationship is going to end up anyway, why not?"

Brock couldn't help but give a smile. He was still unsure but the fact that she was considering it was making him a very happy man. "Are you sure? I mean, jumping right in to living together?"

Reba shrugged. "We've known each other for twenty seven years. We've been married for twenty of those years. We're best friends. We love each other. We're not exacting taking a big jump. I mean…why not?"

"Because of what happened four years ago might be a good why not." He said. Brock didn't like bringing up their past but it would always be there and it would always bring doubts. He had to make sure she was ready for this too.

Reba waved it off and picked up her pickle. "I forgave you for that. It was four years ago. It's over and it's a new beginning now. Plus it would be nice to have you really close."

Brock chuckled, not really believing that this was happening. Just this morning she was talking about taking it slow. By the afternoon she wants to move in? He had to smile and think by dinner she might want to get married. He could only get so lucky. "I only want to make sure this is what you want."

Reba nodded and smiled. "This is what I want." She said leaning over and giving him a sweet kiss on the lips before turning back to her sandwich.

_The idiot was there. He came to the school to pick up my special angel. He had his hands all over her too, wrapped around her like some possessive animal. He won't last long. I will make sure of that. I am going to be helping with that dance. Reba and I will be spending lots of time together. It will only be a matter of time before my sweet beautiful angel will see what kind of man she needs. That man will be me and that idiot she claims she loves will be left in the dust to wallow in his own self pity of the woman he once had and lost…again. He had his chance and now it is my turn. _

End of Chapter


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

After their pleasant lunch Brock hadn't expected Reba to jump right into him moving in but she did. When she walked through the door of, now their home, she immediately had gone into details about what to do with his furniture, where his stuff could go, and making extra space in the closet for him, etc. He had to admit he was excited by her excitement for him to move in. They told the kids that very night at dinner. They were happy for them, especially Jake. He was excited to have his dad back in the house, he hoped for good. That night Brock had hung up his clothes he had brought in his overnight bag in the closet where he used to when they were married and then he laid his head down next to Reba where he fell asleep, never to leave her side again.

The week had gone fairly well…for some. Reba didn't have that great a week. She still received the notes. She still was forced to accept the dozen gladioluses the delivery guy brought to her house daily. Sometimes it was twice a day. The phone calls wouldn't end and Reba yelled into the phone even though she knew that didn't help. At first the calls were just silence or a creepy moan of her name but soon they turned into disturbing screams of pleasure and what sounded like muffled crying. Reba had soon started receiving the calls more than ten times a day. She had notified the phone company once more but they had informed her they couldn't do anything because of the number being unavailable.

It had gotten way too creepy and she had kept her threat to John. She had contacted the police to find out if there was anything she could do to make these things stop but unfortunately they gave her some bad news, sending flowers, notes, and making "prank calls", as they called them, was not a crime. He could not be arrested. They had mentioned a restraining order but that wouldn't do any good considering they worked in the same building and if she didn't want to quit knowing the school would chose John over her, she was only a substitute after all.

The only bright spot of her week was Brock. He had been gradually moving his clothes and personal items over and they talked about moving the big stuff and other things that he had yet to move that weekend. Brock had made a plan to put his condo on the market and he was hoping to sell it soon. Reba and the family had made a joke how he might want to keep it just in case. He didn't appreciate that very much and they all stopped making those kinds of jokes.

Barbara Jean was excited for them, probably the most excited out of everybody. She even offered to help with moving if they needed it. They could always use the extra help but Van and Brian had offered to help move the big stuff, the rest of the family promised to put in their help with the smaller stuff, and Brock already had the truck to move everything. All they had to do now was wait until Saturday, which came rather quickly.

"You ready for today?" Reba mumbled to Brock when she felt him roll over and wrap his arms around her.

Brock groaned. "No, I want to stay in bed all day."

Reba could sense him smiling and it wasn't long before she felt his lips graze her neck. "We can't." she said feeling slightly disappointed. The more he kissed her neck the more she wanted to stay in bed all day too. "We have to get up." She said feeling his roaming hands. "We have a lot to do today, come on." She pushed his hands away causing him to groan in despair as she left the bed. "Time to get up." Reba said as she playfully pulled the comforter back away from him.

Brock gave Reba a glare as he sat up and yawned. "I hate getting up early on days off."

Reba, who was searching in the closet for some overalls, poked her head out and smiled. "The only reason you took this day off was so we could get up early and move your stuff. Now get up and get dressed. We're leaving as soon as breakfast is over."

Brock planted his feet on the floor and sighed. "Do we have to?"

"Yes." Reba said coming out of the closet and throwing her overalls and t-shirt on the bed next to him.

She stood in front of him and he smiled and he placed his hands on her hips, pulling her in between his knees. "You look adorable in these pajamas." He said motioning to the short white cotton shorts and matching tank top.

Reba smiled and gave him a sweet kiss on the lips. "Well thank you but…" she said pushing herself away. "Flattery will get you no where. We have to change and get downstairs. We have a busy day."

Brock sighed and got up, going to the closet to pick out an old pair of jeans and t-shirt. "You know…" He said going through his small space in the closet. "It seems you have more clothes now than we did when we were married, not much room in here for me. I still have a few clothes to bring over." He said with a frown as he pulled a pair of old jeans from a tight pile.

"Don't worry. I am still going through some. I am putting the summer things away in the garage once we move your stuff and arrange it. I just hope we can get it all done." Reba said a little worried. "We have a lot to move today."

"I never did like moving day." Brock scowled as he walked out of the closet.

Reba chuckled. "You remember the last time we moved?" she asked making sure her overall snaps were secure and her shirt was tucked in.

Brock laughed and nodded as he struggled into his clothes. "Yeah, Jake was just a couple months old and he cried so much while we were trying to unpack, Cheyenne didn't want to do anything but hang out with her friends, Kyra tried to move out, Barbara Jean gave us dead cat sauces…yeah no wonder I didn't like it." Reba laughed right along with him as she put her hair back in a bandana. Brock looked her over in appreciation. "Now I remember the one thing I did like about moving. You look hot in overalls."

Reba looked down at herself and then gave Brock a look of disbelief. "I look hot?" He nodded. "In this." He repeated the action and Reba shook her head. "I don't think so."

Brock shrugged and chuckled as they both made their way toward the door. "You look hot to me."

"So I guess you would prefer this than the little black lingerie I bought then." She said smirking as she opened the door.

Brock stopped dead in his tracks and his eyes went wide. "Little black lingerie?" Reba kept on smirking and nodded, keeping her hand on the door knob. "What does it look like?"

"I guess you will never know." She said smiling and she walked out the door.

"Uh…honey…" he said following her. "You know I was kidding right? Honey?" he asked while trying to keep up with her. "Can we still have our little tradition?" he asked hopefully when they reached the top of the stairs.

Reba stopped and looked at him in confusion. "What tradition?"

Brock smirked and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Of christening the new place."

Reba rolled her eyes and pushed him away as she walked down the stairs. "You are the only one moving and we already christened the new place the first night we were here…" she said crossing her arms. "Several times." She smirked, giving him a wink as she walked away towards the kitchen.

Brock couldn't help but chuckle as he followed her. "Who are we to mess with tradition?" he asked, not giving up.

Reba rolled her eyes, not seeing her daughter and Brian sitting at the table. "I'll think about it." She said causing Brock to smirk.

"What tradition?" Kyra asked, causing both her father and mother to jump and turn around glancing at their daughter who was pushing over a bowl of coco puffs to her boyfriend who had arrived just a few minutes earlier.

Reba chuckled nervously and turned away toward the refrigerator. "Nothing." She said trying not to turn red. Brock couldn't help but smile as he got a couple of glasses out of the cupboard. This was going to be interesting. "So…" Reba began as she turned away from the refrigerator with a carton of juice in her hand. She wanted to change the subject. She had to think of something quick. "Where are we going to put the furniture of yours?"

Brock couldn't help but smile at her attempt to change the subject so quickly. He had the urge to tease her but it probably wouldn't do any good in his favor so he quickly dismissed the idea to do so. Brock shrugged as Reba handed him over a glass of orange juice. "There are storage rooms I could rent or I could give some of it away, although some of that furniture was expensive." He said taking a sip of orange juice and thinking for a moment. He then got an idea in his head. "What about Barbara Jean's garage? Maybe she will let be store some things there?"

Reba bit her lip. "I don't know. She is your ex-wife. I know I didn't like storing your things even when we were technically still married. Plus…" Reba continued. "Don't you think she would want her garage for her car?"

"Well Barbara Jean is different. She's nice…"

"Excuse me?" Reba asked putting her hands on her hips.

"Uh oh." Kyra said as she shared a chuckle with Brian.

Brock's eyes widened. "I just meant…" He didn't mean it how it sounded…not really anyway.

"I'm not nice?" Reba asked as she glared at Brock. "I am plenty nice!" she yelled. "I'm so damn nice I am not going to make you sleep outside tonight." She said in a sweet voice. "You can sleep on the couch." Brock frowned. "And you can just forget about keeping up with tradition."

"I just meant…" he said trying to salvage any hopes he had for tonight. "Our situations were different. Barbara Jean and I were on better terms. Now you can't argue with that."

Reba sighed and placed her hands on the counter. "I am extremely nice." She mumbled.

Brock smiled and wrapped an arm around her, bringing her in close to his side and he was happy to report that she didn't pull away. "Yes you are. It's a curse you have and I'm sorry of what I said. I didn't mean it. I love you."

"I love you too." She said turning her head and giving him a sweet smile. She leaned in and gave him a sweet soft kiss on the mouth.

"Aw." Brian said with a smile.

"Oh gag!" Kyra said trying not to puke.

Brian frowned at her. "It's sweet."

"It's not so sweet when it's your parents." Kyra said as she looked to her still smooching parents. "You have to come up for air sometime." she said in a disgusting tone as she watched them finally pulling apart. "And she is your teacher. I thought it was weird to see your teacher outside of school?" she asked mocking him. He had said that to her the first night he was ever over here longer than two minutes.

Brian shrugged. "You get used to it."

Reba shook her head as she listened to their conversation while getting ready to fix some eggs. "You guys want any?" she said holding up a carton of eggs. Kyra and Brian both shook her heads as they pointed to the empty bowls they had just finished. Reba shrugged and turned back to Brock who was already working on some bacon. "We still haven't settled on where we are going to put your stuff."

Brock sighed as he flipped over a piece of bacon. "I guess I will just have to rent a storage room. It's the only thing I can think of."

"Don't you have a garage?" Brian asked

Reba nodded. "Yeah but I use that for my car and now his car." She said pointing to Brock.

Brian shrugged. "Well, it was just an idea. You do have a driveway. You could move your cars there and move his sofa and things in the garage. Put his TV in there too. Make it like a space only for him or something. No need to waste money on a storage space."

Brock and Reba glanced at each other both of them thinking it wasn't such a bad idea. "Storage rooms are expensive to keep up with."

Reba sighed and nodded. "Okay, for now we can put the extra furniture in the garage."

Brian grinned. "I am the peacemaker of all." He said with his arms wide.

Reba raised an eyebrow and Kyra shook her head in a laugh. "You are ridiculous and that made no sense but it was a very nice suggestion."

Reba laughed as she poured the eggs she had just whipped into a pan. "It was a nice idea." She turned away from the stove and smiled. "And we really appreciate the help today. I know it does have to be weird being around your teacher."

Brian waved it off. "It's no problem. I would give any excuse to spend time with my girl." He said wrapping an arm around Kyra and giving her a kiss on the cheek. Kyra blushed and pushed him off while mumbling something about not while the parental figures are watching.

Reba smiled and turned back to Brock who had taken over the breakfast. "You should cook more often." She said smiling as he added some special ingredients to the eggs.

"Well after today…" he said wrapping an arm around her waist again to keep her close. "I will cook every breakfast for you..." He put his lips close to her ear. "For the rest of our lives." He said giving her a sweet kiss on the cheek. Reba couldn't help but grin and get a little excited over his last words.

"You need to put that a little farther back into the truck." Reba commented as she set a box in the back of Barbara Jean's car. They had brought Brock's truck, Barbara Jean's car, and Van's car, just in case they needed more room and it was a good thing they did. Brock seemed to have had accumulated a lot of stuff over the last four years.

Brock stopped and stared down at his girlfriend. "If you want to comment then you help with the moving of this thing." He said breathlessly while motioning to the leather sofa he held in his arms.

"You know…" Van grunted as he held the other end. "This isn't exactly light."

"Set it down here." Brock said as he eased his side down in the middle of the truck.

Reba rolled her eyes and shut the door. "I am just trying to offer some advice." She said walking back towards the condo. She smiled friendly as a handsome man with a briefcase was walking the way she had just come from. "Hi." She said in a friendly tone as she walked past him.

"Hello." He said in a very appreciative tone while turning around to get a second glance at the gorgeous redhead.

Reba giggled slightly but it was Brock who caused her to roll her eyes as she continued on into the condo. "Watch those eyes Jeff." Brock said warningly as he hoped off the truck.

"Sorry, didn't know she was yours." He said with a smirk but he didn't take his eyes off the retreating redhead.

Brock glared. "Yeah well she is so…just…watch it." Jeff just kept smirking as he walked away. Brock stomped away and towards the condo. He walked through the opened door and stopped when he saw Reba walking out of the small kitchen with a box in her arms. "Take off the overalls."

Everyone around just stopped and Reba couldn't help but chuckle a bit. "Okay but I think the kids should leave first."

"I don't like the way Jeff was looking at you."

Reba rolled her eyes and walked to the door. "It was just a look and I only have looks for you." She said giving him a sweet kiss. "Now let's get this done. We need to go faster or we won't get anything finished." She pushed past him and Brock immediately went to helping Van bring the 54 inch flat screen TV out to the truck.

"You know Mr. H…" Van grunted as they carefully walked down the small two steps of the front porch. "If you want…" He shifted his arms just a little bit. "I can store this TV for you in mine and Cheyenne's room."

Brock chuckled at Van's fifth attempt to take his TV. "Nope, Reba and I already decided it was going in our room."

Van frowned. "You should put it in the garage with the extra couch, bed, and end tables."

Brock shook his head as they gently set the TV on the end of the truck bed. "And have it get stolen if someone should see it? I don't think so." Van just shrugged and it was then he noticed Reba behind Van sitting on the front end of Barbara Jean's car looking extremely upset. He broke away from his son-in-law for a moment and walked over to her. "What is wrong?" he asked wrapping an arm around her shoulders as he sat down next to her. Reba sniffled a bit and it was then he noticed the small amount of tears forming in her eyes. "Oh honey, what's wrong?" Van had noticed them too and he quickly disappeared to give them some privacy.

She moved uncrossed her arms and handed over an object she had in her hand…her cell phone. "Will this ever end?"

Brock took the cell phone from her and sighed. "Did he call again?"

Reba nodded and wiped away a tear. "This was supposed to be such a nice day. It was supposed to be a happy day. You are moving in and we were going to end it with a nice family dinner of pizza…just like we did when we all first moved into that house and now…" Reba sighed and let herself lean against Brock.

He rubbed her shoulder. "It will be all right. We will still have a good day and we will still have a nice family night. Don't let this John get to you."

"Got another phone call?" Kyra asked as she carried out another box followed by her boyfriend who was helping Van bring a leather lazy-boy chair out. "I told you Mr. Gibbens was a freak." Kyra said setting the box on the truck.

Reba held back the tears, even though she was still upset and rolled her eyes. "The boxes go in the cars Kyra and I don't even know if it's John who is doing this. I told you that."

"I offered…" Brian said as he hopped into the truck to pull the chair up. "To get the baseball team together and have a little talk with him." He grunted as he pulled the chair next to the matching couch.

Brock smiled and nudged Reba. "That's not a bad idea."

Reba couldn't help but chuckle a bit and shake her head. "I don't think so. It will be fine. I told you. I will find a way to deal with this. Now let's just hurry and get this done." She said a bit frustrated how everyone started to fuss. She didn't mind Brock, his was more comforting but with the others, it was just awkward. They all shrugged and went back to what they were doing. Reba turned and smiled to Brock. "The sooner we get this all done the sooner we can keep up with our little tradition." She said in a hushed husky tone while wrapping her arms around him and pulling him close.

Brock grinned and placed his hands on her waist. "Something will definitely be up tonight or even sooner if you keep up with what you're doing." He replied as Reba began to move her hands down his chest. Reba giggled and she ignored him by bringing him into a deep kiss.

"Hey!" A voice yelled causing Reba and Brock to jump apart quickly and turn to the source. It was Van. Reba couldn't help but laugh at his antics. He had his hands on his hips and was glaring at them. "We…" he motioned to Brian. "Are working extra hard over here, trying to move your stuff. We also talked before we left the house about the PDA and the family agreed it needs to stop when were around. Now stop the smooching and Mrs. H…" he said giving her an extra long glare. "Quit working the womanly wiles and let the man work."

Reba and Brock laughed and gave each other a quick kiss before breaking apart. "We can continue this tonight." She said giving him a suggestive smirk. Brock smirked right back and walked away but he didn't get very far before Reba gave him a gentle squeeze on his behind. He stopped and turned to her in shock and disbelief but he still couldn't shake off his smile. Reba just gave him a flirty wink and walked toward the open condo door.

"I cannot believe we finished." Reba said collapsing tiredly onto the leather couch that had been set up nicely in the garage. They had finished moving his furniture from the condo to the house about two hours ago and ever since then he and Reba had been in the garage, arguing mostly, over what should go where. Some of his things had gone back to their original place in their home when Brock was living there, such as his golf clubs, golf and dental magazines, and personal items but the big stuff had to be stored in the garage and it had to be organized…at least Reba wanted to organize it.

Brock nodded and flopped down next to her. "It looks nice." He said glancing around. They had made the garage into sort of a wreck room kind of thing. They had set up the couch and chair in the middle of the garage, trying to make it look like it had at Brock's condo, minus all the boxes around. They had Brock's stereo out there in front of the couch and even added a little mini fridge which Brock planned to fill with beer and, at Reba's suggestion, bottles of water for whenever he decided he needed a little alone time to himself or when he wanted a little alone time with Reba.

"It does look nice." She said groaning in content as she snuggled into his strong embrace. "I'm kind of sleepy." She said giving a little yawn.

This caught Brock's attention and his eyes widen. "You can't go to sleep." He said moving, trying to coax her into sitting up. "Come on. We haven't even ordered the pizza yet and we still have another little tradition to complete." He said nuzzling her neck.

Reba giggled when she felt his soft lips on her skin and she moved around to face him. "I am just saying." She said moving her legs to straddle his lap. "I will make sure I have plenty of energy for tonight." She said smiling as she bent down to kiss him.

Brock grinned against her lips and turned the kiss into a passionate one. "Hmm…" He groaned wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her as close to his body as possible. They broke apart, their breath barely manageable. "Did I tell you that I missed being able to do this." He commented as he ran his hands all along her body.

Reba chuckled and nodded as she relaxed in his lap. "You have told me many times and I missed it too. I am so happy we are together again." She said smiling while playing with the buttons on his shirt. "These past four years have been a miserable time." Brock had to nod in agreement. The four years they had lost together hadn't been the best time. "And now…" she said taking a deep breath. "With all this stuff happening, it's just so great to have you here." Reba smiled and placed her hands on the sides of his face. "You were always there when I needed you." She gave him a sweet peck on the lips.

"And I will always be there for you." Reba smiled big and kissed him again. "So that did sound as corny as I thought it did?" Reba laughed and nodded and she moved off his lap. Brock groaned in sadness. "Come back." he said patting his lap.

Reba shook her head. "We have to get inside. I am sure their all getting hungry after a long days work in there." She said motioning in the direction of the house. Brock sighed and nodded. "Plus I also have a feeling were going to be interrupted soon."

As soon as she said that the garage door burst open and in ran a little boy. "Pizza daddy pizza!" Little Henry ran around the couch and jumped up on Brock's lap.

"What did I tell you?" she said in a knowing tone.

Brock sighed and looked at the little boy on his lap. "Okay buddy, let's go."

"Sorry Dad." Cheyenne said in a guilty voice. "I tried to keep him away but he is just so fast."

Brock smiled and nodded. "I know."

"Pizza daddy!"

"Okay, okay." Brock groaned as he got up and held his little boy in his arms. "Let's go order some pizza."

"Weba!" Henry said his eyes lighting up as he saw the redheaded woman. He reached over his dad's arms for Reba and she smiled as she took him away from Brock. It seemed Little Henry was becoming happier now that his daddy was over Reba's so much more. If his daddy couldn't be with his mommy he certainly didn't mind him being with his Weba.

"I see how it is." Brock said frowning. "You like her better than me." He said to his son.

Henry smiled and hugged tightly onto Reba's neck. "Pretty Weba."

"I'm pretty too." Brock frowned.

Reba couldn't help but chuckle and leaned over to give Brock a kiss. "Of course you are."

Henry frowned. "Kiss Weba." He said turning his cheek to her. Reba smiled and gave Henry a kiss on the cheek. "I love Weba."

"I love Weba too." Brock said with a smile.

"I love you both too." She said smiling. "Now before this moment gets any sappier, let's go and order some pizza."

"Pizza!" Henry said wiggling to get down.

Reba set him down and watched as he ran out the door where Cheyenne stood outside. Reba wrapped an arm around Brock's waist as they both walked out together. "I don't know where these kids get their energy." She said turning off the garage light and locking the door behind them.

"Me either but I wish I had it." He said as they continued walking.

Reba chuckled and stopped in the middle of the walkway. "Me too, then we could stay up all night." She said suggestively as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him close. "We wouldn't have to worry about sleep or getting up tomorrow."

Brock smiled. "It's Sunday tomorrow. We don't have to get up tomorrow." He said wiggling his eyebrows.

Reba laughed and pulled him even closer to her to feel all of his body. "I like where you're taking this." She said with a giggle. She looked past Brock for a brief second and her eyes widened. She jumped from Brock's arms.

Brock looked back to where she was looking and he didn't see anything. "What were you looking at?"

Reba started to shake. "I could have sworn I saw a pair of eyes."

"It was probably just some animal or something."

Reba shook her head. "That was not an animal."

Brock looked back once more. There was absolutely nothing there. He turned back to her. "Reba, there is nothing there. You have had a tiring day; don't you think that maybe it was just your mind playing tricks on you?"

Reba sighed and placed her head in her hands. She didn't know what to think anymore. These phone calls, notes, and flowers all were driving her nuts. She always felt like someone was watching her but she knew no one was there or at least she saw no one. She just wished the police could do something about it.

Reba looked back up to Brock; tears had once again formed in her eyes. He frowned and wiped away the ones that fell. "Don't cry honey. I hate it when you cry."

She nodded and hugged Brock tightly. "I just don't know what to do anymore. The police can't do anything. I feel I am at a loss. Maybe if I talk with him again…"

Brock shook his head. "No, it didn't do any good the first time."

"Then what do we do?" she asked forcefully.

Brock shrugged. "We will think of something. I know it's scary. I can't imagine what you are going through but there is not much we can do. I wish I could. I want to beat this John guy if you would only give me and Brian permission." Reba had to chuckle at the thought. "I am going to make sure no one hurts you okay." She nodded. "I am here for you. Now let's just go have a nice time with our family right now. We don't get too many of those." Reba nodded and Brock led her back into the house, not seeing the person in the shadows and not knowing that it was only a matter of time before things were going to get worse…a lot worse.

_I had canceled all of my plans to watch her today. She was moving things…his things…back into what they called their house. It was annoying and sickening to my stomach as I watched them from afar. He had his hands all over her and she actually returned his touch. I just wanted to hurt him but I held back. He would be out of the picture soon anyway but I still had to bring up my game. She had to have liked the flowers but I had to do something even more. Something to show how much I truly care, I had to show her that I was watching out for her, that I would always be there and that soon she would be mine. _

End of Chapter


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

It's been another week since Brock has moved in. The family settled into a nice routine. Reba would awake, in Brock's arms of course, kiss him and then head off for a shower. She would come down the stairs to find that Brock had made her breakfast. He said he planned on making her breakfast every morning, although Reba reminded him he didn't have to do that but he wouldn't hear of it. The whole family would have a nice breakfast together before heading off to either school or work. Reba was extremely happy to have her family back all where they were supposed to be.

The best part of the week was that it was a quiet one. John or whoever had been sending Reba the flowers, notes, and making the phone calls had stopped once more…at least for now. Reba didn't want to get her hopes up that it had completely ended but she couldn't help but revel in the fact that she had such a quiet lovely week. Her job was going so well and her relationship with Brock was getting better by the day, she thought things couldn't get any better.

The only downside was the fact that she had to spend a little time…very little time…with John. Since he was also helping out with the dance as well they had to have a couple of small meetings and she had to spend a couple of hours with him decorating the gym that Saturday but it was a small amount of time she would be able to deal with. He seemed to be respecting her space and maybe…just maybe…he was going to give up what he thought they had. She could only hope.

Reba, once again, awoke in Brock's arms with a smile on her face. It amazed her that even if they went to bed at different times they still found a way to one another in their sleep. Since it was Saturday and according to the alarm clock on the nightstand which read eight in the am, she didn't have to get up for at least another half an hour. She was able to sleep in. She cuddled closer to Brock, kissed his cheek, and rested her head on his chest, just relaxing and listening to the rhythm of his heart beat.

She smiled contently as the warmth of his body and the sound of his heart beat seemed to sooth her. Reba was almost asleep once more until she felt a tender kiss on top of her head and felt the warm body moving away from her. She wrapped an arm around his waist and kept a firm hold on him as she became fully awake again. "Don't leave." She mumbled into his chest.

Reba heard a deep chuckle within the body as she felt him move back towards her and kiss her head once more. "Okay." Brock said tightening his grip as well on her. "Henry is probably getting up soon or already is up. Cheyenne can take care of him for a little while but not long."

Reba nodded in agreement but still did not let him move. "I know." She replied in a soft tone. "I just want a couple of minutes for us this morning. You didn't get in till late last night."

"I know. I'm sorry." He said frowning. "It seemed everyone made an appointment for Friday and then Eugene insisted on taking me out for drinks after work."

"It's good you two are getting along again." She said sighing in content. She finally turned to him and gave him a smile as she exposed her beautiful blue eyes to him.

Brock shrugged. "He's all right. He wanted me to say hello to you. He wanted to say it himself when he saw you leaving Wednesday when you came after work to visit but he didn't have the time." Brock then couldn't help but chuckle.

This caused Reba some great confusion. "What?"

"He said…" Brock chuckled again and shook his head. "Last night when we went out for drinks…" Reba nodded, indicating she was following. "It wasn't funny then but it is now…kind of."

Reba rolled her eyes. "Would you get to the point!" she said in frustration.

"He said you've been looking hot lately and that you needed to give him a call." Brock turned his chuckle into a full on laugh.

Reba just blushed. "Doesn't seem very funny to me, although I'm flattered he thinks I'm attractive but really…" she said shifting her body to sit up against the headboard. "That wasn't very appropriate to say to you. He does know were back together right?"

Brock nodded and wiped the tear that escaped his eye. "He does now." Brock smiled and sat up in bed himself. "Don't worry honey; I think he is trying to work on dating Barbara Jean again."

Reba nodded and sighed as she rested her head against his shoulder. "I suppose we should get up now. I could get ready now even though I don't have to be there for another three and a half hour."

Brock grasped Reba's hand into his and held it tight. "You stay clear of John." He stated his tone completely filled with concern. "I know those notes, flowers, and phone calls have stopped but that doesn't mean he won't start up again."

"I know not to get involved with him in any way if I don't have to and stop talking like you know for sure it's John who is doing these things."

"Who else could it be?" Brock asked looking at her with wide eyes. "I mean, you said it yourself he was a little crazy toward the end of your relationship."

She couldn't argue with that. "I know but there is nothing I can do about it. I've calmed down from this whole…thing. There is no sense worrying about something I can't do anything about."

"I just worry about you."

Reba smiled and leaned over to kiss his cheek. "And I thank you for that." She smiled as she kept her lips close to him and kissed his cheek once more before moving to his lips and turning the small peck into a deep longing kiss. Brock shifted his body so he was able to wrap his arm around her waist and then moved her down onto the bed, smiling as he did so.

They both emerged from the bedroom and into the kitchen about an hour and a half later all smiles and quite satisfied, ready to start their day. "Daddy!" Henry said excitedly when he saw his father enter the kitchen. Brock smiled and ruffled his son's hair playfully before walking to the cupboard.

"About time you guys woke up." Cheyenne said with a smile as she sat there with the two youngest children.

Reba smiled nervously as she got out the ingredients for pancakes. "Well, we just…"

"I don't need to hear it." Cheyenne said with a smile as she stopped her mother. "You are my parents and I don't want to think about anything that goes on behind that closed bedroom door." Reba rolled her eyes and Cheyenne smiled as she pushed a bowl of grapes towards Henry. "I am just glad I was able to keep Henry occupied."

Brock frowned as he made the morning coffee. "You didn't have to do that Cheyenne."

She waved it off and smiled. "It's okay. I enjoy taking care of my little brother." She smiled and made funny faces at the kids causing them to giggle. "Plus I figured you and mom could use a little morning time alone."

"It was greatly appreciated." He said to Cheyenne while giving Reba a smirk.

She couldn't help but give him a smile and a wink before she turned away to heat the pan for the pancakes on the stove. Brock retaliated with a small playful smack on her behind. "Ah!" Reba said almost dropping the eggs she held. She turned around and glared at Brock, turning completely red. "Don't do that!" she hissed and smacking him on the arm. "You know I hate when you do that." Brock just smiled and Reba rolled her eyes before turning back to the stove.

Cheyenne shivered as she watched the exchange. She really didn't need to see that and neither did the children. "You want me to occupy Henry today? Maybe give you and Mom some more time alone." she asked getting up and letting Elizabeth out of her highchair in the process, placing the small girl on her hip.

Brock shook his head. "No, I am going to spend time with my little buddy today." He said walking over and sitting down next to his son. "That's what these weekends are for. Besides…" Brock said looking up with a sigh. "We will be spending time together tonight when we go to the dance together and Reba has to go help decorate the gym today anyway. She won't be spending time with us but with John." Brock said giving her back a look.

Brock could see Reba grip the bowl tightly that held the pancake mix and she looked up giving Brock a glare. "It is not my choice to have to spend time with him and I wish you would quit bringing it up." She said through clenched teeth.

Cheyenne gave her mom a look of concern. "Should you really be socializing with this man? I mean…he is stalking you. He's dangerous Mom."

Reba sighed and Brock saw her relax her grip on the bowl. "It will be perfectly fine and it isn't my choice to spend time with this man okay. I didn't know he was helping out until I already accepted the responsibility from Mrs. Hodge and stop with the he's stalking me stuff okay. I don't know it's him and it has been a quiet week. He has probably giving up."

Cheyenne sighed as she shifted her daughter to her other hip. "I am just saying be careful mom."

"I know honey. I'll be fine." She assured her. Cheyenne nodded and left without another word.

Brock watched his daughter leave and then turned to Reba who was glaring at him. "What?" Reba shook her head and focused her attention on the pancake mix. "I am only worried about you and so is the rest of the family."

"Things have been quiet, they have been great. I just wish you would let it go." She said. Brock frowned as she turned to the stove again in a huff. Yup, she was mad.

Brock didn't realize that Reba wasn't mad at him being so worried so much. She loved that he was concerned for her safety. It was the fact she had to be reminded that someone was watching her. Reba knew she had told Brock she was getting over it but someone was obsessing over her and it scared her to death. She didn't know how to deal with this. The cops couldn't do anything. She can't do anything. She was stuck dealing with the creepy phone calls, the notes, and the flowers she never wanted. Reba couldn't help but worry about what would happen every time she stepped out of the house. Would someone try and take her? Attack her? She knows it's sounded a little weird to be worrying so much over a few notes and phone calls but she couldn't help it and her family wasn't helping her by reminding her how dangerous it was when she ventured out of the house.

Reba also knew she couldn't just stay in and become a shut in for the rest of her life. She had things to do. She had her family. She had work and today she had to help decorate the gym, which she wasn't really looking forward too and she was sure the kids who volunteered to help weren't either, they probably just did it out of kindness. She figured she could help lift their spirits by stopping by the pizza place and grabbing some pizza for lunch before heading to the school.

She bought three large pizzas, one with pepperoni, one sausage, and one cheese. She then realized she would probably need plates so Reba had to make another quick stop at the store to grab some paper plates. After adding a couple of bottles of soda, some napkins, and some plastic cups she had arrived at the school only a few minutes late. She had walked into the gym and wasn't surprised there was only seven students, her daughter, Brian, Chris, two from her sophomore class, and two others she didn't know and one other teacher besides herself, John. No one ever wanted to help with decorating the gym. They just wanted to enjoy it.

"You're late." She heard Chris say playfully beside the door where he was going through the decorations.

"I am the teacher. It's okay for me to be late. Besides…" Reba said with a smile and she held up the boxes of pizza in her arms. "I brought lunch." She announced. She smiled as she watched the students stopped what they were doing immediately and come over to where she had set the pizza down on a folding table. "I am going to go get the plates and drinks out of my car. Try to contain yourselves until I get back."

"I'll help you." Chris said silently, shocking everyone as he followed a smiling Reba out to her car.

Of course the students didn't listen and opened the box of pepperoni pizza, taking a slice. "You're mom is awesome Kyra."

Kyra smiled as she helped herself to a piece. "I know."

Meanwhile Reba walked to the car to get the grocery bags while Chris walked silently by her side. "I could have done it myself." Reba said smiling, trying to break the unbearable silence.

Chris shrugged and waited until she opened the car door before he moved quickly past her and grabbed the three bags out of the front passenger seat. "My mom always taught me good manners." He said smiling while waiting for Reba to relock her car.

"Well she did a wonderful job." Reba said shutting the door. "Let me take one though." She said holding out her hand. Chris nodded and handed over the lightest of the bags.

Silence had fallen upon them once again when they made their walk by to the gym doors. Reba didn't like the silence and she definitely wanted to know more about this kid. "So…" Reba said turning her head slightly to the young man next to her. "My daughter tells me you're in the video production thing after school on Wednesday." Chris nodded but didn't add anything more. Reba bit her lip trying to think of another question. "Working on anything?"

Reba watched as his eyes seem to light up a little bit, clearly she had asked the right question. "Yeah, I am…" he chuckled a little bit, which caused Reba to smile. She was happy this kid felt comfortable enough to talk with her. "Actually I am working on sort of a special project right now."

This peaked Reba's interest. "Really?" she asked smiling.

"Yeah, it's sort of something I am created for…" He paused a moment. "Someone."

"Can I see it?" she asked eagerly.

Chris shook his head as they approached the doors. "No…" he said quickly but he then paused as he opened the door for her. "At least not right now. Maybe when it is finished and I have made it perfect."

Reba chuckled and nodded as she walked through. "Fair enough." They both approached the table and Reba shook her head as she watched the kids scarf down the pizza. "You couldn't have waited until I got the plates?" she asked jokingly as she held up the bag. They shook their head and smiled as best they could with a mouth full of pizza. "You better have saved me a slice of cheese pizza or someone's gonna pay." She said looking around at the almost empty boxes.

They all couldn't help but laugh as they dug into the bags for the plates and soda. Reba was happy to note that there was plenty of cheese pizza left. "You guys hurry up and eat." A deep voice said beside Reba. "We have to get back to work. If we work fast we should be out of here by three or four."

Reba had tensed up immediately when she heard the voice. She hadn't even realized John was standing right beside her. He was close and she didn't like it. She cleared her throat nervously as she poured herself some soda. "Yeah, hurry up. I don't want to be stuck here all afternoon." She grabbed her plate and moved over by her daughter.

Kyra smiled, knowing exactly why her mother moved so quickly toward her. Kyra then nudged her inconsiderate boyfriend as he chugged down a cup of soda. He nearly choked on it and glared at Kyra. She motioned her eyes over to her mother and his eyes widened as he came to realization. "Oh, yeah thanks for the pizza Mrs. H."

"Yeah thanks!" The rest of the kids started to say.

Reba smiled and nodded. "You're welcome. I figured it would be lifting of spirits since we will be working all afternoon."

One student Reba recognized from her class smiled at her. "We really appreciate it. We were just telling Kyra what a great mom and teach you are."

"Why thank you." She said. Reba nudged her daughter and grinned. "See, I am cool."

Kyra cringed in embarrassment. "They said you were a great mom and teacher. They never said anything about cool."

Reba stuck out her tongue and the rest of the group laughed. "Well…" Brian said grabbing another slice. "You're certainly not like most teachers we have."

"You can say that again." Chris mumbled to himself, only Reba heard.

She gave him a small smile before turning back to the others. "Well I enjoy teaching you guys. You make teaching great." She said grinning.

"Please Mrs. H, you're making us blush." Brian said grinning stupidly and placing a hand ever so delicately on his cheek.

Everyone laughed, including Reba who had begun to cough as the soda when down the wrong way. "I mean it." She said gaining control over her cough once more. "You guys make it wonderful." She said smiling and she felt she was about to cry, knowing she would have to give up the students soon and working at her daughter's school. Mrs. Hodge would eventually find a permanent teacher. "Enough small talk, hurry up and eat. We have a lot to do and I really do want to get out on time." Everyone agreed and soon they were all focused on finishing their lunch.

After they finished their meal Reba was completely surprised by how some students took charge and immediately got to work. She expected fights over certain things, although there were disagreements but the students seemed to be able to work it out on their own, leaving Reba and John to work on their own little projects. Reba certainly didn't like hanging around him or rather him hanging around her. He seemed to never leave her alone.

"You need help?" he asked as she picked up a silver streamer.

"Nope." Reba said as she climbed up the latter. John ignored her and held the latter firmly in place as she walked up. Reba stopped and glared down at him when she felt a difference in the latter stance. "I don't need help." She said her glare never leaving her face. "Please remove your hands."

John nodded and moved his hands away from the latter. She still wasn't able to stop him from watching her. He watched her tape the streamer firmly to the wall and watched as she admired her work. He watched as she started to descend from the latter and he watched as she stumbled a little. He reached out to her waist to help steady her.

Reba gasp when she felt her foot slip and she reached out for the latter in reflex. She sighed in relief when she felt her hands touch the latter and felt herself stay right up. She rested her head against her arm for a moment to let her heart return to its normal beat. It was then she noticed the extra pair of hands that touched her body.

She tilted her head down and glared at John. "Take your hands off me." She hissed.

John immediately removed them. "Are you okay?" he asked in concern as she descended from the latter.

Reba nodded and her breathing returned to normal when her feet were firmly planted on the gym floor. "Yes. I am fine." She said turning to the table that held more decorations. "What I am not okay with is the fact that you keep hovering around me."

John stepped up beside her and began to go through the decorations as well. "I only want to help."

"You can help by leaving me alone." She said through her teeth.

John cleared his throat and picked at a blue streamer. "I didn't know that I was making you uncomfortable."

"Well you are." She said flat out as she took a pair of scissors to perfect a silver glittery star. He nodded and didn't say another word as they worked in silence. Reba still didn't like the fact that he was so close to her but as long as he wasn't talking to her she was fine.

She should have known that that wish couldn't last for long because less than two minutes later he started up another conversation, one she particularly didn't want to talk about with him. "So…" he said working with some streamers. "I am guessing you're still with…_him_?"

Reba rolled her eyes. "Yes." She simply said trying to walk away but he followed her. "What did I tell you about the hovering?" she said as she watched him follow her to the latter once more.

"Why?" he said blocking her way to walk up the latter.

Reba sighed and crossed her arms, quite irritated. "I don't understand why you think I am going to change my mind about him. I love Brock and I wish you would just leave me alone. You know…" she said chuckling in disbelief. "I don't even know why I am talking to you about this. We dated for three weeks. Three weeks!" she said holding up three fingers. "That doesn't give you the right to know what's going on in my life. Now I am still dating my ex-husband and yes I know how strange that sounds but I don't care. Strange and crazy seem to work for my family. Now I am going to continue dating him and there is nothing you can say, do, or give me that will change that. Now just leave me alone." She said pushing him out of the way.

"I am not going to give up." He stated quietly before accepting her wish and stepping away from her and going over to help one of the students.

_I couldn't help but be happy that I gave up my Saturday to be here. I got to see her and it was so sweet…her bringing lunch for everyone. She is just such a caring person. She was always thinking of others…unlike that moron she is with. He only cares about himself. He really doesn't deserve her but I do not want to focus on him right now. I want to focus on my angel…my sweet caring and loving angel. My angel, as I gaze at her right now, who looks so delicious, walking up that latter in those tight jeans of hers. I know I shouldn't be looking at her like that. Her beautiful face and body isn't the only reason I love her but I couldn't help but notice how anything she wears brings her curves out so nicely. She could stop traffic with a smile and a small sway of her hips. I would love to hold on to those hips, those sweet fleshy curvy hips. I lick my lips ever so slightly as I continue watching her body sway a little as she walked. I know I couldn't touch her now but soon she would be mine and for now I will have to show her my love some other way but it didn't mean I couldn't enjoy the view._

End of Chapter


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Reba had spent the rest of the four and a half hours she was at the school trying to avoid John as much as possible. Her telling him off worked for about an hour before he started bugging her once more. She couldn't exactly tell him off once more in front of the students. It was a private matter and she needed to leave it at that. Her students didn't need to know anything about anything, although they did know a little bit of information thanks to Kyra. They knew that Reba and the handsome teacher were over but they didn't know the details and Reba had made Kyra and Brian both promise not to say a word to anyone. She hoped they had kept their promise.

She was so happy when they finally finished. The gym looked great. She only had to come back half an hour before the dance started so she could set up the small table of punch and finger foods and she could finally get away from John for a while. Reba would have to put up with him when she came back that night but Brock would be with her then and she hoped she wouldn't have to worry about him. Hopefully Brock's presence would keep John far away.

Right now all Reba wanted to do was go home and talk with Brock. She felt bad that she had left the house angry. He was only worried for her and she appreciated that. She needed to let him know that she was happy he was with her and how sorry she was for the way she acted. She didn't like it at all when they fought. She just wanted to go home and kiss him, tell him she was sorry and how much of a butt she was for acting the way she did.

Reba sighed as she looked back at their work. "I like it." She said smiling. There were silver stars hung up all around, beautiful glittery blue and silver streamers, fake silver and blue trees every where, it was gorgeous and once night fell they would turn on the lights they put up and it would really bring the room out.

"It's going to look even better this evening." Kyra commented as she stood next to her mother.

Reba nodded and smiled. "It's going to look beautiful." She sighed and took one more second to look at their handy work before turning to the table filled with scraps of paper, glitter, empty pizza boxes, and empty cups. "I'm going to clean this up. You guys can go." She said while starting to throw away the things that littered the table. The two students that she didn't know and the other two from her class just shrugged their shoulders and left as quickly as possible.

"Okay." Brian said trying to steer Kyra away.

Kyra glared at him. "We're staying to help her clean up."

Reba chuckled and shook her head. "You can leave. I am only throwing these things away and then going home myself. I don't need help with that."

"I'll stay." Chris stated quietly as he stood slightly off to the side. "You guys can go. I'll stay here and help."

Kyra sighed and turned to her mother. "Are you sure?" Kyra wasn't sure if she should leave her mother to clean up after being so helpful today and bringing them all lunch.

Reba smiled and nodded. "Yes, I am only going to throw some things away. I don't need help for that. Go home or go hang out with Brian or go get ready for tonight. Chris offered to stay so just go."

Kyra nodded. "Okay, we're going then." Reba nodded and watched as her daughter and her boyfriend left quickly.

"Are you positive you and Chris don't need any help?" John asked as he checked to make sure he had all his things.

Reba beamed at the thought of John leaving. "Absolutely, we don't need any help. You go. I am sure you have things to do."

John just simply looked at her with a smile. "I have _plenty_ of things to pla…do before tonight. Thank you for helping Mrs. Hart and thank you for lunch."

Reba just nodded and watched as John walked out of the gym. She let out a sigh of relief once he was out the door. She was surprised he wouldn't want to stay and be around her. He tried to be around her so much this afternoon and now he finally had an excuse to be alone with her and he blew it. She was happy he left but it just made her a little nervous as to why he was so eager to leave and what was he going to do tonight?

"Things tense between you two?" Chris asked politely as he dumped a few cups in the trash can, bringing Reba out of her thoughts.

Reba looked at his curiously and she picked up a few scraps of paper. "Uh…I don't think we should be talking about something so…personal." She said dumping the paper.

Chris nodded. "Sorry, I was just curious. Everyone knows you two dated for a little while."

"Again…" Reba said throwing away empty pizza boxes. "A little personal."

"Sorry, I won't mention it again." He mumbled before dumping the last pile of cups and paper.

Reba watched as he picked up the full trash bag and started to tie it off at the top. She felt kind of bad, yes it was a little personal to talk about something like this…especially with a student but it seemed Chris trusted her. He talked to her and she hadn't seen him talk to anyone else before. Maybe it would help him if she did open up just a bit. She didn't have to go into details.

"Yes we dated…for three weeks." She said as she picked up her jacket and slipped it on.

Chris set the trash down and picked up his own coat. "You don't have to say anything."

Reba shrugged and placed her hands in her coat pockets looking for her keys. "It's all right. It just ended badly is all. Mr. Gibbens and I are both adults and we can deal with it like adults."

Chris nodded and smiled as he picked up the trash and they walked out together. "I didn't need to know. I was just curious. I would watch out for him though." He said as he threw the bag into the dumpster around the corner.

Reba cocked her head to the side in confusion as she heard this. "And you think I should why?"

Chris turned to her. "He's strange and…" He looked down to his feet in shame. "Brian told some of his friends about the phone calls, notes, and flowers you have been receiving from him."

She sighed. Brian wasn't supposed to tell anyone. "No one was supposed to know about that."

"Don't worry, they all know better than to say something. Just watch your back around him is all I'm saying."

Reba smiled. "I appreciate the concern but I'm fine. Nothing has happened lately and I think it's done with. Besides, I don't even know if it's him." Chris nodded, not wanting to spoil her hope. "Are you going to the dance tonight?" she asked trying to change the subject as they both made their way toward their cars.

Chris shrugged. "I was happy to help out but…" He sighed and shook his head. "I don't think I will. I am not well accepted by the student community."

Reba frowned. "You should go. It might help to get involved in things like this. I know your part of the film group and baseball but I think going to social gatherings would be a good thing for you. I am sure the baseball team will be there and they are…"

Chris shook his head. "They don't like me. They only tolerate me because of my fast ball but that's it."

Reba sighed and stopped at her car door. "My daughter will be there and I am sure she will be happy to talk with you. You just need to put yourself out there."

He just shuffled his feet and shrugged. "I don't know…I mean…I don't even have a date."

"Phff…so what…" She said with a smile. "You don't need a date to go to these things."

"I still don't know."

Reba smiled and turned to unlock your car door. "I really think you should go. I think it would be fun. I will be there so if you don't have a fellow student to talk with you can always talk with me and I'll even dance with you if you want." She said jokingly while dropping her purse into the passenger seat.

Chris laughed and shook his head. "Now that would be weird but I'll think about going."

"Well good. I think you should go."

They both stood there awkwardly for a moment before Chris gestured to his car. "I have to go now. I have to pick up my little sister."

Reba nodded. "I'll see you tonight then." Chris nodded and walked away to his car. Reba got into her car and was quickly out of the school parking lot. Chris didn't leave his spot until he saw Reba's car disappear down the street.

Reba arrived back at her home and was happy to see Brock's truck in the driveway. She didn't want things to be left unresolved like they used to be when they were married. That always led to big problems and more fighting. She didn't want things to end the way they did almost five years ago. She needed to talk with him. She had to make up with him.

She walked to the garage first because that seemed to be the place where he would go to think. She was happy to see that he wasn't. If Brock was thinking it could never be good, especially if they had just been in an argument that morning.

Reba walked through the back door of the house. It gave off an eerie silence. "Hello!" she shouted through the house. "Anyone here?" she asked as she set her purse on the counter. Cheyenne was out with Elizabeth. Van was probably with them. Kyra was with Brian and Jake was probably at a friends. Brock had to be here. His truck was here and he was supposed to spend time with Henry today. She sighed and walked toward the living room. "Is anyone her…?" She stopped when she entered the living room and saw a dozen beautiful blue gladioluses on the coffee table.

She sighed as she walked over and to the flowers. She was hoping these would stop. She saw a card nuzzled in between the flowers. She picked it up, expecting to read a love note from her stalker but instead the note caused her to smile. It read: 'I'm a jackass, please forgive me. I love you. Brock'

"Do you like them?" A voice said behind her.

Reba nearly jumped out of her skin and turned around. She smiled when she saw Brock standing there holding a glass of champagne for her. She chuckled and took the glass from him. "It's a little early to be drinking don't you think?"

Brock shrugged. "It's five o'clock somewhere in the world."

Reba smiled and nodded. "That's good enough for me." She touched her glass with his and took a sip. They stood in silence for a moment, taking another sip before sitting comfortably on the sofa together. "Where is Henry?"

Brock nodded toward the stairs. "He is in Jake's room taking a nap."

"Did you two have a good day?"

"Yeah…" Brock said with a smile. "After you had left we had gone to the park, had a little lunch at the hotdog stand, he played for a couple of hours. I don't know where he gets his energy." Brock said with a chuckle. "We then stopped at that new big toy store that just opened up and I let him pick out one toy."

"I bet he enjoyed that." Reba said with a smile.

"Oh he did. He played on the small kiddy rides in the center of the store for half an hour, made a couple of new friends before we had to go. He helped me pick out these flowers for you and then we came back here."

"He must have been tired after that productive day."

Brock nodded. "He was out before I even made it to Jake's room."

Reba chuckled and then got serious, looking straight into Brock's eyes. "About this morning…"

"I was a jerk." Brock interrupted. "I was a huge butt and I am sorry."

Reba shook her head. "No, it was me. Not you. You are only worried for me and I am sorry I had gotten so angry. I shouldn't have done that. It's just this thing with John has gotten me so crazy. I just hope you can forgive me." She said giving him puppy dog eyes she had learned from him.

Brock smiled when he saw the eyes. "Of course I do because I understand why this is making you nuts. I don't like to see you hurt. Whoever this guy is I just hope it had stopped."

Reba smiled and snuggled up to him. "I am sure it has. Now I think we shouldn't talk about anything negative anymore." Brock completely agreed with her and wrapped an arm around her. "Are you still coming with me tonight?" she asked taking a sip of her champagne.

"Of course." He said in a tone that wondered why she would even ask such a thing. "I would never let you go there alone and be near John. You won't get home until after dark, no way you are going there alone after dark."

Reba smiled and set her glass down. "Good, I don't want to go alone either. It will be boring if I go alone. Chaperone's don't do anything except hover at the wall and make sure students aren't dancing too close."

Brock frowned. "You wouldn't want to dance with me?"

Reba shrugged. "Maybe a slow dance but I really think I should keep an eye on the kids."

"I understand." He said with a sigh. "You keep an eye on the kids and I'll keep an eye on John, make sure he isn't doing anything he shouldn't."

Reba rolled her eyes. "You don't need to watch him. Just stick with me and everything will be fine."

Brock smiled and pulled her close to him. "I plan on sticking with you for the rest of your life baby."

"Good." Reba said with a big smile. She sighed in content and relaxed against her lover's chest. "Now I just need to figure out what I am going to wear tonight." It was Brock's turn to roll his eyes.

After three hours of cuddling, watching TV, and Reba making a quick dinner for her family her and Brock were ready to go. Cheyenne was happy to keep Henry occupied while Reba and Brock had an evening away.

"What do you think?" Reba said as she walked out of the closet, completely dressed, accessories and all.

Brock eyes widened when Reba stepped out of the closet. She looked gorgeous in the dress she had one. It was a short sleeve deep purple silk dress that contoured to her body perfectly in the chest area but flared away from her waist, giving her a nice flowy hem, which ended just above the knee. The neckline was a turtle neck but the way it was hugging her chest still didn't give much for imagination. She accessorized with a beautiful opal pendent, black heels, and purse.

Reba couldn't help but giggle as Brock just sat there on the bed with his mouth hung open. She approached him slowly and stood between his knees. "I take your stunned silence is a good thing?" Brock just nodded and he couldn't help but let his hands wonder to her thighs and up that gorgeous dress. Reba shook her head and stepped away. "We have to leave. I am supposed to be at the school in five minutes. We're already going to be late, no need to add to it."

Brock groaned and stood up; knowing she was right but it still didn't stop him from trying. He placed his arms on her waist and pulled her close to him, making sure she felt the exact affect she had on him. "If we are going to be late anyway I don't see the problem."

Reba hated the fact that he had such an affect on her. She could feel the heat of his body and she wanted nothing more than to blow off this dance and push him back onto the bed but she had made a promise and she had to be there. She just smirked and acted like it was affecting her as much him. "We can continue this tonight…maybe…if you're a good boy."

Brock gave her an equally sinister smirk and he still wouldn't let her go. "What if I am a bad boy?" he said moving his lips to his ear.

Reba took a breath and closed her eyes when she felt his breath on her ear. It was becoming increasingly harder to say no to him but she knew she had to. She finally took a deep breath and stepped away, her smirk still there. "Bad boys must be severely punished." She said in a deep husky tone giving him a sexy raised eyebrow and walking toward the bedroom door. She stopped when her hand touched the door job. "Are you coming?" she asked innocently as she watched Brock trying to regain composure.

"Boy do I wish…" He shook his head when he heard Reba chuckle and then nodded. "I mean yes, just give me a moment." He said sitting back down.

Reba giggled. "I'll be waiting downstairs for you." She walked out with a small laugh and walked downstairs to find her daughter and boyfriend standing at the front door.

Kyra turned and smiled at her mother. "Wow Mom, you look great."

Reba smiled. "Thanks."

"You really do look pretty Mrs. H." Brian said with a smile.

"Thank you." She said sweetly. "You guys leaving early for the dance?" she asked curiously.

Kyra shook her head. "No, we are going out to dinner first and showing up about nine o'clock. We're going to be fashionably late." She said with a roll of her eyes. "Courtney's idea."

Reba nodded and searched through her purse to make sure she had her lipstick, tissues, and other items she would need for a night out. "Well just be careful and I will see you there."

"We'll see you." Kyra said walking out the door with her boyfriend.

Reba was grabbing her coat off the coat rack when Brock finally made it downstairs. "I am ready." He said stepping down from the last step.

"Good." She said glancing over her handsome boyfriend. He was wearing a nice pair of black slacks and white cotton shirt. It was simple and Reba had to admit he looked sexy in the outfit. "You look good." She stated.

"Yeah I know." He said buffing his fingers on his shirt.

Reba rolled her eyes. "We're leaving!" she shouted into the kitchen. Her family was in there having the apple pie she had made for dessert.

"Bye Mom, dad!" Cheyenne said as she stood up, looking through the kitchen/living room window. "You look nice." She said smiling. "Have a good time." Reba and Brock both waved goodbye and left without another word.

They arrived at the school gym ten minutes later. Reba felt so bad she was late but the other teachers didn't seem to mind, just happy that she had shown up. John hadn't said anything to her since she arrived with Brock in tow, for that she was grateful. "The gym looks great." Brock said as he stood off to the side, watching Reba set up a punch bowl.

She smiled and looked around at the twinkling lights. "Thanks."

"You sure you don't need any help?" he asked as he watched her mix some punch and 7-up into the punch bowl. He had offered to help when they arrived and she had immediately begun to set up the food and punch table.

Reba smiled and nodded as she added the frozen iced punch to keep the drink cool. "Positive." She said giving the punch a nice little stir. "You just sit back and look pretty." She said giving him a wink.

Brock sighed and sat in a folding chair against the wall. "That I can do." He said relaxing back against the chair and placing his hands behind his head.

Reba shook her head and picked up the empty jugs and bottles. "I'll be back." she said walking away with a small sway of her hips that Brock immediately detected.

Sometime later Reba and Brock were standing against the wall with the other chaperone's watching the students have a wonderful time. Most students had just arrived a few minutes before but a small amount arrived right on time at eight o'clock. Brock had whispered into Reba's ear that they were the 'nerds', Reba smacked him in his head for saying such things. Reba had saw Chris for a brief moment but as soon as he saw her he seemed to disappear. She thought she would see him later but unfortunately she didn't.

Brock had to admit though that he was having a pretty good time. The food was okay, the punch was excellent, and he was by Reba's side most of the night. He didn't get to dance with her but they talked, laughed, and he got along with her colleagues quite well. The best part was John had so far been staying far away from her.

"Hey Kyra." Reba said as her daughter and Brian stepped up the punch bowl. "Are you two enjoying the dance?"

Kyra nodded and took her cup. "Yeah, I guess, kind of lame though. Brian's the one who made me come here."

Reba smiled and took a cup for herself. "Go dance."

"She won't." Brian said with a sigh. "She says I step on her toes."

"You do." She stated in a firm tone. "I think my pinky toe is broken from the last fast dance we tried."

Reba giggled. "Give the guy a break."

"Yeah…" Brock said stepping up beside Reba. "If you say he is terrible then teach him. You do get your dancing skills from me." Brock then stepped aside and started to do the running man.

Reba's mouth dropped and Kyra just turned completely red. "Run now." Reba stated to Kyra. Kyra took her mother's advice and grabbed her boyfriend pulling him away. Reba just cringed and Brock finally stopped. "Oh…Brock…I just don't know what to say."

"I am great dancer I know."

"Right." She said taking a sip of her drink and trying not to make any comments.

Other than Brock's attempt to look cool, the dance went off without any incidents…yet. It was toward the end of the night and most of the students that arrived not even an hour earlier had already left. There were only maybe a handful of students left. Reba was bored and tired. She wanted to go home but she couldn't just bolt. She was happy John kept away most of the night but it wasn't until Brock went to the bathroom that he finally made his move.

"Hello Reba." John said stepping up to her.

Reba sighed and took one step away, just to keep enough distance between them. "Hello John. What do you want?"

"Just wondering if you would like to dance?" he said just as a slow song came out of the speakers.

Reba shook her head. "Brock will be back soon and I…"

"Great." He said ignoring the rejection and grabbing her hand. He pulled her onto the dance floor and pulled her close. Reba didn't like the closeness but his strong arms refused to let her pull away. "I only want a dance." He said as he watched her become increasingly uncomfortable.

Reba rolled her eyes. "You stalked me. You ignored my pleas to stop contacting me. You want more than a dance from me and I don't appreciate you holding me this close."

John sighed and allowed her to move away just a little. "I told you I didn't do those things."

"And I told you I don't believe you. I have no proof that it was you but…you don't exactly give off that you have the best intentions."

"I just want to be happy with you Reba. I still have strong feelings for you. I want you back and I don't understand why you stay with that idiot."

Reba glared at him. "I love Brock and that will never change. I…"

"May I cut in?" An angered voice interrupted. They stopped and turned to see Brock standing there looking like he wanted to kill John.

John took one look at Brock and stepped away. "I am not finished Reba, not yet."

John left and Brock immediately took Reba into his arms, gently swaying with the music. "He pulled me onto the dance floor before I could even say no." Reba quickly said before Brock jumped to conclusions.

Brock nodded. "I trust you. It's him I don't trust. I think you need to stay away from him as much as possible."

"I don't think he is much of a threat anymore but I am staying away from him." Reba said in a quiet frustrated tone. The students around her didn't need to hear their conversation. "I don't go anywhere near him if I don't have to. I don't know what you want me to do Brock." Reba said giving him an angry look. "I am doing the best I can. I don't like him as much as you do and I am a grown woman, not a child, I don't need you reminding me what I need to do all right." She said almost yelling and not watching her tone.

The students around her began to look and Reba sighed realizing she was causing a scene. "I think we should get out of here before we do anything or say anything we will regret."

Reba nodded and they both walked off the dance floor. "Just let me ask if it's okay. I don't want to leave them without help to clean up afterwards." Brock nodded and stood near the door as Reba talked with some older brunette woman. He thought her name might have been Mrs. Miller, he wasn't sure. It didn't matter. They just needed to get out of there. He watched as Reba smiled and waved to the woman she was recently talking to. "Everything good?" he asked as she stepped up.

Reba nodded. "Yes, Mrs. Miller said it was okay that I leave. She said I've done enough already and I should go home. Let's go."

Brock and Reba walked out of the gym and to Brock's truck. They didn't really say anything and it wasn't until they were almost right upon the truck that they noticed something odd about it.

Reba gasped as she checked over Brock's truck. It seemed someone had taken something to it and had smashed the hell out of it. The headlights and taillights were busted out. It was all scratched up and all dented to hell. All the tires were slashed and on the hood of the truck the word cocksucker scratched into it. The truck was basically totaled.

They both stood in front of the truck, unsure of what to think of this. Brock turned to Reba. "You still think John isn't a threat?" Reba had to admit she didn't know what to believe anymore.

_My sweet angel looked so beautiful tonight. That dress looked so gorgeous on her. I would have loved to rip it off of her but I had to contain myself because she was with…him. My blood boiled when I saw him next to her. He was practically all over her. He deserved to get his truck damaged. He looked at my sweet angel like a piece of meat. It made me sick. This isn't over. Reba will know soon how much I love and adore her. She will soon return the same feelings and that Brock will learn his lesson. He will get what is coming to him. _

End of Chapter


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Reba had immediately called the police as soon as she was able to breathe again. They arrived about ten minutes later, causing a scene of course. The rest of the students and the other chaperone's had come out to see what all the fuss was about when the rumors started to spread. The police had to keep them there for a while…too long if you asked Reba. She and Brock didn't get home until one o'clock that Sunday morning. She was exhausted and wanted to just go to bed but it didn't exactly happen like that when their family had somehow gotten news of what had transpired over the evening.

"Are you guys okay?" Cheyenne asked in concern as soon as her mom and dad walked through the front door.

Reba sighed and she knew they wouldn't go to sleep until they knew what had gone on. "We're fine." Reba said still a little shaky. Reba and Brock walked over to the couch and flopped down beside in each other.

Kyra and Van were sitting were sitting in the chairs next to the couch, extreme concern etched across their face. "How is Henry?" Brock asked looking around, expecting to see the little boy.

"He's fine." Cheyenne said waving it off. "He's upstairs sleeping in Jake's room. Now what happened?"

"Is Jake okay?" Reba asked, hoping he didn't know about what had happened tonight. She didn't need her little boy concerned for her.

Cheyenne sighed and sat next to her mother. "Jake is fine. He doesn't know anything. Now tell us what had happened. People are saying the police showed up when some guy attacked dad and then attempted to kidnap you or something."

Reba rolled her eyes. Of course it would be far from the truth. "Nothing like that happened. Your father and I were just leaving for the night when we saw someone had vandalized his truck." Their children's eyes widened and she nodded. "It was completely totaled. The windows were all busted out, completely scratched up, the tires were slashed, and there was an obscene word scratched onto the hood of the truck. I immediately called the police."

All their mouths seem to drop when Reba said that. Cheyenne couldn't believe this. "Oh my god, did they catch the person who did this? I…wh…what are the police going to do about this?" Cheyenne stammered.

Reba shrugged. "They questioned the few people who were still at the dance but they didn't know anything. The few people they questioned who weren't at the dance but were in the area didn't see anything either. They asked us a few things and then they had the truck towed. We took a cab home."

"So they didn't catch anybody?" Kyra asked in confusion.

Reba shook her head. "Nope, they said that unfortunately there wasn't much they could do. There were no witnesses, no footprints, no weapon, no fingerprints…nothing."

"Are they going to even attempt anything?"

Reba looked at Brock and he shrugged, indicating it was up to her if she wanted to tell. "They are checking out John Gibbens."

Kyra's eyes widened. "Do they really believe he did it?"

Reba shook her head. "They said it was probably unlikely but I had to mention the things that have been happening lately and we voiced our concerns about him. They said they would run background check and they will contact him for questioning but other than John they don't have anyone else to go on. I think it might be just a random act of violence."

Brock turned to Reba with a look of disbelief on his face but he didn't say anything. He didn't want to in front of the children. "I think we should get to bed." He said tugging on Reba's arm. "With the happenings of tonight we are exhausted. We need some sleep."

Reba couldn't agree more. "Yeah, we will talk more in the morning. You guys get some sleep too." They all nodded and promising their parents they would lock up for them. Reba was afraid Brock might have to carry her up to bed. It sounded so nice right now.

Once they did arrive, Brock had shut the door quietly and watched as Reba changed from her dress to her washed up but comfortable pajamas. He was still standing by the door when Reba had slipped into the bed. She looked at him and smiled. "You coming to bed?" she asked patting the spot next to her.

Brock sighed and leaned against the door. He didn't want to bring out another argument but he knew that what he was about to bring up would. He couldn't just let her write it off though. She had to face the fact that someone might be out there to harm her. She had to be aware. "A random act of violence?" he said as calmly as possible. Reba didn't say anything. She just snuggled deep under the covers and closed her eyes. "Do you really believe that?" he asked approaching the bed. "After everything that has happened tonight you really believe that it was just a random act of violence?" Reba kept her eyes closed and still didn't move. "Quit trying to act like you're sleeping and talk to me!"

That got Reba to open her eyes and sit up straight. "What is there to talk about Brock?"

"The fact that you think its okay to treat what happened tonight like it was nothing."

"I am not treating it like…"

"Bullshit!" he yelled.

"Keep your voice down." Reba gritted through her teeth as she got out of bed. "You'll wake the boys." She said pointing to the wall that separated the room right next to theirs.

Brock calmed himself and looked straight into her eyes. "You are treating this like nothing more will happen. You have to take this seriously. What happened tonight was more than just a random act! It can't be such a coincidence and you are acting all calm about it. You have to understand that we are in a dangerous situation! Someone is doing this to you and you need to be aware of that."

"Don't you think I know that!" she yelled tears forming in her eyes.

Brock was confused. "But you said downstairs…"

"I said that for the kids Brock." She said the tears free flowing now. "I don't want them to worry about me. With what they have going on in their lives they don't need to be concerned about me but I am…scared." She finally admitted. "I don't know what's going to happen next and I am frightened. I just…Brock…" Reba sat onto the bed and placed her head into her hands. "I don't know what to do. I am always on edge whenever I leave the house alone. I always feel someone watching me." Reba sniffed and looked up to show Brock her reddened face. His heart ached and he sat next to her on the bed, wrapping a comforting arm around her. "Please don't leave me Brock. I need you here."

Brock shook his head and held her close with both arms. "I am never leaving you honey. I will be here with you and see you through this. We will find this guy. I promise you." He said into her ear and he gave her a tender kiss on the top of her head.

Reba awoke the next morning yet again in Brock's arms. After she had cried in his arms that night he had carried her to the head of the bed and had tucked her in. He only left for a moment to change into his pajamas and then he joined her in the bed. He fell asleep almost immediately with her wrapped in his arms. It was so amazing how secure she felt when he wrapped them around her. She felt safe and she felt like nothing would hurt her when he was around. She was happy he moved back in with her. Reba didn't know if she would have been able to get through this without him close to her. He had been so amazing with all of this and she knew she couldn't ask for a better man than Brock.

Reba snuggled close to Brock that morning and gave him a small kiss on his chest. "Good morning." She had heard in a tired tone.

She smiled and propped her head up on her hand. "Good morning."

Brock rolled onto his side and opened his eyes to look at her. He smiled sweetly and placed a delicate gentle hand on her waist. "How are you feeling this morning?" he asked in concern.

"Better." She replied giving an equally sweet smile.

"Are you sure?" he asked not sure if he should believe it after last night. "Because last night you…"

"I am better…" she said interrupting. "Not fine…" she assured him. "But better than how I was doing last night."

Brock smiled happily. "That's good. I was worried about you." He said in concern.

Reba nodded and moved closer to him. "I know…" she said with a smile. "But I am fine. I just realized I don't have to worry all that much with you around. You make me feel so much safer." She leaned up and gave him a peck on the lips, which immediately she turned into a much deeper kiss.

Brock was surprised by her passionate kisses. He would assume after last night she wanted to at least relax or discuss what had happened, not make-out. He pulled away and kept her at a good distance. "Honey…"

"What's wrong?" she asked confused.

"Last night was a frightening night. I don't think you're thinking clearly."

Reba rolled her eyes and moved her body until she straddled his waist. "I am thinking just fine." She said holding him down by his biceps. Brock's eyes widened but he couldn't help but smirk as she wiggled her hips on him. "I just want to move on and not worry about that right now. We can worry about it when the police get back to us about John but right now…" she said giving him a kiss on his neck. "I just want you." She said giving him a sexy smile.

Brock chuckled. "Well, just as long as you're sure."

"Oh I am definitely sure." She said in a husky tone. Reba kissed him full on the mouth and moved her hands from his arms to his chest. She gave out a deep moan when she felt his hands move to her behind, cupping it lightly and giving it a little squeeze. "Hmmm…" she said when she moved down to his neck, giving small little kisses and trailing them down his chest.

Brock couldn't take much more of this. Her lips were lethal and they were leaving sparks of fire everywhere they touched. He gripped her waist and in one fluid motion rolled her over onto her back. Reba squealed with delight and wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him close. "I love you so much." He said caressing her delicate china doll face.

She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck tightly. "I love you too." She said sweetly. "Now have your way with me already." She said giggling.

Brock's jaw dropped and he couldn't help but chuckle. He obeyed her though because he knew what would happen if he didn't. There would be extreme consequences. Although he might like the punishments but it also just could be his dirty mind getting the best of him.

Reba collapsed beside Brock, trying to catch her breath. "That…" she said still panting just a bit as she cuddled up to his sweaty body. "Was amazing."

Brock chuckled and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "Why thank you."

Reba rolled her eyes playfully. "I didn't just boost your ego about a thousand points did I?"

"Well…" he said his breath still a little ragged. "It certainly made me feel better."

"I thought you were supposed to make me feel better?" she asked playfully pouting.

Brock frowned. "That didn't make you feel better?"

"Oh it made me feel better…" she said with a smirk. "And so much more." Brock smiled and shook his head as Reba leaned up and kissed him, again deepening the kiss as soon as their lips met and letting her hands roam his body.

Brock allowed her to have her fun and torture just for a moment longer before he grasp her hand as it made its way below his waist. He glared at her as she giggled. "You are asking for trouble." She raised an eyebrow at him and kept her body close to him so he felt her entire being. He shivered just a bit as her foot glided slowly up his leg. He moved his to wrap around hers and again glared as she giggled. "You need to stop."

"I'd never thought I would hear you say those words before. You used to love it when I teased you."

"That was before all the sex, you used to tease before, not after. I do need rest woman." He said firmly.

Reba nodded but still kept a smile on her face as she rested her head on his chest. Her smile soon faded though when silence filled the room and she was forced to allow her thoughts to consume her. This morning had been a nice little distraction from having to think. She didn't want to think about last night or what the police might find on John. She just had a feeling it was not going to be anything good. Last night had frightened her to no end and not just for herself anymore. Whoever had this obsession with her was angry enough to go after Brock.

Reba moved her head and looked to Brock. "What do you think the police will find?" she asked breaking the unbearable silence. If she was forced to worry about it she shouldn't have to worry alone. Maybe she could bounce some ideas off of him.

Brock shrugged. "I don't know. They might not find anything." he said with a worrisome sigh. "Which is very bad…" he continued. "I would rather have them find something than nothing at all. At least then they would have something to go on, something to suspect or question him for."

Reba nodded, not able to disagree with that but it was what they might find she was afraid of. If it was bad, more than likely he was the one with the obsession and that put her in incredible danger considering they work together. The police might find something in his background but that doesn't mean it was enough to press charges. Reba felt she needed to voice her concerns. "What if…"

Unfortunately she didn't get very far when there was a soft knock at their bedroom door. "Mom…" said a soft nervous voice behind the door.

"Yes?"

"Umm…there are two cops in the living room." Kyra said nervously.

Reba and Brock immediately sat straight up. "We will be down soon." Reba said as she hopped out of bed. She heard footsteps walk away from the door. "I am going to take a quick shower." She said to Brock as she turned to the bathroom door.

"I'll join you." He said following her.

She stopped and raised a curious eyebrow. "Do you really think that's a good idea?" She wasn't sure if she wanted to mess with temptation.

"Do you really think it's a good idea to keep the police waiting longer than necessary?" Reba sighed as she walked into the bathroom and she didn't fight when Brock joined her in there not two seconds later.

They arrived downstairs freshly showered twenty minutes later. They both didn't even bother to blow dry their hair. They just threw on their clothes, wanting to get downstairs as quickly as possible and find out what the police had to say. Reba didn't want to get her hopes up as they just talked with the officers last night. They couldn't have found anything important that quickly…could they?

The two officers stood up immediately when they entered the living room. Reba took note of both men. One was in his uniform, the other in a nice tailored suit. The one in the suit had his black hair slicked back and his brown, almost black eyes pierced Reba to a point where she had to look away and the other officer looked quite young. His blonde locks hung loosely around his face and his bright blue eyes sparkled as the sun shined through the windows and his warm smile calmed Reba just a bit as she waited for them to begin to speak.

"I'm Officer Robert Hadler." The guy with the warm smile said as he held out his hand. Reba gave back a smile as she shook his hand. "This is Detective Edward Mills. We would like to speak with the both of you…privately." He said giving a small glance to the rest of the family that stood off to the side.

Reba nodded. "You guys…" she said looking into the eyes of her family. "Please." She said hoping they would understand the need for the privacy and leave. She would tell them later of course…what they needed to know anyway.

Brock gave Reba and reassuring pat on the small of her back before he approached their family. "Here…" he said taking out a few bills from his wallet. He handed them over to Van. "Take the family out to an early lunch or something." Van surprised both Reba and Brock by not arguing and not fussing over the fact he was forced to leave and not listen in on the juicy gossip. He simply nodded and ushered everyone quickly out the back door. Brock immediately turned back to Reba and the two strangers in their house.

"Would you like to sit down?" Reba asked politely. They both sat back down on the couch they had previously occupied. "Would you like anything to drink?"

They both shook their heads and it wasn't until then did Reba sit down in the chair next to the couch. Brock stood beside the chair next to Reba, ready to offer any comfort she might need after hearing what the officers might have to say. He hoped it was something good. Like maybe they caught whoever did that to his truck and then they would know who was harassing Reba but he knew it was a long shot.

"So…" Reba said breaking the silence. "What brings you both here? I mean…" She didn't want to get her hopes up but why would they come to her home unless they knew something already. "Did you find something? You wouldn't have brought him unless you did, right? No offense to you Detective Mills but I just…"

"Mrs. Hart…" Officer Halder said in a calm tone. He needed her to relax. He watched as she breathed just a bit and he knew after a second he was able to continue. "Detective Mills felt it was necessary for him to be here…to explain it better what we found."

Reba perked up. "So you did find something?"

Officer Halder nodded. "Yes. That's why we came here now. We felt it was best to tell you as soon as possible."

Reba smiled, hoping this was all over but the weary look on Officer Hadler's face was slowly crushing all hopes she had. Reba sighed and she felt Brock sit next to her on the arm of the chair, giving her back a comforting rub. "What did you find?" she asked completely afraid of what was to come.

"Well…" The Officer said. He paused and then turned to Detective Mills. "I think Detective Mills should explain. He was apart of it."

Reba looked to the detective. It still wasn't easy to look at him but she wanted to know. He took a second before looking deep into Reba's eyes. "Does the name Lukas Dunning ring any bells?"

Reba looked confused, wondering why in the world this man was asking her about some man she didn't even know when she wanted to learn what they found about John. She humored the detective and shook her head. "No, it doesn't."

"You do know him." Detective Mills revealed. He reached into his coat and pulled out what looked like a mug shot from the angle Reba saw it at. He immediately handed it over to Reba.

She was shocked to see the face of John Gibbens staring back at her.

"Lukas Dunning is John Gibbens. Lukas Jonathon Dunning is the name he was born with and up until five years ago, still had. Then I was still an officer and I was working with a woman who wanted to get a restraining order on her husband of only six months. Her name was Elisa Dunning and she was Luk…John's wife. He apparently had been abusing her and once in a while abusing their three year old daughter they had together before they were married."

Reba felt the information slowly sink in and she couldn't believe it. He had lied to her but it didn't come as a surprise now that she knew what kind of man he was like. "He told me he didn't have any kids."

Detective Mills shrugged. "He is a dangerous man. I knew what kind of man I was dealing with when I received his file. It started when he was a kid. He was a rich troubled teen, always getting into mischief, possession of drugs, a couple of robberies, and all of this before he was twelve. When he turned thirteen he was put away in a juvenile detention center for attempted murder."

Reba jaw dropped and she suddenly felt her breath being sucked out of her. She gripped the seat cushion she was sitting on and it was then she felt a comforting hand on her shoulder. She finally took a breath and turned to see Brock looking at her with concern. "Do you want to take a minute?" Brock asked in concern for her.

She shook her head and turned back to Detective Mills. "Please continue." She encouraged. She needed to hear this. She needed to know what kind of man she was truly dealing with here.

Detective Mills nodded. "He had beaten his father with a baseball bat, crushing his teeth, broken both legs, fractured his wrist, and he received fifty stitches in his head." He paused for a moment, expecting Reba to want not to continue or at least taking a minute now but she just nodded again for him to keep going. "He was sentenced there until he was of legal age and was on probation for five years. After that it seemed he had cleaned up his act. He finished school, went to college and received a teaching degree. It wasn't until he met Elisa did he seem to go back to his old self. He was arrested for drug possession and then he was put on trial for robbery but released and the charges dropped due to a technicality."

Detective Mills sighed and took a moment to rub his clean shaven chin before starting again. "He seemed to get better again but as they say…a zebra never changes its stripes…he was never arrested but from what I know he did a lot of drugs, he was an alcoholic. He was every wife's worst nightmare. Elisa and he were married shortly after their kid's third birthday and then six months into the marriage she couldn't take it anymore. According to her it had gotten worse and she wanted out. She did and so she left. She moved to a location and I am unable to tell you because of your association with John." Reba nodded in understanding. It didn't matter about where the woman was. Reba was just happy she was able to get out after hearing the whole truth from Detective Mills. "John left and moved here. He shortened his middle name and used it as his first and took his mother's maiden name as his last name. He seemed to stay quiet until now."

"So you have proof that he is…?" She stopped when she saw Detective Mills shake his head.

"I am sorry…" he said in a surprising concerned tone. "But there is no proof."

"Then why tell me all this?" Reba asked in an angry voice. "Why did you tell me all these things if you can't do anything about it?"

"I felt I needed to warn you the dangers he brings. This isn't something we normally do Mrs. Hart." Mills said in a more professional tone. "With this kind of violence…meaning you're truck…we usually do a routine investigation of filing a report and taking notice of the truck and the surrounding area but I felt it was my personal duty to warn you. You needed to know what kind of man you are around. We can and we will try the best we can with what we have to go on but I am not promising anything Mrs. Hart."

Reba nodded. She was just happy they were making some sort of effort and the fact that it wasn't normal for them to do this made her feel a lot better. They were making an extra effort for her but she had a feeling about this Detective Mills, that the case was more personal for him than anything.

"Is there anything else you would like to know?" Officer Halder asked interrupting her thoughts.

Reba thought about it for a moment. He pretty much answered a few things. "Is there anything I could do now?"

"Other than staying away from him and never really going anywhere alone, there isn't much you can do. You can have a restraining order against him but from what I understand you two work together?"

Reba nodded and sighed before looking back to Detective Mills. "What will you do if you can get proof?"

"Well _you_ can press charges for harassment and then get the restraining order against him. He wouldn't be able to come near you." Detective Mills saw that Reba was slightly disappointed. "I know it doesn't seem like much but it is better than doing nothing at all."

Reba nodded in understanding and she stood up, both Mills and Officer Halder following soon after. "If there is nothing else I think I need to discuss some things with my family." She said walking towards the door.

They both nodded and Officer Hadler tipped his hat at her before stepping out into the sun. Reba stopped Detective Mills at the door when something that had been bugging her couldn't be restrained anymore. "You're the best friend aren't you?" she asked, hoping he knew what she was talking about.

He sighed as he paused just outside the door. "Yeah…" he said shuffling his feet. "He just assumed I took her away from him. I don't even think he admits he has a problem. That's another reason why you need to stay away from him. He doesn't think he does anything wrong."

"That explains why he denies it."

Detective Mills nodded. "Yup…" he said the awkwardness slowly building between them. "Just stay safe and I'll be in touch."

Reba smiled. "Thank you." He nodded and she shut the door as soon as his back was turned. She turned to Brock, emotions running high as all the information she just received finally and truly sank in. Not a word was said between them. Reba just walked toward him and allowed him to wrap his arms around her in a comforting hug.

_When I watched them from the tree next to her window I could feel my anger surge through me and start bubbling over. I still don't understand how she could love that man and let him touch her like that. I can only hope my loving gestures are showing her how a real man treats the woman he loves. I could have sat in that tree and watched her for hours but when I saw the officer's pull up I knew I had to bolt as soon as I could. This couldn't be good. I could only imagine what lies the officer's were probably telling her. I was hoping to watch my lovely angel today but with them there I couldn't risk staying. I would only have to step up my game just a bit. I would have to not only tell her what I can do for her but I will have to show her how much I truly care. When I was finally able to slip from the tree I gave my sweet angel one last look in the window before I left quickly. I couldn't risk the police officer's seeing me. _

End of Chapter


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Reba and Brock decided it was best not to tell their kids the details of John's life. They only told them he was dangerous. They didn't need to be scared into submission. They just needed to know to be on alert. Reba didn't want her children to feel like she felt. She didn't need them to feel like every time they stepped out of the house something was going to happen, like someone was going to jump out and attack them. Reba could always feel him watching. She knew he was there and she always tried to look for him but he was slick. He was fast and he seemed to know where she was going to be every second of the day. It frightened her to no end.

Detective Mills kept in touch with her. He explained he had been going over every paper, every file, everything that is or had been connected with Lukas Dunning/John Gibbens. She appreciated his help. Reba knew that what he was doing wasn't normal for any detective. He was taking his personal time to find something to put John away. If it had been anyone else she was sure they wouldn't have not come to her home to tell her the things he did and she was sure no one else would ever had taken the time to find out about something as trivial as property damage but Detective Mills assured her he was going to find out who did this to Brock's truck and soon they would have whoever was harassing her.

The flowers didn't stop, the love notes continued, and the phone calls increased by twenty a day. She had changed her number three times but he seemed to find out everything about her. The fact that he knew her number made her even more convinced it was John. She naturally had to tell her work about her phone number and he had access to that. Everyone really had access to that. It wouldn't be hard to find her phone number and that made her think she was back at square one but she wouldn't rule out John. He was at the top.

Reba sighed as she flipped a cinnamon waffle onto Brock's plate. He was sitting at the table nursing a cup of coffee while watching Reba move through the kitchen like a robot. She had been doing this ever since Detective Mills explained John's past to them, which was two weeks ago. Something had changed. Her insults were different, her tone, the way she talked, and he didn't like the way the dark circles under her eyes seem to be permanently etched into her skin. Brock was worried about her. Everyone was worried about her but no one dared to confront her because they didn't want to make her angry. Brock had tried it already once and it didn't end well but he was tired of watching his love torture herself over this.

"Reba…" he said as she sat down next to him to eat her own waffles.

She looked up at him with a smile but Brock noticed the smile wasn't the same. Her smile didn't reach her eyes like it used to. "What is it? Is something wrong with the waffles?"

Brock shook his head. "No…" he said with a smile. "The waffles are great."

"Good." She said grinning and pouring a small amount of syrup over hers. "Because I added some nutmeg, I wasn't sure how it would taste. I might try something new for dinner tonight too. I thought I would…"

"Reba…" he said stopping her rambling and placing a gentle hand on her arm. He wanted to say it. He wanted to say everything was going to be okay and that she didn't need to worry. She didn't need to act the way she did but he chickened out. "It sounds great." He said smiling. "But you don't need to make me breakfast or make sure dinner is on the table when I arrive home from work. I can do that too."

Reba nodded. "I know I just…" She shrugged shyly as she took a sip of her coffee. "I like making things for you. I guess I kind of went back into the old routine like when you used to live here."

"You don't need to." He said assuring her. "I appreciate it but you don't need to nor have to. In fact…" he said smiling. "How about tonight we send the kids away since its Saturday and I make a special dinner for you. I think it would be good for you and me to have a nice night alone. Maybe it would help get your mind off things." He said giving her hand a gentle caress. He hoped he hadn't overstepped any boundaries and she would start yelling at him.

Reba smiled at him. "That would be nice."

"Great." Brock said with enthusiasm. Reba chuckled and Brock gave her a quick sweet smile before turning serious. "I think maybe tonight would be a great night to talk."

Reba sighed. She knew it was coming. They all had been trying to get her to talk about John and what she was feeling ever since this all really started. Sure she felt like she was going nuts with all the flowers, phone calls, and notes but she honestly didn't know how talking about it was going to make her feel better. In the end John was still going to be there and whoever was sending these things to her was still going to be doing that. It wouldn't change anything. "Maybe." She simply said.

Brock nodded. "Okay then." And he left it at that. He didn't want to start an argument that would end in nothing but Reba stomping out of the room with angry tears. It wasn't worth it.

The rest of their breakfast and the washing of the dishes was completed in silence and it wasn't until there was a soft knock on the front door of their home did they both actually look up to each other. They weren't planning on having anyone over today and if Barbara Jean was coming over she usually just barged in.

Reba was the first to get up off the couch from where they were sitting and opened the front door only to be greeted by Detective Mills. She was extremely happy to see him. If he came here in person that had to mean he had good news. She grinned widely and stepped aside. "Come in Detective Mills." He gave Reba a small smile and mumbled a thank you as he entered into the home. "Can I get you anything? Coffee? Tea? Anything to eat?"

"No thank you Mrs. Hart. I just wanted to share a few things with you this morning…" he said with a smile.

Reba noted he smiled for a second time that was always good. Unless he was just trying to make her feel at ease before he broke the horrible news. Oh my, what if something horrible happened? Where were her children? Kyra…with Brian, Cheyenne…with Van and Elizabeth at the park, Jake…at a friend's house, okay, all were accounted for but what if the news was bad? She didn't know if she could take anymore bad news. She truly hoped it was something good. She would even settle for semi-good?

"Would you like to sit down?" she asked nervously. Detective Mills nodded and walked over to the chair and sat down gently. Reba walked slowly back over to the couch and quietly sat down. She wanted to hear what he had to say but then she didn't. It could be bad news and she didn't want to receive any more bad news. It was enough having to go day in and day out with your stalker working with you and being able to do nothing about it…at least she was sure it was John. Like she had said, there was no proof but she was definitely going to find it. Reba knew she couldn't go on like this and she surely didn't want to.

After sitting down for a few seconds she had finally found her voice. "Did you find anything more?" she managed to squeak out.

Brock sensed her troubles and reached for her hand that rested on her knee. She gladly took it and he squeezed her hand as if to say he was there for her. He felt her hand gripping his tightly a little. He knew she was on edge and he was too. He wanted to know just as badly when or if they would ever find out who is doing this to her. The sooner this was over the sooner everything and everyone could get back to normal.

"Well…" Detective Mills began. He shifted a bit in his seat. "We found something…" He saw the smile forming on Reba's face and Detective Mills certainly didn't need her thinking that it was all over already. "But…" he added and he watched the smile drop. "It could mean nothing and it's not much of a something."

"But you did find _something._" She said smiling again.

Detective Mills nodded. "We did. I just don't want you to get your hopes up for anything." Reba nodded in understanding but Mills had a feeling she really didn't. He hoped he didn't get her hopes up coming here. "Now this something that we found could be connected…it could not be…but we found it in a ditch about half a mile from the school."

"What is it?" Reba asked in desperation. She wished he would just tell them already. She had to know what they found. Even if it didn't seem important, sometimes what seems insignificant is the key or answer to the problem.

"A bat." He simply stated.

Reba looked at him confused. "A bat?" she questioned. "Like a wing flapping creepy ugly thing or like a bat for a baseball game?"

"The latter." Detective Mills said. He paused for a second trying to get his words together. "A metal bat was found and it matched the dents in the truck. It also had a bit of red chipped paint on it."

Reba began to breathe again. Red was the color of Brock's truck. If it matched and there was red paint on it, how was that not a lead into the right direction? "Did you find anything else on it? Finger prints? Anything?"

Detective Mills hung his head and shook his gently. "I am sorry but that's the first thing we looked for. There were no finger prints."

Reba sighed in disappointment. She knew she shouldn't have gotten her hopes up but a bat? That was it? That was all she got? And what were they going to do with that? They already said there were no finger prints. How were they going to determine who did it with a bat? Anyone could go into any sports store and buy one. "I don't understand why you are here if that is all." Reba said confused. She didn't want to be mean and he did warn her it wasn't much but he could have just called on the phone. "I mean if you found nothing than why make a big scene by coming over here?"

Detective Mills sighed. "I am sorry but I did warn you there wasn't much but with this I felt I should be in person for. The fact that we might have possibly found the weapon means a lot more than you think. There could be more weapons involved, maybe more people but I doubt it. I just thought I should inform you all."

Brock gripped Reba's hand tightly. "We appreciate it." He said in a friendly tone. He didn't want Reba's anger to get the better of her. He knew it was frustrating for her but she didn't need to take it out on Detective Mills. He was doing the best he could.

He felt Reba relax a little and he watched her give Mills a small smile. "I'm sorry…" she said sighing. "I just want this to be over."

Detective Mills nodded. "I understand. We will figure this all out. I promise." He then stood up, Brock and Reba following suit. "I do need to leave. I have some paper work to go through that is coming in today. It has to do with John as well."

"He really did have a bad life didn't he?"

Detective Mills scoffed. "That's an understatement." He walked himself to the door and opened it, pausing just outside. "Another thing…" he said turning around. "Any letters or flowers or anything you receive from him, send them to me okay? I don't think I could really expect any finger prints to be on there if the bat didn't but I think for precaution I should be taking a look at them."

Reba nodded. "I haven't received any today but if I do I will hand them over…no problem."

Detective Mills nodded and smiled. "You be safe now. Try not to go anywhere alone. Be alert." Reba nodded and Detective Mills left.

She already knew the drill. She never really did go anywhere without somebody, even Brock insisted on driving her to work every morning even though his first patient usually wasn't in until after nine. He claimed he was thinking of changing his hours anyway but Reba knew better than that. Brock wasn't a morning person and he always wanted to sleep in as long as possible. He was just doing this for her and it was actually kind of sweet.

The rest of their day was spent cleaning. At least Reba spent it cleaning. She only did really heavy cleaning when she needed to think or was upset. She cleaned a lot during her and Brock's separation and during the months before and after her divorce the house was always left spotless. She only wished she could relax but it was hard when she knew someone was watching her every move. No one had any idea what it was like to take a shower and wonder if someone was trying to peak in through the windows or when she and Brock were together her mind was always on if someone was watching them. It was a scary thought and it made her uncomfortable.

She had a feeling Brock knew. He had tried to keep her relaxed and happy but it wasn't helping and now the fact that they weren't getting anywhere with this whole weapon thing. Anyone could have a bat and it was the most logical thing to use when you wanted to damage something as much as the truck was damaged. They weren't getting really anywhere and as more time past the more possible it became that they were not ever going to get the evidence they needed or even find the person who was doing this.

Reba walked into the house, coming in from the backyard. She had bundled up and went outside, wondering if there was anything she could do out there to get her mind off of things, there wasn't. It was already dark out anyway. How much cleaning up out there could she have actually done? She had cleaned as much of the house as she could that day and now she was running out of things. She needed another distraction.

She walked into the living room, taking off her coat and gloves. She didn't notice Brock standing there with a smile on his face and a glass of red wine in his hand. Reba had thrown her coat on the rack and turned to see Brock still standing there. "Red wine? What's the occasion?" she asked walking over.

Brock shook his head and handed over the glass. "Nothing special." He said taking the remote and flipping on the stereo. Suddenly the song Always and Forever filled the room.

Reba laughed. "You didn't do anything wrong that I should know about should I?" Usually when he did something like this he was trying to make up for something.

All she received was a chuckle and a shake of Brock's head. "I didn't do anything. Remember our conversation this morning?" he questioned. Reba then nodded. "I sent the kids away and now we have the house to ourselves for the whole night."

Reba raised a sexy eyebrow and moved closer to Brock. "Oh really?"

"Yup." He said confidently as he wrapped one arm around Reba's waist and they gently swayed to the music. "The whole night and the whole house to ourselves, we can do anything anywhere." He said smirking.

Reba rolled her eyes and wrapped her free arm around his neck. "You sure think things through don't you?"

"Of course I do." He said standing a little bit straighter.

"Yeah, right." She said taking a sip of her wine. This whole night was a nice thought though. It would certainly be the exact distraction she needed. "So what does this night involve?" she asked with a big flirty smile on her face.

He smiled and set his wine down. "Well…" he said taking his now free hand and having it join the other around her waist, pulling her close. "I was thinking we could have the wonderful dinner that I made…"

"You cooked dinner?" she asked surprised. She knew he was pretty good when it came to cooking breakfast but dinner? She couldn't believe it.

Brock nodded. "I cooked dinner and then I figured once we ate we could move to dessert." He said smiling. "Unless you want to forget dinner and move straight to dessert?" he asked in a hopeful tone. He leaned down and nuzzled her neck just a little, leaving a small feather kiss against the mark that he had left there two nights before.

Reba smiled and enjoyed their little romantic moment for a second but then she removed his head from her neck. "I don't think so." She said smiling. "I want to see what you made for dinner." Brock groaned but nodded. He took her hand and took her to the kitchen where he had set up a simple dinner for two. Reba smiled. "You made my favorite." She said looking at the good smelling lasagna. She loved Italian food. She smiled as she saw he even made Cesar salad and warmed some garlic bread. The whole presentation of it looked great.

"Well let's sit down." He said holding her chair out for her. She smiled and sat down as Brock helped her scoot the chair up to the table. Brock sat down himself and helped serve up the salad and lasagna to Reba first. "I want to know what you think first." He said stopping himself from eating to watch her.

Reba rolled her eyes playfully. "Yeah make sure it's not going to kill you if you eat it?"

"Just try it."

She smiled and brought it up to her soft lips, letting the fork and gooey melted cheese, pasta, and meat pass her lips. She closed her eyes as she chewed, savoring the bite. It was tasty. It was better than she could have imagined.

"Well?" she heard the voice next to her say.

Reba opened her eyes and smiled as she swallowed. "I'm not dead." She said chuckling. She then saw the look on his face and she laid a gentle hand on his arm. "It's excellent Brock."

"You don't need to lie."

"Will you stop?" she said still smiling and trying to bring up his spirit. "It's good…it's very good actually. I might have to have you cook the meals from now on. It's better than mine." She said taking another bite.

Brock smiled and began to eat his own plate. "It is your recipe."

She looked down at the lasagna. "It is? Doesn't taste like it." She said taking another bite just to be sure.

He nodded. "I used your recipe and added a few ingredients of my own."

"Oh, well it's excellent and this evening is turning out to be pretty good. You did a wonderful sweet thing here."

"Am I on the verge of getting lucky tonight?" he asked excitedly.

Reba chuckled and leaned over to him, getting extremely close. "I say the chances of that happening are pretty good." She said kissing him a sweet peck on the lips and turning back to her meal.

Brock and Reba had a lovely dinner together and for a moment Brock was happy. He had his Reba back. She laughed like she used to. They talked excitedly about the kids and the future. His heart made a leap of excitement when he heard her casually mention something about marriage. At first he thought he hadn't heard right but when she mentioned it again a few seconds later he wanted to jump up and down with joy. She wanted to get remarried. He could only hope she meant it and it wasn't just talk but he had a feeling she did mean it.

He was going to bring up the subject of John but he soon decided against it as the night continued to go well. Why ruin a perfectly good evening?

After dinner Reba had helped Brock clean up the dishes after much debate on his part. He didn't want her to help but she insisted saying she wanted to spend every moment of this evening with him, no matter what they were doing. They then went into the living room for dessert. Brock had gotten chocolate covered strawberries, Reba's favorite.

"Hmmm." Reba moaned in appreciation as Brock fed her a strawberry. She licked her lips and opened her eyes to look into Brock's. "Very yummy." She said moving even closer to Brock, if that was even possible. Brock smiled at Reba and watched as she looked so sexy looking at him like that, of course she always looked sexy, even in her cotton pajamas.

Reba reached for the wine she had in a glass and brought it to her lips. "I think you've had enough." He said taking away the glass. She was already a little tipsy with this being her fourth glass.

She frowned. "I'm not driving."

"I like it better when you're sober." He said smiling and wrapping an arm around her waist.

Reba smiled. She guessed she agreed. She would like to be able to remember tonight, no matter how much alcohol made her forget the past weeks. Her time with Brock was some of the best moments of her life. She wanted to remember them. "Maybe we should move this into the bedroom then." She said licking her lips and moving them closer to Brock's exposed neck in his button down shirt.

Brock gulped and tried to remain calm. "You don't want to finish the dessert?"

"That's exactly what I am doing." She said giggling as she placed her lips on his neck. She could feel Brock's breath becoming more difficult and it gave her great pleasure knowing she was driving him crazy. She kissed her way up his neck, cheek and then lips, deepening the kiss. She moaned softly, loving the taste of his wine lips, now he was driving her crazy and he wasn't even trying. She moved her legs to straddle his lap and Brock's kisses moved to her neck. They were so into each other they didn't notice the shadowed figure outside the doors in the backyard.

_I gripped the flowers that I held in my hand as I watched them have their meal together. I was risking so much by being there at that moment. Someone could see me or others could wonder where I was but I didn't care. I wanted to watch my sweet angel just for a little while but it still burned to see her with him. Haven't my letters and flowers had any affect on her? Doesn't she know that I can give her so much more than that man who was currently trying to get her drunk? Oh he sounded concerned for her when he took away the wine but he didn't mean it. I knew it didn't because I only truly care for her. He only wanted to get her in his bed and soon he was going to throw her away. I couldn't take it anymore as I watched her move her body onto his. His lips were disgustingly moving to her neck. She looked like she was enjoying it and it drove me crazy. I gripped the flowers vase, trying to control my temper but the moment the moron moved his hands to her behind and I heard her moan I couldn't take it. Before I even thought it through I tossed the glass vase at the door._

End of Chapter


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

_About a second before the vase hit the glass door I knew it probably wasn't a good idea to throw it. I immediately turned, regretting I had ruined the chance to continue watching my sweet angel, and I bolted out of the backyard. I could hear the crash of the door behind me and I winced at the sound. They were sure to notice me now. Hopefully they hadn't seen anything, it's too soon. I knew if they had it was my fault but I just couldn't control myself any longer. He shouldn't have touched her like that. If he hadn't of touched her it wouldn't have happened so it was obviously his fault. He should have kept his hands to himself or better yet he should just leave and never return. Then I could comfort her and love her the way she deserves but I knew deep down he wasn't going to leave anytime soon, so I have to do something and I have to do it soon or I would lose my precious angel._

After spending a romantic evening of a small bit of dancing and eating, Reba and Brock were finally getting somewhere. They had the whole night alone and they weren't going to waste it. Reba gave out a soft moan when she felt Brock's hands move to her behind and just when she thought they were completely alone a crash came from the backyard doors.

Reba screamed and Brock held tight onto Reba as she jumped. He didn't need her jumping back and hurting herself. Plus they didn't know what the crash was. Reba's head snapped toward the door and she saw a shadow running away. She started to shake when she recognized the leather jacket from when she saw it a while back.

"Honey…?" Brock asked as he held her shaking body. "Are you okay?" he asked in concern.

Reba nodded and moved her body to sit next to him, her body still slightly shaking. "I'm okay." She reassured Brock who was still looking at her in concern. She sat there just for a moment, trying to collect herself, when she remembered the source of her shaking in the first place. Reba stood up quickly, wanting to investigate what had happened but Brock stood up when he saw her move and blocked her way to the backyard doors.

"You stay behind me." He ordered.

Reba rolled her eyes. "Brock…"

"I mean it." He said in an authoritative tone.

She was slightly taken aback. Brock usually was one to cower in the corner or something and make her go investigate. He was such a girl at times but when he was serious you had better listen. Reba nodded in agreement. She didn't really want to find out what would happen if she didn't listen to him.

Brock turned to the direction of the doors and Reba followed close behind as they stepped away from the living room. He hoped it was just a prank or something but with all the craziness of the past few weeks he highly doubted it was just a prank. It was too much of a coincidence. He made sure Reba stayed behind him as he stepped into the living room/kitchen entrance.

He held Reba back as soon as he saw the glass everywhere…a lot of glass. "Oh my." He heard behind him. Brock knew immediately that it wasn't a prank when he saw the red gladioluses everywhere and the envelope that would contain the note to Reba from whoever was doing this. Brock sighed as he stepped further into the kitchen, hearing the crunch as he stepped on the broken glass. "Be careful Brock." Reba said in concern as she watched him bent down to pick up the white envelope.

"I will be fine. You just watch yourself." He said as he stood back up.

"Maybe you shouldn't touch anything." Reba stepped further into the kitchen and stood next to Brock who held the envelope, marked My Sweet Angel in beautiful scripted text, typed from a computer, just like all the others.

"Even if my finger prints were found I don't think I am a suspect." He said looking over the envelope.

"I think we should call Detective Mills." She said as she looked around at the glass and the door. "He said to call if anything serious happened. I this think can be classified as serious."

Brock nodded in agreement and handed the envelope to Reba who took it with a shaky hand. Brock walked over to the phone and dialed the number that was always next to it just incase they needed to call and looking around for the number would slow things down. Reba stared down at the envelope in her hand as Brock started to talk to Detective Mills. "Detective Mills, its Brock Hart…yeah…I need to talk with you…"

Reba didn't hear any more of the conversation as she held the surprisingly thick envelope. They usually weren't thick like this at all. They were always one piece of paper with only as much of a paragraph or two of writing. He never revealed himself, he never hand written them, they were always typed, and he never said more than just saying how much he appreciated her and how much he couldn't wait for them to be together but this envelope made her think that something was different. Maybe this creep decided it was best to leave her alone and it was a long goodbye letter? She could only hope but she doubted it. Maybe he decided to reveal himself or he was giving some sort of explanation. Reba didn't want to get her hopes up for anything but she certainly didn't want to wait until Detective Mills arrived to be able to read it.

Curiosity got the better of her and she stepped back into the living room with the envelope in her hand. She sat down nervously on the couch where she was sitting with Brock just a few minutes earlier having a wonderful romantic evening before these new events took place. She tore it open with a shaky hand and was confused when she realized there was one a single sheet of paper. What was giving the envelope its thickness were pictures wrapped up in the paper.

She carefully took out the paper and pictures. She set the pictures aside, not even glancing at them. She took the paper in her shaky hands and took a breath before turning her complete attention to the letter. It read:

'_My Sweet Angel,_

_No words in the English dictionary could even begin to describe you. You're incredible voice, you're sweet disposition, you're loving nature…I am in awe of you honey. I love you so much and I truly…adore you. Words will never be able to express how much I feel for you. When I see you walking down the hall my heart always gives a little jump. You look so beautiful, each and every time I see you. I can't wait to be with you. I understand that right now is not the best time but when it is the right time it will be the best time of you're life. I always picture our life together, just you and me, laughing, talking, smiling, making sweet love together. I picture your soft skin touching mine, your sweet voice moaning my name, my lips everywhere on that soft fleshy and curvy body of yours, my hands working their magic to please you in everyway possible…you would enjoy it so much and one day I know it would happen. I know it may come as a shock to hear me talk like this but I couldn't hold it in any longer. You excite me Reba…in more ways than you know and when we finally have our moment together it will be spectacular. _

_You will love me Reba. I know you so well. You think you love Brock but he can't give you what I can. He doesn't love you. He doesn't appreciate what you have to give. He is only using you as his toy before he will toss you away again. I would NEVER do that. I would never leave you. I would worship you…I DO worship you. Brock does not. He cheated on you and left you. How could you ever love a man like that? He was an idiot for leaving you and I am not going to make that mistake. I am not leaving. I am not giving up on having you all to myself and I know one day you will see the light. That day will be soon. Brock _will_ be out of our lives and we can live the rest of our days happy. I love you my sweet precious and beautiful angel. _

_Love,_

_You're Secret Admirer (But not secret for long)_

_P.S The pictures enclosed with this letter are for you. I figured it would only be appropriate to let you have these copies and to let you know I am here for you…always. _

Reba let down the letter, tears of disgust falling from her eyes. She could only imagine what that disgusting man was doing when he was thinking of her. She didn't want to think about it and she certainly didn't want to know what he meant by they would soon be together. She was scared because he had mentioned Brock several times. It was clear that this person hated Brock with a passion. He always mentioned that in the letters of how much Brock didn't deserve her and he would soon not be an issue. She had hoped it was all talk but with tonight's happenings she believed this psycho was going to keep to his word.

It was when Reba wiped away the tears and glanced down at the table she remembered the pictures. He had given her pictures…of what she couldn't imagine but she also couldn't help but wonder if maybe they were of him. Maybe he was willing to reveal who he was now. Maybe something in there would help them. She picked up the pictures and immediately flipped them over. She was saddened and somewhat shaken when they were revealed to her.

They were pictures of her. It was while she was outside of the house, standing by her car, another was in the school parking lot, laughing with Brock as they said goodbye one morning, they went on…some at school, some at her home, some while she was out with family, and some while she was alone with Brock for a romantic dinner. This man had been following her every move and it wasn't until she got to the last few that she was in complete and udder shock. A few were mostly of her in her bedroom changing but the last three or so were of her and Brock making love!

It shocked her and disgusted her that someone was actually watching them. Why would anyone do that? How could this man…psycho think he was making her feel better by sending her these? Why did he think that she would love him someday? She loved Brock and whoever this person was, did not really have her feelings at heart. This was just…sick and twisted!

She dropped the photos to the floor in front of her, them scattering around her feet. Her entire body was shaking uncontrollably now as the sobs of desperation for all of this to end started. Why would anyone want to cause her this much pain? What did she do to deserve this? Why would anyone feel it was okay to send her these things? She felt so scared and like at any moment whoever was doing this to her was going to come in at any moment. She felt so unsafe, knowing he was watching her every single move.

Brock now just entered the room with the phone still in his hand. "Detective Mills said he would be here in a few minutes. He said don't touch anything and…" He stopped when he saw Reba crying on the couch, the letter on the table in front of her. He immediately walked over to her to comfort her. "Honey…" he said sitting down and wrapping an arm around her. "Don't let this man words upset you. You shouldn't have even looked at that…"

Reba shook her head. "No…it's not that, well, the letter doesn't help but…" She looked down at her feet and it was then Brock noticed the pictures scattered on the floor. "He has been watching me. He's been taking pictures and who knows what else he has been doing."

Brock bent down and picked one up that stood out the most. It was a picture of him and Reba making love for the first time since their divorce, at that motel, the night she left John. This guy had been following them a lot longer than they thought and why would anyone take a picture of them in their intimacy? It was just plan sick! He dropped the picture in disgust and he pulled Reba away from them. She didn't need to see anymore of that. He took her to the kitchen where he made tea and tried to calm her down while they waited for Detective Mills to arrive.

They didn't have to wait very long for Detective Mills to arrive at their home. He brought a couple of officers with him to gather any evidence they needed. He seemed just as determined now to find whoever was doing this to them. Reba didn't move from the stool where she sat since Brock took her away from the pictures. She didn't feel like answering any questions for the moment. She just wanted to sit and nurse her tea before she had to discuss anything she had saw or be forced to be reminded of the pictures.

Reba could hear everything going on around her but she wasn't totally processing it as she stared into the murky looking tea, now cold. Brock was talking with Detective Mills off to the side of the door as the two officers bagged and cleared away glass and the flowers. They had already taken the letter and pictures earlier and that seemed to be the discussion of Detective Mills and Brock. Brock seemed to be currently describing how he found the letter, the pictures and Reba.

She didn't hear much of the conversation, not that she wanted to in the first place. She wanted to get her mind off the pictures but she just couldn't seem to. It was etched in her mind that someone was out there, following her, and watching her EVERY single move and then the letter she received from him was disgusting. She would never love another man nor make love to any other man than Brock. Reba wanted this guy caught and she hoped it was soon because she just felt herself going crazy over it all.

"Honey…?" Reba turned and saw Brock standing next to her with a calming smile on his face. "Detective Mills would like to talk with you for a moment."

Reba sighed and nodded. She knew this would happen sooner or later. She would just rather get it over with now than having to keep dreading the later. "What is it you need?" she asked in the friendliest tone she could muster. She wasn't exactly feeling overly generous to being kind at the moment.

"I would just like to know if there was anything specific in the letter or the pictures that would give us something to go on because…" he sighed for a moment, wondering if bringing down her hopes was best but it was certainly better than to let her think things were going so well. She needed to be alert. "We don't really have anything to go on and this…case…is taking a lot more of my time and money." He paused and he saw a look of slight anger washing over her face. "I do want to find whoever it is that is doing this to you Reba but I can't just keep going on hunches and maybes. There has to be something in here…" he said holding up the bags he held. "That would lead somewhere. Anything…" he said in a desperate tone. "Just think, please."

Reba sighed and turned away from them, just to let herself think for a moment. She stared down at her tea, trying to remember the contents of the letter. Every word of what he said about Brock stood out more. She was more worried about Brock than anything. It just gave her chills that someone wanted to hurt someone in her family. She had to push that out of the way because there wasn't anything in there that gave him away. She forced herself to remember the other contents, the disgusting contents of him describing what he was going to do to her once he got a hold of her. She shivered at the very thought and then sighed when she came up with nothing.

She turned back to the Detective and Brock who were waiting patiently and she shook her head sadly. "I'm sorry…" she said in a weak voice that indicated heavy crying. "I really can't remember."

"Are you sure?" Detective Mills asked desperately, without anything to go on they were just wasting more time. "Anything that indicated where he might be or where he socializes?"

Reba thought about it for a moment and then her eyes widened. "He mentioned he saw me walking down the hall. That could only mean where I work, the school." She said with a surge of shock and somewhat relief. It had to be John! He was the only one there with a motive to want anything from her.

Reba saw Detective Mills smile for the first time since he arrived at their home. "This is perfect." He said tapping his finger to his chin. "I have a few things to look into but I am going to be in touch as soon as I can, I promise. Just be safe and…"

"Stay alert." Reba said trying to hold back her eye roll.

He chuckled a little and started to back out of the kitchen. "Right, let's go guys." He motioned to the officers and they tipped their hats and followed the Detective out the door.

Reba breathed a small sigh of relief when she heard the door shut. She thought they would never leave. As much as she appreciated what Detective Mills and the other officers were doing for her, she hated when they came over. It was always an endless sea of questions and she just wanted them to stop. She wanted all of this to stop.

"Do you think we should call the kids, have them come home?" Brock asked bringing her out of her thoughts.

Reba's head snapped up towards Brock's and she shook her head. "No." she said immediately. "They are already on edge because of all this. Tonight's events would make it so much worse and I think for tonight we should just let them stay where they are at." Brock nodded in agreement and Reba glanced at the clock. It was almost ten o'clock and she wanted to go to bed. "I think I am going upstairs."

Brock nodded and motioned to the backyard door on the right that had no glass in it. "What should we do about that?"

Reba sighed and slid off the stool and leaned against Brock. "I don't know." She said pausing. Brock wrapped an arm around her protectively and she smiled a little. "We still have a couple of empty boxes of yours in the garage. We could cut those apart and tape it up tonight and worry about fixing it tomorrow."

Brock nodded. "Okay, you go upstairs and I'll do this." He motioned to the door.

She shook her head. "I don't think you should do that alone. I can help."

Brock shook his head. "I don't want you to. Now go upstairs and rest. I'll work faster without you. I should be up within half an hour."

Reba sighed and nodded, knowing he wasn't going to give in. She gave Brock a small kiss on the lips and dragged herself upstairs. It was truly a night she wanted to forget. She opened her and Brock's bedroom door and headed straight for her closet. She paused at her pajamas. She really hadn't expected to need pajamas tonight if she wanted to be perfectly honest. She was hoping to start out with dinner with Brock and end it here for dessert but their plans were ruined by a lunatic. She placed a hand on her normal cotton pajamas when something caught her eye and she smiled.

It didn't take Brock long to cut the cardboard boxes and duct tape it to the door. They would shop for new doors tomorrow. It looked like they were going to need it with the damage to the doors. He had taken one last look at his handy work. He put thick cardboard on both sides of the door and duct tapped the hell out of it, just to be on the safe side. It would hold for tonight and most likely whoever did this would not be back anytime soon.

Brock double checked the durability of the door and with a satisfied nod he turned his attention to locking everything up. He walked up the stairs and was so sure Reba would be asleep by now. She looked tired when she went up but the minute he opened the door Brock received a shock when he was greeted by Reba in a naughty nightgown sitting on her knees on the bed.

It was a black see through baby doll night gown that gave nothing for imagine and he gulped when he saw she didn't even bother to wear anything underneath. "Uhh…Reba…ar…a…are you okay?" he asked unable to tare his eyes away from her gorgeous body.

Reba gave him a sexy smile and a naughty lick of her lips as she slowly walked from the bed to Brock who still stood by the door. "I am just fine." She said in a husky tone. "I will be even better in a few minutes." She pressed her body up to his and Brock had to take all the control he had to not pick her up, throw her on the bed, and have his way with her. She couldn't be in her right mind.

"Honey do you really think…?"

"Shh…" she said placing a perfectly manicured nail on his lips. "Just relax." She said removing her finger and replacing it with her lips. Brock's body seemed to have a mind of it's own as he placed his hands on her waist and kissed her back passionately. Reba didn't break the kiss as she pulled Brock back towards the bed. They both fell back onto the bed and Reba gave all she got as she kissed him desperately.

As Brock slowly came back from whatever spell Reba seem to have him under he had realized how tense she was. She had a tight grip on his shoulders and her body was just slightly rigid yet trembling just a bit. Reba was never this nervous. He also knew she wasn't this wild when he felt her biting at his lower lip and her hands wondering just everywhere. She just didn't seem herself and he felt she was trying to rush it.

Brock pulled away and looked down at Reba who was still trembling. "What's wrong?" she asked with a smile. He could tell it was a strained one.

"You're not here." He said looking at her.

Reba laughed. "What? I am right here but even if it is a dream, if that's what you're thinking, it's a pretty good dream." She said giving a sexy smile and running her hands along his chest.

"You're body's here but you're mind is completely somewhere else."

Reba rolled her eyes. "Brock I don't understand. If you don't want me…"

"No, no, no…honey…" He placed a gentle hand on her cheek. "I want you I do, believe me, it's very hard not to continue with this right now but I don't want to do this if you are not into it."

Reba gave him a smile and nodded. "I am into it. I need this distraction." Brock narrowed his eyes at her and removed himself from her body. "What?" she asked sitting up.

"Distraction?" he asked. Reba sighed. She knew he was going to take this wrong. "I don't want to make love to you just to distract you from tonight."

"You're taking it all wrong…"

"You said distraction. I am not doing this Reba and I know deep down you feel the same way! You always wanted making love as something to be treasured and special, not something quick and definitely not to distract yourself from something!"

"Whatever." She said moving away to the top of the bed. She pulled the covers back and maneuvered her legs under, ready to sleep.

"Reba…"

"No." she simply stated. "I don't want to talk right now."

Brock sighed and moved himself next to her with his back to her. He didn't want to make her angrier but he knew he had done the right thing. She wasn't in her right mind and like she said, she was looking for a distraction and he knew she would regret it in the morning if they made love like that…rushed and no love in it at all. He sighed and turned off the light realizing that this was the first night since they had gotten back together that they didn't sleep in one another arms.

Reba had awoken the next morning to find Brock no where to be seen. She had wanted to apologize for her behavior last night and to thank him for stopping her. She wasn't herself and after a good night's sleep she had realized her mistake. They were supposed to go and figure out what to do about the door today but he was no where to be seen. The door seemed to be mocking her as she stared at it through making breakfast and when her children arrived home the questions started when they saw the cardboard all over the door.

She tried to explain it to them without making them go crazy or worry too much but it was hard to explain nicely that some psycho threw a vase through your glass door. They immediately went into even more questions and wondered where their father was and why he wasn't staying there and protecting her. Reba didn't have an answer for that. She didn't see him leave.

And she didn't see him all that day. It was dark outside before she started to get extremely worried. He would have called by now and there was no way he would be this mad at her. Where in the hell was he?

Brock Hart had left earlier that morning and had gone to his office. He knew it was a Sunday and that he had no appointments but he had some paper work to do and he wanted to get out of the house before Reba awoke. He wanted to give her a little time before he went home to talk with her. Last night got a little heated. He knew she would be safe. The kids would be there soon after he had left and he had his cell phone on him just in case something happened.

But before Brock even realized, it was dark outside. He knew Reba had to be worried about him now. He had been so caught up in the work that the time seemed to go by so fast. He stood up and stretched, ready to get out of here and talk with Reba. He had gathered his things and locked up the office again before heading out to his car.

He was about half way back to his car when he felt a sharp pain in his back that made him groan loudly and drop all the papers he had. He felt another in his knees and he screamed, feeling his knee break and he fell down to the ground. Pain was surging through his entire body as he felt another blow to his stomach and another to his knees. He felt a little relief with whatever was hitting him stopped. The pain was still surging and he opened his eyes to see someone towering over him, a bat in their hand. They had a black mask over their face but Brock could see the eyes and it was the darkest eyes he had ever come encountered with and they were the last eyes Brock saw before he saw the person raise the bat and knock him out cold with it.

_I had to do it. I had to get that Brock away from Reba. I had seen what she put on for him and she looked gorgeous in it but of course he didn't appreciate her body or anything else about her. He shoved her away like a piece of trash. I would get him. I knew it but I didn't know it would be this soon. As soon as I saw him leaving I had to take the chance. Who knew when I would get this lucky again? I had to teach him a lesson. I had to wait until he left because there were a few people around but once he left…time to play. I couldn't help but feel a little bubble of happiness inside as I hit him with the bat the first time. It felt great! I felt almost giddy when I hit him the second time and I felt justice being served with each and every hit. I almost got a little carried away. I just felt this surge go through me, an adrenaline rush or something, and I was afraid I couldn't stop, not that it would be a bad thing. I gave him one last good hit on the back before I forced myself to stop. I looked down at the pitiful creature and I almost felt a sorry for him…almost. _

End of Chapter


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Reba Hart glanced at the clock for the millionth time that night. It was almost two o'clock in the morning and Brock still hadn't come home. He couldn't be that mad at her for last night could he? He normally would have called by now. Even if he was angry he wouldn't want her to worry about him. What if something did happen to him? But the hospital would have called her if he was in there she was his emergency contact. Why hasn't he come home or at least called? Something was wrong…she could sense it. But she was more than likely just jumping to conclusions because of everything that has been happening lately. He probably just needed some space or something. He was fine. He had to be.

Reba forced herself not to look at the clock as she rolled over to try and fall asleep. She needed sleep and she knew Brock had to be okay. He would be okay. But she still had that feeling deep in her gut and it wasn't going away.

She awoke the next morning, still tired, not wanting to go to work. It was still early, maybe she should call in? She wouldn't be any good of a teacher to her students if she was worrying about Brock the whole day. She still had time to call and for Mrs. Hodge to get a sub for her. She should get a day. She needs it, especially now.

Reba had gone downstairs a few minutes after she awoke to call Mrs. Hodge. The principal who was a pain in Reba's side made a big fuss of course about Reba taking a sick day even after Reba explained that she was having some sort of family crisis and she needed to be at home and it was only for the day. Mrs. Hodge said she hoped she would be able to get a sub. Reba knew the woman would try and make her feel guilty but it didn't work. Reba was too worried about Brock to worry about anything else.

Her children understood her wanting to stay home. They tried to encourage her and assure her that their dad was fine and he would be home soon so she could yell at him for being out all night and not calling and making her worry so much. She knew they meant well but it still didn't ease the feeling she had in the pit of her stomach. She hoped she was just over reacting and that her children were right.

_My sweet angel wasn't here at the school today. I suspect she was sitting at home worrying about the idiot that I knew was in the hospital. I had been watching him ever since I realized he was still alive. I guess I didn't do my job well the first time. I will just have to try again. It shouldn't be too hard, one slip of a little something into his IV and bye, bye Brock. My Reba would be sad but I would be there to comfort her. I would be there to see her through this and then she will realize who her true love is…me. I made her a little something that I plan on giving her after school. She will be proud of me. I know it. If my plan goes well today I will finally come face to face with my sweet baby. I can barely contain myself now. How will I control myself when I finally am able to touch her? I will figure a way how to handle myself. I mean…I am not like that pig Brock. I won't just throw myself at her. I will treat her like the angel she is. _

Reba sighed as she set the book she tried to distract herself with on the coffee table. It was past three o'clock in the afternoon and Reba still hadn't heard anything. She had called his office and Julie, his dental hygienist, said that he never came in; she had to cancel his appointments for the day. The fact that she hadn't heard anything from the hospital either made her think this was just Brock being a moron and her anger was now almost to the point of boiling. He didn't call. He didn't come home. Where was he? Was he with a woman? Was he just past out drunk with some friends? Either one, when he did arrive home, she was going to let him have it.

But the one thing that made her doubt everything she was thinking was the feeling she still had in the pit of her stomach. It was still there and it wouldn't leave. She had to wonder if the feeling was just selfish wishful thinking. Selfish meaning that if he was in the hospital that meant he wasn't with another woman and he wasn't drunk. It meant that he was truly hurt and he didn't come home for a reason and he still loved her but then she got into thinking that if he was in the hospital that another woman or the drinking could have caused it. Now she was being ridiculous.

She shot up from the couch. She had to stop thinking horrible thoughts. She didn't want Brock to be in the hospital. She would rather have him out all night and day because that meant he was fine. She could yell at him and call him a moron for making her worry and then cut him off from anything and everything fun. Reba would definitely rather have him come home and be angry with him than to have to visit him in the hospital.

Reba sighed as she paced back and forth in front of the couch. What was she to do? She didn't want to just sit here. Maybe she should go out and start looking for him or maybe she should call the police…just in case. She should at least call Detective Mills. He always said he wanted to know if anything serious happened. Sure she didn't know if Brock disappearing was connected to whatever was happening to her but it wouldn't hurt to let the Detective know, just so he was on alert too.

She needed some water. Her mouth was completely dry with nervousness. Reba walked into the kitchen and retrieved a bottle of water out of the refrigerator. She downed half the bottle in twenty seconds. Water never tasted so good. She had just screwed the cap back on the bottle when she heard the front door open. She perked up and practically ran to the living room only to be disappointed.

Her daughter Kyra was walking through the door. "Hey mom, have you heard from dad yet?"

Reba sighed and shook her head. "No."

"Don't worry. I am sure he will show up soon and this…" she said handing over a small white box. "Was on the porch swing for you, I think it's another one of those…" She trailed off, not wanting to say it really out loud. It always caused her mother grief when she received one of these.

Reba sighed and sadly took the box from her daughter as she sat back down on the couch. "I would say thanks but…"

Kyra nodded. "I understand Mom. It's not something you really want to receive." Reba scoffed and Kyra sat down next to her mother on the couch. "Did you call the hospitals?" Reba shook her head. "Maybe you should." She said in a quiet voice. "Just in case."

Reba shrugged. "Maybe…" she said as she stared at the white box in her hands. "But I am hoping he will walk through the door, explaining that he got drunk last night and then I can yell at him."

Kyra nodded and wrapped an arm around her mother to console her. "It will be all right. I am sure that's what happened to him." Kyra hoped she was right or she at least hoped she was making her mother feel better. She glanced at her mother who was still staring down at the box she had found outside. "Are you going to open it?" Reba didn't say anything. She just kept staring. "Don't you want to know what he has to say?"

Reba shrugged. She already knew of what this man…or whatever he was wanted to do to her and it disgusted her. She didn't see how opening this would give any new insight to what she already knew. Unless…with this showing up on the same day Brock is missing…maybe it was a ransom note or something equally horrifying.

She quickly snapped out of her thoughts and tore off the top of the box. She was greeted by a white note card that covered what appeared to be a DVD or at least that's what is said. She lifted the card and held it up in her line of vision but she held the note to her chest in the next second when she realized her daughter was reading over her shoulder and she quickly pushed her away. "Will you go up to your room and do your homework or something. I don't want you reading this."

Kyra frowned but didn't fight. She grabbed her book bag and went upstairs to finish homework she needed to get done.

Once Kyra left Reba turned her attention back to the note in her hand. It read:

_My Sweet Angel,_

_I made this video for you. I know you will like it. I did the filming, editing, everything myself. I thought you would appreciate it so much more knowing I did all the work. I wanted to let you know that I still love you and I have a feeling we will be meeting very soon. Enjoy the video my special angel. _

_Sincerely, _

_The love of your life_

_P.S. I know how you feel about privacy so I suggest you watch the video alone. Besides, I really only made it for you and how rude would it be if you shared it with the rest of the world. _

Reba shivered at the sheer psychotic feeling she got from just the note alone. She was happy she sent her daughter upstairs now. If this guy…whoever he was…even suggested she should watch it alone than she should. Reba carefully took the DVD over to her computer that sat at the desk near the front window. She sighed as she sat down and took the DVD out of its case. She cringed when she saw For My Sweet Angel written in a black sharpie on the front.

Did she really want to know what was on this DVD? It was probably something as equally disgusting as the photos but there was also the possibility that there was something about Brock on there. She just had that feeling.

Reba decided to pop the DVD in and waited impatiently as it loaded on the computer. She tapped her foot nervously when the video player popped up on her computer screen and started to automatically play the contents of the DVD in her computer. She took a deep breath as the first scene or whatever you wanted to call it popped up.

She was right. It was just exactly as it was with the pictures only live and he was giving some sort of commentary. The first scene or whatever you wanted to call it was her walking down the hall of the school. And when the voice came from the speakers she recognized it as the voice she always heard on the phone.

'_Hello my sweet angel.' _Reba winced as she heard the familiar chilling voice. _'Do you have any idea how special the first day we met was? It was the best day of my life and I know deep down you do too. I saw how you looked at me. I saw the passion in your eyes. You wanted me as much as I wanted you. Think back to that first day sweetheart and remember our precious moment? Our eyes shared something…we connected. You have to remember. I know deep down you know who I am because I know you love me.' _

Reba continued to listen to the guy ramble on when certain scenes came into view, ones of her alone, some of her laughing, talking, being with her family. He just kept going on about how much he loved her and how much he couldn't wait to be with her. From the looks of the video he always seemed to be just steps behind her, filming. She wasn't surprised when a scene of her and Brock sitting in the bed of his truck came onto the screen. It was the night she dumped John.

'_Do you remember this night? I do.' _His voice suddenly became very…sad? _'It was a very bad night for me. I heard you take him back.'_ He paused for a moment to let Reba listen to the back ground which was her talking to Brock about how much she loved her life with him. _'I couldn't believe my ears. I didn't understand how he could be so appealing to you. You don't know how badly this night killed me and then to see this…' _The scene changed to the motel room and he paused to allow Reba to hear the moans of pleasure echoing from the room. Reba's tears were flowing from her cheeks now. She was disgusted with this man. _'You don't know how badly I wanted to burst into that room and pull you off of him but I knew it was too soon. I knew that you wouldn't understand yet of how much I loved you but it still killed me. It killed me to just sit there and allow him to touch you that way. To allow his hands all over you're body. You don't know how much I imagined it to be me. I wanted to be the one to make you scream or to make you moan the way you do but I know one day I will. I know one day I will be the one at your side.' _

The screen went blank and Reba had thought it was over. She was quite shaky and the tears were still flowing. She wished she hadn't watched this video. It had nothing in it but indications that he was going to be with her someday and that he had plans for her. She didn't even want to think of those "plans". She just wanted this filth out of her computer.

Reba was about to turn it off but then the screen changed again. She gasped. This time it was late at night but she could still see very clearly who they were filming. They were filming Brock. He was walking out of his office and toward his car. _'I had to do this.' _The voice suddenly blared through the speakers in a tone that sent scared shivers down Reba's spine. She held her breath as she watched whoever was doing this move closer to Brock as he neared his car. _'This man can't appreciate you. He needed to learn that he would never be able to give you what I can give you.' _He paused for a second, Reba could hear something movement and suddenly she heard his voice again. _'Remember, I am doing this for us.'_

Reba finally took a breath, only because she needed to but she felt her heart pound in her chest when the camera was set down and all she could see was the black top of the parking lot. She saw Brock's shoes and then she saw black boots. Her shaking went out of control when she saw the bat and she felt like the wind was knocked out of her when she heard the first thud and grunt of pain.

She wasn't able to scream and she wasn't able to really move as she heard more pain coming from Brock. She felt her heart jump in her throat when she saw Brock's bloody face appear in the camera's angle. Her stomach tightened when she saw him groan in severe pain and roll over and look up. She had to look away when she heard the final thud. She turned just in time to see Brock knocked out cold on the ground.

The camera angle moved again and now she could see Brock's whole body as it stood at an odd angle. His body looked lifeless. _'It will be okay Reba. He won't bother you anymore. I love you.'_ The screen when black and Reba finally slipped from the chair to her knees, the tears flowing completely down her cheeks as she yelled in agony.

Kyra heard her mother's cries from upstairs. She had thrown her notebook down and ran down to find her mother in hysterics. Kyra had never seen her like this before. She immediately went over and wrapped her arms around her. Her father had explained to them all what these notes and everything else were doing to her. She just had never seen it before and it scared her. She was scared for her mother and for her family. Why was this guy doing this? What did he want?

Reba allowed her daughter to comfort her. She needed it after what she had seen. She wished she hadn't seen it but after it started she couldn't turn her eyes away. Why would anyone want to hurt her family? What did she do to deserve this? She continued to cry for a few more minutes and finally was able to calm down enough to tell her what she had seen. Kyra had immediately reached for the phone to call Detective Mills but the door bell rang before she even had a chance.

Reba was the first one up and she opened the door to find the one person they were just trying to contact. "Mrs. Hart…" Detective Mills said with an extremely sad tone.

"I already know." She said trying to not to break down again.

Detective Mills was confused. "I am sorry…what do you…?"

"I know Brock is…" She couldn't say the words. "He sent me a video. Whoever did this…sent me a video." Her voice was cracking again and Kyra came up behind her mother to give her some more comfort.

Detective Mills' eyes widened. "We will need that tape." Reba nodded. She understood they would need to investigate now. "But I also don't think you understand."

Reba looked up to him with confusion. "What don't I understand?" she asked her voice full of emotion. "Brock is…that man kil…" She couldn't say it. Her voice wouldn't let her.

"Brock is not dead." Reba's eyes widened and she felt a glimmer of hope. "He's not?"

Detective Mills shook his head. "No, I just received notice that he is in the St. Joseph's in the ICU. I don't know the details but I do know that he is alive right now." Reba never thought she would more beautiful words in her life. "Do you need a ride to the hospital? You probably shouldn't drive at the moment." He said looking over her in her state.

Reba nodded and she turned to her daughter. "You stay here. I want you to notify Cheyenne and Van that your dad's in the hospital as soon as they get home, okay?" Kyra nodded but Reba still hadn't left from her position. "And I want you to call me BEFORE you guys leave or even decide to come to the hospital. I would rather talk with you all first before you see him…just in case okay?" Kyra stood strong in front of her mother and nodded, shutting the door behind her when she stepped out with Detective Mills.

Reba and Detective Mills arrived at the hospital and Reba ran up to the desk. "I am here to see Brock Hart." She said in a voice of panic.

"Are you family?"

"N…"

"Yes…" Detective Mills interrupted. "She is his wife." Reba realized that Detective Mills was doing her a favor. If the receptionist knew that Reba was just a girlfriend she wouldn't be able to enter. She kept her mouth shut.

The woman behind the desk eyed him. "And you are?"

Detective Mills reached into his pocket and pulled out what looked like a wallet and flipped it open. "Detective Edward Mills with the Houston Police. I am investigating the assault of Mr. Brock Hart."

The receptionist checked out his badge and then nodded. "That's fine. You can follow but Mrs. Hart is the only one allowed in the room. You may speak with Mr. Hart when he is moved to recovery."

He nodded and Reba received the room number. She didn't even wait for Edward as she ran toward the elevators she was directed to. She ignored Detective Mills as so many thoughts ran through her head. What condition was he in? Was he going to be okay? He was in ICU; it had to be serious, right? Would he know she was there? Was he in a coma? Is there a possibility he might not remember her? She just hoped he was going to be okay.

Reba felt the elevator doors didn't open fast enough when they finally made it to the floor. As soon as they opened far enough, Reba squeezed through the doors and darted down the hall to room 303. The hall felt endless as she quickly searched the floor. She heard Detective Mills' footsteps far down the hall behind her but she could care less about him right now. She only wanted to find Brock.

She sighed in relief when she finally saw room 303. She couldn't see a thing inside the room. The blinds were drawn on both on the windows and the door. She gently placed her hand on the silver knob and gave it a small turn. She entered the room as quietly as possible.

A nurse was in there, checking the monitors. She turned to Reba when the door opened. She smiled. "Only family allowed ma'am."

Reba nodded and stepped closer. "I am his wife." She said quietly.

"Okay, I will leave you two alone then."

Reba nodded and the nurse walked to the door. "Will he be okay?" she asked, causing the nurse to stop.

"You will have to talk with the doctor." Reba sighed and nodded once more.

When the door closed behind the nurse Reba finally turned to take a good look at Brock. Both of his legs were in casts, there were bruises all over his arms, face and who knows where else, too many stitches to count on his head, his left arm was in a cast, his lip was fat, and one of his eyes was swollen shut. He looked like hell but Reba was just so happy to see him alive. She walked over to his side. She pulled a chair up to his bed and sat down, taking his good hand in hers.

"Hello sweetheart." Reba gave the unconscious man a smile and rubbed his hand gently. "I am so happy to see you…well…I just meant I am so happy you're alive…crap, this isn't coming out very well." She said with a chuckle and tears coming down her cheeks. "Honey I just want to let you know I love you and that I am so sorry for Saturday night. I didn't mean to be like that, just please wake up…plea…" Reba started to choke up and she continued to rub his hand.

She wouldn't leave his side until their kids were ready to come and see him. Just thirty minutes ago Reba thought he was dead. She just wished he would open his eyes. She would love to see those beautiful blue eyes again. Whoever had this obsession with her had gone way too far. They had messed with her family and she wouldn't rest until she found out who was doing this to her.

Reba's head suddenly snapped up when she felt a small gentle squeeze of her hand. She smiled when she saw beautiful blue eyes looking back at her and a slight smile on his face. "Brock…"

"I am happy you're the first thing I see." He said in a weak voice. She smiled and placed a gentle hand on his head. Brock closed his eyes and enjoyed the feeling of her hand on him. It may have only been a day but he missed her touch. "It feels good to feel you're touch. It's better than any medicine they could give me." He said with a smile but it turned into a grimace when he felt pain in his face.

"Don't try to talk honey." Reba said, her hand still running gently through his hair. "Don't try and do anything. Just relax. I am going to get a doctor." Brock nodded and Reba gave him a small kiss on his good hand before leaving the room.

She returned shortly with the doctor and he smiled when he saw Brock looking at him with his one good eye. "Mr. Hart…" he said looking at Brock's chart. "You are a very lucky man. We were able to stop the bleeding from you're head. That was the only serious damage. It took fifteen staples and thirty stitches to close you up. There was surprisingly no damage to your spine despite the amount of hits to it and the amount of bruises. Your legs and arm will be perfectly fine. They were a clean break and they will heal very nicely, some ice for you're eye and the swelling would go down within a couple of weeks. Like I said Mr. Hart, you are a very lucky man."

"Do you know how this happened?" Reba asked looking at the doctor.

"All I know ma'am is he was brought in the emergency room after being found unconscious in a parking lot."

Reba nodded. "Do you know when he will be moved from here?"

"We would like to watch him overnight here but if everything checks out we will move him in a recovery room tomorrow and he will have to stay there for about a week but after that he should be fine to go home."

Reba turned to Brock and smiled. "That's very good news."

"He is a very lucky man. With the amount of hits to the spine, it's amazing he didn't have any permanent damage. For now I will send in a nurse for more pain medication. It will put you to sleep but that is the best thing for you right now."

Brock nodded but then sincerely regretted it as he groaned in pain. "Don't try to do anything sweetheart, please." The doctor smiled and left them to be alone. "I can't believe this." Reba said sliding the chair even closer to his bed. "Some luck we have huh?" she asked trying to make a joke and trying to stay strong for him.

"I'm fine." Brock said taking his good hand and stroking her cheek. "No one can get me down. No one is going to take me away from you."

Reba smiled and grasped his hand that caressed her cheek. "Do you have any idea who did this to you?"

"No…" Brock said groaning as he clutched his side. "All I saw was a ski mask."

Reba nodded and didn't say anything more. He didn't need to know that she saw everything. She was just about to say something when the nurse came in smiling. "Time for some more pain medication."

Brock protested. "No, I want to talk with …" He hissed as pain shot through his body.

"Brock we can talk when you wake up. Right now you need some sleep. When you do wake up the kids will be here and then we can talk. For now I want you to rest." Brock sighed and gave up.

The nurse smiled and slipped the pain meds through his IV. "They should work fast." She said checking his IV bag.

Brock turned his head slightly to Reba and took her hand. "I love you." He slurred as his eyes drooped and he fell into a deep sleep.

Reba's tears fell and she kissed his hand. "I love you too." She hated to see him in pain. She would give anything to switch places with him.

Reba stayed with Brock for another half an hour before she received a call from Kyra saying that Cheyenne and Van were home. She immediately gave Brock the gentlest kiss on the lips and left with Detective Mills who had calmly waited outside the whole time she had been there. He drove her home and they stayed quiet the whole way there. He dropped her off at her home, mentioning he was returning to the police station and Reba reassured him three times that she would be fine to drive herself.

She opened the door to her home only to be bombarded with questions. "Hold on!" she shouted over everyone. They all immediately stopped talking at one. "First of all where is Jake and Elizabeth?" she asked noticing her son and granddaughter were missing.

"Jake is down the street at Tommy's house and Elizabeth is on a play date with baby Lisa. Should we go get them?"

Reba shook her head. "No, they don't need to know just yet. Okay…" she said looking at her family calmly. "One question at a time."

"How is Dad?" Cheyenne asked immediately. "What happened?"

"He was beaten up outside his dental office." Everyone's jaw's dropped. "He is going to be okay. He's in ICU right now. He has two broken legs, one broken arm, fifteen staples and thirty stitches in his head, and a lot of bruising but he is going to be just fine. He has to stay in ICU over night but he is going to be moved to a recovery room tomorrow."

"Why would anyone do this?"

Reba sighed. "It's the same guy who has been sending me stuff." Reba pointed to her computer. "He sent me a video and I saw everything he did to your dad." The moments of the video suddenly came into her head and she tried blocking it out as the tears were forming once again. She held them back and looked to her children. "But that doesn't matter right now. You can visit him if you like. I have something to do here first and then I will be on my way."

"Are you sure?" Cheyenne asked placing a comforting hand on her mom's arm. "Are you okay to drive yourself?"

Reba nodded. "I will be just fine. I think you guys should go. He is asleep but…" She shrugged. "But I know you would still want to see him so I can't stop you."

They all nodded and they left as soon as Reba gave them the okay. She didn't really want to go back just yet. She needed to be alone just for a few minutes. The sight of Brock lying there in the hospital bed had given her some thoughts. That maybe she shouldn't stay with him. It would be safe for everyone if she just stepped away from Brock, at least until this whole thing with whoever was stalking her is over. She couldn't risk this happening again and if it did happen again she was sure that he wouldn't recover so easily or not at all. She shivered at the thought and she was determined that she needed to keep him safe and that meant she couldn't be around him, not now.

She was sitting on the couch debating on how she should word and she didn't hear the back door open slowly. She was so deep in thought she certainly didn't hear the strong footsteps that were behind her and she didn't hear the heavy breathing as she still debated.

Reba sighed and got up off the couch. She was turned toward the stairs and was about to step away when a hand secured itself around her waist and mouth. She gave out a loud scream that was muffled by the hand.

"Hello my sweet angel."

She knew that voice anywhere. It was the same voice she heard on the phone and the same voice she had heard on the video. She struggled a little and the hands let her go. She turned around and her eyes widened in shock at the face before her.

"You!"

End of Chapter


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Reba stared in horror at the face before her. How could…? Why would he…? She stood completely still; unable to move from the shock she was feeling. She couldn't breathe. She couldn't think. Her mind couldn't grasp that it was… She missed it. He was right before her eyes the whole time and she missed it. He had meant it when he said he was closely watching over her but this…she couldn't…he was always so friendly to her. Why would he do this? Why would he do this to her family, especially Kyra?

"Br…Brian?" Reba was almost afraid she wouldn't be able to get his name out. She was still in shock. He was dating her daughter. She trusted him. Everyone in the family trusted him. They all thought he was a good guy and now she realized how horribly wrong they all were.

He gave her a smile. It was the same smile that he managed to deceive everyone with. "My sweet angel." He said holding a device up to his voice.

"Wha…?"

"This is what has been changing my voice ever since I uttered a first word to you on the phone."

Reba didn't care and she certainly wasn't stupid. She deduced what that thing was. She didn't care about it though. She wanted to know why he was doing this. "Why?"

Brian smiled and took a step forward. Reba took a step back. He cocked his head to the side and kept the smile on his face. "Why do I love you? You're perfect. You are what I have been searching for all my life."

Reba shook her head. "You are eighteen."

Brian nodded. "Yeah that just makes it legal for us to be together but other than that, age doesn't matter."

"You are my daughter's boyfriend or I…don't understand…I…"

"Kyra…" he said with a sigh. "She's a very sweet girl but she is nothing compared to you. She is a cheap knock off of the real thing." He said taking a step forward and his smile becoming even more psychotic.

Reba took a step back, realizing the door was just a few steps behind her, if she could just keep him talking, she might have a shot. "Why would you do this to her? How could you do this to her? She cares for you. My family trusted you and what you did to me was sick." Reba said trying to force as much venom in her voice as possible.

Brian didn't even seem to notice. He just chuckled and took another step forward, tossing the voice changer on the couch. "Like I said, Kyra is a very sweet girl and very smart but so naïve. It was very easy to find different excuses to leave. I have an emergency, baseball practice, Mom wants me home. She never did catch on that I was secretly in love with her mother."

Reba shook her head as she took a small step back as Brian took a step forward. "You don't love me Brian. You're confused. I am too old for you. I love Brock and…"

Apparently saying she loved Brock was going too far. "No…" Brian said his eyes going dark. "You don't. You can't, not after everything I did to make sure we were together."

"Why would do all that? Why would you hurt Brock? How could you hurt my family?"

Brian stepped forward and Reba took another step back. "It was very easy. Kyra was so unsuspecting of me and your family trusted me so much. I just laid down some of my charm." he said giving Reba a smile that made her shiver. "The first time I saw you I knew. You remember that moment in the classroom? I walked in late…" Brian chuckled. "You put me in my place that day. You were funny and charming but the real moment was when I looked into those beautiful blue eyes. I felt the connection, didn't you?" he said smiling big.

Reba shook her head and stepped back again. "You can't do this Brian. You don't love me. I'm a mess." She said smiling nervously as she discreetly checked where the door was. "You don't want me. I come with a lot baggage."

"You know…" he said smiling and following her steps. "Another thing I love about you is your modesty. You are not a mess. You're beautiful, loving, caring, funny, and…you're just perfect. How could I NOT love you?"

"What I don't understand is how you could do this? Half the time you were with us or with Kyra."

Brian chuckled. "Like I said excuses come in handy. It's easy when idiots are all around…well except for you. You're not an idiot of course." He smiled and stepped forward again. "I began my plot the first day I seen you. I knew getting Kyra to agree with dinner would be easy. I am quite charming. Plus we had been talking for a while. I never thought the annoying sophomore that bugged me during English would have become so handy." Reba was disgusted that he seemed so giddy about using her daughter. "She was the perfect candidate for my information. I asked little things about you here and there, her never suspecting what was really going on. I asked her about things to help make my video for you. She didn't help me make it but it was easy to get information about video stuff. Plus she lived here and so I was able to see you much more often than I ever thought. You always so gracious to invite me into your home, again never suspecting nor noticing the looks I sent your way. I am surprised you hadn't figured it out earlier."

"But you like my family. Why would you do this to them? Why to Kyra?"

"What's with the same questions? Were you not listening?" he asked his temper showing just a little. Reba's eyes widened and she stepped back, causing him to rethink his words. "I'm sorry baby." He said stepping closer. "I didn't mean to sound like that. I just meant that I picked Kyra because she was the closest to you and I do like her. She is a good friend but other than that…nothing. The only woman I see in my life is you and your family's okay but I like you more and their just in the way. We can leave them." He said smiling. "We can leave and never look back. I know how much grief they gave you over the years. That oldest one getting pregnant and then living here with her idiotic husband and that little brat of theirs…" He shook his head in disbelief. "Jake wasn't so bad. He was actually kind of cool sometimes but he is growing up and really doesn't need his mommy. Truth is…" he said giving a sick smile. "I need his mommy more."

Reba shivered at the disgusting nature of that statement and the look of pure desire and lust in his eyes. It made Reba want to puke. She wanted to run but the door was still two feet away, not close enough to make a quick escape. If she moved too fast he would catch her.

"Barbara Jean…" he said interrupting her thoughts. "Is a bitch, she hurt you. She is an annoying twit and I can't stand her. She broke up a marriage and I was never one for that. My mother did that to my father. She cheated on him with his brother and then she decided to leave us. She tried to make a break for it in the middle of the night when I was ten." Reba watched as Brian seemed to smile in joy at the memory. "They never made it." He said smirking. Then his smile faded when he turned back to her. "And Brock…" he scoffed. "Was the worst, he hurt my sweet angel. He caused you so much pain and so much heartache, from what Kyra told me. She told me that I was never to say anything and I never did but it still pained me to know that he did that to you. I never did like cheaters, never and the fact that you forgave him, made it worse. I didn't understand…" Brian said frustration in his voice increasing as he stepped forward. "Why in the world you would forgive him? WHY?" he asked almost screaming.

Reba trembled as she stepped closer to the door. She was pleased to note that it wasn't very far and she could make an escape soon. "Brian, I think you need some help. You need to talk to someone." She said nervously. Maybe she could talk him into doing something rational. "You don't love me. I think we should call someone. The police or maybe you're dad. You could talk to someone about this, get some real help." She felt the knob at her back and she turned it slowly. She felt a bit of relief when she was able to open it just a little bit.

"Talking to my Dad wouldn't do any good considering he is dead. He died recently and unexpectedly." He gave Reba a smirk. Reba didn't like the smirk and she opened the door just a little more. Brian shook his head and the anger in his face showed ten-fold. He suddenly stepped up close to her and slammed the door behind her. She was not expecting that. Her eyes were wide and she felt her chance to escape slowing slipping away. "I knew you were trying something." He said smirking. "I am not letting you out of my sight anymore. Every time I do it seems you end up in the arms of that moron Brock and I am certainly not letting that happen."

Reba gulped. He was slowly stepping closer and she could almost feel his body on hers, it disgusted her to no end. "Brian I really think you should talk to someone. Please, just…g…ge…get some help or talk to…" Brian slammed a hand on the door behind her. It caused her to jump and to immediately stop talking.

"I DO NOT need help." Reba noticed he seemed to be shaking with anger and she was afraid her moments of trying to talk to him rationally had just made it worse. "You know…" he said pressing both hands against the door, trapping her between them. "All my life people have been saying to get help. They all kept saying I was trouble or something was wrong with me. I have been sent, it seems, to almost every therapist in the phone book and I have been in and out of countless mental hospitals but they didn't find anything because there was NOTHING to find. I thought you would understand. I didn't think you would be one of those." He said glaring at her. "How could you?"

Reba started to shake in fear. "I…I'm sorry…I didn't mean…"

"Don't patronize me." He growled. "I love you and you think I need help!" Reba felt the tears forming in her eyes as he slammed his hand only a few inches away from her face causing her to jump. She closed her eyes expecting a hit from him but instead she felt a cold hand she didn't want against her cheek. "I'm sorry honey." He said in the sweetest voice. Reba opened her eyes to see his face calm and full of concern. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean that. I'm sorry. Please forgive me." He said pulling her into a hug.

Reba cringed as he held her body close to his. She pushed him away and she saw the hurt flash across his face. "Brian I don't love you. This isn't going to happen and I wish you would just realize what you're doing here." She said trying to sound calm. Inside she was shaking. She needed to do something though. She had to fight somehow and Reba knew physically he would win but if she tried to talk to him rationally again…maybe she could have a chance.

"Why are saying this?" he asked taking a step away. "I love you." He turned back to Reba. "I want to be with you and I am not going to take no for an answer! I know you love me!" he said stepping forward.

Reba flinched and moved away from him out of reflex. This caused him to get angry and he grabbed her around her waist as she moved toward the stairs. "I don't think so." He said in a cold voice. She got tired of just letting him touch her and apparently he wasn't going for the rational thinking so she struggled against him. "Why are you fighting Reba?" he asked chuckling as he held her firmly.

Reba was getting angrier as he was laughing. He was truly crazy. He had his arms wrapped around her and so her arms were incapable of any hitting anything. She then raised her foot and stomped onto his. He groaned and let loose of his arms. Reba broke free and started running toward the backyard door. She only made it to the entrance of the kitchen.

Brian had tackled her to the floor. She felt pain shoot through her arm and her face smacked hard against the floor. She felt like she had the wind knocked out of her. She went limp, completely unable to move for a brief period and Brian took advantage of her moment of weakness to turn her on her back. Reba looked at him through half closed eyes. She tried to move but she felt a sharp pain in her left arm and she cried out in pain.

"Sorry I had to stop you." He said caressing her face. Reba cringed and turned away. "Now why would you do that? You know you want me Reba. Don't worry…" he said smiling down at Reba as she tried to move. "I am going to take care of you." Reba tried moving again. She raised her knee ready to kick him but he shook his head at her and used his legs to trap hers between his. "Now there is no need for that sweetheart." He said running a hand over her silky hair. He leaned down close to her and kissed her cheek. "You have gorgeous hair." He said softly in her ear.

Reba cringed as she felt his hot disgusting breath on her ear. She raised her arms, attempting to push, punch, anything she could to get him off her despite the shooting pain she felt but it did no good. He was just too strong for her and he took her arms, pinning them over her head, causing Reba to cry out in pain as it shot through her arm even more.

"Please don't try and get away from me." He removed one hand but kept the other firmly attached to her arms to keep her from moving. Reba felt completely helpless. He had her legs trapped, her arms pinned down and the pain was almost too unbearable to deal with when she fought him.

She let the tears fall from her eyes as she felt his free hand slowly unbutton her blouse. "Please…" she begged in a weak voice. "Don't."

He paused for a moment with her blouse half-way unbutton and Reba thought for a moment he was going to stop but instead he leaned down to her face and wiped her tears. "Don't cry honey." He kissed her tear stained cheeks. "I will make sure this is perfect." Reba shook her head as he moved his hand back to her blouse and began to unbutton once more.

Reba couldn't believe this was happening to her. The student she trusted most besides her daughter was about to do the most unthinkable act. Why couldn't he see he was hurting her? What was he trying to prove? She cringed when she felt the sides of her blouse fall open and reveal her bra covered chest to him.

"Wow…" he said looking down at her. "You're gorgeous." He smiled at her and Reba just continued to cry.

Brock had said those same words to her before but it was just completely different with him. Of course it would be. Brian was just taking what he wanted from her. He wasn't about worrying how he was making her feel. How much he was hurting her right now. If he really did care for her he would have stopped when she asked him to and turn himself in to the police but no, he continued to hurt her.

"This is just…" His hand hovered over her breast and Reba squirmed trying to get away but it was useless. He ignored her wiggling and placed his hand on her, squeezing quite painfully. "Perfect."

"Please…" she begged in a painful tone. "Don't do this Brian. This isn't right."

Brian shook his head and removed his hand. He eased his body down on top of her and she cringed. He put his free hand back on her hands to keep a good hold on her. "Don't you see how perfect this is? Don't feel what you do to me." He said pressing his pelvis to her. She felt him on her thigh and she felt bile rise in her throat. "This is so right Reba. We love each other. It's what loving couples do. Please just relax." He kissed her cheek gently and then moved to her neck, not noticing how she continued to cringe away from him. "You smell so sweet and innocent." He said moving quickly to the top of her breasts. "It drives me crazy."

Reba sobbed as his lips moved all over her chest. Brock was the one and only man who had ever seen her this way and was the only one she wanted to be with. The fact that this boy was just taking it killed her. She had to wonder what Brock would think of her afterwards. She knew this wasn't her fault but still…another man…boy, had touched her intimately.

"Hmm…" Brian said as he moved back up to look into her eyes. "You are so sweet. I can't wait to really feel you." He smiled and actually let go of her hands. Reba squirmed a little but it didn't change his position to be able to hold her down.

He moved quickly as he unsnapped her jeans and moved the zipper down. She tried to escape from him but it was still no use. His knees kept her legs firmly grasped together and he only let them lose to quickly remove her jeans and toss them behind him.

Brian smiled devilishly as he looked Reba over. Reba didn't like the way he stared at her with all the lust in his eyes. She gave up the squirming and just lay rigid still and prayed to God to give her the strength to get through this or to have someone burst through the door and rescue her. But it was unlikely. The kids were at the hospital visiting Brock and Detective Mills was at the police station. Brian was going to have her and there was nothing she could do about it and the thought of that made her cry even harder.

He ran his hands delicately over her thighs. It was amazing that a psycho like this was actually trying to be gentle with her when he was just taking whatever he wanted. He moved them to her hips, stomach, and to her chest once more, slowly massaging each and every part he touched.

Reba stared up at the ceiling, trying not to think of Brian and his wondering hands but thinking of her children. They were so supportive when she was going through all of this. They were worried and comforted her when she needed. Then there was Brock. He was her rock. He was the one person she could always depend on when she needed someone to lean on. She had a great family and that made her smile.

But the sight of her smile gave Brian a different thought. "You like that huh?" he asked running his hands along her inner thigh once more.

Reba came back from her wonderful day dream and remembered what was going on. She shook her head and let the tears fall once again when he moved his hand to her most intimate place. "Don't worry baby." He leaned down back over her. "I'll take care of you." He massaged her just for a moment causing her to sob even harder. He moved his hand upward and stopped at her cheek, placing a gentle hand on it. "Don't worry. Everything will be all right." He wiped away her tears and then moved back down to her panties.

He hooked his fingers into each side of her panties. Reba shook with fear as he moved. This was it. He was going to go through with this. He was going to ignore her tears, ignore her pleas for him to stop, and just take anything and everything he wanted. Reba closed her eyes and waited for it to be over.

It happened in just a few seconds. Before he could even get move her panties an inch Reba suddenly felt the weight of him off of her. She opened her eyes to see Detective Mills throwing Brian into the dining room table. She heard Brian smack into a few chairs and his head bounced off the corner of the table before his eyes rolled back and he fell to the floor.

Reba felt her whole body shake and pain shooting through her left arm as she slowly sat up. She felt a huge wave of relief wash over her and she wanted nothing more than to run over to Detective Mills and thank him but she couldn't move. All she could do was stare at the unconscious teen in her dining room. He had almost… She was happy he didn't but he almost did and that shook her up quite a bit. She then turned to the man that was suddenly kneeling in front of her and she recoiled just a bit.

Detective Mills understood why she pulled back a bit. She was almost violated in the worst possible way. Any man approaching her right now would be kept at a distance. He shrugged off his jacket and offered it to her.

Reba looked down and realized she was still almost naked in front of this man. She tried to mumble a thank you as took the jacket from him but she couldn't muster any words at the moment. Detective Mills was a gentleman enough to turn away as Reba stood on shaky legs to slip on the jacket. She put it on but her left arm was in too much pain to slip through the arm sleeve.

"I think my arm is broken." She mumbled as she tried to hold the jacket together with her right.

Detective Mills turned and nodded. "I am sorry I wasn't here sooner. I had forgotten the video. I am very sorry I didn't think to come back sooner. I could have…I heard you screaming and…" Detective Mills looked like he was about to break down himself.

Reba didn't even remember the screaming. She was crying too hard and trying to think of something other than Brian touching her to noticing anything else. "It's okay." Reba said in a small voice.

"Are you okay?"

Reba nodded and she glanced over at Brian. Suddenly the impact of everything that had transpired came rushing down on her and she felt very dizzy. Her breath was getting heavier and she needed to sit down. "Detective Mi…" She didn't even finish her sentence as her eyes rolled in the back of her head and Detective Mills turned towards her just in time to catch her before she fell to the floor.

Reba awoke to the sound of whispers, beeping machines, and a very uncomfortable bed. She opened her eyes only to see too bright of a light and groaned as she reclosed them. Suddenly the whispers stopped and she felt a rush of air when everyone who was in the room rushed her to bedside.

It wasn't long before she felt someone hugging her tightly. She hissed in pain when said person touched her left arm and they back off immediately. "I am so sorry Reba." She heard Barbara Jean's voice say.

Reba groaned as she opened her eyes. It took her a few moments of blinking before everything became clear again. Barbara Jean was at her left side and her daughter Cheyenne was leaning over the right, smiling. Kyra was at the end of her bed, looking…guilty? She tried to give her mother a smile. "Where are the kids?" she said in a tired voice.

"Jake is in with Dad. He wanted to see him. He wouldn't take no for an answer." Cheyenne said with a smile. "He wants to see you too when it's okay." Reba nodded. "And Elizabeth is downstairs in the cafeteria with Van, getting some lunch."

Reba looked up to Cheyenne confused. "What day is it?"

"It's Tuesday." Reba's eyes widened. "Yeah, you've been out for a while. The doctor said it's a combination of the pain medication they gave you, the shock of what happened, and you're high blood pressure."

"High blood pressure?" she asked confused.

"Yeah red…" Barbara Jean said. "Turns out that temper that comes so easily is not just from your red hair." Reba rolled her eyes and then shifted to sit up. "Here…" Barbara Jean said helping her sit up and putting pillows behind her. "Better?"

"Thanks." Reba mumbled as she shifted her arm. She hissed again in pain and looked down to her left arm to see the cast around it. She noticed Barbara Jean already signed it. She had to smile at that.

"Water?" Cheyenne asked holding a hospital cup with a straw in it.

Reba nodded and gladly accepted it. She sipped just a little but as soon as the cold water hit her dry mouth she downed the rest in less than a minute. She sighed back satisfied and leaded against the pillows. "What happened?" she asked trying to remember.

"What do you remember?" Cheyenne asked, not wanting to bring up anything that wasn't necessary.

It seemed as soon as Cheyenne asked the question it all came back to her. Brian, her daughter's boyfriend, her student, had tried to…She couldn't say it. She shivered at the thought. She remembered Detective Mills had pulled Brian off of her and then she fainted. She looked to Cheyenne. "What happened after I fainted? Do you know?"

"From what Detective Mills had said he gently set you down on the couch before he dialed for back up and an ambulance. The ambulance took you away and then he called us to give the details. Brian had some stitches put in his head after he hit the table. They arrested him this morning." Cheyenne said the last part quietly before looking at Kyra with a sad face. Kyra turned away, trying not to look her mother in the eye.

Reba nodded. "Did the doctor say anything?"

"He said you should be fine to leave tomorrow. He wants to keep you for another night, just to let you rest. He said to put some ice on the bruise on your cheek." Reba raised her hand and touched her cheek, gently, but it still sent a sting of pain through her face. "It's swollen a little. Don't touch it and the doctor said your arm will be fine. It was a clean break. He also…" Cheyenne pulled a piece of paper from the table. "Gave us a piece of paper with a list of things you need to follow to keep your high blood pressure down."

Reba groaned. "You had to bring that out didn't you?" Cheyenne and Barbara Jean both giggled. Reba saw that Kyra was sort of keeping to herself by the door. "Can I talk to Kyra alone?" she asked politely. They both nodded and gave Kyra an encouraging smile before they left. The room was silent when they left. You could hear a pin drop. Kyra kept to the door, still trying to avoid eye contact with her mother. "Come sit." Reba said scooting over a little and patting the bed on her right. Kyra slowly walked over like a small child in trouble and sat down gently on the bed. She still wouldn't look her mother in the eye. "Do I really look that bad?" Reba asked with a smile.

Kyra finally looked up but didn't smile. She took her mother's hand and started crying. "I'm so sorry Mom." She said through her tears. "I should have known what he was doing. He had been asking so many questions about you. He always had excuses for leaving. He even asked about video production and he joined in on a few things. It didn't even click with me when the video was sent to you. I am so sorry. I should have known mom. Please don't be mad at me."

"Oh honey…" Reba said sitting up even more. She grimaced a little in pain but she took it so she could pull her daughter into a hug. "You didn't know what was happening." Reba pulled away and took Kyra's face into her good hand, wiping the tears away. "It's not you're fault. You couldn't have predicted what he was doing, no one did."

"But…"

"It's not you're fault!" Reba stated more firmly. "Now I know you are sad because of what he did to the both of us but it's not our fault. Brian is a sick boy who needs some professional help. Someone who will be there for him with whatever he is going through. Now I don't want to hear anything more about how you could have prevented it. You hear me?"

Kyra gave a small sniff and nodded. "I'm sorry."

"No need to apologize anymore. I love you very much honey and nothing will ever change that." Kyra smiled and gave her mother a hug.

There was a sudden knock at the door and in walked a nurse. "I'm sorry to interrupt but I was told to give you some pain medication as soon as I knew you were awake."

Reba nodded and Kyra got up off the bed. "I am going to go find Cheyenne. I will be back, Mom."

Reba nodded once more and the nurse walked up to her bedside. "This is a very mild medication. You will only be out for a few hours." Reba nodded and felt her eyes droop as the nurse pushed the medication through her IV. "I will be back later to check on you." Reba tried to nod but her head was too weak with drossiness and she soon drifted off into a deep sleep.

It wasn't until the next morning when Reba was eating her breakfast that she received a visit from the love of her life. She was busy digging into her fruit cup when there was a knock at the door. "Come in." she announced as she shifted in her bed. She frowned a little though when Brock was wheeled through the door by a beautiful nurse. "You should be resting." She said noticing his two legs sticking out in front of him in casts. She knew already he was hurt but it still pained her to see him that way.

"I wanted to see you." He said smiling as he was wheeled up to the bed.

"He told me he would crawl to your room if he had to." The nurse said with a smile.

"Thanks Becky." Brock said with a smile.

She nodded and turned towards the door. "Just push the call button when you're ready to go back to your room." Brock nodded and she left them alone.

Reba smiled and took his hand that was out stretched toward her. "Don't we look like a matching pair." He said pointing to the bruises and broken arms.

She giggled and then remembered something. "You are on a first name basis with your nurse?" she asked smirking.

"After she gave me a sponge bath this morning I thought it was only appropriate." He said giving sheepish smile.

"Sponge bath huh?" He nodded and Reba shrugged. "They are nice. You just missed Derek before breakfast."

"Derek?" he asked in confusion.

Reba nodded. "The nurse who gave me my sponge bath." She said with a smirk.

Brock's eyes widened. "Please tell me Derek is a chick with cruel parents." Reba smiled and shook her head. Brock frowned. "Nurse Becky is giving you your next one…" Reba giggled and Brock turned his frown into a smile. "And I want to watch."

Reba rolled her eyes in disgust and took her hand away. "Dirty old man…can I finish my breakfast?" she asked gesturing to the food in front of her.

"Sorry." Brock said with a smile. "Finish eating. I'll sit here in silence."

Reba shook her head as she took a sip of her orange juice. "No, talk to me, I missed you. How has it been here? Are you doing okay?"

Brock smiled and nodded. "Yup, I'm doing great. I was moved to my new room after I ate. It's better than being in the ICU. They like to keep you asleep. I think it's so we don't complain." He said chuckling.

Reba smiled and swallowed her piece of bacon. "I think the nurses putting you to sleep might have to do with wanting you to recover."

Brock just shrugged and went silent as he watched her eat. He was amazed at how strong she was being. He had been informed of what had happened yesterday. He didn't even want to think about that Brian kid. He wanted to say he always had a feeling about him but it wasn't true. Brian had deceived all of them and he hurt the most important people in his life. "How are you doing?" he asked quietly.

She sighed and gave a shy shrug. "I'm fine."

"Reba…"

"I said I am fine." Her tone was firm.

"You don't have to act strong for me Reba. I am here for you if you need a shoulder to cry on. I hate what that creep did to you. What he did to all of us. I would do anything to take away your pain. I am here forever baby and I just want to know that I am here for you when you want to talk." He reached over and took her hand. "I love you." He said caressing the top.

"I love you too and when I am ready to talk I will come to you."

Brock nodded. "Now eat." He ordered smiling. Reba nodded and returned to her breakfast. What she said was good enough for him. She had been through a lot and he didn't want to push her. He would love to kill that Brian kid for doing this to her but he guessed he was getting what he deserved sitting there in jail. If Reba didn't want to talk about it right now that was fine with him. When she was ready he would be there for her, waiting and ready to listen because he loved her and would do anything for her.

End of Chapter


	23. Epilogue

Epilogue

"Are you ready for this?" Brock calmly asked Reba as they stopped in front of what seemed like a mountain of steps.

They were in front of the Houston court house steps, contemplating whether or not they should make the journey inside. It had been very hard the past few months. Once she and Brock were both out of the hospital everything seemed to go back to normal. Reba went back to work quickly and Mrs. Hodge offered her a permanent position at the school. She was happy with that and so were the students. It also turned out John's past was just that, his past. He still admitted he wanted Reba but he would never do anything like that to her and it turned out Chris didn't like Brian for a reason, not only because he thought something wasn't right but because he liked Kyra. It turned out the video he was making was for her and they were now dating. Meanwhile Brock and Reba took care of each other and their children pitched in to help because with them both with a broken arm and Brock with two broken legs, they needed it. The family was happy and excited to get back to their normal lives but then soon it started.

Soon after Reba and Brock talked to the police and handed over every piece of evidence they had to keep Brian behind bars. The investigation started and they searched his home. They found video equipment, camera, computers everywhere, the phone he used to call Reba with, the special note cards he used to write the notes and even some items from Reba's home that seemed to have gone missing the past few months. They even found plenty of evidence that he killed his father who had disappeared only three months earlier; they found his body decomposing in the basement of their home. He was able to stand trial and that's when the real fun began.

The press was all over the story of the crazed student obsessed with his English teacher and it was soon a whole new nightmare. They soon found out who she was and where she lived, where she worked. New stories were posted everyday and the family's private life was plastered all over for everyone to see. Of course the neighborhood already knew about Brock and his affair and they knew Reba had forgiven him but there were still the oblivious ones that came up to her apologizing for Brock's behavior, giving her sympathy, asking how she could still have him in her life, it was like she went back six years.

And news reporters made it a point to follow her everywhere. They were there when she left the house, when she arrived at work, when she left work, when she went to the grocery store, they were everywhere. They wanted to know if she provoked Brian's obsession or if she had spoken to him since the attack. They asked so many questions but all she wanted to do was to get on with her life. She thought once the verdict was announced they would stop but they didn't.

Brian was found guilty despite his lawyer trying an insanity plea. When he was found guilty of first degree murder, attempted murder, attempted rape, assault with a deadly weapon, and sexual harassment the press seemed to be all over her even more. They wanted to know if she was happy with the verdict. They wanted to know what she expected the sentencing to be. They wanted to know how she planed to go through this and some even had the nerve to ask if she was having a secret affair with him. Stories had come out about that and she hated the fact that her family was put through this but today…today it would finally be over. Today Brian was getting his sentence and she wanted to be there to make sure he got exactly what he deserved.

Reba looked to Brock and smiled as she squeezed his hand. "Just don't go anywhere and I'll be fine." She and Brock were the only ones there. Reba thought it was best to keep the family at home. They were watching on the news channel.

"Never." He said giving her a wink. They sighed as they looked to the press who were being held back as much as possible by the police. Detective Mills was waiting at the top of the steps for them. He smiled and waved when he noticed them down at the end of the steps. Reba and Brock gave each other one last look before they started up the steps and as soon as they were noticed there were flashes all around and the questions started.

"Mrs. Hart what do you expect of today?"/ "Mrs. Hart how is your family handling this?"/ Mrs. Hart can we just get a few words with you?"

It wouldn't stop and Reba just wanted to hurry. She picked up her pace and Brock followed in suit. He wanted to get away from them just as much as she did. They reached the top in record time and Reba gave a hug to Detective Mills. He had become such a good friend to her since, well, saved her from Brian. He had been over to her house for dinner and she had even met his family. He had a lovely wife name Marta, two beautiful teenage twin daughters Ashley and Amanda, and one very sweet ten year old son Michael.

"Hello Ed." She said with strained smile.

He gave her a smile as well. "Are you ready for today?"

"Ready as I'll ever be. I am just happy it will soon be over within the hour." He nodded and all three of them made their way into the court house.

Reba felt her stomach doing flip flops as they went closer and closer to the room that would change her life. It was pretty obvious that Brian was going to be put away for a long time but it was still nerve racking to wait. It was still tiring to have all this drama around you day in and day out. She just wanted her life to get back to normal.

They made their way inside and sat to the left side of the court room. She didn't hear much as people filed in as she was too deep in her thoughts of what the day would bring but when they brought Brian in the court room her eyes darted toward him immediately. It wasn't like she hadn't seen him before but today…their eyes met. He looked at her and she saw how sorry he was in his eyes but it was too late…too late for anything. He chose this. He chose to destroy his father's life. He tried to destroy her life and now his life was going to be taken. She felt kind of sorry for him in a way. He was so young and had such a long life ahead of him and he was going to be spending it behind bars.

She was brought out of her thoughts when she was to stand when the judge entered. She sat and waited patiently. Reba wasn't really paying much attention to the legal jargon that was said but it was when Brian was given a microphone that she truly felt like she wanted to run from the court room when his cold voice filled the room.

"I am truly sorry for my actions. I killed my father. I can't take that back. I hurt many people I love and I can't take away their pain. Lastly I want to apologize to Re…Mrs. Hart for my disrespect and my actions towards her and her family. I am not asking for forgiveness. I do not expect it. I just wanted you to know that I am sorry."

When he was done Reba felt even worse, not because she felt sorry for him even more, but because his words had no real emotion in them whatsoever. He wasn't sorry. He was glad he did it. She knew it. Everyone knew it. The only thing he had been concerned about was what he wanted and now he felt that if saying he was sorry publicly it would give him a lighter sentence but boy was he wrong.

Reba felt her breath as she waited for the sentencing. She felt time was ticking by slowly as the judge cleared his throat and took a sip of water. He shifted in his seat a little and took a moment to look at the papers in front of him. Reba just wanted to shout out 'Get on with it already' but she knew she had to be patient.

The judge cleared his voice once more and positioned his mouth to the microphone in front of him. "It is the decision of this court and it gives me great pleasure to say…" he said eyeing Brian with a menacing eye. "That Brian Andrew Taylor is given the maximum sentencing of 30 years to life in prison with no possibility of parole." He judge banged his gavel and that was it.

Reba felt herself smile. She hadn't really truly let out a smile of pure happiness in a long time and the court room seemed to be in a buzz of happiness as well. She turned to Brock and they both just hugged each other. It was over. It was finally over.

She held him for as long as she could before they had to stand. They were ready to leave. They were waiting for the people in front of them to move and it was then Reba became aware of the person standing on the other side of the divider, in handcuffs, escorted by two officers.

He looked at her for a moment and Reba could tell he was quite said. "What do you want?" Brock asked coldly as he wrapped an arm around Reba's waist protectively.

Brian ignored Brock and kept looking into Reba's eyes. "I would never hurt you." He said quietly.

Reba scoffed at him, not quite ready to give him any sympathy. "You already did." She replied with coldness. She watched as his eyes widened a little bit and his eyes fill with tears as he was escorted away. She still didn't feel any sympathy for him. Pity…? Maybe…but she definitely was happy she was able to move on with her life and that was definitely something she wanted to do more than anything in the world.

Reba sighed as Brock held her close as they looked out over the cliff to the city. They had left the court house quickly. Detective Mills asked her if she wanted to make a statement to the press but she refused. She didn't want to prolong moving on any further. Reba and Brock knew that the press would be at their house so they decided to grab some lunch and head here before they headed home. She wanted to relax and Brock was happy to give her anything she wanted.

"Are you okay?" he asked as he took a sip of his milkshake.

Reba smiled and turned to him. "I am perfect." Brock looked at her suspiciously. "I am fine." She said smiling. "Really, it's not one of those things where I say I am fine and everything's perfect when it's not. Everything is really great." She said giving her signature smile.

And she was telling the truth. A few months ago she wasn't ready to talk about it. She didn't even want to hear Brian's name or talk about anything. She only talked to Detective Mills and went up on the witness stand because she had to. It wasn't until last night that she had really talked to Brock. She had really opened up and she was happy she did. It sort of prepared her for what had happened today. It helped her get through it and she was able to face Brian without feeling like he was going to jump over the divider and attack her once again. She faced him and she was ready to move on…finally.

She turned to Brock once again and gave him a sweet kiss on the cheek. He turned to her and smiled. "What was that for?" he questioned.

Reba shook her head and fed him a French fry. "Just for being here…for helping me through this, I owe you so much. I love you so very much. I don't know what I would do without you."

Brock smiled and swallowed the fry before he kissed her back. "I am just happy we are finally where we are supposed to be."

Reba nodded in agreement. "Yeah, these past five years have been rocky but now we finally have some stability. We are finally a normal and complete family again." She said with a chuckle. Brock gave her a weary look. Reba saw it and her smile faded. "What? What's wrong? Please don't give me any bad news…not today…it's been so perfect…"

"I know." He said stopping her. "It's just…complete family? Are we?"

She was confused. "Of course we are. We're together, the kids are happy, Barbara Jean's happy, everyone's happy. What is not complete?"

He smiled and took her hand. "Will you marry me?"

The End


End file.
